SiMpLeMeNtE EnAmOrAdOs
by Violet-Potter
Summary: He aqui el último epilogo de la historia, espero sea de su agrado. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS.
1. Capitulo1: ExCeLeNtEs NoTiCiAs

**Advertencia:** Todos los personajes, lugares, etc. Que sean de Harry Potter pertenece a la famosísima escritora **J. K. Rowling ** y esta escrito sin fin lucro.

"**Simplemente Enamorados "**



Esto comienza cuando Harry James Potter acababa de terminar su 6 curso en Hogwarts, habían pasado 4 semanas, el como todas las tardes se encontraba tirado en la cama del nuevo cuarto que los Dursley le habían dado (claro si a eso se podía llamar cuarto) cuando de repente se escuchan picotazos provenientes de su ventana:

-Pig-grito Harry al percatarse de que se trata de la lechuza de pelirrojo amigo y se levanta para abrir la ventana para que la pequeña lechuza pudiera pasar y al momento que entra deposita en la mesita de noche una carta para Harry

-Vaya hasta que Ron recuerda que tiene un amigo en Privet Drive- exclama Harry al mismo tiempo que va abriendo la carta:

_Hola Harry_

_Espero te encuentres bien y estés disfrutando de las vacaciones, aunque lo dudo con esos muggles que tienes como tíos nadie la pasaría bien, bueno te envió esta carta para sabes como estas pero sobre todo para preguntarte si te gustaría pasar lo que queda de las vacaciones en la madriguera, también le he avisado a Mione, es grandioso ¿no? y si va a venir y no te preocupes por Dumbledore el dijo que tu ya necesitabas un descansito._

_Bueno estaré esperando tu respuesta y si te dejan pasaremos por ti mañana como a las 2 de la tarde._

_Tu Amigo_

_Ron._

Harry sin pensarlo dos veces bajo corriendo a la sala en donde se encontraban los Dursley para preguntarle si podría ir

- Tía Petunia, Tío vernon – dice Harry dirigiéndose a las personas que le habían amargado lo poco que llevaba de vida pero al fin y al cabo su familia.

-¿Que quieres niño?- pregunta su tía Petunia un poco molesta por la interrupción de su sobrino.

-Quería saber si podría ir a casa de mi amigo Ron lo que queda de vacaciones.

Tío Vernon al escuchar eso no tardo en contestar con una sonrisa que se notaba a 2 Km. a la redonda

- Y ¿Cuándo te piensas ir?

- Tomare eso como un si y me iría mañana como a las dos de la tarde- le dice Harry.

- Hasta mañana?, bueno será larga la espera pero valdrá la pena- le dice su tía Petunia.

Harry ya acostumbrado a esos tipos de comentarios lo unico que hizo fue

- gracias- muy bajito y dio media vuelta para subir a su cuarto a contestarle a Ron .

_Hola Ron_

_Excelentes noticias los Dursley me han dejado ir a la madriguera , los estaré esperando mañana a la hora que quedamos y gracias por invitarme créeme que ya no sabia que hacer, bueno nos vemos mañana._

_Un abrazo para tu familia._

_Tu Amigo_

_H. P. _

Acto seguido Harry ata a la patita de Pig la carta y le da unos dulces de esos que guardaba para aguantar durante el verano las dietas que le ponían a Dudley y la lechuza alzo su vuelo rumbo a casa de Ron , Harry se le quedo viendo hasta que se perdiera en el horizonte y voltea a su cuarto y dice en voz alta:

- Bueno a hacer mi baúl –

Peor mientras guardaba sus cosas se encontró con una foto y no cualquier foto si no de:

-Ginny- dice mientras veia la foto, así es la pelirroja sin querer había ocupado ya un sitio en la vida de Harry.

Poco después en la madriguera cierto pelirrojo se asoma por la ventana y a lo lejos ve una manchita negra

- Al fin, pensé que esa tonta lechuza nunca regresaría-dice Ron.

Al momento que termino de decir eso Pig entra por la ventana y se pone en el escritorio de Ron y empieza a ulular como loca.

- Esta bien ya se que estas aquí-le dice a la Pig mientras le desata la carta y le da un poco de comida, al instante que termina de ller la carta su madre Molly Weasley le grita desde la cocina:

-Ronald Weasley ¿Que fue ese ruido?-

- Es Pig mamá ya ha regresado con la respuesta de Harry- le dice a su madre.

- Y bien ¿Qué te contesto Harry?- le pregunta su progenitora.

- Que si va a venir que nos espera mañana a la hora acordada- le dice el pelirrojo a su madre.

-Que bueno, ya baja que ya esta lista la cena- le dice su madre.

Ron baja corriendo muy contento pues sus dos mejores amigos van a pasar lo que queda de las vacaciones en su casa, pero el no se percato que no era el único que estaba feliz por la llegada de sus amigos en especial por Harry, se trataba de cierta pelirroja que había dejado de ser esa niñita con muchas pecas para dar paso a una jovencita muy bella, ella había escuchado todo lo que dijo su hermano

-Esas si que son excelentes noticias- dice la menor de los Weasley y baja a cenar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por la visita que recibirán mañana.

** ¿Qué pasara cuando Harry vea a Ginny?**

** ¿Porqué Ron esta tan contento de hermione vaya a su casa?**



Bueno este es el primer capitulo ojala que sea de su agrado, estaré esperando de todo tomatazos, aplausos de todo ya lo dije. Y gracias por leer este primer capitulo.

Bueno envíenme Reviews para ver si quieren que continué.

0** Besos y Abrazos **0

**Violet-Potter. **


	2. Capitulo 2: GrAnDeS SoRpReSaS

**Advertencia:** Todos los personajes, lugares, etc. Que sean de Harry Potter pertenece a la famosísima escritora **J. K. Rowling ** y esta escrito sin fin lucro.

** Grandes Sorpresas**

Ya faltaban escasos 10 minutos para las dos de la tarde cuando de repente se escucha que tocan la puerta, Harry que se encontraba en su cuarto al momento que escucha que tocan baja corriendo para ver quien era, cuando va bajando por las escaleras su tía Petunia iba abriendo la puerta que daba paso a dos de los integrantes de la familia Weasley

- Ron- grita Harry

-Harry, ¿Cómo estas?, ¿ya estas listo? – le dice su pelirrojo amigo al mismo tiempo que le daba un fuerte abrazo (y no piensen mal).

- Si nada mas subo por mis cosas- le contesta Harry

- Esta bien, te acompaño- le dice Ron.

Mientras que ellos subían Harry se dio cuenta de que l señor Weasley estaba fascinado por todas las cosas muggles que había en ese lugar, como recordaran el papá de Ron trabaja en el departamento de uso indebido de objetos muggles y eso no era de mucho agrado para tía petunia que un "fenómeno" como ella los llamaba estuviera viendo y agarrando sus cosas.

Después de 5 minutos Ron y Harry bajaban con las cosas de este último y ya en la puerta Harry antes de cerrarla le dice a su tía Petunia muy alegre

-Adiós- y no era por ella, no era por otro motivo dentro de poco vería a la gente que si lo quería y que no ponían cara de miedo cuando lo veían, al instante que dirigía su mirada hacia la calle se percata que enfrente de la casa se encuentra un coche de color negro, nada que ver con el viejo Ford Anglia de color azul que tenían antes los Weasley.

- Y dime Harry ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunta Arthur weasley.

-Pues…bien en lo que cabe- le contesta Harry

- No te preocupes que eso ya se termino- le dice Ron al momento que le indica que entre al carro.

Después de manejar el señor weasley durante casi una hora, Harry comenzó a reconocer el lugar se trataba de Ottery Saint Catchpole en donde se encontraba la madriguera, el coche se detiene cerca de la casa que lo había recibido tantas veces y al momento que bajaba del coche sintió como unos rechonchos brazos lo rodeaban sin duda alguna se trataba de Molly Weasley.

- Harry, cariño, ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunta la madre de Ron con un caluroso abrazo.

- Ahora mucho mejor señora- le contesta Harry tratando de separarse un poco pues ya su abrazo lo estaba ahogando.

-Vamos mujer, suéltalo ya que no va a quedar mucho de Harry- le dice su esposo.

Mientras que ellos entraban a la madriguera ninguno de ellos se percató que unos pequeños ojos castaños los estaban observando desde arriba, bueno, más bien observaba a uno solo.

Harry observo que no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que visito la casa de los Weasley, en el momento en que pensaba preguntar por cierta pelirroja, se escucha una voz desde las escaleras el voltea y se encuentra con una joven pelirroja muy hermosa que tenia un par de ojos castaños muy poco comunes.

-Hola Harry-le dice Ginny al momento que se avienta a sus brazos (que confiancitas no les parece), bueno esto ya no era para nada sorprendente para los demás Weasley, bueno tal ves para cierto pelirrojo llamado Ron que no se acostumbraba.

- Ya hermanita, ya sabemos que te encanta que Harry venga a la casa-le dice Ron a Ginny al momento que los separa.

Pero Ginny que apenas se había dado cuenta de que Harry ya había cambiado claro que siempre ha sido guapo , pero ahora sus rasgos ya no eran de niño si no de un hombre (o.o y que hombre) su cuerpo ya estaba mas formado se le notaban los músculos por la playera pegada que traía y todo eso gracias a los 6 años de entrenamientos de Quidditch y a esto agrégale las esmeraldas que tenia en lugar de ojos y ese cabello negro azabache que le fascinaba a todas las chicas de Hogwarts ( que guapo esta Harry ¬¬)pero ella también se percato de que Harry la estaba viendo y no como la veía antes y le gustaba pero al darse cuenta de eso sus mejillas se tornaron un poco carmesí lo cual solo se dio cuenta su madre:

-Ho-Hola Ginny- dice Harry asombrado por la belleza que irradiaba Ginny, _parece un ángel_ pensó Harry.

Ron al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba como no queriendo voltea a ver a Harry y le dice:

-Ven Harry que tengo que decirte algo muy importante-

- Tiene que ser ahora mismo-dice Harry sin dejar de ver a Ginny (que suerte tiene T.T )

-Si a-ho-ri-ta- le dice mientras se lo lleva casi a rastras hacia su cuarto.

-Luego nos vemos Ginny-le grita Harry y Ginny solo le contesta con esa sonrisa que solo le daba a Harry a su Harry.

Ya estando en el cuarto de Ron, este ultimo esta muy nervioso pues no sabe como formularle la pregunta a Harry y en ese momento Harry ya desesperado de que Ron no le diga nada le dice

-Bueno y ¿Qué es lo que me tenias que decir?-le pregunta Harry a Ron.

-Harry tu eres mi amigo y ¿nunca me dirías mentiras verdad? Le pregunta Ron.

- Claro, nunca lo haría, pero eso tiene algo que ver con lo que me vas a decir- le dice Harry.

- Entonces me podrías contestar con la verdad una sencilla pregunta, ¿cierto?-le pregunta Ron a Harry.

- Claro, Ron, tu pregunta lo que quieras- le responde Harry un poco más calmado.

Y Ron si pelos en la lengua le suelta la pregunta:

- Harry ¿TE GUSTA MI HERMANA?-

A Harry la pregunta le cayo como balde de agua fría, claro que no era la primera vez que le hacían esa pregunta o peores, pues durante el año pasado a el y a Ginny se les veía muy juntos mas de lo normal diría yo, hasta se había especulado que eran novio pues Harry la había invitado al baile de navidad, al que por cierto no asistieron pues pasaron la navidad en la madriguera y en las cual Hermione los acompaño, claro el no negaba que le gustaba estar a su lado y que ella era muy guapa, bueno se corrigió ella realmente es muy bella.

Y Harry lo único que atino a decir fue:

-¿a mi?

**¿Que le contestara Harry a Ron, le dirá la verdad?**

**Bueno este es el 2 capitulo estaré esperando los reviews .**

o **Besos y Abrazos** o

Violet-Potter


	3. Capitulo 3: SiEnDo SiNcErO

**Advertencia:** Todos los personajes, lugares, etc. Que sean de Harry Potter pertenece a la famosísima escritora **J. K. Rowling ** y está escrito sin fin lucro.

**Siendo Sincero**

Harry lo único que atino a decir fue:

- A ¿mi?-

- No, al otro Harry que se desase cuando ve a mi hermana- le contesta Ron.

- Mira que casualidad que se llame igual que yo- dice Harry para quitar un poco de tensión de la que tenían ahorita.

- Ya Harry estoy hablando en serio, estamos hablando de una de las personas que mas quiero en este mundo, contéstame con la verdad ¿Te gusta Ginny?- Le pregunta Ron.

- Quieres que te conteste con la verdad, cierto- le dice Harry.

- Si, así es- dice Ron.

-Pues la verdad….. ni yo lo se Ron , me encanta cuando esta a mi lado porque me siento tan feliz, que cuando no estoy con ella solo estoy pensando cuando la volveré a ver, que no me gusto nada cuando me dijo que andaba de novia con Dean y no te voy a negar que tu es realmente muy hermosa, créeme que ni Cho llego a hacerme sentir lo que me hace sentir tu hermana y si eso significa que me gusta, entonces querido amigo me muero por ella- termino de decir Harry (es tan lindo este muchacho ô.ô y ahora me anda un enjambre de abejas por derramar tanta miel, a veces me paso de cursi verdad ô-ô).

-Guau, si que te trae loco mi hermanita- Le dice Ron pero al darse cuenta de lo dijo se corrige.

-Digo y a ti quien te dio permiso de ver de esa forma a Ginny, Potter-

-Pues ni yo me di cuenta desde cuando dejo de ser solo Ginny mi amiga, la hermanita de mi mejor amigo para ser Ginny una jovencita tan hermosa- le contesta Harry.

- Cuidadito con lo que haces Potter- le dice Ron en ese momento su madre les habla desde la sala para que bajen a comer, salvado por la campana pensó Harry y cuando ya iban saliendo Ron voltea y le dice:

-Te estaré observando cuidado con lo que le haces a mi hermana-

-No te preocupes Ron, que si llego a decirle algo a tu hermana de lo que siento serás el primero en enterarte- le dice Harry un poco nervioso.

Y así salieron del dormitorio de Ron, ya cuando iban por media escalera Harry recordó que había comprado regalos para los Weasley y le dice a Ron:

- Adelántate, ahorita voy se me olvido algo en tu cuarto-

- OK, no te tardes porque mi mamá no va dejar que empecemos a comer hasta que estés allí.

Cuando Harry iba de regreso para la habitación, en los últimos escalones se topo de frente con Gin, que al ver que Harry estaba tan cerca se sobresalta, lo que ocasiona que pierda el equilibrio y caiga, pero como a Harry 6 años de Quidditch le habían ayudado en sus reflejos, en un dos por tres agarra a Ginny por la cintura, lo cual impide que ella caiga, cuando Ginny sintió que se iba a caer cerro los ojos por inercia y espero a sentir dolor pero a cambio sintió como algo la rodeaba por la cintura, impidiendo que ella cayera, al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que lo que la habían rodeado por la cintura era nada mas y nada menos que los brazos de Harry, pero algo que tampoco paso inadvertido era que sus bocas estaban muy cerca, solo unos cuantos centímetros las separaba ( porque no hizo mas grande la distancia ¬¬) y cada vez era menor la distancia que los separaba, ya sus respiraciones eran una sola, ya los dos tenían cerrados los ojos, ya estaban rozando sus labios y ……

Ginny a comer- grito Arthur weasley (soy mala ÛoÛ ) y en eso los dos se dan cuenta de lo que iban a hacer y los dos se ponen como tomates y Gin dice:

- Mu-muchas gracias Harry-

- De nada Gin- le dice mientras va quitando los brazos de la cintura de Gin, lo cual no le gusto mucho que digamos a Gin (yo estaría igual T.T) y en eso ella pensó:

- Por poco nos besamos O.o, nos íbamos a besar-

Harry para romper el silencio que se había creado comenta:

-Voy al dormitorio de Ron por unas cosas- le dice Harry mientras se vuelve a perder en el café de sus ojos.

- Esta bien, te veo allá abajo- dice Gin sin dejar de ver esas esmeraldas que tiene en lugar de ojos.

Y sin decir nada más cada quien se va a su destino, llegando Ginny a la sala, Ron se percata que llega muy feliz y colorada, demasiado para su parecer y preocupado le pregunta:

- Estas bien Gin?-

-Excelentemente bien- le contesta Ginny seguida de un suspiro.

- Y eso ¿porque fue? - le pregunta Ron.

-No molestes-le contesta Gin.

-Dejen de discutir – le dice su mamá, en eso Harry aparece en la sala con unos paquetes entre los brazos.

- ¿Y eso?- pregunta Ron.

-Son regalos para ustedes- contesta Harry.

-Harry, cariño, no te hubieras molestado- le dice la señora Weasley.

- No es molestia, ustedes me han dado tanto que con algo quiero agradecérselo, bueno Ron a ti te traje estas tarjetas de tu equipo favorito los "Chundley Cannons - le dice Harry mientras le entrega un pequeño paquete.

- Gracias Harry- le dice Ron.

-Para los señores Weasley, me tome el atrevimiento, espero que no se molesten, de reservarles un fin de semana en el hotel "MAGIC" (si que me queme el cerebro de tanto pensar en el nombre ¬¬).

- Gracias Harry, pero sigo diciendo que no te hubieras molestado- le dice Molly Weasley.

-Bueno, viendo que no podemos desperdiciar los boletos, molly que te parece si vamos este fin de semana- le dice su esposo.

Y mientras ellos discutían cuando ir y Ron veía las tarjetas, ve como gin entra a la cocina y decide seguirla:

- Creíste que me había olvidado de ti- Ginny escucha que le dicen

- Claro que no, porque si te olvidabas de mi sufrirías las consecuencias - le contesta Gin a Harry

- Toma, espero que te guste- le dice mientras le entrega una cajita aterciopelada de color rojo.

- Gracias Harry- le dice Gin y cuando agarra la cajita sus manos se pasan rozando y los dos sienten como una descarga recorre todo su cuerpo.

Cuando Ginny tuvo entre sus manos la cajita, la abrió y se quedo de a ocho, pues dentro de ella había una cadenita de plata con un dije en forma de lagrima con pequeñas esmeraldas incrustadas ( O0O si que es rico Harry, verdad)

-Esta muy hermoso, nunca me habían regalado nada tan bello, muchas gracias, me lo pones por favor- le dice Ginny y le entrega la cadenita

- De nada y claro Gin- le dice Harry y al moment0 que le va poniendo la cadenita no puede evitar oler su cabello, el cual siempre desprendía un aroma a fresas, esa era una de las cosas que volvían loco a Harry.

- Ya esta Gin – le dice Harry y la voltea para ver como le quedo.

-¿Cómo se ve?- le pregunta Gin.

- Es realmente hermoso- le dice Harry.

- Que bien- dice Gin

-Era bonito pero ahora esta realmente hermoso-le dice Harry

- Muchas gracias de nuevo- le dice Gin y acto seguido le da un beso en la comisura de sus labios (Por que tan cerca ¬¬ y me siguen las abejas) pero un grito de Ron hace que se separen.

- QUEEEEEEE!!!!!!

Entonces salen de la cocina un poco asustados por el grito y se dan cuenta que Ron esta muy rojo y tiene una cara de que se lo esta llevando el diablo

-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunta Harry-

- Es de Hermione- le dice un Ron muy enojado a Harry mientras que le entrega la carta.

¿Qué dirá la carta de Hermione que puso a Ron así?

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo 3, espero que les guste y escriban reviews.

Y muchas gracias por sus reviews a Ophelia Dakker, Ivita Black (gracias por el tip), Cristhie y a Ginny-Potter-Irene 1 y ojala que les guste este capi y ya ven me subieron el animo y decidí subir este capitulo.

Y ojala que les guste este capi.

o Besos Y Abrazos o

Violet -Potter


	4. Capitulo 4: CeLoSo

**Advertencia:** Todos los personajes, lugares, etc. Que sean de Harry Potter pertenece a la famosísima escritora **J. K. Rowling ** y está escrito sin fin lucro.

"Celos"

                          

Harry mientras leía no pudo evitar reírse, lo cual causo que Ron se enojara más y le preguntara:

- Y tu ¿de que te ríes?-

- Pues de que no encuentro el motivo por el cual estés enojado- le contesto Harry.

- Como que no, acaso no leíste la carta- le dice mientras le señala la carta.

- Si ya la leí, pero sigo sin entender ¿Cuál es el problema?-le dice Harry.

- A ver Harry, préstame la carta para saber porque Ron esta así- le dice Ginny, dedicándole esa sonrisa que solo es para el y eso ocasiono que los dos se quedaran viendo embobados, hasta que escucharon que Ron les dijo:

- La carta Potter-

-Si, la carta- le contesta Harry pero sigue sin moverse.

-Dásela a mi hermana o me espero hasta que se dejen de comer con los ojos- les dice Ron y los dos se tornaron tan rojos, que no sabía quien estaba más rojo (si que Ron es muy CELOSO).

- A sí, la carta, toma- le dice Harry a Gin.

Cuando la iba a agarrar, su mamá aparece y dice:

-Vamos a comer en el jardín-

-OK mamá, mas tarde leeré la carta de Herm- les dice Gin.

Ya estando en el comedor se sentaron de la siguiente manera:

El señor Weasley, la señora Weasley, Ginny, Harry y Ron (espero que me entiendan), este último estaba muy enojado para darse cuenta que Harry y Ginny no dejaban de coquetear uno con el otro (que pillines) , ya cuando estaban comiendo la señora Weasley se da cuenta de que Ginny trae algo colgado en el cuello y dice:

- Gin ¿Quién te dio esa cadenita tan bonita?-

-Esta, me la regalo Harry- le contesto su hija, diciendo en un susurro el nombre de Harry.

-¿Quién hija?- pregunta el señor Weasley.

- Pues quien mas, mi querido amigo Potter, papá- le contesta Ron mientras le da unas palmaditas en la espalda (de esas que casi te sacan los pulmones, pobrecito pero al rato le doy un masaje ô.ô).

Durante la comida todo trascurría bien, hasta que Ron, recordó la carta que les había escrito Hermione y sin poder controlar sus impulsos, sin querer rompió la copa con jugo de zumo de calabaza:

-¿Qué te sucede?- le pregunta Ginny.

-Nada- le contesta Ron muy enojado.

- Uy, que genio- le dice Gin.

Después de terminar de comer, mientras los demás recogían los platos sucios, Harry (la señora Weasley le dijo que no hiciera nada, no vayan a pensar que Harry es flojo) se puso a pensar en la reacción de Ron por la carta y llego a una conclusión _a Ron le gusta Hermione_ (como que se dio cuenta un poco tarde ¿no?) y sin querer se le dibujo una sonrisa en la cara, la cual fue vista por Ginny y le pregunta:

- Y ¿Por qué esa sonrisita, Harry?- le pregunta Gin

- No, por nada- le dice Harry.

-Te estas acordando de alguna novia que dejaste en Privet Drive- le dice Gin un poco molesta.

- Acaso estas Celosa Virginia-le dice Harry.

- Ja Ja Ja que chistoso, ya quisieras que estuviera celosa-

- Pero no te preocupes, tú siempre serás la primera- le dice Harry.

- Gracias por el gran Honor, señor Potter-

- OH no, estoy en graves problemas, tenia mucho que no me llamabas Potter y cuando lo dices es porque estas enojada, ¿Cómo puedo lograra que me perdones?- le dice mientras la mira con ojitos de perrito que quiere algo y Ginny no se podía resistir a esa mirada.

- Ya déjame en paz- le dice una Ginny algo molesta.

- Tranquila, lo que pasa es que llegue a una conclusión por la carta-

- Tienes razón la carta-

- ¿Que tiene la carta?- le pregunta Harry.

-Pues que todavía no la leo-le dice Gin mientras va abriendo la carta la cual dice:

_Queridos Ron, Gin y Harry _

_Espero se encuentren bien, yo estoy muy bien y estoy fascinada de poder pasar lo que queda de vacaciones en la madriguera, gracias por invitarme Ron, lo malo es que no voy a poder llegar el día en que habíamos quedado, pues me encontré a Víctor en una fiesta y me ha invitado a que lo acompañe a una cena muy importante y es ese día, yo lo quise rechazar pero mis papas insistieron tanto que no pude negar._

_Bueno espero que no se molesten mucho y nos vemos mañana._

_Besos y Abrazos_

_De su amiga_

_Hermione._

En el momento en que Ginny terminaba de leer la carta llego Ron y le dice:

- Solo por eso estabas así de enojado- le pregunto a Ron.

-Que, te parece poco que prefiera estar con Vicky que conmigo, digo con nosotros- le dice Ron.

-Pero Ron, Si llega mañana en nada nos afecta unas cuantas horas a menos que….- le dice Harry volteando a verlo.

- A menos que… Harry?- le dice Ron

- A menos que estés celoso por que esta con Krum y no contigo- le dice Harry

-¿Qué? Celoso yo, estás loco- dice Ron

- A si que por eso estabas enojado, no es por que no llegara, si no por que esta con Víctor, que celoso eres hermanito- le dice Gin.

- Que yo no estoy celoso, saben que, crean lo que quieran, yo mejor me voy para la casa- dice Ron al tiempo que se da media vuelta y entra a la casa.

- Entonces esta comprobado a Ron le gusta Herm- dice Harry en voz alta.

- Harry, en donde has estado estos últimos años, no me digas que no sabias- le dice Gin.

- O sea que yo era el único que no sabia?- le pregunta a Gin, un poco avergonzado.

-No, me parece que ellos tampoco lo saben o aparentan no saberlo- le contesta Gin.

- Como hay personas que no se dan cuenta de que tienen al amor en frente de ellos- dice Harry

- Si, es verdad- dice Gin mientras voltea a ver a Harry.

- Y dime Gin, alguna vez has estado enamorada- dice Harry.

- Si, pero no me es correspondido- le dice Gin muy sonrojada.

- Que suerte tiene, pero al mismo tiempo que tonto es por no corresponderte - dice Harry.

-_Entonces tienes mucha suerte y eres el tonto más grande del mundo que conozco-_ pensó Gin

Mientras en la casa de los Weasley, Ron se despide de sus padres, pues iban para el callejón Diagon, cuando de repente escucha un estruendo proveniente de la sala y decide ir a averiguar que fue ese ruido, cuando llega a la sala se encuentra con una joven de cabello castaño muy lacio (ya no quedaba nada de las marañas que tenia en lugar de cabello en sus primeros años en Hogwarts) además de un cuerpo escultural que volvía loco a cualquier hombre y unos ojos, esos ojos que le encantaban y que ponía vivir viéndolos para siempre.

- Hermione!!!!- Grito Ron y por la emoción corre a abrazarla y la carga haciéndola girar.

- Ho-hola Ron, a mi también me da gusto verte- le dice Herm pero de repente sintió como iban cayendo al suelo, ella cayo arriba de Ron, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue que por el motivo de la caída, ella y Ron habían juntado sin querer sus bocas (a otro perro con ese hueso .) y en esos instantes iban llegando Harry y Gin y se quedaron mas o menos así, al mismo tiempo que decían:

O.o HERMIONE!!!!! o.O.

                          

**¿Porque regresaría antes Hermione?**

**Bueno aquí esta el capitulo 4 espero les guste y ya saben escriban reviews acepto de todo y si no les gusta algo díganme para ver si puedo cambiarlo.**

**LizZyd, Platudo, Ginnypotterirene, Rosy, Cristhie, Eri mond licht, Geraldine, Stefi-weasley, gracias por sus reviews y deseo con todo mi hermoso corazón (¬¬ si como no, sobre todo hermoso) que les haya gustado el capi. ( Y si me falto alguno lo siento).**

**Y referente a hacer más grandes los capítulos, será hasta después porque ya tengo escrito los primeros capítulos.**

**o Besos y Abrazos o**

**Violet-Potter.**


	5. Capitulo 5: ¿QuE Me PaSa?

**Advertencia:** Todos los personajes, lugares, etc. Que sean de Harry Potter pertenece a la famosísima escritora **J. K. Rowling ** y está escrito sin fin lucro.

**¿QUE ME PASA?**

Al momento que Hermione sintió los labios tibios de Ron, se sentía como si estuviera volando y todo hubiera seguido perfecto si no fuera por que cierto muchacho de ojos verdes y una pelirroja los hubiera interrumpido, al momento de escuchar su nombre se separo y empujo a Ron .

- Hola, chicos ¿como han estado? - les pregunto Hermione muy roja.

- Bien y por lo que veo tu estas excelentemente bien ¿no te parece Harry?- dice Gin

- Pues desde mi punto de vista, pienso lo mismo que Gin- dice Harry con una sonrisa picarona (como son malos Gin y Harry con ellos .)

- Ya dejen de molestar, eso fue un accidente, verdad Ron?- les dice Hermione.

- Claro, fue solo un simple accidente- dice Ron mirando hacia abajo tocándose los labio (verdad que es bien lindo Ron Ù.Ú).

Y antes de que pudieran seguir burlándose de ellos, Hermione se percato de que Harry y Ginny venían tomados de las manos y ella por venganza les dice:

- Pero me doy cuenta que no soy a la única que le suceden accidentes, verdad- les dice mientras con la mirada señala sus manos.

Ellos al momento de escuchar lo que les dijo Hermione, se soltaron de las manos.

- ¿Porque venían tomados de las manos?- les pregunta Hermione con una sonrisa picarona (como que todos andan muy picarones, no les parece ÒoÓ)

- Es que veníamos corriendo y….. – contesto Gin (¬¬ si como no, y yo me chupo el dedo, Conciencia: tus secretos no las vengas a destapar aqui , Yo: no seas metiche y bien sabes que yo no me chupo el dedo o sea que mejor cállate) un poco sonrojada.

- ¿Qué te dije, Potter?- dice Ron

- ¿De que hablas? – le pregunta Ginny

- Pues de que va a ser, de que puso el pretexto de que venían corriendo para poder tomarte de las manos, pero en realidad es por que le gus…. – le dijo Ron pero no pudo terminar de decir pues Harry alcanzo a taparle la boca.

-¿Qué es lo ibas a decir Ron? – Le dice Gin un poco feliz, porque si no se confundía iba decir por que le gustas

- De nada Gin, ya conoces como es tu hermano- le termino de decir Harry.

- Ah, yo creí que- dice Gin

- Que creíste?- le pregunta Harry

- No, nada olvídalo – Dijo Gin un poco triste, si que pensó que le iba a decir que le gustaba.

- En fin, Hermione ¿no que llegabas mañana?- le pregunta Gin.

- Lo que pasa es que Víctor….- no pudo terminar de decir pues Ron la interrumpió.

- Ya salio el peine, ¿Qué le paso a Vicky?- le pregunta Ron un poco molesto.

- Ya te dije que es Víctor- le dice Hermione.

- Lo que sea- dice Ron.

- No se pongan a pelear, por el amor de Dios- les dijo Gin.

-Como iba diciendo, llegue antes pues ya no se realizo la cena que les había comentado – les dice Hermione mientras ve a Ron un poco molesta.

- Ya viste hasta te dejo plantada, pero ándale, tu preferías estar con el, que conmi.. con nosotros- le dice Ron un poco enojado (un poquitin celoso, verdad ÔoÔ).

Cuando Hermione le iba a contestar, Harry la interrumpe y dice:

- Bueno, el punto es que ya estas aquí y nos vamos a divertir lo que quedan de vacaciones- les dice Harry.

- Siii – Gritaron los otros tres.

Así estuvieron hablando toda la tarde, ya cuando estaba anocheciendo llegaron los señores Weasley y como era obvio, la señora Weasley corrio a abrazar a Hermione para darle la bienvenida:

- Hermione, querida, que bueno que ya estas aquí, hubieras visto a Ron cuando llego tu carta diciendo que no llegabas hoy- le dice Molly, esto último ocasiono que Ron se pusiera como tomate y que Gin y Harry se pusieran a reír.

- Gracias, a mi también me da gusto estar aquí- le contesta Hermione un poco sonrojada.

- Y díganme ¿Que piensan hacer?- les pregunta Arthur Weasley

- Bueno, Harry y yo pensamos, si podíamos hacer una fiesta este fin de semana- les dice su hija

- Pero, si este fin de semana es cuando vamos a ir al " MAGIC" ( si no recuerdan lo que es , pues que mala memoria tienen, ÔoÔ no es cierto, lean el capitulo 3)

- Ay, mamá, déjanos ya nos sabemos cuidar – les dice Ron, apoyando a su hermana.

- Si, Molly, déjalos a hacer esa dichosa fiesta- le dice su esposo.

Mientras que algunos de los Weasley trataban de convencer a la señora Weasley, Hermione se le quedo viendo a Ron y ella se dio cuenta de que ya no era el mismo Ron que ella recordaba (¬¬ como si hubieran pasado añisimos sin verse, verdad) bueno en las cuatro semanas que no se habían visto, el pelirrojo había crecido un poco mas, si de por si era el mas alto de los 4 (saben a quien me refiero, pero por las dudas, es a Harry, Ginny, Ron y a ella, no les estoy diciendo retrasados, ni nada de eso, pero hay algunos despistados), su cuerpo estaba un poco mas desarrollado y eso es gracias al grandioso juego de Quidditch( O.o bolsitas para la baba), su cabello era un poco mas oscuro, pero rojo y claro esos ojos de color azul que la hacían temblar ( esos si son hombres y no los que yo conozco, claro, sin ofender a los presentes : ))

- Hermione, deja algo para las demás – le dice Harry que se dio cuenta de cómo veía a Ron.

-¿Que?, no se de que estas hablando- le dice Hermione, dejando ya de ver a Ron (si, claro ahora hazte la tonta o).

- Vamos Herm, no lo niegues, estabas viendo a Ron- le dice Harry

- Claro que no- le contesta Hermione muy enojada y a la vez un poco sonrojada.

- Entonces por que te pusiste roja- Le dice Harry

- Es que hace calor- le dice mientras hace la pantomima de echarse aire con la mano.

- Si, como no – le dice Harry.

Y cuando le iba a contestar, escuchan que Gin y Ron gritaron:

-SIIIIIII, que bien-

-Harry, Herm, si nos dejaron hacer la fiesta- les dice Ginny muy contenta.

- Que bien- contesta Harry que se le queda viendo muy fijamente a Ginny (¬¬ no es justo).

-Bueno, voy a preparar la cena- les dice Molly Weasley.

Mientras que Molly hace la cena, el señor weasley lee " El Profeta". Harry y los demás empiezan a hacer los planes para la fiesta.

Harry: Invitaremos a todos los del ED.

Ron: Me parece bien, y que tal si mañana vamos al callejón Diagon, para avisarle a los gemelos y comprar algunas cosillas.

Ginny: Esta bien, entonces mañana enviamos las cartas y vamos al Callejón Diagon.

Hermione: Podemos invitar a mas gente ¿no?.

Harry: Creo que si se puede ¿no?

Ron: Claro, podemos hacer la fiesta en el jardín, ¿Qué les parece?

Ginny: Excelente, hasta que se te ocurre algo bueno hermanito XD

Ron: Que insinúas ¬¬

Ginny: Yooo, nada, ¿Por qué lo dices?

En ese momento, la señora weasley les dice que ya esta la cena y todos se levantan (estaban sentados en el suelo) para ir rumbo a la cocina, pero como Harry y Ginny eran los últimos (Que coincidencia, que fueran ellos dos, no les parece ¬¬), Harry aprovecho para preguntarle algo:

- Gin, me preguntaba si- le dice Harry y Ginny se detiene y voltea verlo

- Dime, Harry- le dice Gin

- Podemos hablar cuando terminemos de cenar, quiero preguntarte algo- le dice Harry

- Claro- le dice Ginny muy contenta.

Durante la cena no paso gran cosa, bueno solo una, cuando Ron iba a agarrar una pieza de pan, Hermione iba a hacer lo mismo y sin querer (sigo diciendo que son mucha coincidencias ¬¬) se agarraron las manos y los dos se pusieron muy rojos, los demás no se dieron cuenta.

Después de terminar de cenar Harry se acerca a Gin y le dice en el oído:

- Te espero después de que todos estén dormidos en la sala-

- Si, te veo al ratito- le contesta Gin en un susurro para que no la escucharan los demás.

Se preguntaran porque no hablan ahorita, simplemente porque Ron no los iba a dejar hablar a solas.

-Bueno, a la cama- les dice la señora Weasley.

- Pero mamá, es muy temprano- le reclama Ron.

- No!!!, ya es tarde- gritan al mismo tiempo Harry y Ginny (si que estaban ansioso por verse, son unos pillines).

- ¬¬ ¿Por qué esas ganas de dormirse tan temprano? ¿Están tramando algo?- Les pregunta Ron.

- Ya déjalos Ron, además yo también tengo sueño (que mentirosa, pero sabia que algo traían entre manos Ginny y Harry).

Después de tratar de convencer a Ron que no tramaban nada, se fueron a dormir.

Ya en el cuarto de Ron, Harry esperaba el momento en que Ron se durmiera para poder bajar a ver a Ginny, pero lo que no sabía era que su amigo no podría dormir por cierta joven bruja, dormida en el

Cuarto de a lado.

- ¿Qué me pasa?- pensó Ron al momento que recordaba el beso que se dieron en la sala.

En eso escucha que Harry se levanta y………

El siguiente capitulo: "Encuentros y paseo por el callejón Diagon"

Ron dejara que Harry y Ginny se encuentren sin ningún problema.

El encuentro entre Harry y Ginny no será el único.

Se acabara alguna vez, este día.

Hola, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, deseo que sea de su agrado, nos vemos en el que sigue.

Les agradezco a todos por los reviews: LizZyd, Rosy, Pipu-Radcliffe, Lore y Perla.

Bueno tratare de hacer mas grandes los capítulos, solo que tardare un poco mas en subir los siguientes capitulo y creo que pronto acabara este dia (Conciencia: ¬¬ ya te habías tardado no te parece, Yo: T.T) y necesito por lo menos 5 reviews para subir el siguiente capitulo .

o **Besos y Abrazos** o

**Violet-Potter.**


	6. Capitulo 6: “Encuentros Nocturnos y un p...

**Advertencia:** Todos los personajes, lugares, etc. Que sean de Harry Potter pertenece a la famosísima escritora **J. K. Rowling **(es mi ídolo) y está escrito sin fin lucro.

"**Encuentros Nocturnos y un paseo por el callejón Diagon"**

Escucho que Harry se levanto y salía de su cuarto

-¿Qué esta pasando?- se preguntaba Ron al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y caminaba decidido a seguir a Harry (que chismoso .)

Pero lo que no sabía es que momentos antes de que Harry saliera de su cuarto, en el cuarto de a lado sucedía algo parecido, Ginny ya iba saliendo cuando escucha:

-¿A donde vas, Gin?- le pregunto Hermione

- ¿Al baño?- le contesta Gin un poco dudosa y girándose para ver a Hermione que estaba es su cama.

- No me digas y para ir al baño tienes que ir tan arreglada – le dice Herm viéndola, bueno en realidad iba demasiado arreglada para que le creyera que iba al baño, pero comprendan iba a ver a su amor

- No sabe uno que se puede encontrar en el camino ¿no?- le dice Gin un poco sonrojada.

- Y me imagino que eso que se puede encontrar uno rumbo al baño, tiene ojos verdes y es uno de mis mejores amigos o me equivoco – le dice Hermione sonriendo pues Ginny al escuchar lo que le dijo Hermione se sobresalto.

- Me caes mal, porque me conoces demasiado bien, para mi gusto ¬¬ – le dice Gin acercándose a la cama de Herm para sentarse (no vayan a pensar mal, Conciencia: ¬¬ crees que todos son tan mal pensados como tu, Yo: ToT que mala).

- Por algo somos amigas no lo crees y si no te conociera bien, no seria una buena amiga, no te parece : )- Le contesto hermione

- Pues si, ahora con tu permiso, pues como te darás cuenta voy a encontrarme con una casualidad que tiene ojos de color verde esmeralda- le dice Ginny mientras va saliendo del cuarto.

-Pero, si Harry salio igual que tú del cuarto de tu hermano, no me sorprendería ni tantito que Ron ya estuviera despierto- le dice Hermione, haciendo que Ginny entrara de nuevo al cuarto.

- Tienes razón y si Ron se da cuenta de que Harry y yo nos vamos a ver, se va a armar la de Troya- dice Ginny un poco asustada por lo que podría hacer su hermano.

- Así que si planeaban verse, ya me lo imaginaba, pero no te preocupes haré todo lo posible para que te puedas encontrar con Harry, vamos – le dice Hermione mientras se levanta de la cama y se encamina para salir junto a Gin de su cuarto.

- ¿Cómo piensas entretener o detener a Ron para que no nos descubra a Harry y a mi?- le pregunta Ginny.

- Pues la verdad – le dice Hermione.

- Siii- le dice Ginny con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara de oreja a oreja.

- O.O No tengo la más grande idea- le dice Hermione.

- No juegues Hermione ¬¬ - le dice Gin.

- Esta bien, no te preocupes que ya se me ocurrirá algo – le dice Hermione y de repente escucharon como se abría la puerta del cuarto de Ron para dar lugar a un joven con cabellos color negro azabache muy despeinado.

- Ahí viene Harry- le dice Hermione mientras que la agarra por el brazo.

- Si ya lo vi – le dice Ginny.

- Y ¿Por qué razón no vas con el?- le pregunta Hermione

- Simplemente ¬¬ porque no me sueltas- le dice Ginny mientras alza el brazo para que se de cuenta de que la esta sosteniendo.

- Ay, lo siento y mucha suerte, ah y a ver como me va con tu hermano- le dice Hermione.

- Gracias y tu solo hazle cariñitos y vas a ver como se queda quieto – le dice Ginny con una sonrisa picarona y tratando de alcanzar a Harry.

En el momento en que Ginny a penas iba bajando por las escaleras, Hermione se da cuenta como de nuevo se abre la puerta del cuarto de Ron, pero esta vez daba lugar al chico por el que todas las noches suspiraba (parece telenovela) y este ultimo se percata de que Hermione estaba allí.

- Hermione ¿Qué haces a esta hora despierta? – le pregunta Ron.

Pues, pues, iba al baño, si al baño- le contesta Hermione un poco nerviosa y no era solo porque estaba encubriendo a Ginny, sino que en esos momentos se dio cuenta que Ron iba solo con unos boxers y una camiseta que lo hacían verse tan guapo (O.o).

- _Se ve tan sexy y guapo, que es lo que estas diciendo Hermione_ – Pensó Hermione, pero lo que ella no sabia es que con las prisas con que salio del cuarto no se había puesto nada encima y solo llevaba una pijama que esta compuesta por una short y una blusita de tirantes, lo cual no paso desapercibido para el pelirrojo que al darse cuenta de ese pequeño detalle se sonrojo sobre manera

- _Se ve tan linda y guapa con ese pijama_- pensó Ron.

Y al darse cuenta Hermione de que Ron la veía con mucho detenimiento se percato de cómo estaba vestida y lo único que pudo hacer fue taparse lo que pudo con sus manos y preguntar:

- ¿Qué tanto ves, Ron?- le pregunto a Ron.

- Eh, nada, oye no has visto a Harry de pura casualidad- le dijo para cambiar un poco el tema.

- A Harry, ¿Cuál Harry?- le dice Hermione tratando de hacer tiempo para que Gin y Harry hablaran.

- Hermione, pues como que a cual Harry, al único que conocemos desde hace como 6 años, con un cabello de color negro azabache, con unos ojos de color verde y por cierto muy amigo nuestro- le dice Ron

- aaaah, Harry, ¿Harry?- le vuelve a preguntar Hermione a Ron y mientras Ron trata de hacer entrar en razón a Hermione, en el primer piso de la madriguera, para ser exactos en la ventana de la sala se encontraba nuestro protagonista muy nervioso y se puso peor pues escucho una voz que le causaba que se erizara la piel.

- ¿Harry? - dice cierta pelirroja llamada Ginny.

- Aquí en la ventana- le dice Harry.

- Que hermosa noche no te parece- le dice Ginny cuando llega a su lado y ve por la ventana hacia fuera.

- Bueno no tan bello como lo que estoy viendo en estos momentos- le dice Harry quien la esta viendo.

- Gra- gracias, supongo- le contesta Ginny un poco sonrojada, pero en eso escuchan unas voces que provienen de las escaleras, que si no se equivocaban eran las voces de Ron y Hermione que venían bajando o eso intentaba uno de ellos:

- Hermione, porque no dejas que baje las escaleras y así puedo ir a buscar a Harry – le dice Ron a Hermione que no lo dejaba bajar a la sala.

- Y ¿Por qué tanta prisa por encontrar a Harry? – le pregunta Hermione tratando de ganar tiempo

- Por nada, lo único que quiero saber si se encuentra bien, que tal si tuvo otro de esos sueños – le dice Ron

- Pues no creo que le pase eso – le contesta Hermione

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? - le pregunta Ron

- Pues ya vez, yo lo se todo ¿no? Es lo que siempre me dices – Le contesta Hermione.

- ¬.¬

Y cuando Hermione pensó que Ron se daba por vencido bajo la guardia por así decirlo, se le escabullo y lo único que se ocurrió a Hermione en esos momentos fue:

- Ahggg- grito un poquito

Ron al escuchar que Hermione había medio gritado, se voltea para verla y ver que era lo que le había pasado

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- le pregunto Ron mientras subía para ver lo que le había pasado.

- Mi pie, creo que me lo lastime y me duele mucho – le contesto Hermione.

- A ver ¿te duele mucho?- le dice Ron.

- ¬¬ ¿Qué te acabo de decir, Ron? - le dice Hermione.

- Uy, perdón, todavía que me preocupo por ti, ¿Te puedes levantar? – le dice Ron.

- No lo creo me duele demasiado – le dice Hermione mientras se toca el pie.

- OK- le dice Ron, al mismo tiempo que la levanta en brazos para llevarla al cuarto de Ginny.

- ¿Qué haces? – le pregunta una Hermione muy sonrojada por la acción del pelirrojo.

- Pues que no ves, te cargo para llevarte a la habitación de Ginny – le contesta Ron.

Y regresando con la otra parejita que estaban escondidos atrás de un mueble, por si a Ron si se le ocurría bajar. Después de ver que no había ningún movimiento o ruido, decidieron salir de su escondite.

- Fiuu, por poco nos cacha tu hermano, verdad – le dice Harry que estaba un poco nervioso por la posibilidad de que Ron lo encontrara con su hermana a esas horas.

- Si, oye ¿Que te parece si mejor vamos al jardín, Harry? – le comenta Ginny.

- Me parece perfecta tu idea – le dice Harry, en lo que la agarra de la mano, para salir por la puerta e ir al jardín. Cuando llegaron al jardín se quedaron así O.O, pues el jardín estaba cubierto de pequeñas hadas de colores, que lo hacía ver mágico (me refiero a esa magia que ven los enamorados) y ni hablar del cielo que si desde adentro de su casa se veía hermoso, acá afuera era aun mas bello.

- Y dime Harry, después de prácticamente huir de las "garras" de Ron, ¿Qué es lo que me querías decir o para que me querías? - le pregunto Ginny después de un pequeño silencio que se había creado alrededor de ellos.

- Bueno, lo que y-yo quería decirte era que si te gustaría… - dice Harry haciendo una pequeña pausa.

- ¿Qué si me gustaría que? – le pregunta Ginny un poco nerviosa por lo que le pediría Harry.

- Si te gustaría ir a tomar un helado conmigo mañana, que vamos al Callejón Diagon – le dice Harry como si se quitara un peso de encima.

- Claro, yo creo que a Ron y Hermione le encantara la idea de ir a tomar un helado – le dice Ginny.

- No, me refería a nosotros dos nada mas, claro si es que tu quieres – le dice Harry un poco sonrojado, por lo que le había pedido a Ginny en esos momentos.

- Pues, si tú lo quieres así, así lo haremos- le contesto Ginny un poco nerviosa y alegre pues estarían solos ellos dos.

- No, si a ti no te parece, le podemos decir a Ron y Hermione que nos acompañen – le dice Harry un poco desilusionado por lo que le dijo Gin.

- No, vamos nada más nosotros – le contesta Gin muy sonrojada por lo que le respondía.

- Bueno, entonces mañana nos tomaremos un sabroso helado de chocolate – le dice Harry muy contento, por que Ginny si quería ir con el y mejor aun solos, quien sabe a lo mejor se animaba a decirle sus sentimientos.

- Ok, mañana a Florean Fortescue – le contesta Ginny muy emocionada.

- Bueno eso era todo lo que quería decirte, si quieres ya nos podemos ir – le dice Harry, mientras se le queda viendo de una forma muy tierna, que causa el sonrojo de Ginny (¿mas?) bueno más que nada por lo que le iba a pedir ahorita:

- No, vamos a quedarnos un poco mas, por favor, ¿si? – le dice Ginny mientras que pone ojos de perrito de que quiere algo.

- Esta bien, nos quedaremos un rato mas – le dice Harry, mientras que la invita a sentarse en el suelo, lo que mas le gusto a Ginny de todo eso, era que desde que llegaron Harry no le había soltado la mano, pero de repente siente como Harry separa sus manos, pero para su alegría, era para poder pasar sus brazo por sus hombros

- Hace frío no te parece – ese fue el pretexto que puso Harry para poder abrazar a Ginny.

- Si – le contesta Ginny y acto seguido se acurruca en el pecho de Harry (Ù.Ú) pero lo más chistoso era que estaban a mediados del verano y hacia un calor descomunal. Y en lo que ellos disfrutaban de la vista y compañía, Ron y Hermione tenían un tipo de pelea, que no era nada raro en ellos, claro esta.

- Y ahora me quieres decir ¿por que no quieres que entremos al cuarto de Ginny? – le pregunta Ron

- Por que no quiero despertar a Ginny – le contesta Hermione, bueno por un lado era por eso, pero por el otro, aunque no lo aceptara enfrente de alguien, en realidad se sentía tan cómoda y segura en los brazos de Ron (y quien no: ) )

- Esta bien, entonces vamos a la sala – le dice Ron mientras da la vuelta para ir rumbo a la sala.

- No, digo mejor vamos a tu cuarto – le comenta Hermione.

- A mi Cu-cuarto – le dice Ron un poco nervioso.

- Si a tu cuarto – esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro, pues se dio cuenta de lo acababa de decir, eso significa que iba a estar sola en el cuarto de Ron y no era que no quisiera, pero SOLOS.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto de Ron, este ultimo puso sobre su cama a Hermione y fue a buscar al baño una pomada para ponérsela a Hermione en el pie, en lo que el hacia eso, Hermione observaba el cuarto, claro que ya había entrado, pero nunca le había puesto mucha atención, estaba tapizado con posters de los Chudley Cannons (gracias Pipu) y se quedo viendo hacia la mesita que estaba a lado de la cama de Ron, en ella había una foto, en la cual salían ellos cuatro, solo que esta era diferente pues en ella Ron la tenia abrazada y ella estaba un poco sonrojada.

- Fue la última que nos tomamos en este año – Le dice Ron.

- Si la recuerdo, acababan de ganar la copa de Quidditch ¿no? – le comenta ella.

- Si, así es – le dice en lo que el le agarra el pie, para ponerle la pomada que había ido a buscar.

- ¿Qué es lo que haces? – le pregunta Hermione un poco sorprendida y sonrojada por la acción de pelirrojo.

- Te voy a poner una pomada, para que no se te inflame el pie – le dice Ron, mientras le va poniendo la pomada.

Ella sentía como un montón de hormiguitas le recorrían todo el cuerpo, pero esta no era la primera vez que le sucedía eso con Ron.

- ¿_Qué me esta pasando_? - pensó Hermione muy confusa por lo que sentía.

Pero para desgracia de algunos y alegría para otros, se escucho de repente un rayo, lo cual ocasiono que Hermione se espantara y abrazara a Ron (¬¬) y Ron como no queriendo también la abrazo.

- Tranquila Mione, no pasa nada – le dice Ron mientras le acaricia el cabello para calmarla un poco (Histérica).

Lo que más sorprendió a Hermione, aparte del abrazo, es que Ron por primera vez le decía Mione.

- _Se oye tan bonito viniendo de sus labios_ - pensó Hermione.

- ¿Esta seguro? - le pregunta Hermione mientras va levantando su cara para poder ver a Ron, pero lo que ella no sabia que con ese movimiento estaba muy cerca de la cara de Ron.

- Muy seguro – le contesta Ron al mismo tiempo que va acercando su boca a la de Hermione, eran pocos los centímetros que lo separaban, su respiración era una sola y llego el tan preciado momento, sus bocas se unieron de nuevo, primero eran unos movimientos un poco torpes, pero después le fueron agarrando el gusto y la manera de que los dos disfrutaran ese beso, pero lo que ellos no sabían era que desde la puerta estaban unos pares de ojos observándolos muy sorprendidos por lo que estaba pasando con sus amigos.

- ¿Estas viendo lo mismo que yo, Harry? O.O – le pregunta Ginny.

- Creo que si, al menos que suframos de alucinaciones y esos no fueran Ron y Hermione besándose – le contesta Harry.

Ya cuando les hacia falta aire a sus pulmones, fue como se tuvieron que separar, para desgracia de los dos.

- ¿Q-Que fue eso Ron? – le pregunto Hermione muy sonrojada

- Pues según yo eso es un beso y tu? – le dice Ron con una pequeña sonrisita.

- Ya se lo que es, a lo que me refiero es ¿Por qué ha sido? – le pregunto Hermione.

- Pues por que …. - le dice Ron

- No me digas que fue porque tenia miedo – le dice Hermione muy enojada.

- Si, digo no – le dice Ron un poco confuso.

- Ya no trates de cambiar lo que dijiste y muchas gracias por tu ayuda, buenas noches – le dije Hermione un poco dolida mientras va saliendo de su cuarto.

Salía tan enojada y dolida que no se dio cuenta que Harry y Ginny estaban ahí a fuera.

- Bueno, no todo tenia que salir tan perfecto entre ellos – le dice Ginny a Harry.

- Así es, bueno mejor voy a ver lo que pasa con tu hermano, hasta mañana- le dice Harry al momento que se voltea para entrar al cuarto de Ron, peor al mismo tiempo se arrepienta y se voltees hacia Ginny:

- Me encanto estar platicando esta noche contigo – le dice y le planta un beso en la comisura de sus labios (suertuda ).

Cuando Harry entro al cuarto, encontró a Ron observando la foto que hace unos momentos veía Hermione.

- ¿Qué paso Ron? – le pregunta Harry.

- Lo he arruinado todo, Harry – le dice Ron y así le comento todo lo que paso, desde que lo vio salir hasta donde se encontró con Hermione.

- Y a todo esto ¿En donde estabas? – le pregunta Ron.

- Salía para despejar un poco la mente, Y ¿Qué vas a hacer con Hermione? – le dice Harry

- Por lo pronto voy a dormirme y mañana hablare con ella, le dice Ron un poco triste, al momento que se acostaba y Harry seguía su ejemplo.

Y mientras tanto en el cuarto de Ginny, Hermione estaba en un mar de lágrimas.

- Ya, tranquila Hermione, vas a ver como mañana Ron se arrepiente de lo que te dijo - le dice Ginny.

-Tu hermano es un tonto – le dice Hermione.

- Si, ya lo se- le contesta Ginny.

Y así termino el primer día de Harry y Hermione en la Madriguera

(Por fin termino este día).

Y al otro día en la madriguera, ya se encontraban desayunando todos y en eso Gin dice:

- Por cierto, mamá, papá, hoy vamos a ir al callejón Diagon, a ver a los gemelos y a comprar algunas cosillas- les dice a sus padres.

- Esta bien, pero vayan a regresar muy tarde – le dice su papá.

Después de desayunar, los chicos se fueron al callejón Diagon.

- Bueno ya estamos aquí, así que para hacer menos tiempo, nos dividiremos el trabaj0, Hermione tu con Ron van a avisarle a los gemelos, Ginny y yo mandaremos las invitaciones y los veremos dentro de una hora en la tienda de los gemelos – termino de decir Harry.

Y antes de Hermione pudiera alegar, Ginny agarro a Harry y se echo a correr junto a Harry hacia la lechucearía.

- Bueno, como no queda de otra, vamonos Ron, que tengo que hacer otras cosas – le dice Hermione con un tono muy seco.

Mientras que caminaban, rumbo a la tienda de los gemelos, Ron se paro frente a una tienda y dice

- Hermione, espérame tantito por favor – le dice todo esto mientras entra a la tienda.

- Esta bien pero apúrate – le dice Hermione, ya había pasado un buen rato y Ron no salía, cuando de repente ve que sale de la tienda con un osito de peluche de color azulito.

- Es para ti, espero te guste y me perdones por lo que paso ayer – le dice Ron mientras le entrega el osito.

- Gra-Gracias, pero no era necesario que me compraras algo y si te perdono – le dice Hermione muy feliz mientras abraza y le da un beso a Ron.

- Bueno, vamos a la tienda de los gemelos – le dice Ron a Hermione.

- Ok, vamos – le dice Hermione.

- Ah, pero quiero decirte, q-que el be-beso que te di no fue por que tuvieras miedo – le dice Ron que se puso muy rojo.

Y dejando a Hermione más confusa que nunca, siguieron caminando rumbo a la tienda de los gemelos y mientras tanto nuestros otros protagonistas, se dirigían a Florean Fortescue, claro esta después de haber enviado las invitaciones.

Llegando a Florean Fortescue, se sentaron en una de las mesitas de la terraza, cuando se sentaron, Harry recordó que había pasado las vacaciones de verano para pasar al 3º curso en Hogwarts en el callejón Diagon y ahí mismo se entero de la existencia de Sirius Black.

-_ Sirius _– pensó Harry y Ginny se dio cuenta de que Harry se puso triste y recordó a Sirius.

- Todavía lo extrañas mucho? – le pregunta Ginny.

- Ah, ¿A quien? – le dice Harry

- A Sirius - le dice Ginny.

- Si, todavía lo extraño, no me puedo hacer a la idea de que el este muerto - le dice Harry.

- Harry, tu crees que a ellos les gustaría verte así de triste, me refiero a tus padres y a Sirius, no por nada dieron su vida por ti, ellos quieren que tu seas feliz, peor tu no estas haciendo nada por lograrlo o me equivoco niño - le dice Gin mientras mira hacia al cielo.

- Gracias Ginny – le dice Harry mientras le agarra una mano.

- ¿De que Harry? – le pregunta Ginny mientras voltea a verlo.

- Por estar a mi lado – le dice mientras se le va acercando.

- No te preocupes siempre estaré a tu lado, cuando me necesites – le dice Ginny y se acerca a Harry para acortar la distancia que los separaba para juntar sus labios, ya faltaba poco, cuando de la nada aparecen unas manos que cubren los ojos de Harry y escucha que dicen

- Adivina ¿Quién soy? – le dice una voz de mujer.

¿Quién será esa mujer que interrumpió el beso entre Gin y Harry?

Ron, le dirá a Hermione la razón por la que la beso.

Bueno pues aquí esta otro capitulo y creo que el mas grande, ya saben que quiero reviews para ver si les gusto y se aceptan sugerencias.

Gracias a: Rosa E. Landeros M., Maryhttha, Pipu-Radcliffe, jarlaxe-Bregan, Ouch-zgz, Yenci chan, Gin W. Black, Yanina, Lore, lewelinehechicera.

o BESOS Y ABRAZOS o

**Violet-Potter.**


	7. Capitulo 7: ¿Encuentros Casuales?

Advertencia: Todos los personajes, lugares, etc. Que sean de Harry Potter pertenece a la famosísima escritora J. K. Rowling (es mi ídolo) y está escrito sin ningún fin lucro.

**¿Encuentros Casuales?  
**  
Cuando Ginny escucho esa voz ella pensó, por favor que no ella y mientras pensaba eso, iba abriendo los ojos y enfrente de ella se encontraba Harry, su Harry que tenia obstruida su vista por una manos, pero esas manos eran de nada mas y nada menos que de:

- Cho?- pregunto Harry un tanto nervioso.

-Hola Harry, ¿Cómo supiste que era yo? - le pregunta Cho con una voz muy odiosa para el gusto de Ginny.

- Ya ves, te conozco bien - le contesto Harry.

- Que coincidencia, no te parece - le dice mientras va destapando los ojos de Harry.

- Si que coincidencia, y ¿Cómo has estado? - le pregunta Harry para ser cordial con ella.

- Pues bien en lo que cabe y yo veo que estas excelentemente bien- le dice Cho mientras lo ve de arriba hacia abajo y se sienta en una de las sillas de la mesa (media coladita).

-Gracias, oye te llego la invitación- dice Harry rápido para cambiar el tema de conversación.

- ¿Invitación? no me ha llegado nada - le contesta Cho.

- Que raro, Ginny y yo las enviamos hace rato - le dice Harry, como analizando la situación.

-Y para que era la invitación? - pregunta Cho.

- Lo que pasa es que la casa de Ron va a ver una fiesta e invitamos a todos los del ED y a otros, si te acuerdas de Ron mi amigo- le dice Harry.

- El pelirrojo ¿no? y ella ¿quien es?- le dice Cho mientras señala a Ginny

- Es la hermana de Ron, Virginia Weasley- le dice Harry.

- un placer niña - le dice Cho a Ginny.

- Lo mismo digo- le contesta Ginny, ¿Niña? si solo me lleva dos años pensó Gin.

- Que raro que no te halla llegado la invitación no te parece Ginny - le comenta Harry

- Si muy raro- le contesta Gin, lo que ellos no sabían era que a Ginny, por accidente se le había caído la invitación de Cho en el fuego, ella no tiene la culpa que en ese preciso momento la chimenea estaba encendida y estaba enfrente de ella.

- Y dime Harry ¿Cómo te trata la vida?- le pregunta de una manera muy seductora para el gusto de Ginny y que pone nervioso a Harry, que esta niña no tiene otra pregunta que hacer.

- Pues Bien como ya te había dicho, y ¿Piensas ir el sábado a la fiesta?- le pregunta Harry tratando de cambiar de tema.

- Pues claro que si, si tu vas a estar allí no me la perdería por nada del mundo- le dice Cho mientras le agarra una mejilla a Harry y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Ginny ya soporto esto y se levanto dando un golpe en la mesa y dijo:

- Harry, me tengo que ir, les dices a Herm y a Ron que nos vemos en la casa- le dice Ginny muy enojada.

- Pero ¿Por que te vas? - le pregunta Harry un tanto desanimado.

- Lo que pasa es que recordé que me quede de ver con un amigo- le dice Ginny.

- ¿con quien?- le pregunta de forma recelosa a Ginny.

- Con uno que no conoces, nos vemos luego Harry y adiós Cho- les dice Ginny y acto seguido sale del establecimiento.

- Bueno, al fin sol....- no pudo terminar pues Harry la interrumpió.

- Lo siento Cho, me tengo que ir, nos vemos el sábado, adiós- le dice Harry y sale corriendo para tratar de alcanzar a Ginny.

Mientras tanto Ginny se trata de alejar lo que mas pueda, pues no quería que nadie se diera cuenta que estaba llorando.

- Como te pudiste hacer ilusiones Virginia Weasley - pensó Gin, iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no supo como se fue a tropezar con algo o más bien con alguien.

- Estas bien- le pregunta una voz masculina.

- Si, gracias, ¿Dean? - pregunta Ginny desde el suelo pues se había caído al tropezar con el.

- Hola Gin, ¿Cómo te has pasado las vacaciones? - le pregunta mientras le ayuda a levantarse del suelo.

- Pues bien- le dice mientras trata de limpiarse las lagrimas para que no se diera cuenta de que había llorado, peor era demasiado tarde.

-Pero, ¿Por que has llorado? - le pregunta Dean.

- No he llorado por nada - le contesta Ginny tajantemente.

- Solo has llorado una vez así, fue por alguien muy especial para ti y si no mas me equivoco fue por Harry- le comenta Dean.

- No como crees semejante cosa- le dice Gin

- Harry - le dice Dean de nuevo.

- Ya te dije que no es por Harry - le dice Gin nuevamente.

- Así que Dean era al amigo con el que te quedaste de ver- le dice una voz desde atrás conocida como la de Harry para ser exacta.

-Hola Harry, ¿Cómo te encuentras?- le pregunta Dean mientras le tiende una mano para saludarlo.

- Bien Dean- le contesta Harry sin dejar de ver a Ginny como tratando de reprocharle algo.

Dean al comprender la situación, prefirió no meterse así que decidió dejarlos solos.

- Bueno me tengo que ir, hasta luego Harry, nos vemos el sábado Ginny- le dice Dean mientras le da un beso en la mejilla a Ginny.

- Si nos vemos el sábado- le dice Ginny.

Cuando por fin se quedaron solos, Harry le dijo a Ginny:

- Por que no me dijiste que te ibas a ver con tu noviecito, así no te hubiera propuesto que nos comiéramos un helado - le dice Harry muy molesto.

- Por la misma razón por la que tu no me dijiste que Cho iba a estar con nosotros en Florean Fortescue - le contesta Ginny

- ¿Cho? no la encontramos por casualidad, tu te diste cuenta - le dice Harry

- Las casualidades de la vida no te parece - le comenta Ginny.

- Pero aún no me has contestado, ¿Por que no me dijiste que te ibas a ver con Dean? - le pregunta furioso Harry.

- No tengo por que darte explicaciones de nada de lo que hago o dejo de hacer y mejor ya vamonos que Herm y Ron nos han de estar esperando- le dice Gin mientras se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la tienda de los gemelos, cuando llegaron en ese preciso momento los gemelos le hacían burla Ron con Hermione por el beso que le había dado, los gemelos por obra y gracia del espíritu santo (Ginny) se enteraron.

- Pero miren nada más, ya llego, la otra parejita de enamorados- les dice Fred Weasley.

- No los moleste Fred que rompes el ambiente romántico que se siente en estos momentos - le dice su hermano George.

- Ya nos podemos ir Ron? - pregunta Ginny muy molesta por el comentario de los gemelos.

- Esta bien, chicos nos vemos el sábado en la casa para la fiesta, adiós- les dice Ron a los gemelos (ellos Vivian en otra parte)

- OK, os vemos y Harry ya no hagas enojar a mi hermanita - le dice George.

- George, deja de decir tonterías por favor- le dice Ginny muy enojada y acto seguido sale de la tienda.

- Adiós chicos- dice Hermione y sale seguida por Harry y Ron.

- me parece que Harry necesita de nuestra valiosa ayuda ¿no te parece George? -le dice Fred a su hermano.

- Me quitaste las palabras de la boca, querido hermano, necesitamos ayudar a nuestro socio mayoritario con nuestra hermana- le contesta George.

Y así pasaron los días, al señor Weasley se le vino a la cabeza la grandiosa idea de comprar una alberca.

- ¿Qué dijiste que era papá? - pregunta Ron por tercera vez.

- Es una " albersa" es un objeto que utilizan los muggles para nadar o algo así- le dice su papá.

-Una alberca, Señor Weasley, es una alberca- le corrige Hermione.

- Bueno lo que sea, vayan aponerse algo para que se bañen- les dice la señora Weasley, quien no veía con buenos ojos la alberca, pues no tenía muy bueno recuerdos de los demás objetos muggles que había traído su esposo.

Y en lo que el señor Weasley trataba de armar la alberca, los chicos subían a ponerse un traje de baño, para suerte de Ginny, Hermione traía un traje de baño de más.

- Me quieres decir que esto es un traje de baño O.O - le dice Ginny a Hermione señalando el mas bien bikini que le había dado.

- Si, ¿No te gusta?- le pregunta Hermione con una sonrisa por la cara que había puesto Ginny.

- Si me gusta, pero creo que los muggles no tienen nada de pudor- le contesta Ginny, mientras entra al baño para ponerse bikini, después de unos minutos salio del baño y dice:

- ¿Cómo me veo?- le pregunta a Herm.

- Fabulosa, Harry se va a quedar de a 5 - le dice Hermione.

- Harry no tiene nada que ver aquí- le dice Gin un poco sonrojada por el comentario de Hermione.

- Vamos, me vas a decir que ya no lo quieres - le dice Herm.

- Claro que no lo quiero, lo amo - le contesta Gin un poco triste por lo que paso en el Callejón.

Y mientras tanto en el cuarto de Ron, no era tanto el problema, Ron llevaba un short bermuda de color negro y no traía nada arriba(O.o), Harry llevaba igual un short bermuda pero de color azul marino con una camiseta de color blanca (O.O)  
Y como era obvio los chicos bajaron antes que ellas, al llegar al jardín se dieron cuenta que el señor Weasley no había adelantado mucho desde que se fueron a cambiar, así que decidieron ayudarlo, después de 20 minutos la alberca ya estaba armada y llena, así que Ron decidió ir a hablarles a las chicas, peor cuando iba entrando se topo con Hermione de frente, los dos se quedaron de sorprendidos, pues ninguno de los dos se veía nada mal.

Hermione llevaba un bikini de color rojo que la hacia ver muy hermosa desde el punto de vista de Ron y Hermione pensó igual al ver a Ron sin camisa o playera encima, lo cual dejaba descubiertos sus hermosos músculos y se sonrojo sobre manera lo cual no paso desapercibido por Ron.

- ¿Que te pasa Mione?- le pregunta Ron de forma coqueta cerca del su oído, lo cual ocasiona que Hermione se ponga aún más roja de lo que ya estaba.

- Na-nada solo que veo que les quedo bien armada la albersa digo alberca - le dice Hermione muy nerviosa

- Ya sabes lo que dicen: "3 cabezas piensan más que una"- le dice Ron muy seguro de si mismo.

-Claro, Gin dijo que nos podríamos adelantar que no había problema - le dice Hermione tratando de cambiar de tema.

Cuando Ron y Hermione llegaron al jardín, Harry no dejaba de hacer sonrojara Ron diciéndole lo bien que se veía Hermione con traje de baño.

- Bueno y a todo esto, ¿Donde esta Ginny?- pregunta Harry a Hermione, por cierto Ginny seguía molesta con el, por lo del callejón (que rencorosa).

-Ya estoy aquí- escucha Harry que dicen desde atrás, cuando voltea para verla se quedo con la boca abierta, pues Ginny llevaba un bikini parecido al de Hermione, solo que el de ella era de color blanco que hacia resaltar su cabellera de fuego, como Harry seguía sin reaccionar, a Ron se le vino la grandiosa idea de aventar a Harry hacia la alberca, y como el otro estaba todo pasmado no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y cayo a la alberca.  
- Ja Ja Ja Ja - se escuchan risas por parte de Ron y Hermione.

- Les parece gracioso ¿no? - les pregunta Harry mientras se quita la camiseta que traía y dejando al descubierto sus músculos, lo que ocasiono el sonrojo de Ginny, pues nunca había visto a Harry casi semidesnudo (suertudota).

Harry a modo de venganza, empujo a ron seguido por Hermione a la alberca, era tan graciosas las caras que tenían Ron y Hermione que no pudo aguantar la risa y Harry se dio cuenta:

- Así que a ti, también te perece gracioso, ahora veraz - le dice Harry y acto seguido la carga y se avienta junto a ella a la alberca.

- Eres un tonto, Harry- le dice Gin mas divertida que enojada.

Estuvieron nadando y jugando por un rato, hasta que Hermione y Ginny decidieron salirse a tomar un poco de sol, Ron dijo que iba por un poco de agua de limón, de repente frente a Hermione se le posa una lechuza con una carta para ella, la agarro y la empezó a leer.

- ¿De quien es?- pregunta Harry, quien había decidido acompañar a las chicas.

- De Víctor- dice Hermione un tanto nerviosa.

-Y ¿Que es lo que dice?- le pregunta Ginny.

- Me dice que me quiere ver, y que va a ir a Hogwarts al inicio del curso, pues va dar platicas para los que quieren ser jugadores de Quidditch- le contesta Hermione.

- Así que Vicky viene a verte - le dice Ron muy molesto o celoso.

-Es Victor no Vicky - le dice Hermione.

- Lo que sea, no se por que lo defiendes tanto, a menos que ya sean... ¿Ya te pidió que fueras su novia?- le pregunta Ron aún más enojado.

- Pues fíjate que si - le grita Hermione peor al terminar de decirlo se arrepiente de haberlo dicho.

- Pues que bien, ojala que sean muy felices los dos- le grita Ron al mismo tiempo que se voltea y entra a la casa.

- No, Ron espe....- no acabo de decir Hermione pues el nudo que se formo en la garganta le impedía decir cualquier palabra.

- Tranquila, Herm, ya sabes como es de histérico mi hermano, no te preocupes, al rato se le pasa- le dice Ginny tratando de calmar a Hermione.

- Será mejor que vaya a ver a Ron, pues en estos momentos es tan capaz de enviarle una maldición por correo a Krum- ese comentario por parte de Harry, arranco una sonrisa de los labios de Ginny pero empeoro a Hermione.

Harry fue directo hacia el cuarto de Ron, cuando iba a tocar, escucha como se rompe algún objeto de vidrio y entra muy apurado, pero pudo esquivar la almohada que acababa de aventar Ron.

- Tranquilo, que yo no soy quien anda de novio con Herm- le dice Harry

- Harry, créeme que no estoy para chistecitos - le dice Ron al momento que se sienta en su cama.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- le pregunta Harry, después de ver que Ron estaba un poco más calmado.

- No lo se, no se por que no me gusta ver a Hermione, con alguien más, simplemente no lo soporto, siento como...- le dice Ron que es interrumpido por Harry

- Celos? - le dice Harry.

- Claro que.... no lo se - le dice Ron.

- Pues por lo que veo amigo, creo que estas igual que yo, andas por la calle de la amargura por alguien, y si no mas me equivoco es por nuestra grandiosa y queridísima amiga Hermione- le dijo Harry.

- No, no me puede estar pasando esto a mi - dice Ron Mientras tanto en la sala, Ginny trataba de calmar a Hermione.

- Gin ¿Por que tu hermano es así conmigo? - le pregunta Hermione.

- No lo se Herm, ya sabes como es Ron- contesta Ginny.

- Herm, te puedo preguntar algo- le dice Gin.

- Claro Gin, tu pregunta lo que quieras - le dice Hermione al instante que se limpiaba algunas lagrimillas que se le habían salido.

- ¿Te gusta mi hermano? - le pregunta Ginny así como así.

- Co-como crees, Gin - le contesta Hermione.

- Entonces por que te pones así, cuando Ron se enojo por lo de la carta que te envió Krum- le dice Gin.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que Ron es mi amigo y me dolió lo que me dijo - le dice Hermione no muy segura de lo que estaba diciendo.

- Nada, acepta que te mueres por mi hermano- le dice Ginny muy contenta.

- Bueno, tanto a morir por.... - no termino, pues fue interrumpida por Harry.

- Herm, Ron quiere hablar contigo, te esta esperando en su cuarto - le dice Harry.

- Si, ahorita voy y Harry ¿Qué fue lo último que escuchaste? - le pregunta Hermione.

- Nada, ¿Por que? - le pregunta Harry.

- No por nada, bueno voy a hablar con el testarudo de Ron- les dice Herm, mientras que sube por las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Ron.

- Mi hermano no la mando a llamar ¿verdad?- le dice Gin - Así es, pero alguien tiene que ayudar para que ellos se puedan arreglar - le dice Harry.

- Si que eres malo, malo pero lindo- le dice Ginny, mientras va hacia la cocina.

- Pero así me quieres o ¿no? - le pregunta Harry a modo de broma.

- Si, así te quiero- le dijo Gin, antes de entrar a la cocina y dejar a un Harry muy confuso y feliz a la vez.

Cuando Hermione entro a la habitación de Ron, se encontró con un cuarto muy desordenado, a Ron en la ventana y diciendo:

- Si tan solo supieras, Mione - dice Ron, sin saber que ella estaba atrás de el.

- ¿Qué es lo que debo de saber Ron?- le pregunta Hermione, mientras que le pone una mano en el hombro para que se de cuenta de que esta atrás de el.

¿Que le dirá Ron a Hermione?

Gracias por los reviews.


	8. Capitulo 8 : Un Te Quiero

Advertencia: Todos los personajes, lugares, etc. Que sean de Harry Potter pertenece a la famosísima escritora J. K. Rowling (es mi ídola) y está escrito sin ningún fin lucro.

"**Un Te Quiero"**

Ron al escuchar la voz de Hermione, sintió que el mundo se le venia encima, _OH NO, que le digo_ pensó Ron.

- Dime Ron, ¿que es lo que debería de saber?- le pregunta Hermi0ne mientras lo hace que la voltee a ver.

- No, Na-nada, son solo tonterías, cosas sin importancia – le dice Ron y voltea a verla, _Por que no puedo hacerle caso a mi corazón y decirte lo que siento por ti_ pensó Ron.

- Nada de lo que digas o hagas son cosas sin importancia, Ron, bueno no para mí, así que dime, por favor – le dice Hermione media sonrojada.

- Ya te dije que son cosas sin importancia Hermione – le dice Ron sin verla a los ojos.

- Bueno es ese caso, dime para que me mandaste a llamar – le dice Hermione molesta y triste pues pensaba que Ron no le tenia la suficiente confianza para contarle lo que estaba diciendo antes de que ella entrara.

- YO? En ningún momento te mande a llamar – le dice Ron molesto pues recordó que el estupido de Vicky (eso pensaba Ron) era el novio de la mujer que le robaba el sueño.

- Pero Harry me dijo..... – no el acabo de decir Herm a Ron, pues cayo en cuenta de que todo esto era una trampa de Harry, para que se reconciliaran, pues si que los conocía bien pues sabia que ninguno de los dos daría su brazo a torcer para hablar con el otro.

Hubo un terrible silencio, así que Hermione pensó que no tenia nada que hacer ahí, así que decidió irse, cuando ya iba a salir escucha que Ron la llama.

- Bueno ya que estas aquí te quiero decir algo – le dice Ron y voltea a verla y se da cuenta de ya se iba.

- Dime – le dice Hermione y regresa a su lado.

- bueno, este... te quería pedir perdón por lo de hace un momento, se que a veces soy un tonto – le dice Ron

- A veces, yo diría casi siempre – le dice Hermione.

- Esta bien casi siempre pero ya sabes como soy de atrabancado y digo las cosas antes de pensarlas, así que lo siento – le dice Ron con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No Hay problema, tu discúlpame por gritarte lo de Víctor, yo se que el no te cae muy bien que digamos – le dice Hermione, que se da cuenta que metió la pata, pues Ron se molesto al escuchar el nombre de Víctor.

- Ya salio a relucir tu noviecito Vicky – le dice Ron y se voltea hacia la ventana para que Hermione no vea la cara de tristeza que tenia en ese momento.

- Ay, Ron, dime una cosa ¿Por qué me haces esto a mí? – le pregunta Hermione muy dolida por la actitud de Ron.

- Herm, de verdad, ¿Quieres saber por que? – le dice Ron, se voltea la rodea con sus brazos por la cintura y la acerca a el, acortando la distancia que separaban a sus labios.

- S-Si quiero saber – le dice Hermione muy sonrojada y nerviosa por la acción de Ron.

- Pues simplemente señorita Granger que es por que me vuelves loco, me encanta tu aroma y – le dice Ron y al mismo tiempo se le acerca y le planta un beso en la mejilla

- Y?- pregunta Hermione en un susurro, pues al momento que Ron poso sus labios en una de sus mejillas sintió que se le subían un montón de hormigas por la espalda.

- Y tu sonrisa, tus labios y - le dice Ron junto a otro beso en la comisura de sus labios.

- ¿Y? – dice Hermione con los ojos cerrados esperando con ansias locas el saborear de nuevo los labios de Ron.

- Y estoy simplemente enamorado de ti- le termina de decir Ron y le planta uno de esos besos en sus labios, de esos en los que deja de existir el mundo para ti y el (son tan ricos y dulces).

El cual fue correspondido por Hermione, ese beso transmitía todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Cuando se fueron separando por falta de aire, para desgracia de los dos, Hermione al abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta que Ron tenia dibujada una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lo cual lo hacia ver mas guapo de lo que ya estaba (Ö.Ö).

- Pero – dice Ron cambiando su gesto por una cara de absoluta tristeza.

- Pero – dice Hermione temerosa por lo que diría Ron.

- Pero yo se que tu a mi solo me quieres como amigo y eso lo acepto, pero por favor por nuestra amistad no me pidas que acepte a Vick... digo Víctor- le dice Ron muy triste.

- Y me quieres decir ¿Quién te dijo que yo quiero a Víctor? – le pregunta Hermione que no podría creer que Ron la quisiera como ella lo quiere.

-Pues no hace falta que me lo dijeras , tan solo basta con la prueba de que ir a una cena con el , que estar conmigo- le dice Ron muy enojado pues fue un tonto al no darse cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Hermione.

- Para empezar Ronald yo no preferí ir a la cena, mis padres prácticamente me obligaron a ir – le dice Hermione molesta por lo que dijo Ron.

- Bueno, pero tu dijiste que te pidió que fueras su novia ¿no? – le dice Ron

- Si, pero tú como siempre de adelantado, no te esperaste a saber cual fue mi respuesta- le comenta Hermione.

- Buen, entonces que le contestaste a Vicky – le dice Ron un poco más feliz y esperanzado pues no todo estaba perdido.

- Que me honraba con su propuesta, pero que ya había alguien especial en mi corazón, pero que esa persona es una tonta pues no se da cuenta de que me muero por el – le dice Hermione mientras le acaricia una mejilla a Ron causando el sonrojo de el.

- Y ¿Quién es el idiota que no se da cuenta de eso? – le pregunta Ron muy enojado, pues el muy tontito no se percato de la indirecta mas directa que le acababa de dar Hermione.

-Ron, ¿acaso eres tonto o te haces ?– le pregunta Hermione enojada y desesperada por lo lento que era Ron en entender algunas cosas.

- Claro que no soy tonto – le dice Ron

- Pues no me estas demostrando lo contrario, pues te acabo de decir que la persona que ocupa ese lugar en mi corazón eres tú y tú ni en cuenta - le dice Hermione sonrojada por esta ultima declaración.

- Perdo....name ¿Qué dijiste? O.o – le pregunta Ron un poco extrañado, pues no sabía si había escuchado bien o ya se estaba volviendo loco.

- Q-que yo también te quiero, tontito (es de cariño) – le dice Hermione.

Y como si fueran un imán, Ron se acerco a Hermione, agarrándola por la cintura y la acerco a el, para besarla de nuevo, saborear esos labios que tantas noches soñó, a Ron le empezaba a gustar besar esos labios con sabor a frutas, según el.

Sus besos ya no eran tan torpes como los primeros (golosos ¬¬) Hermione rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Ron para profundizar el beso, ella sintió que algo le pedía permiso para explorar su boca, se trataba de la lengua de Ron (con que besito a la francesa) la cual no rechazo Hermione. Pero como todo ser humano necesitan oxigeno se tuvieron que separar para desgracia de los dos.

- B-bueno Ron – dice Hermione siendo interrumpida por Ron que le dice.

- Te quiero mucho – le dice Ron mientras la abraza.

- Yo también te quiero mucho – le dice Hermione abrazándolo aun más fuerte para profundizar el abrazo, era tan feliz sintiéndose protegida por los brazos de Ron.

Después de un ratito de estar abrazados Ron se separa de Hermione y la ve con un poco de nerviosismo.

- Mione, ¿Quiero preguntarte algo? - dice Ron un poco nervioso por la pregunta que le iba a hacer, _Tonto_ pensó Ron pues ya sabia cual seria la respuesta.

- S-Si dime – le dice Hermione un poco temerosa, pues pensaba que a lo mejor se arrepentía de lo que le había dicho hace unos momentos.

- Quería preguntarte si ¿Qui-quieres ser mi novia? – le dice Ron un poco sonrojado.

- SI- Grita muy feliz Hermione y le da un beso en la boca.

En lo que ellos disfrutaban de su actual noviazgo, en la cocina se encontraba Ginny preparando la cena o eso era lo que trataba de hacer y Harry estaba sentado en un rincón observándola detenidamente, lo cual ponía un poco nerviosa a la menor Weasley.

- ¿Hasta cuando piensas hablarme Virginia? – le pregunta Harry un poco seco, pues ya se había desesperado por la indiferencia de Ginny.

- Hasta que aceptes que Cho no llego por casualidad al callejón Diagon – le dice Ginny quien se escucho muy molesta.

- Ya te dije que yo no tuve nada que ver con la llegada de Cho - le dice Harry viéndola a los ojos.

- Pues no te creo - le dice Gin.

- Si tuviera algo que ver, entonces para que te invite a comer un helado – le dice Harry muy seguro de si mismo.

- ...... - Ginny no pudo decir gran cosa, pues por un lado tenía razón Harry, pero por que no le dijo que se fuera.

- Acaso no me tienes confianza para creer en mí palabra – le dice harry a Ginny.

- Si en ti si confió, en quien no confío es en Cho – le dice Gin triste.

- ¿Por qué si se puede saber? – le pregunta Harry levantándose de donde estaba sentado y acercándose a Gin.

- Por que no quiero que te haga daño, como lo hizo en 5° año - le dice Gin.

- Ella ya no puede hacer nada, pero tú si me lo haces con tu actitud - le dice Harry.

- Yo pero tú eres alguien muy especial para mi – le dice Gin un tanto sonrojada.

- Pero no tanto como Deán, no es así – le pregunta Harry a Gin molesto.

- Claro que no, a ti te quiero de una forma muy diferente y especial – le dice Ginny en un susurro, puesto que Harry sin deberla ni temerla se le había acercado tanto agarrándola por los hombros, que cada palabra que decían causaba que rozaran sus labios con los del otro.

- Tu también eres alguien muy especial para mi – le dice Harry que estaba contento por el acercamiento que tenían ellos dos, si que le encantaría callar a Ginny con un gran beso, a ver si así si le creía que nada tenia que ver con la llegada de Cho.

- Claro, soy tu amiga – le dice Ginny al mismo tiempo que se aleja de el (XD eres una tonta).

- Si, solo mi amiga- le dice Harry – _Por desgracia nada mas mi amiga_ – pensó Harry.

El daría todo lo tiene, por poder tener a Gin a su lado como el quería, solo que había un pequeño detalle Gin ya era suya, pero el no lo sabia.

- Bueno, imaginemos que Cho llego por casualidad, ¿Por que se tenia que quedar con nosotros? – pregunta Gin muy enojada.

- Pues en ningún momento dije: Cho ¿Te quieres quedara con nosotros?, ella solita se invito - le dice Harry.

- Si, pero no hiciste nada para que se fuera de ahí- le dice Gin

- Bueno ya se que no hice nada para que nos dejara solos, pero ni modo que la corriera – le dice Harry.

- Tampoco es para tanto le podías a ver dicho que ..... – se quedo callada Gin, pues no se le ocurría nada.

- Ya vez, ni tu sabes lo debía decirle para que nos dejara – dice Harry.

-.... Y tú te sacrificaste, haciendo que se quedara verdad – le dice Gin.

- Bueno al menos no te oculte nada, como otras personas – le dice Harry en tono irónico.

- ¿A que te refieres o que estas tratando de insinuar? – le pregunta Ginny.

- Yo a nada, solo decía – Comenta Harry.

- Si te refieres al encuentro con Deán, ese si que fue por casualidad – le dice Ginny.

- Yo en ningún momento te mencione a Deán, pero ya que estamos hablando de el, me puedes decir ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te verías con el? Y así no haría el ridículo invitándote a comer un helado – le dice Harry molesto.

- yo no me quede de ver con Deán, me lo encontré en el callejón, ya te lo dije – le dice Ginny.

- Entonces si o era con Deán, ¿Quién era el "amigo" con el que te ibas a ver? – le pregunta Harry.

- Pues, pues, a ti que te interesa, a ti no te debe de importar con quien salgo o dejo de salir – le dice Gin acercándosele y apuntándolo con el dedo.

- Pues fíjate señorita Weasley que si me importa y mucho todo lo que tenga que ver contigo – le dice Harry un poco sonrojado por este ultimo comentario.

- Pues no te debería importar mucho, pues solo soy tu amiga – le dice Ginny.

- Claro que no eres nada más que mi amiga, eres algo mas que eso - le dice Harry, que después de reflexionar lo que acababa de decir se arrepintió.

- A-Así, y ¿Qué soy para ti Harry?- pregunta un poco esperanzada Ginny por lo que podría decir Harry.

- Pues eres una persona muy especial para mi, por que eres una de mis mejores amigas y ... - dice Harry.

- ¿Y? – pregunta Gin.

- Y eres la hermanita de Ron – le dice Harry, OH NO grave error(a lo lejos se escuchan sonidos de alarmas).

- CLARO! La hermanita de Ron, Harry que no te das cuenta de que ya no soy la hermanita de Ron, soy una adolescente que vive y siente al igual que tu-(a lo lejos se escucha la canción de mudanzas) le dice Gin muy pero muy enojada.

- Perdón, pero aunque no lo creas se que tu ya no eres ninguna niña (¬¬) – le dice Harry.

- Que bueno que ya lo sabes - le dice Ginny.

- Si yo si lo se, pero.... Ron no lo sabe, el piensa que sigues siendo una niña – le dice Harry.

- Pues tú como buen amigo que eres, lo vas a convencer de que yo ya no soy ninguna niña, Entendido - le dice Gin con una mirada muy amenazadora.

- Esta bien, pero entonces dile a Deán que también se lo diga, para que ya pueda andar contigo sin tener que esconderse, al fin al acabo ya han sido novios - le dice Harry.

- Harry, como puedes decir semejante barbaridad, Deán y yo no somos novios, si tan solo te dieras cuenta de que.... – le dice Ginny quedándose muy pensativa.

- ¿De que?- le pregunta Harry.

- No, de nada, solo olvídalo – le dice Gin.

Y antes de que Harry pudiera repelar por saber lo que quería decir Ginny, no pudo pues en esos momentos escucharon que desde la sala los llamaban Ron y Hermione.

- Harry, Ginny ¿Dónde están? – les grita Ron.

- En la cocina, Ron – le contesta Ginny sin dejar de ver con cierto enojo a Harry, pues no podía creer que no supiera que ella no quería Deán, sino a otro o mas bien a el.

-Hola chi – cos – dice Hermione en un susurro, pues se dio cuenta de que Harry y Ginny estaban en un ambiente no muy bueno que digamos.

- Hola Herm – dice Harry con una voz un tanto seca, lo cual no paso desapercibido por Ron.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunta Ron que hasta ahorita se había dado cuenta en la situación en la que se encontraba su hermana y su mejor amigo.

- Nada – gritaron al unísono Harry y Ginny muy enojados.

- OK, no pasa nada – les dice Ron un poco temeroso por la mirada que le habían dado Ginny y Harry.

Ginny para cambiar de tema y suavizar le tensión que se había creado.

- Y ¿Ya arreglaron sus problemas? – les pregunta Ginny.

- Pues creo que si – le dice Hermione a Ginny.

- ¿Cómo que crees? Creí que ya todo estaba arreglado – le dice Ron un poco sorprendido.

- Y todo esta bien y claro – le dice Hermione.

- ¿ A que se refieren a que todo esta Claro?- les pregunta Harry.

- Pues a que va hacer – les dice Ron.

- Pues que ya arreglamos nuestros problemas, ya le dije a Ron que Víctor no es mi novio y que ya somos novios- les dice una Hermione un tanto sonrojada.

- Que bueno que ya se arreglaron y .... – les dice Harry pero no pudo terminar pues fue interrumpido por el grito que pego en el cielo Ginny.

- ¿COMO QUE YA SON NOVIOS?- les pregunta Ginny un tanto exaltada por la noticia.

- Pues muy fácil, le pregunta a Hermione si quería ser mi novia y ella me contesto que si, verdad Mione – le dice Ron así como así.

- Si, así fue mi Ronnie – les dice Hermione mientras le agarra la mano y los dos se ponen como tomates.

- O.O , O.O – estas eran mas o menos las caras que tenían Harry y Ginny en esos momentos, al enterarse del noviazgo entre Hermione y Ron.

-¿Que no piensan decirnos nada? – pregunta Hermione muy divertida por las caras que tenían Harry y Ginny.

- FELICIDADES!!!! Herm, Ronnie – grita Ginny saliendo del transe al que habían entrado Harry y ella.

- Gracias Gin, peor una cosa, no me digas Ronnie – le dice Ron.

- O sea que solo Hermione mi cuñadita puede decirte asi – le dice Ginny.

- Así es, mi pequeña saltamontes - le comenta Ron.

- Felicidades!! Chicos y com0 que ya se estaban tardando en decidirse a declararse sus sentimientos ¿no les parece que ya se habían tardado un poquito?- les dice Harry

- Cálmate Potter, que tan siquiera YO si se lo dije, no como OTROS – le contesta Ron recalcando OTROS.

- Eso quiere decir que nuestro amigo Harry, anda tras los huesitos de alguna joven bella, ¿Quién será? – pregunta hermione Volteando ver a Ginny, la cual estaba enojada y provoco que Harry se sonrojara.

- Pues quien más va a ser mi querida Herm, si no que la famosísima Cho Chang – le dice Ginny muy molesta.

- Harry, ¿Es Cho? – pregunta Herm un poco preocupada, pues sabia que la relación que tuvieron Cho y El, no fue muy buena que digamos, bueno, claro si a eso se le pudo llamar relación.

- Claro que.. - no termino de decir pues fue interrumpido por los señores Weasley que entraban por la puerta de la cocina.

- Buenas noches, chicos – Dicen los señores Weasley al unísono.

- Buenas noches- contestaron a coro los 4 gryffindor's.

- Gin, cariño, ya hiciste la cena – le pregunta su mamá.

- Si, en eso estaba – le contesta Gin.

Unos 15 minutos después, ya todos se encontraban cenando, todo el ambiente estaba bien, si no se contaba que Harry y Ginny no se dejaban de ver con cara de enojo, como que querían reclamar algo.

Después de la cena, se encontraban todos en la sala, Harry explicándole al señor Weasley el uso de una batidora que acababa de traer, Ron y Hermione jugando ajedrez y dándose unos besitos fugases, pues no querían que los papás de Ron se enteraran de su relación, bueno no todavía, le señora Weasley estaba en la cocina arreglando los trastes y Ginny leyendo un libro titulado : "Harriet Sánchez y la Roca Mística" ( se preguntaran de donde he sacado el titulo, pues acá en mi ciudad, salio este libro claro que lo de la roca mística lo agregue yo, es la vil y mera copia de la historia de Harry Potter pero en esta historia es una chava ).

Harry se dio cuenta de que Ginny si que se veía realmente hermosa leyendo (compréndanlo esta enamorado) estaba tan embobado por ella, que no se dio cuenta cuando Ginny subió la vista y se le quedo viendo.

- _Harry si tan solo supieras que no soporto que estemos enojados y menos por la tonta de Chang, pero por que la tuviste que llevar_ (terca le Srita.) - pensó Gin.

Harry al darse cuenta de que Ginny lo estaba viendo, se sobresalto y se sonrojo por que lo había cachado en la movida.

- Bueno chicos, a la cama – dice la señora Weasley al mismo tiempo que va saliendo de la cocina.

- Ma-mamá, este Mione y Yo nos vamos a quedar aquí abajo un rato – le dice Ron un tanto sonrojado (se dan cuenta que por cualquier cosita se sonrojan, al igual que yo).

- ¿Por qué? – pregunta la señora Weasley, como si sospechara algo.

- Le voy a ayudar con una tarea de ..... Pociones – le dice Hermione, interviniendo en la plática para salvar a su novio.

- ¿Tarea? ¿De pociones? ¿Cuál? – pregunta Harry muy sorprendido, pues no sabia que había tarea.

- Si tarea, esa que tu ya hiciste, Harry – dice Ron como tratando de que entendiera la razón por la que se iban a quedar.

- AH, claro la tarea de Trans... digo de Pociones – le dice Harry quien recibe una mirada reprobatoria de Hermione.

- Bueno en ese caso, hasta mañana y por favor no se desvelen mucho- dice la señora Weasley mientras sube junto a su esposo y Ginny, la cual se había adelantado para no tener que encontrarse con Harry en las escaleras.

- En ese caso, los dejo que hagan la tarea de pociones – dice Harry muy picadamente, lo cual ocasiona el sonrojo de Hermione y el nerviosismo de Ron.

Cuando se quedaron solos en la sala, lo único que pudieron hacer fue demostrarse su amor, mediante besos nada mas (aclaro para los mal pensados, como yo comprenderé), en lo que ellos se decían esas palabras tan bonitas que dicen los enamorados en la recamara de Ginny, esta ultima estaba en un mar de lagrimas por la pele a que habían tenido hace unos momentos:

- Eres un tonto Harry – es lo ultimo que se escucha decir Ginny, pues cayo profundamente dormida.

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!

Espero que se encuentren de maravilla, yo estoy regulis, ya iniciaron los EXAMENES en mi escuela (NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO S) y por esa razón voy a tardar en subir los siguientes capítulos, se ve como de lo lejos viene directamente a Violet un tomate, que gracias a Dios esquive, en fin esto no significa que los dejare abandonados por largo tiempo, tal ves solo la semana que viene, por cierto perdón por la tardanza, ojala les haya gustado este capitulo, nos vemos en el siguiente y ya saben REVIEWS.

Contestación a los Reviews:

Gracias a Todos por leer mi historia.

**Maryhttha** : Hola, que bueno que te haya gustado, pero no te preocupes Cho recibirá su castigo y espero que mi mente me de para darle un buen castigo. Besitos ).

**Gasty-el-Elfo:** Que bueno que te este gustando, ya esta aquí el nuevo capi, que espero te encuentres leyendo, referente a lo de Cho te digo que en si la pongo en mi historia para que le de un poco de sazón a la historia. Besitos .

**lizZyd **: Que chido que sigas mi historia, te voy a decir un secreto me encanto tu idea, que te parece si después lo pongo cómo dentro de 1 o 2 capítulos, te preguntaras que si me gusto, por que la pongo hasta después, simple es que ya tengo esos capítulos hechos. Y claro que estarás mencionada como autora de esa idea y se te dedicara ese capi. Besitos Ö.Ö.

**lore: **Gracias, es genial que te guste, solo espero que sigas mi historia durante lo que dure, bueno espero te guste el capi. Besitos (o).

**kittysakurita: **Excelente, que bien que te encante mi historia y que te encante y sobre todo gracias por decir que no me puedo morir de hambre T.T. Sigue leyendo, Besitos .

**Degna: Serena** morena, ya estoy aquí de nuevo, es genial que te guste mi historia y sigue leyendo, que te esperan grandes sorpresas y creo que lo mas seguro es que terminando esta historia continué con otras, pero eso ya es otra cosa, yo les avisare. Besitos p

Próximo Capitulo:

Cho se acercara mucho a Harry, demasiado para el gusto de Ginny, mas noviazgos ¿Quiénes serán?, acaso será ¿Gin y Harry? O ¿Harry y Cho?.

Empiezan las apuestas.

Bueno me despido, nos vemos, muchos besitos y abrazos.

Violet-Potter.


	9. Capitulo 9: “Una Fiesta Muy Especial”

**Advertencia:** Todos los personajes, lugares, etc. Que sean de Harry Potter pertenece a la famosísima escritora J. K. Rowling (es mi ídola) y está escrito sin ningún fin lucro.

"**Una Fiesta Muy Especial"**

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, si lo se tarde demasiado, pero eso se los explico luego, ahora vamos a lo que mas nos interesa el capitulo o.**

Por fin ya era sábado, y eso significaba que hoy era el día de la fiesta, eran como las 10:00 de la mañana, todos se encontraban en el comedor del jardín desayunando, cuando de repente se escucha un estruendo proveniente de la sala.

- Los gemelos – gritaron los chicos.

- Buenos días y ¿Cómo lo supieron?- preguntan dos voces muy conocidas desde la puerta que daba hacia el jardín.

- Porsh quhse solosh ushtedesh causashn tasntosh alboshrotosh – contesta Ron con la boca llena de comida.

- Traducción: por que solo ustedes causan tanto alboroto- les dice Hermione.

- Buenos días hijos y **Ron no hables con la boca llena **– dijo esto ultimo como una orden la señora Weasley.

- ¿Cómo han estado Fred, George? – les pregunta el patriarca de la familia Weasley.

- Bien, pa , ya sabes los achaques del trabajo no deja que tengamos una vida muy social que digamos – le dice George muy serio.

- Ya, como si ustedes trabajaran mucho – les dice Ginny.

- Eso es muy cierto - dice Ron.

- Pero miren nada mas a quien estamos viendo, Ronnie ya te hacíamos preparando la comida para la fiesta, tu que cocinas tan rico – le dice Fred en tono burlón.

- No como creen, como voy a empezar sin ustedes ayudándome – les dice Ron.

- Ya pónganse a desayunar o dejen que los demás desayunen a gusto – les dice su mamá como siempre en una orden.

- Esta bien mamá, pero ¿Qué es lo que desayunan? – pregunta Fred mientras corre a Ginny una silla, quedando esta ultima a lado de ¿Quién creen? , así es de nuestro adorado Harry.

- Son "Hop Cake" – le contesta Ron muy seguro de si mismo.

- No, Ron, Son Hot Cake – le corrige Hermione mientras ayuda a la señora Weasley a servirles el desayuno a los gemelos.

- Bueno lo que sea, el punto es que están muy sabrosos – dice Ron mientras se sirve otro.

- A ti te saben excelentes por que sabes que Hermione ayudo a mamá a prepararlos – le dice Ginny ocasionando el sonrojo de Ron y Hermione.

Se escucharon sonoras carcajadas y así fue como transcurrió el desayuno de los gryffindor, después del desayuno los señores Weasley subieron por su equipaje, pues ya se iban a "Magic" pues como sabrán el rico de Harry les regalo un fin de semana en ese hotel.

- Bueno ya nos vam0s, Hermione cariño, te dejamos a cargo de todos ellos – le dice Molly a Hermione mientras señala a cada uno de los jóvenes.

- Y ¿Por qué nada mas a Hermione le encargas a los chicos y yo que? ¿Acaso no me tienes confianza?- le pregunta Ginny a su madre.

- Si te la tengo pero en quienes no confió son en ellos y se que te convencerán para que hagan alguna travesura – le dice su mamá mientras que señala a los gemelos.

- Claro que no ¬¬ - se defiende Ginny.

- Ginny no me voy a poner a discutir contigo sobre ese tema, Hermione se quedara a cargo y punto final- le dice su mamá.

Después de esa diferencia de puntos, por fin los señores se desaparecieron con polvos flú por la chimenea.

Cuando los gemelos los vieron desaparecer corrieron con todas sus fuerzas escaleras arriba y entraron a su cuarto.

-Bueno hay que empezar a arreglar el jardín – les dice Hermione como a eso de las 2:00 de la tarde, se preguntaran que estuvieron haciendo, bueno los gemelos estuvieron encerrados en su cuarto haciendo quien sabe que, Hermione y Gin platicando aunque esta ultima se la pasaba aventándole miraditas a Harry y este ultimo aparte de estar jugando Snap Explosivo con Ron, no podía dejar de ver a Gin.

- Ahorita, por que tan pronto - alegan los otros tres Gryffindor's

- Si, ahorita, sino no nos va a dar tiempo – les dice Hermione.

- Vamos Mione, otro ratito ¿si? – le dice Ron mientras la abraza por detrás y le da besit0s en la oreja a Hermione para tratar de convencerla.

- No Ron, sino se nos va a hacer tarde- le dice Hermione un tanto sonrojada por lo que estaba haciendo Ron.

- Vam0s Mione un ratito de descanso – insiste Harry.

- No y Ginny háblale a los gemelos para que nos ayuden – dice Hermione.

- No es necesario ya estamos aquí- les dice George mientras va bajando junto con su hermano las escaleras cargando una cajas llenas de cosas, que para serles sinceras si yo estuviera ahí no quisiera enterarme que es lo que contenían.

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunta Harry muy emocionado, pues desde hace tiempo se había vuelto aficionado a las bromas, pues como no si entre sus venas corría sangre de uno de los máximos bromistas de todo Hogwarts se trataba de uno de los merodeadores James Potter su padre.

- Son "adornos" para la fiesta y una que otra cosilla – dice Fred con una cara de angelito que ni el se creyó.

- Bueno ya que estamos todos, vamonos a arreglar – dice Gin.

Y así se pasaron casi toda la tarde arreglando el jardín, mientras que Ron y Hermione se encargaban de preparar la comida y las bebidas, Gin y Harry arreglaban el jardín, pues lo gemelos desaparecieron poco tiempo después de que habían empezado a arreglar.

- Gin, ¿Sigues enojada conmigo? – le pregunta Harry con mucha cautela pues conocía muy bien a Gin y sabia que podía explotar con cualquier cosa.

- No, ¿Por qué? Debería estarlo - le pregunta Gin en forma irónica.

- No, pero... - no termino de decir Harry pues fue interrumpido por Ginny.

- Ahorita vengo, voy por unos arreglos que se quedaron allá adentro – dice Ginny y acto seguido entra a la Madriguera, pero eso en si era un pretexto, pues Ginny no ya había terminado de poner todos los adornos, solo que no quería estar cerca de Harry mas bien no podía, pues se sentía capaz de hacer cualquier tontería.

Después de percatarse de que Ginny ya no regresaría, Harry decidió entrar a la Madriguera y se encontró con que Ginny estaba dormida en uno de los sofás de la sala.

- Te ves tan hermosa así, dormida – pensó Harry al mismo tiempo que se le va acercando y se sienta junto a ella y le empieza a acariciar una de sus mejillas, claro esta que a Ginny.

- Oye Gi.... – no pudo terminar de decir pues Harry la callo.

- Shhh, cállate Herm que Gin esta dormida – le dice Harry en tono muy bajito.

- Lo siento, peor no me había dado cuenta de que estaba dormida – le dice Hermione.

- Y ¿Qué es lo que querías saber? – le pregunta Harry.

- Si sabia en donde se habían metido los gemelos, es que siento que esta muy calmado el ambiente y eso no me gusta nada- le dice Hermione.

- No los he visto desde la broma que le hicieron a Ron - dice Harry riéndose por lo bajito pues recordó la cara que puso Ron cuando vio a las arañas.

-No seas malo, ya sabes que ha Ron no le gustan nada las arañas – le dice Hermione.

- Esta bien, lo siento, oye y ¿si llevo a Ginny a su cuarto? – le pregunta Harry.

-Pues me parece bien tu idea – le dice Hermione.

Harry al tener el consentimiento de Hermione, carga a Ginny y se encamina hacia el cuarto de Gin y cuando iba subiendo las escaleras.

- Harry ¿La quieres mucho? – le pregunta Hermione.

- No se de que quien me estas hablando- le contesta Harry a Hermione como tratando de cambiar el tema.

- Me refiero a Ginny ¿La quieres mucho?- le pregunta Hermione de nuevo.

- La verdad es que si, demasiado – le dice Harry mientras que se pierde por las escaleras.

Hermione al escuchar esta declaración por parte de Harry se sintio muy feliz, pues sabia que a Ginny le gusta todavía Harry y conociendo a Ginny como la conoce.

- _A_ _Ginny le encantara saber lo que siente Harry_ – Pensó Hermione.

- Ni se te ocurra decirle nada a Ginny, Mione, eso es algo que le corresponde a Harry – le dice Ron desde la puerta de la cocina en donde había escuchado como Harry le decía Hermione que quería a su hermana.

- Pero Ron Ginny necesita saberlo – se defiende Hermione.

- Si yo lo se y a eso no me opongo, lo que te quiero decir es que Harry es el que se lo tiene que decir – le dice Ron mientras se acerca a ella.

-Pero.... – dice Hermione.

- Pero nada mione, prométeme que no le vas a decir nada a Ginny – le dice Ron.

- Esta bien Ron, por mi no va a saber nada de esto Ginny – le dice Hermione de perrito regañado lo que ocasiono que Ron se rehiriera.

Harry al entrar al cuarto de Ginny, sintió el aroma a fresas que siempre desprende Gin.

Al tiempo que la acostaba en su cama, Gin iba abriendo sus ojos, esos ojos tan azules como el cielo si no es que mas, eso ojos que tranquilizaban sobre manera a Harry cuando tenia una de esas pesadillas, Ginny venia, lo abrazaba y Harry se calmaba, esto se debía al vinculo que se formo entre ellos, cuando Harry salvo la vida de Gin en su 1 año en Hogwarts.

- HARRY, ¿Qué haces? – le pregunta Ginny muy sorprendida.

- Pues como te dormiste en la sala, decidí subirte a tu cuarto para que descansaras mejor – le contesta Harry.

- Pue son te hubieres molestado, Potter – le dice Gin muy enojada pues todavía recordaba la discusión que habían tenido.

Y como Harry todavía no terminaba de depositar a Ginny en su cama, la tenia entre sus brazos, la acerco a el y le dijo en el oído:

- Bien sabes que para mi no es ninguna molestia- le dice mientras le da un beso en la comisura de sus labios y acto seguido sale del cuarto de Ginny, dejando a esta ultima un tanto sonrojada y tocándose en la parte en donde le había dado el beso.

Bueno ya todos se estaban arreglando para la fiesta, las chicas fueron las primeras en meterse a bañarse y de ahí los demas.

Los gemelos fueron los primeros en terminarse de cambiar y se fueron a traer a Angelina y Katie, Ron iba vestido con unos jeans de mezclilla de color azul bajito y una playera Sport de color verde con un estampado de los Chundley Cannons.

Harry iba mas formal, con un pantalones de verter negro y un a camisa de ¾ de manga de seda color roja (O.O Guapo).

Como era de esperarse ellos terminaron de arreglarse antes que las chicas y a ellos le tocaron recibir a los invitados y los primeros en llegar fueron los hermanos Creevey.

- Hola Harry – le dice Collin mientras dispara el Flash de su inseparable cámara (deberíamos contactarnos con el para que nos diera o vendiera algunas fotos de Harry).

Después de 15 minutos la mayoría estaba llegando, lo que sorprendió a los invitados fue ver a Luna y Neville llegar juntos y tomados de la mano (muy cariñosos en si).

-Hola Chicos- Saluda Neville y Luna, esta ultima había cambiado sobremanera, sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos solo que ahora se le agregaba un cuerpo monumental y ni que decir de Neville que después de la batalla en el ministerio de magia se había vuelto mas seguro de si mismo y su apariencia era muy rebelde lo cual ocasiono que fuera atracción para las chicas de Hogwarts.

- Hola Neville, Luna – saludan Harry y Ron.

- Oigan, Gin y Herm ¿Dónde están?- pregunto luna por sus amigas, pues desde la batalla se habían vuelto amigas e inseparables.

- Todavía no bajan, ya no han de tardar, ah mira ahí viene – dice Harry

- HERMIONE – termina Ron y corrió a su lado, se encontró con una Hermione aun más bonita que en el baile de 4° año, traía un vestido muy pegadito de color negro con una gargantilla de oro blanco que adornaba su cuello.

- Te ves sensacional mione – le dice Ron y le planta un beso en la boca sorprendiendo a todos los invitados.

- Gracias, tu también te ves genial - le dice Hermione y juntos se encaminan a donde estaban los demás.

- O.O ¿Ya son novios? – pregunta Neville muy sorprendido.

- Si, ya se habían tardado no lo crees – le dice Harry.

- Felicidades Chicos – escucharon que dijo Luna.

En lo que los invitados felicitaban a Ron, Hermione, Neville y Luna por sus noviazgos, llego la odiosa, dfewrf, perdón Cho (no perderé mi hermoso tiempo tratando de describirla) Cho iba hacia Harry a saludarlo y de seguro a acapararlo, pero Harry tenia la vista hacia las escaleras en por donde venia bajando Ginny.

Ella venia vestida muy provocativa, que no les gusto en nada a Ron y ni que decir a Harry quien ya estaba pensando en una que otro maldición para aquel que volteara a ver a Gin su GINNY. Ella venia con una minifalda de color negro en conjunto con un TOP blanco que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y en su cuello colgaba la cadenita que le había regalado Harry, esto dejo con la boca abierta a la mayoría de la población masculina mas que nada a Harry que corrió a ayudarla a bajar las ultimas escaleras.

- Te ves muy hermosa, Gin – es lo primero que le dice Harry.

- Gracias y tu no te ves nada masl – le dice Ginny viendolo de arriba hacia abajo.

- Pero no te parece que vienes muy ligerita de ropa- le dice Harry un tanto receloso por las miradas de los hombres (Por que arruinar tan hermosa conversación ¬¬).

-No, a mi me parece que me veo bien, yo veo que a los demás les gusta mi forma de vestir ¿No te parece? – le dice Gin con una sonrisita picarona.

- Si se ve que están encantados en especial Dean – le dice Harry muy molesto.

- ¿Ya llego? Que bien, ya quiero platicar con el – le dice Ginny esto ultimo con maldad.

-Si, pero no te parece que Cho viene sensacional- le dice Harry para desquitarse de lo que acababa de decirle.

- No lo se y con tu permiso voy a saludar a Dean- le dice Gin muy enojada y se va a encontrar con Dean.

Después de un rato de estar bailando música movida, pusieron musica romántica para las parejitas, Harry al darse cuenta de que Ginny estaba bailando con Dean, jalo a Cho hacia la pista y se pusieron a bailar muy acarameladitos para el gusto de Ginny que estaba que echaba fuego por los ojos.

- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede Ginny? – le pregunta Dean pues Ginny habia parado de bailar.

- Nada solo que no soporto a Cho – le dice Gin sonando un tanto celosa.

-¿No soportas a Cho o no soportas que este bailando con Harry? – le pregunta Dean, el ya sabia de los sentimientos de Ginny hacia Harry, esa fue una de las causas por las que terminaron y quedaron como amigos.

- Claro que no es por Harry- le dice Ginny.

- Entonces por que te cae tan mal Cho – le dice Dean.

- Pues... - no tenía ninguna excusa.

- Ya lo ves no tienes ninguna excusa, si no quieres que Cho baile con Harry, pues sácalo a bailar tu – le dice Dean.

- Si el quisiera bailar conmigo, ya hubiera venido a pedírmelo note parece - le dice Ginny.

- Pero no crees que no viene por que te ve que estas bailando conmigo- le dice Dean.

Cuando Ginny le iba a contestar no pudo, pues se lo impedía lo que estaba viendo en estos momentos.

-¿Qué tienes? – pregunto Dean preocupado pues Ginny se había puesto muy blanca.

- Cho, Besar, Harry- es lo único que pudo balbucear Gin y acto seguido corrió hacia las escaleras con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos (ni modo que de sus manos ¬¬) Pues lo que vio fue lo siguiente:

Cho se acercaba a Harry para besarlo, peor lo que ella no vio fue que Harry se aparto y dijo:

- ¿Qué te sucede, Cho? –le pregunta Harry.

- Pero, pensé que tu y yo – le dice Cho.

- Pues estas equivocada, a mí me gusta otra chica (No es lindo MI Harry, Conciencia: pues cuanto te costo, Yo:¬¬).

- Es la pelirroja verdad – le dice muy celosa Cho (lero, lero).

- Asi es se trata de, Ginny – y en eso voltea hacia donde estaba Ginny y ve que esta arranca a correr llorando – _No Gin_ – Pensó Harry.

Harry salio corriendo tratando de alcanzar a Ginny, dejando a una Cho muy furiosa y para colmo de males a alguien por casualidad le aventó su bebida, causando que se le ensuciara su túnica (Que bueno ) ) Esa personita con esa suerte fue Luna.

Ron que vio todo, quiso seguir a Harry , pues sospechaba que el tenia que ver con esto, pero Hermione se lo impidió.

- No Ron, no me dijiste que eran cosas personales de Harry que el tenia que solucionarlas – le dice Herm.

- Si pero estamos hablando de mi hermana - le dice Ron.

- y ellos son mis amigos – le dice Hermione.

- Esta bien los dejare que solucionen sus problemas – le dice Ron no muy convencido.

Pero ellos no fueron los únicos en darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, también dos personitas muy juguetonas.

Cuando Harry llego a la habitación de Ginny, escucho que alguien estaba llorando o mas bien que Ginny estaba llorando.

- ¿Por qué lloras Ginny? – le dice Harry mientras se acerca y le agarra el hombro para que no tara su presencia.

- Lárgate, no quiero ver a nadie y en especial a ti (luego no te arrepientas de lo que dices) – le dice Gin quitando la mano de Harry de su hombro.

- Esta bien ahorita le aviso a Dean que suba a cuidarte – le grita Harry fuera de si.

- Bien y de paso le dices a tu orientalita que te siga apapachándote – le dice Gin enojada.

- Si ahorita me voy con Cho a pasarla mejor – le dice Harry y se da media vuelta para salir.

- OK, ¿Qué esperas para irte? – le pregunta Ginny.

- Pues a que esta estupida puerta se abra- le dice Harry mientras hace el intento de de abrila.

-¿Cómo que no se abre? - Le dice Gin acercándose a la puerta para tratarla de abrir.

- Espero que solucionen sus problemas – les dice George desde la parte de afuera.

- Ah, por cierto no traten de usar magia pues no traen sus varitas, adiosito – le dicen los gemelos y se van.

- ¿Qué? No regresen para acá – es lo ultimo que escuchan los gemelos decir a su hermana.

¿Qué pasara durante el encierro de Ginny y Harry?

Pues léanlo en el siguiente capi que se llamara:

"**Un Encierro, Un Sentimiento Y Un Beso"**

**Bueno ya estoy de vuelta, no había actualizado por que estaba en época de exámenes y me estaban sacando canitas verdes, pero ya estoy de vuelta, espero que les guste el capitulo, estare esperando Reviews.**

**Gracias por todos los Reviews.**

**o Besitos y Abrazos o **

**Violet-Potter. **


	10. Capitulo 10: “Un EnCiErRo, Un SeNtImIEnT...

**Advertencia:** Todos los personajes, lugares, etc. Que sean de Harry Potter pertenece a la famosísima escritora J. K. Rowling (es mi ídola) y está escrito sin ningún fin lucro.

**PERDÓN** por tardar pero aquí esta ya el siguiente capitulo, espero les guste.

"**Un EnCiErRo, Un SeNtImIEnTo Y Un BeSo"**

**Parte 1.**

Que ajenos se encontraban los invitados de aquella fiesta celebrada en la Madriguera, que dos de los anfitriones se encontraban en una situación un tanto complicada.

- Vamos chicos, ya basta con la broma, abran en este preciso momento – grita la pelirroja por quinta vez, pero gritaba a lo tonto puesto que nadie la escuchaba.

- Que no te das cuenta que no nos van a abrir, hasta que dejemos de estar molestos o mejor dicho hasta que tu dejes de estar molesta conmigo – le dice Harry a Ginny, desde la cama de esta ultima, pues ya se había cansado de estar esperando a que los gemelos les abrieran y se puso a leer un libro (Que confiancitas de Harry y la otra que suerte tiene).

- Se agradece la ayuda, Potter – le dice Ginny de forma entre irónica y molesta.

- OYE, YA BASTA, YA ME CANSE DE QUE ME HABLES EN ESE TONO, WEASLEY – le grita Harry al mismo tiempo que se va levantando de la cama de Ginny muy pero muy enojado (pobrecito, mala Ginny, mala ô.ô)

- Y si no te gusta la forma en la que te hablo, ¿Por qué me seguiste hasta mi cuarto? Te la hubieras pasado mejor a lado de tu orientalita (#&ç!"$$&) no te parece – le dice Ginny quien también ya estaba un tanto enojada. (Niña tu si que estas ciegas no te das cuenta que se muere por ti TT.TT)

- ¿Quieres saber por que te seguí, no es así? – le pregunta Harry, en lo que se va acercando lo mas posible a ella.

- Si lo quiero saber – dice Ginny.

- Pues por que soy un estupido y ¿Acaso sabes por qué soy un estupido? , simple por que me preocupe por ti,queria saber que es lo que te había pasado – le dice Harry ya muy cerca de ella.

- ¿Qué? – dice Ginny

- Si, lo que has escuchado, soy un estupido por preocuparme por ti, claro como no preocuparme por ti, te veo salir corriendo de la fiesta llorando y como siempre el tonto de Harry que se preocupa por ti, te seguí hasta aquí para saber lo que te pasa, ah pero no contaba con toparme que a la señorita Weasley no le interesa hablar conmigo y yo de idiota preocupándome y preguntándome por lo que te había pasaba – Dice Harry casi sin aliento, la agarro por los hombros y con la misma se separo de ella y se fue hacia la ventana muy enojado.( U.U compréndalo pobre de nuestro Harry ya se estaba cansado de que Ginny lo tratara así de esa forma).

- Q-Que, todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar que es lo que me pasa- le dice Ginny muy roja por la rabia que sentía, pues Harry no se daba cuenta de que no le gustaba verlo cerca de Cho.

- Lo quiero saber por que me preocupa lo que te pasa – le dice Harry un poco más calmado.

- Pues como ya te dije la otra vez no necesito que te preocupes por mi – le dice Ginny con los ojos vidriosos, sus ojos ya tenían amenaza de dejar salir lagrimas, pues ya era mucho lo que había aguantado.

- Si, ya se que Dean te puede cuidar, pero si ese fuera el caso por que no se encuentra contigo en estos momentos tratando de ayudarte a solucionar tu problema – reclama Harry.

- Por que lo que yo tengo no se quita ni aunque volviera a nacer – le dice Ginny ya llorando.

Harry al darse cuenta de que Ginny, su Ginny (¬.¬ Suertudota) estaba llorando, se voltea, camina hacia ella y la abraza lo más fuerte que puede, para reconfórtala.

Así se pasaron un buen rato, mientras que Ginny se calmaba, sus lagrimas ya habían empapado parte de la túnica de Harry, pero esto no le importaba en lo absoluto, lo que no lo dejaba tranquilo era el no saber el por que Ginny estaba en ese estado.

- Ya tranquila, si sigues llorando se te va a correr el rimel o esa cosa que te pones para verte bonita y ya no le vas a gustar a Dean – dice Harry tratando de que sonara como si fuera una broma, para que Ginny ya no siguiera llorando, pero para ser sincero a el no le caía nada bien que a Dean le gustase Ginny o mejor dicho odiaba que le gustara.

- Créeme que a Dean no es a quien deseo gustarle – le dice Ginny un poco mas tranquila mientras va alzando la vista para poder ver eso ojos tan hermosos, que hacia que sus piernas temblaran como gelatina.

- Bueno, pues que afortunado, pero créeme que no el se merece que derrames una sola de tus lagrimas – le dice Harry mientras la acurruca entre sus brazos.

- Pero quien te dijo que lloro por alguien o mas bien por el – le dice Ginny un tanto sonrojada pues se dio cuenta en la posición en que se encontraban.

- Por que solo la persona a la que mas quieres en este mundo te puede hacer sentir eso – le dice Harry y le acaricia una de sus mejillas ( . es tan lindo y Ginny es una ciega por no darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Harry ò.ó).

- Lo dices por experiencia o por que quieres levantarme el animo – le dice Ginny un tanto sorprendida por las palabras que le acababa de decir Harry.

- Lo digo por que lo he vivido o mejor dicho lo estoy viviendo y créeme que no me gustaría que tú lo vivieras – le dice Harry mientras la ve a los ojos y le limpia una lagrimita.

Ginny al escuchar esto, sus dudas sobre lo que sentía Harry por Cho crecieron, Harry estaba enamorado de eso no cabía duda y lo que era peor era de Cho Chang y con eso se deprimió mas de lo que ya estaba.

- ¿Piensas regresar con ella?- le pregunta Ginny a Harry muy triste.

- ¿Regresar? ¿Con quien si se puede saber? – le pregunto Harry un tanto extrañado por la pregunta que le formulo Ginny.

- Pues con quien mas con Cho o ¿Hay alguien mas acaso? – le pregunta Ginny temiendo por la respuesta que le diera Harry.

Mientras que Harry estaba asimilando la pregunta que le había hecho Ginny, en el jardín la fiesta estaba de lo mejor.

El cuadro era el siguiente, Ron y Hermione bailaban muy acarameladitos (por que alguna gente tiene tanta suerte, en fin) , Luna y Neville se estaban sirviendo un poco de un ponche que había hecho Hermione, que por lo visto le había encantado a los chicos y claro que no se salvaron en caer en una atmósfera romántica (me suena como a escena del Rey León ).

Bueno Cho estaba, como decirlo muy…. ¿Alegre? , bueno por así decirlo, pues en realidad estaba de lo mas borracha (S XD, bien directa que soy), Dean bailaba con Lavander y Seamus con Parvartil, los gemelos bailaban y hacían bromas, siendo sus principales objetivos Ron y Lee Jordan que ya tenia mucho que no lo veían, claro después de estarse divirtiendo con sus bromas, les toco un regaño por parte de Angelina y Katie, quienes los calmaron, ocasionando una gran sorpresa entre los invitados de esa noche.

Ron ya estaba muy preocupado tanto por su hermana como por su amigo, lo cual no paso desapercibido por Hermione así que le pregunta:

- ¿Qué te pasa Ron? – le pregunta mientras que se detiene pues estaban bailando.

- No crees que ya tardaron en bajar Harry y Ginny – le contesta mientras le agarra la mano y la conduce a la mesa en donde estaban los gemelos comiendo junto a sus respetivas parejas.

- Tranquilo han de estar arreglando sus problemas, claro si no es que antes Ginny no le envió un hechizo a Harry y lo dejara inmóvil y encerrado en algún lugar – le dice Hermione como si fuera algo muy común. (Estoy empezando a creer que si fuera por ella, Harry ya estuviera atado a un avión rumbo a las islas caimán)

-No creo que Ginny le haya hecho algo a Harry – les dice Fred a Hermione y Ron.

- Cierto Ginny lo quiere mucho, así que dudo que llegue a ser capaz de hacerle algo ¿cierto? –le dice Ron mientras agarra un emparedado de jamón (tengo hambre ¬¬).

- El no lo decía por eso – les dice George que estaba a lado de ellos.

- Entonces ¿por que lo decían? – les pregunta Ron un tanto preocupado por que sabia de lo que eran capaces de hacer los gemelos.

- Pues por que estamos seguros y ya – le contesta George que en esos momentos estaba saboreando uno de los famosísimos y deliciosos emparedados hecho por Ginny.

- Algo nos están escondiendo, y tiene que ver con la desaparición de Harry y Ginny ¿No es así?- les dice Hermione a los gemelos, no le gustaba que los gemelos supieran algo que ella no (media chismosita la niña).

- Nosotros no les escondemos nada, nos creen semejante barbaridad- les dice Fred haciendo cara de estar ofendido por la supuesta desconfianza que le tenían.

- Siii- gritaron a coro Hermione, Ron, Angelina y Katie con decirles que hasta George le contesto.

- ¿Cómo pueden pensar así de mí?- les dice Fred a los demás.

- A lo mejor será por las múltiples bromas de las cuales el blanco principal hemos sido nosotros – dice Angelina

- Bueno esta bien, sabemos que no somos una peritas en dulce pero acaso no se divierten con nuestras bromas- les dice George.

- Claro que si nos divierten, claro esta cuando no somos el blanco de alguna de ellas, como la vez que me regalaste ese rimel y yo confiada en ti me lo puse- le dice Angelina a Fred.

- Pero si te veías hermosísima – le dice Fred con cara de pícaro lo que ocasiono el color carmesí en las mejillas de Angelina.

- Pues si me veía bien, solo que había un pequeño defecto – le dice Angelina.

- ¿Cual es? – pregunto Hermione.

- Que al entrar en contacto con alguna cosa líquido crecían hasta no mas poder- le dice Angelina a Hermione mientras le da un coscorrón a Fred.

- Pero tuvo su lado bueno, no fuiste a clases y Fred estuvo todo el tiempo junto a ti para cuidarte y según tu eso fue la mejor parte – di ce Katie sin querer, peor inmediatamente se arrepiente puesto que se suponía que era un secreto.

- KATIEEE!! – Grita avergonzada Angelina.

- Así que en realidad te la pasaste a lado de Angelina y no castigado con McGonagall como me lo habías dicho, que escondidito te lo tenias Fred – le dice George a Fred ocasionando el sonrojo de este ultimo (me estoy dando cuenta que se sonrojan mucho todos los personajes en esta historia Ù.Ú)

Y antes de que Angelina o Fred reclamaran algo, Hermione se les adelanta y les dice:

- No creen que ya nos alejamos un tanto del tema principal de la platica – dice Hermione.

- Muy cierto, Mione, ¿Nos van a decir que es lo que hicieron? – les dice Ron a los gemelos.

- Bueno esta bien, pero antes que nada, Ron debes jurarnos que no vas ha empezar con tus celos de hermano, ¿OK? – le dice Fred a Ron.

- Yo no soy celoso, solo me preocupo por el bienestar de nuestra hermana – contesto Ron a su defensa.

- Bueno en ese caso "no te vayas a preocupar", cuando te lo digamos – le dice George, recalcando las palabras no te vayas a preocupar.

- Fred ya entendimos el punto, ahora si no es mucha molestia, nos podrías decir que es lo que hicieron – les dice hermione desesperada por saber lo que habían hecho los gemelos.

- Ok, ya voy que desesperados, lo que paso fue lo siguiente, ya ven que Harry y ginny desde que fueron al Callejón Diagon andan, como decirlo enojados o mas bien mi pequeña hermana esta que no la calienta el sol, el punto es que como regalo a nuestro socio mayoritario – dice Fred.

- Decidimos ayudarlo con nuestra hermana, para que lo perdonara o por lo menos que hablara con el – termina de decir George.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron? – pregunta Katie mirando de mala forma a George, pues como lo conocía muy bien (esto me huele a algo mas que amistad, si que si) sabia lo que podía llegar a hacer.

- Una cosa muy sencillita, mi querida Katie – le dice George a Katie mientras la abraza y el mismo se sorprende por lo ultimo que estaba haciendo (se los dije, aquí hay gato encerrado).

- Los encerramos en la recamara de Ginny- les dice Fred así como si nada.

- Ah, nada mas los encerraron… ¿COMO QUE LOS ENCERRARON?, ¿Qué les pa..?, ¿Qué les pi…¿Qué les sucede?, como en su infinita inteligencia se le ocurrió semejante ESTUPIDEZ , ya saben como se pone Ginny cuando esta enojada, va ha ser un mi9lagro si encontramos con vida a Harry – les dice Ron muy molesto por que habían hecho los gemelos.

- Yo dudo que Ginny haga algo sin esto ¿no? - le dice George mientras señala la varita que tenia entre sus mano la cual conocieron como propiedad de Ginny.

- Pero Harry trae su varita ¿no? – le pregunta Angelina a Fred.

- No lo creo – le dice Fred mientras muestra la varita de Harry.

- Ustedes si que piensan en todo – les dice Katie a los gemelos.

- Con quien crees que estas hablando – le dice George a Katie.

- Oigan y ¿Cómo es que los encerraron o mejor dicho que hicieron? – pregunta Angelina a George.

- Pues se nos presento la oportunidad cuando Harry subió tras de Ginny, cuando Harry entro al cuarto de Ginny cerramos la puerta con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido y realizamos el sencillo hechizo **_"Problemium Resoluto"_**(que bárbara me queme el cerebruto con el dichoso nombre del hechizo ¿no les parece?).

- ¿QUÉ HICIERON QUE? – grito Hermione suplicando haber entendido mal lo que acababa de decir uno de los gemelos.

- Que utilizamos el hechizo **_"Problemium Resoluto"_**- le contesta George.

- Están consientes de todas las consecuencias de ese hechizo – le pregunto Hermione sumamente preocupada por lo que habían hecho los gemelos.

- Claro que si no creas que somos unos tontos, Fred se encargo de eso ¿No es así Fred? – le dice George a Hermione y luego voltea hacia Fred.

A esa pregunta su contestación fue el silencio de Fred, lo cual puso muy nerviosos a los que estaban escuchando la platica.

- Fred ¿Tu las leíste verdad? – insiste George.

- Mmmm No se supone que eso lo ibas a hacer tu – le contesta Fred.

- No, tu te encargarías de eso – le dice George a Fred.

- Ops Creo que se nos olvido ese pequeño detalle de leer – le dice Fred a Hermione.

- ¿Cómo se le ocurrió hacer un hechizo sin leer cuales eran las consecuencias? - les pregunta Hermione muy enojada por semejante irresponsabilidad.

- Lo sentimos mucho ¡ o ¡ - dicen los gemelos muy apenados.

- Bueno y a todo esto ¿Cuáles son las consecuencias? – pregunta Katie.

- "Aquellos que no llegaran a resolver sus problemas o diferencias antes de media noche se volverán un solo espíritu, el cual sentirá pensara lo mismo que el otro durante 30 días con sus 30 noches" – les dice Hermione.

- Eso quiere decir que están en un gran problema - dice Ron mirando a los gemelos.

- Y todo esto quiere decir ¿Que si Ginny y Harry no arreglan sus problemas van a estar unidos por su espíritu durante 30 días? – les dice Katie a los demás. (Muy sabia la niña)

- Así es - contesto Hermione.

- Y que esperamos para ir a avisarles – les dice Angelina mientras se encamina hacia la casa seguida por los demás, pero con contaban con el pequeño inconveniente de que faltaban escasos 10 minutos para las 12:00 AM.

Bueno aquí esta primera parte de este capitulo espero sea de su agrado.

Muchas Gracias a Eri mond licht, Rosy, Ginny-ForEver, Javieris, Ginny84, lizZyd, Orla Potter por sus reviews eso me ayudan a seguir escribiendo.

Dejen Reviews y como se darán cuenta este capitulo se divide en dos partes.

o Besitos y Abrazos o

Violet-Potter.


	11. Capitulo 11: Un EnCiErRo,Un SeNtImIeNtO...

**SE ENCIENDE UNA LUZ EN UN ESCENARIO, SE VE QUE ESTA VACIO, PERO DEREPENTE DE LA NADA APARECE VIOLET POTTER MUY SERIA CON LÁGRIMAS EN LOS OJOS FRENTE A UN MICROFONO Y DICE:**

**NO ME LO PUEDO CREER QUERIDOS LECTORES, ME HE ENTERADO DE ALGO SUMAMENTE IMPORTANTE Y CREO QUE EN MI VIDA ME IMAGINE TENER SEMEJANTE NOTICIA, SIGO SIN PODER CREERLO, NO ME CREI CAPAZ DE LLEGAR A CONOCER ESO .....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR HACERME TAN FELIZ PUES SI NO ME EQUIVOCO HEMOS LLEGADO A LOS 60 REVIEWS, SI A LOS 60 Y TODO ESTO GRACIAS A USTEDES, LES DIGO SIGO SIN CREERLO, AUNQUE QUE SE QUE PARA ALGUNOS ESTO ES POCO, DE TODO CORAZON LES DIGO QUE PARA MI ES MUY PERO MUY GRANDIOSO TODO LO QUE ME ESCRIBEN. GRACIAS DE NUEVO Y SIN MAS RODEOS LOS DEJO CON LA CONTINUACION DEL CAPITULO QUE ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO Y.Y ).**

**DESAPARECE VIOLET POTTER, SE APAGA LA LUZ Y EL ESCENARIO QUEDA EN SILENCIO.**

**Advertencia:** Todos los personajes, lugares, etc. Que sean de Harry Potter pertenece a la famosísima escritora J. K. Rowling (es mi ídolo) y está escrito sin ningún fin lucro.

"**Un EnCiErRo, Un SeNtImIEnTo Y Un BeSo"**

**Parte 2.**

Mientras que Ron, Hermione, Angelina, Katie y los gemelos se dirigían a la madriguera o para ser más exactos al cuarto de Ginny en donde se encontraban Harry y Ginny, en donde se había creado un silencio entre ellos dos por la ultima pregunta que le había hecho Ginny a Harry.

- Dime Harry ¿Piensas regresar con ella? – le pregunta Ginny nuevamente, de esa pregunta dependían muchas cosas, Ginny sabia que durante un buen de tiempo a Harry le había gustado Cho, pero al regreso a Hogwarts a su 6 curso no le hizo ni la mas mínima atención a la orientalilla.

- ¿Con Cho? – le dice Harry como si tratara de una broma de mal gusto.

- Si – le dice Ginny molesta por que Harry le daba muchas vueltas a la pregunta, acaso no era tan fácil decir si o no.

-Ginny te voy a decir algo muy importante, escúchame con mucha atención y sobretodo no me interrumpas ¿OK? – le dice Harry a Ginny, si que conocía a la pelirroja y sabia que cuando estaba molesta no entendía de razones.

- Esta bien, por mi no vas a tener ninguna interrupción – le dice Ginny

- Bueno primero que nada no te voy a negar que Cho es guapísima y que fue alguien muy especial para mí – le dice Harry.

- ¿Como que fue? – le pregunta Ginny ganándose una mirada de reprimenda por parte de Harry por haberlo interrumpido.

- Si, fue, por que me di cuenta hace algún tiempo que Cho no era la persona que yo pensaba, si no todo lo contrario, yo quiero a mi lado a una persona que sea la luz de mi vida y que antes que nada me quiera por lo que soy y no por lo que tengo – le dice Harry a Ginny viéndola a los ojos. (Yo quiero un Harry para navidad ¿alguien mas se apunta? .).

- Y eso quiere decir ¿Qué? – le dice Ginny un tanto esperanzada pues si no mas se equivocaba a Harry ya no le gustaba Cho y eso si que eran excelentes noticias para ella.

- Quiere decir que Cho hace mucho que ya no es nadie para mí – le dice Harry.

- Que bien digo que bien por ti, yo no quiero que te haga sufrir otra vez – le dice Ginny muy feliz, pero dicha felicidad le duro muy poco puesto que Harry le dijo algo que le helo la sangre.

- Gracias pero para serte sincero si hay alguien que me hace sufrir y mucho – le dice Harry a Ginny quien en esos momentos quería desaparecer de este mundo, pues Harry le iba a decir quien le robaba el corazón y eso no le gustaba para nada a la mas joven de los Weasley.

- Y…. ¿Qui-Quien es ella? – le pregunta Ginny con la cabeza gacha muy triste por la declaración que le va hacer Harry a ella.

-En realidad ¿quieres saberlo? – le dice Harry mientras le alza la cara por la barbilla y se le va acercando.

- S-Si quiero saberlo –lo – le dice muy nerviosa Ginny por la cercanía de Harry.

-Bueno pues ella es una brujita muy guapa de eso no hay duda, inteligente, es una Gryffindor de corazón, sus ojos son los mas hermosos que he visto en lo que llevo de vida y unos labios – le dice mientras ve los labios de Ginny –unos labios que cada vez que los veo tengo una ganas enormes de comérmelos a besos – le termina de decir Harry muy cerca de los labios de Ginny.

- N-No Harry no lo ha…- no termino de decir Ginny pues se lo impedía unos labios que tanto ansiaba besar. (Por Fin ya era tiempo, mejor me callo para que disfrutan del beso TToTT)

_- Harry me esta besando, si besándome O.o y ¿Qué estoy esperando para corresponderle?-_ pensó Ginny y acto seguido le correspondió el beso a Harry.

Harry se empezaba a preocupar que Ginny no le correspondiera el beso – _Acaso no le gusta o que se…._ – estaba pensando Harry pero fue interrumpido por la respuesta de Ginny a su beso.

Harry no tenía ni la más grande idea de donde había sacado el valor para besarla, pero por algo era un gryffindor ¿no?, pero eso no le importaba en estos momentos en lo único en lo que estaba preocupado era en el delicioso sabor de los labios de Ginny.

Bueno el cuadro era el siguiente los brazos de Ginny estaban alrededor del cuello de Harry jugando con su tal usual cabello color azabache y las manos de Harry estaban sobre la cintura de Ginny (¬¬ que le esta agarrando ¿QUE?).

Ellos se sentían en otro planeta, para ellos acababa de dejar de existir el mundo, lo único que les importaba era quererse en esos momentos, pero como todo tiene que terminar en algún momento:

- NO- grita Ginny y empuja a Harry para separarlo de ella.

- ¿Qué? – es lo único que puede decir Harry pues no sabia que era lo que había hecho mal para que Ginny rompiera ese momento tan hermoso creado entre ellos dos.

- ¿Cómo que, que? – el dice Ginny quien se estaba empezando enojar.

- Si por que te separaste, ¿acaso no te gusto el beso?- le pregunta Harry como si nada.

- No es eso, como se te ocurre besarme si me acabas de decir que a ti te gusta otra persona – le dice Ginny muy pero muy enojada.

- Si te lo dije pero – Harry trataba de explicarle por lo que estaba pasando.

- Harry por que me haces esto, acaso no sabes que me lastimas y mucho con esto ultimo que acabas de hacer- le dice Ginny – _no ves que con esto ultimo me voy a enamorar mas de lo que ya estoy_ – pensó Ginny mientras que en sus ojos se reflejaba unas lagrimas.

- No, Ginny, perdón pero…. – no pudo terminar pues fue interrumpido por el grito de Ginny.

- TE ODIO HARY JAMES POTTER – Grita Ginny al mismo tiempo que a lo lejos se escucha las campanas anunciado que eran las 12:00 AM.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la habitación de Ginny los muchachos, abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con lo siguiente:

Una luz de color azul que envolvía a Harry y Ginny, la cual los dejo un tanto cegados, pero ninguno de ellos se dieron cuenta cuando arriba de Harry y Ginny sus espíritus se unían formando un solo ser.

Después de un rato la primera en recuperar la visión fue Hermione quien se dio cuenta de que Ginny y Harry estaban tirados en el suelo rodeados de un aura de color blanca y lo único que dijo fue:

- Llegamos tarde – dice Hermione mientras se trata de levantar.

- Tarde ¿para que?- preguntan sorpresivamente al mismo tiempo Harry y Ginny.

- _Tonto_ – pensó Ginny.

- Oye yo no soy ningún tonto – le reclama Harry a Ginny.

- Yo no he dicho nada, Potter – le contesta Ginny- _acaso pensaría en voz alta._

- A eso era a lo que me refería– les dice Hermione mientras ayuda a Ron a levantarse del suelo.

-¿Cómo? Explícate Hermione – le dice Harry.

- Bueno, veras, a los gemelos se les ocurrió la grandiosa idea de ayudarlos a resolver sus problemas ¿Cierto chicos? –les dice Hermione a los gemelos.

- Cierto – contestaron a coro Fred y George no muy seguros.

- Pero eso ¿que tiene que ver Herm? – pregunto Ginny extrañada por la relación que pudiera tener los gemelos con que Harry le pudiera leer los pensamientos.

- Los gemelos decidieron encerrarlos en tu habitación y sellar la puerta con el hechizo **_"Problemium Resoluto"_**y como lo sabrán ese hechizo como todos los demás tienen consecuencias, una de ellas era que si no arreglaban sus problemas antes de la media noche- dice Hermione

- Nuestros espíritus se volverán uno solo – termino de decir Harry un tanto nervioso por lo que acababa de escuchar.

- ¿QUE? – grito Ginny tratando de creer que lo que la acababan de decir era una gran mentira.

- Que Harry y tú van a estar unidos por su espíritu durante 30 días con sus 30 noches – le dice Ron a su hermana.

- Esa es la razón por la cual Harry escucho lo que me supongo hace un momento pensaste – le dice Hermione.

- A ver si entendí, ¿Potter va a estar unido a mí por todo ese tiempo sintiendo y pensando lo mismo que yo? – le dice Ginny a Hermione muy enojada por la nueva tontería hecha por sus hermanitos queridos.

- A si es – le dice Hermione.

- Y TODO ESTO GRACIAS A MIS ENCANTADORES HERMANOS, FRED Y GEORGE - dice Ginny muy enojada.

- verdad que somos encantadores – Dice George ocasionando que Ginny se encendiera mas (claro hablando literalmente) y lo mismo paso con Harry.

- Todo esto es culpa suya, si no hubieran tenido la maravillosa idea de ayudar a Harry, ahorita estuviéramos disfrutando de la maravillosa fiesta que se esta dando en el jardín – dice Ginny mientras los apunta con su dedo y viéndolos muy feo que si las miradas mataran ya estuviéramos comiendo tamalitos 9 digo llorando TToTT.

- Es cierto la fiesta me había olvidado de ella , vamos para allá y ya mañana veremos que es lo que hacemos con ustedes dos – dice Ron mientras que agarra a Hermione de la mano y sale con ella seguidos por los demás.

Cuando llegaron al jardín la fiesta estaba de lo mas encantador, Seamus bailaba con Lavander, Dean con Parvarti, Neville y Luna estaban sentados en un tronco observando las estrellas, los demás bailando o tratando de bailar y bueno Cho estaba peor que antes, ya no se podía sostener por ella misma.

Cho al darse cuenta de que Harry ya había regresado lo primero que hizo (como acaparadora que es) fue acercarse a el.

- Hola hip Ha hip rry – dice Cho al mismo tiempo que lo abraza ( ¬¬ que le pica a esta mona).

- Hola Cho por lo que veo te diviertes y mucho – cuando Harry termino de decir eso sintió como su cuerpo estaba siendo cubierto por una furia que no había sentido ni cuando enfrente a Voldemort y como presintiendo de donde prevenía tal sentimiento, busco a Ginny y la encontró con una cara de que se la estaba llevando el diablo.

-_ Acaso esta celosa la señorita Weasley_ – pensó Harry y enseguida se calmo la furia que sentía.

- Luego nos vemos Cho tengo que arreglar una cosa con Ginny. (Cuantas veces tiene que dejarla Harry para que entienda que ya no la quiere)

- _Así que Ginny es la que me aparte de ti, pues bien, Ginny Weasley esta es la guerra_ – pensó Cho cuando ve alejándose a Harry.

Harry andaba buscando a Ginny pues de repente se le desapareció, mientras que el la buscaba Ginny se encontraba con la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento. (Ya se lo imaginaran).

- Hola Ginny – Dice Cho un poco menos borracha pues se aplico un hechizo para tal cosa. (No se me ocurrió otra cosa).

- Hola Cho, luego nos vemos tengo que hacer algo – le dice Ginny y cuando se disponía a ir, Cho la detiene sujetándola por el brazo.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo unos minutos?- pregunta Cho con una sonrisa tan hipócrita que se reconocía millones de Kilómetros.

- Claro tu dirás – le dice Ginny sonando igual de hipócrita que la otra, o iba a sonar como si no le importara la actitud de Cho hacia ella.

- Bueno niña lo único que te quiero decir, es que no me vas a quitar a Harry así como si nada, voy a luchar por el, al final yo seré la que se quede con el – le dice Cho sin rodeos (odiosa pero directa la niña).

- Bueno en primero querida Cho, Harry no es un trofeo para ver quien se lo lleva, segundo harry va a ser quien decida con quien quedarse ¿no te parece? - Dice Ginny (VAMO GINNY VAMO!!!).

- Acaso piensas que harry va a preferir a niñita tonta como tu que a mi que soy toda una mujer – le dice Cho (¬¬ sin comentarios)

Ese comentario si que no le gusto en nada a Ginny lo cual puso en aviso a Harry por así decirlo, sintió que Ginny estaba muy triste, herida y como si le dieran un choque eléctrico volteo hacia donde estaba Cho y vio a su pequeña Ginny (¬¬ pequeña hmn).

-OH no, Cho ¿Qué es lo que hiciste? – pensó Harry y se acerco a donde estaban hablando ellas dos o lo que estuvieran haciendo, cuando se les iba acercando alcanzo a escuchar cuando Cho dijo:

- Entiéndelo niña Harry es mió – le dice la orientala a la pelirroja.

-Con que eso es lo que piensas Cho – dijo harry sin ser escuchado por ninguna de las contrincantes por su amor. (O.O Yo lo se necesito urgentemente ayuda.).

- Hola mi amor, te andaba buscando - dice Harry lo cual ocasiona que las dos jóvenes volteen.

Y Cho pensando que se dirigía a ella le contesta (lo que llegan a creer la gente verdad)

- Que bi… - no termino de decir pues la interrumpió Harry dejándola sin habla por lo que estaba diciendo.

- Ginny, VAMOS A BAILAR, AMORCITO – Y SE ACERCA HACIA Ginny y le da un besito en los labios, corto pero tierno.

- Claro vamos a bailar, ¿amorcito? – le dice Ginny todavía muy sorprendida por lo que había hecho y dicho Harry.

- Bueno en ese caso, luego nos vemos Cho – dice Harry y agarra a Ginny por la cintura y la jala hacia la pista, dejando a una Cho muy pero muy catatónica.

Cuando llegaron a la pista de baile se empezó a escuchar la canción de "Yo Te Propongo" (es una canción un poco viejita de Roberto Carlos, pero a mi me gusta).

Entonces Harry decide acercar a Ginny y bailar con ella muy pero muy pegaditos (¬¬ NO ES JUSTO).

- ¿Por que hiciste eso? – le pregunta Ginny quien estaba recargada en el pecho de el (O.O).

- Por que quería bailar contigo – le dice Harry mientras le acaricia la espalda lo cual ocasiona que Ginny temblara entre sus brazos, algo que le gusto a Harry pues se dio cuenta de que no le era indiferente a Ginny.

- Y-Ya dime la verdad, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – le dice Ginny muy feliz pues estaba bailando con el y además se encontraban muy cerca uno del otro.

- Por que, por que, siempre quieres saberlo todo señorita weasley – le dice Harry mientras hace que Ginny de una vuelta.

- Por que así es como soy – le contesta Ginny al terminar de dar la vuelta.

- Una de las cosas que me encantan de ti – le dice Harry haciendo que esta se vuelva sonrojar por uno de sus comentarios.

- Me vas a decir si o no – le dice Ginny, como tratando de calmarse pro lo que le había dicho Harry.

- Te voy a proponer algo – le dice Harry cerca del oído de ella.

- Dime – le dice muy seductoramente Ginny ahora ocasionando el temblar de Harry.

- Vamos a olvidarnos de Cho, de Dean y de todo esta noche y volvamos a empezar ¿Qué te parece? – le dice Harry

- Me parece señor Potter que usted no se lo merece – dice Ginny alejándose un poco de Harry pues se sentía capaz de hacer alguna locura.

- Vamos Ginny, yo se que tu lo quieres, si por favor – le dice Harry acercándose a ella y viéndola como solo el sabia hacerlo.

Peor como negarse a esos ojos tan hermosos que tiene y como consiguiente contesto:

- Esta bien Harry, volveremos a empezar y espero que este sea mejor que lo de antes – le dice Ginny abrazándose a Harry para seguir bailando con el.

Y así se pasaron casi toda la fiesta bailando, juntos como si nada ni nadie los pudiera separar y eso a cierto modo era cierto.

Mientras tanto Ron y Hermione seguían los pasos de sus amigos pues muy cerca de ellos estaban bailando igual de acarameladitos, los gemelos ya tenían mucho que se habían desaparecido con sus respetivas parejas, Fred con Angelina y George con Katie ( ¿En donde estarán? Y ¿Qué estarán haciendo? ¬¬ Pillines).

Claro y como todo tiene que terminar se acabo la fiesta para alguno de ellos pues cuando todos los invitados se fueron, Hermione y Ron se quedaron en el jardín "a ver las estrellas" (Si como no y yo me chupo el dedo) y Ginny y Harry se fueron a dar una vuelta por el lago que estaba cerca de la Madriguera.

Y así mis queridos lectores termino uno más de los grandiosos capítulos de "Simplemente Enamorados"

**Que onda!!!**

**Espero sea de su agrado la continuación del capitulo, bueno sin mas rodeos por fin se vio uno de los tanto besos esperados entre Harry y Ginny, hay que hacer fiesta. Ojala no se hayan espantado con lo que puse al inicio pero quería agradecerles todos los reviews gracias.**

**Bueno muchas Gracias a:**

**Rosy**: Hola! y antes que nada, creo que estas en un pequeño error, Ginny y Harry no se van quedar encerrados 30 días sino que sus espíritus van a estar unidos por 30 días, bueno ya corregida tu equivocación te agradezco que leas mi historia y a mi también me parecen geniales los gemelos.

Besito y espero te guste el capitulo.

**Eri mond licht**: Hello! No soy mala te voy a contestar algo que me dijo una escritora de Fan fiction, no soy mala solo que si los dejo con la duda se que van a leer con mucho interés el siguiente capitulo, así que como te darás cuenta no soy mala y como lo dijiste si sucedió, ojala que te guste el capitulo.

Nos vemos, muchos Besitos.

**Degna: **Como te darás cuenta ya actualice no te preocupes pues como ya sabrás por fin se dieron el tan nombrado beso (Conciencia: Ya era hora, YO: ¬¬ note metas) espero te guste el capitulo y nos vemos en el siguiente y no soy mala.

Besitos y Abrazos.

**LizZyd : **Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia, ojala te haya gustado el capitulo y espero que te siga gustando mi historia, bueno luego nos vemos.

Besitos y Abrazos.

**Lizlovegood12**Que bueno que ya hayas leído toda mi historia, deseo que te haya gustado esta capitulo y ojala te encuentres bien en tu nueva casa, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Besitos y Abrazos.

**Lunatic-Black: **Excelente, que bien que te halla gustado el capitulo, espero que este también te halla gustado.

Besitosy Abrazos.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

o Besitos y Abrazos o.

Violet-Potter.


	12. Capitulo 12: “ De AtAqUeS, ReGrEsOs Y So...

**Advertencia:** Todos los personajes, lugares, etc. Que sean de Harry Potter pertenece a la famosísima escritora J. K. Rowling (es mi ídolo) y está escrito sin ningún fin lucro.

" **De AtAqUeS, ReGrEsOs Y SoRpReSaS "**

Bueno después de la fiesta, entre Harry y Ginny las cosas iban viento en popa, los dos estaban con sonrisa de oreja a oreja, siempre que Ginny necesitara algo, Harry era el primero en ofrecer lo que le hacia falta, o cuando Harry quería algo Ginny era la primera, esto ya estaba cansando a Ron (¬¬ envidioso).

Faltaban escasos 4 días para regresar al colegio de Magia y Hechicería "Hogwarts ", así que esa mañana Ron cansado de la actitud de Harry y Ginny hace una pregunta:

- Harry- Ron

- Dime Ron – dice Harry mientras que ve como Hermione y Ginny están tomando el sol o para ser más exacta estaba viendo a Ginny.

- Acaso ya le dijiste a mi hermana tus sentimientos o ¿Qué es lo que les sucede? Que andan tan juntitos y cariñosos- le dice Ron

- Mis sentimientos – Harry

- Si – Ron

- A tu Hermana – Harry (¬¬ como se hace menso)

- Si – le dice Ron un poco molesto por las vueltas que le daba al asunto Harry.

- Pues la verdad…… no ( - le contesta Harry.

- Y se puede saber Por que – Ron.

En el momento que Harry le iba a contestar a Ron, apareció la progenitora de los Weasley.

- Chicos- llama a Ginny, Harry, Ron y Hermione.

- Si – contesta Ginny.

- Les aviso que mañana vamos a ir al callejón Diagon – Molly Weasley.

- OK – dijeron al mismo tiempo los cuatro Gryffindor.

Y al día siguiente por la mañana todos se disponían a ir al callejón diagon, llegaron al callejón por los polvos Flu, compraron todos sus útiles y regresaron a la Madriguera.

Y así transcurrió el tiempo y ya era el tan ansiado día, el día en el que tenían que regresar a Hogwarts.

Cuando llegaron al anden 9 ¾ y cruzar la barrera, se sorprendieron de ver a mucha gente fuera del expreso de Hogwarts.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – al terminar de decir Harry esto, se escucha un estruendo, la gente comenzó a correr y a gritar:

- Mortifagos!!!! – Escucho Harry que gritaron a lo lejos.

- Hay que ayudar – dice Ginny demostrando que ella era digna de portar el uniforme de Gryffindor.

-Vamos, pero con mucho cui…. – no termino de decir Harry cuando Ginny se le aventó y cayeron los dos al suelo.

- Harry ¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunta Ginny.

- Si, pero ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – le dice Harry.

-Por eso – le dice Ginny mientras señala a un Mortifago que por cierto en ese instante estaba enviando un hechizo directo a ellos, Harry no supo como pero en esos momentos tanto sus brazos y piernas no les respondían, hasta que….

- Muévanse - grita Hermione, lo cual hace reaccionar a Harry y rueda junto a Ginny, tratando de protegerla a toda costa (ya esta decidido yo me consigo un Harry pase lo que pase ù.ú).

-¿Te encuentras bien? – ahora fue Harry el que pregunto mientras le ayuda a ponerse de pie.

- Creo que si – le dice Ginny.

- Bueno en ese caso, vamos a ayudarlos – dice Harry, pero de repente sintió como un frío muy familiar se apoderaba de el, pero eso no era lo único, otra ves esos gritos_,- No a el no, déjalo, a el no lo toques - _gritaba su madre dentro de su cabeza (TT.TT feos recuerdos).

- Dementores – dice Ginny y se percata de que Harry se estaba poniendo muy frío – Vamos Harry recuerda que yo estoy contigo – dice Ginny (y yo también!!!! ).

- Si lo se- le dice Harry mientras salía de su trance (ni que fuera psíquico ¬¬).

-Todos trataban de ayudar, unos a otros, pero no sabían de donde salían tantos Mortifagos y Dementores. Harry y Ginny no se separaban para nada, sus cuerpos estaban tan sincronizados que parecía c0mo si sus cuerpos fueran uno solo.

Ginny estaba dando todo lo que tenia, Harry que solo se descuido un momento sintió un dolor muy feo en el pecho al recuperarse un poco, preocupado voltea a ver a Ginny y la encuentra tirada en el suelo revolcándose llena de dolor, puesto que estaba recibiendo la maldición Crucio por parte de un mortifago, pero no era cualquier mortifago se trataba de uno es especifico, para ser mas exacta era un rata (n&$ft·"&/mxzsdxz .-) con un brazo de plata ( me imagino que ya saben de quien se trata ( ).

- Ginny!! – grito muy asustado Harry y corre para ayudarla, esta se encontraba muy adolorida, pero consiente que era lo bueno.

- No te preocupes por mí, yo estoy bi…. - no termino de decir Ginny pues en ese momento se desmayo quedando en los brazos de Harry (¬¬ que casualidad, no les parece) cuando Harry la vio, lo único que hizo fue cargarla y llevarla hacia un rincón y recostarla entre una cajas que había ahí.

En ese momento Harry parecía otro, estaba que se lo llevaba quien lo trajo al mundo, agarro con todas sus fuerzas su varita y se dirigió hacia cierta rata asquerosa y dijo:

- Miren nada mas lo que nos trajo el viento, si se trata de la grandiosa y asquerosa rata que ha salido de su nido – dice Harry con un tono de sarcasmo.

- Así es Potter nos encontramos de nuevo - se le ocurrió contestar a la asquerosa rata (Esta rata es tonta o se hace, ¬¬ ES).

- Bueno empiézate a despedir de este mundo, Peter – dice Harry muy calmado.

- Se puede saber por que razón – le contesta Peter.

- Por que has cometido el 2º grave error de toda tu asquerosa vida – Harry le dice muy enojado.

- Claro el señor Potter me puede comunicar los errores que he cometido- dice colagusano

- El primero y el mas importante es haberle dicho a Voldemort la ubicación de mis padres y la 2º no menos importante fue haber dañado a una persona tan especial…… - eso fue lo ultimó que dijo Harry pues acto seguido le envió un

- Expelliarmus!!! – y una luz de color rojo salio de la varita de Harry, la cual fue a parar directamente a la rata rastrera de colagusano ocasionando que Peter saliera volando y se estampara contra el suelo dejándolo inconsciente, después de amarrar a la rata coluda de Peter (Conciencia: Creo que ya entendieron que NO quieres a Peter, Yo: T.T no te metas) Se acerco a Ginny la cual iba despertando poco a poco.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunta Ginny un tanto aturdida.

-Están atacando la estación King's Cross – le contesta Harry mientras que la ayuda a ponerse de pie.

Ginny al revisar en que situación se encontraba la estación se topo con cierto bulto en el suelo, sorprendida pregunta:

- Acaso es – dice Ginny mientras señala a Peter.

- Si es Colagusano, por fin voy a poder probar la inocencia de Sirius (T.T OH mi Sirius)- dice Harry sonando muy feliz y triste a la vez.

- Que bien Harry – le dice Ginny con una sonrisa alentadora de que todo va a estar bien.

Después de un buen pero lo que se dice buen rato llegaron las "autoridades" del ministerio de Magia, peor como siempre su intervención no fue de gran ayuda puesto que la grandiosa Orden del Fénix había hecho su trabajo, pero que seria del ministerio sin su grandioso ministro de magia que para desgracia de la comunidad mágica seguía siendo el "encantador" Cornelius Funge (por que diré semejante verdad p).

- Ya hemos llegado, no se preocupen todo estará bajo control – dice Cornelius con una voz como en forma de arrogancia.

- Ya para que si ya hicimos todo el trabajo nosotros solitos – dice Ron ganándose un codazo por parte de Hermione.

- Ron ¡Cállate! – dijo Hermione en un susurro a modo que solo Ron escuchara.

- Mi querido Harry Potter, otra vez ayudándonos como siempre - le dice Funge a Harry quien venia de apoyo para Ginny.

- Gracias a todos diría yo Cornelius – dice una voz muy conocida por todo el alumnado de Hogwarts pues se trataba del grandioso Albus Dumbledore director del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts.

- Ah claro todos ayudamos en esta lucha contra el mal, verdad mi querido amigo – dice Funge mientras que le da una palmaditas en la espalda a Dumbledore quien frunció el seño.

- Señorita Weasley ¿Cómo se encuentra? - pregunto muy amablemente el director a Ginny.

- Pues en lo que cabe me en….. – no pudo terminar de decir pues sintió que todo se le oscurecía y de pronto se desmayo en los brazos de Harry (¬¬ Otra vez las casualidades que tiene la vida, no les parece). Lo último que escucho fue la voz de Harry:

- Ginny, Ginny, Gin vamos Gin despierta – insiste Harry al mismo tiempo que la zarandea claro con amor.

- Tranquilos chicos dentro de un rato va despertar vamos súbanla al tren, recuéstenla y denle esto – dice Dumbledore mientras hace un pequeño movimiento con su varita y hace aparecer un vaso con una poción que se veía poco comestible (O.o).Bueno vamos a suponer que ya se fueron todos y que los mortifagos ya fueron llevados al ministerio de magia.

Harry como buen caballero que es la llevo entre sus brazos y subió al tren, al encontrar al vagón la deposito en una camita que había conjurado Hermione, después de un rato llegaron al la estación en Hogsmeade, se subieron y llegaron al grandioso castillo que cada vez que lo recorrían descubrían algo nuevo, (ya saben la nostalgia que nos entra cuando vamos a terminar la escuela T.T bueno es padre por que descansas de los estudios o ).

Ginny fue transferida a la enfermería, Harry ya prácticamente estaba haciendo un hueco en el suelo de la enfermería de tantas vueltas que estaba dando

- ¿Por qué no despierta? – pregunta Harry a la Señora Pomfrey.

- Señor Potter por décima vez ya le dije que es cuestión de tiempo – al terminar de decir eso Ginny empezó a moverse y fue abriendo los ojos, esos ojos color azules por los que Harry seria capaz de dar la vida.

- ¿Ya te encuentras mejor, Ginny? – pregunta Ron muy preocupado por la salud de su hermana.

Antes de que Ginny pudiera contestar, Harry prácticamente se arrojo sobre ella abrazándola

- No me vuelvas a hacer esto, por favor – le dice Harry mientras la abraza con mas fuerza para asegurarse que era ella y que se encontraba bien.

- Tranquilo ya todo paso – le dice Ginny quien estaba feliz por la actitud de Harry.

- Que bien que ya despertó señorita Weasley el señor Potter ya estaba muy preocupado por que no despertaba – dice la señora Pomfrey ocasionando el sonrojo de Harry y Ginny.

- L-Lo que no entiendo es por que me desmaye – se cuestionaba Ginny.

- Bueno eso se lo puedo contestar yo señorita Weasley – dijo Albus Dumbledore quien iba entrando a la enfermería.

- Profesor!! – dijeron al mismo tiempo los Gryffindor's ganándose una mirada de silencio de la señora Pomfrey.

- Buenas noches! Lo que te desgasto en si Ginny fue todo el poder que Harry uso, recuerden que ahora tienen una unión mas allá que cualquier cosa- le dice el director mientras hace aparecer un vaso con poción restablecedora.

- Usted ¿como sabe eso? - le pregunta Harry

- Recuerda que para mi no hay secretos sr. Potter, ahora si me permiten sugerirles deberíamos dejar descansar a la Srita. Weasley

- Esta bien – contestaron Ron y Hermione, el único que se quedo callado fue Harry que bajo ningún motivo iba a dejar sola a Ginny.

- Yo me quedo – dice Harry cuando ve que Ron, Hermione y Dumbledore se disponían a salir de la enfermería.

- Sabes que la señora Pomfrey no te va a dejar que te quedes – le dice Ron.

- Pero..- dice Harry.

- Pero nada, vamos al comedor – le dice Dumbledore.

- Esta bien al men0s puedo despedirme- dice Harry un tanto molesto.

- Adelante – Dumbledore.

Harry se gira hacia Ginny y se acerca quedando muy cerca de su oído y le dice:

- No te duermas, voy a regresar – y le da un beso muy cerca de su boca.

- Te estaré esperando – dice Ginny en forma picara.

- ¿Qué tanto se secretean ustedes dos? – pregunta Ron muy receloso.

- Nada Ron solo le decía que descansara bien – le dice Harry mientras que se encaminaba hacia la salida de la enfermería.

- Buenas noches – le dice Hermione a Ginny.

- Buenas noches a todos – oyen decir a Ginny.

Mientras que caminaban rumbo al gran comedor, Harry noto que el castillo seguía igual aunque cada año descubría algo nuevo, si que seguía siendo ese viejo castillo con aspecto lúgubre pero que te hacia sentir como en un hogar en especial para el y ni que decir de los pasadizos secretos testigos de las escapadas nocturnas del cuarteto Gryffindor . Esta castillo iba a ser inolvidable para el, en eso recordó que una vez en la madrugada se despertó por una nueva pesadilla, ya no podía seguir así, así que decidió bajar a la sala común para leer algún libro , pero para su sorpresa se encontró con cierta pelirroja, la cual estaba dormida en uno de os sillones, se le acerco lo mas callado que pudo para no despertarla, se veía como un ángel, no se como había sido tan ciego en no darse cuenta de que amaba a Ginny, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una la Voz de Ron.

- HARRY!!!! – grito Ron desesperado al darse cuenta de que Harry no le prestaba ni la mínima de atención.

- ¿Qué? – le contesta Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¬.¬ ¿ Por que estas tan contento? , ¿Qué le dijiste a mi hermana en la enfermería?- dice Ron.

- Ron deja de ser tan histérico – le dice su novia mientras le agarra la mano.

- Histérico ¿yo? – pregunta Ron.

- Si!!! – gritan al unísono Harry y Hermione.

Cuando estaban enfrente de la puerta que daba al gran comedor.

- Estamos apunto de ver nuestra ultima selección de casas – dice con voz melancólica Hermione.

- Así es parece como si fuera ayer cuando nos estaban seleccionando a nosotros – dice Ron mientras que abraza a Hermione.

- Bueno y que esperamos para entrar mi parejita – les dice Harry

- Y-ya tenemos que entrar? – pregunta un tanto nervioso Ron.

- Ron ¿Por qué estas nervioso? - pregunta Harry.

- S-Si Ron por que - comenta Hermione quien estaba igual o peor de nerviosa.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa con ustedes dos? - pregunta Harry un tanto extrañado por el nerviosismo de los dos pero aun mas extrañado por el nerviosismo de Hermione.

- Nada - dicen al mismo tiempo Ron y Hermione.

- Esto es muy extraño, no me digan que…. Tienen miedo por lo que digan de su noviazgo ô.ô - dice Harry muy sorprendido pues si no conociera a sus amigos diría que esas personas que están enfrente de el no son ellos.

- ……… - pero lo único que recibió Harry como contestación fue el silencio de los dos.

- Vamos chicos no estén de idiaticos - les dice Harry mientras los va empujando hacia el comedor.

Cuando se encontraban ya en su lugar en la mesa de Gryffindor en las demás mesas se podía escuchar como se comentaba acerca del noviazgo de Ron y Hermione, algunos no les sorprendía pues ya se veía venir desde hace mucho (Solo ellos no lo notaban ù.ú), otras le lanzaban miradas muy feas a Hermione y Ron no se quedaba atrás pues Hermione si que había ganado terreno en su 6º curso, nunca le faltaba quien la invitaran a salir a Hogsmeade el cual era un tema que causaba muchas discusiones entre Ron y Hermione por sus celos.

De repente se hizo un silencio en el gran comedor, pues de la mesa de los profesores se levantaba un viejo, ese viejo loco que era querido por todos o la mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts, se trataba del grandioso Albus Dumbledore.

- Buenas noches jóvenes, bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts, por los últimos sucesos que gracias a Dios no paso a mayores se retraso un poco la selección y la cena ¬.¬ - dice el director en forma de puchero ganándose un sonoro carraspeo de McGonagall.

- En fin comencemos - y al momento de terminar de decir eso, el sombrero seleccionador empezó a cantar, sorprendiendo a los de nuevo ingreso, claro que para los demás era sorprendente pues cada año era más fabulosa la canción. Cuando el sombrero termino de cantar el salón se lleno de aplausos, la profesora McGonagall como todos los años se levanto y se acerco a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso:

- Cuando diga su nombre pasaran al frente y se pondrán el sombrero el cual los seleccionara para alguna de las cuatro casas: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin que conforman a Hogwarts, a la casa que se les sea asignada, durante todo el año podrán tanto ganar como perder puntos que serán acumulados y al final del año quien tenga mas puntos se llevara la copa de las casas - termino de decir McGonagall antes de comenzar a decir los nombres de los alumnos.

- Samuel Perry - fue el primero de los tantos que había en esa noche, estaba muy nervioso.

- Hufflepuff - grito el sombrero seleccionador.

- Samantha Stevenson - McGonagall.

- Ravenclaw - volvió a gritar el sombrero seleccionador, se veía muy grande para ser de primero, esta chava si que tenia algo, de eso se dio cuenta Hermione que se fijo en como veía para la mesa de Gryffindor y en especial a - RON! - pensó Hermione.

Así siguieron pasando hasta que llegaron con una jovencita de tez blanca-rosada, ojos de color café claro, no tenia un cuerpo de diez pero se defendía, bueno eso fue lo que pensó Draco al verla.

- Violeta Potter - todo el comedor se quedo con la boca abierta en especial cierto rubio con ojos de color grises (o.o Guapo!).

- OH! Otro Potter, ¿Dónde te pondré?, gryffindor seria excelente para ti, pero creo que estarás mucho mejor en…

- Slytherin -grito el sombrero, eso si que era más sorprendente, por que algo que si era seguro era que todos los Potter iban a Gryffindor o bueno hasta ahora era así.

Violeta se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin siendo observadas por todos pero en especial por Harry, cuando se sentó todos los de la mesa de Slytherin se le quedaban viendo muy extrañados y se escuchaban comentarios como:

- Un Potter en Slytherin-

- Será familiar de Harry Potter -

Pero ya no pudo seguir escuchando pues escucho un comentario un poco ridículo de cierto Slytherin muy guapo (Guapísimo diría yo).

- Vaya, vaya así que tenemos a un Potter entre nosotros- dice Draco con su típico tono de "yo soy mejor que todos".

- Y tienes algún problemas con eso - dice Violeta volteándolo a ver con cara de pocos amigos.

- No le hables así a Draco - dice Pansy mirándola como si fuera un bicho asqueroso.

- Tu n0 eres nadie para decirme, a quien hablarle y a quien no entendido niña - dice Violeta.

- Rebelde la niña, así me gustan - dice Draco mientras se sienta a lado de ella.

Cuando Violeta iba a protestar, el director se levanta para decir algunas palabras.

- Bueno como ya hemos presenciado la selección creo que ya es justo que cenemos ¬o¬ , así que - con un aplauso hizo aparecer todo tipo de manjares que se podían imaginar.

- Si - grita emocionado Ron y empezó a comer.

- Ron no puedes dejar de pensar en comida - dice Hermione.

- También pienso en ti - dice Ron y le da un besito en la boca.

- Me parece que ha Ron ya se le fueron los nervios por su relación - dice Harry.

- A mi también, pero cambiando un poco de tema, ¿Quién será esa tal Violeta Potter?- pregunto Hermione muy extrañado sobre todo por que es una Potter y este en Slytherin.

- No lo se, pero es muy hermosa - dice ron que a l0s segundos reacciono y trato de arreglarlo - pero no tanto como Mione - termina de decir Ron que voltea a ver a Hermione que tenia cara de pocos amigos.

- Mas te vale Weasley - dice Hermione (Y se queja de que Ron en Celoso).

- No se vayan a pelear por alguien que ni conocemos -dice Harry al mismo tiempo que sienten que lo abrazan. (A que no saben que es lo que sintió Ginny), pero lo que no sabían es que cierto rubio los vio y no le gusto nada.

- Violeta! - dice Harry sorprendido cuando descubre de quien se trata y sobre todo por la muestra de cariño (¬¬ Que confiancitas)

- Hola Harry, ya quería conocerte - dice Violeta.

- Hola- dice un tanto nerviosos Harry.

- Hola Violeta mucho gusto, yo soy Ron Weasley - dice Ron un tanto embobado.

- El gusto es mío, y tu ¿Quién eres?- pregunto Violeta a Hermione.

- Yo soy Hermione Granger, su novia - dice Herm mientras agarra la mano de Ron. (Marcando territorio, herm)Cuando Harry iba a preguntar que es lo que quería, llego la profesora McGonagall

- Buenas Noches, jóvenes Potter- dice la profesora.

- Si - dicen los dos al mismo tiempo.

- El director quiere verlos en su despacho después de la cena- dice McGonagall.

- Esta bien profesora terminando la cena iremos para allá - dice Harry.

- en ese caso Buenas noches - dice la profesora y se fue.

- Bueno Ron y yo tenemos que llevar a los de primero, nos vemos mas al rato.- dice Hermione que prácticamente se llevo a arrastras a Ron.

- Creo que ya nos podemos ir -dice Violeta, mientras se levanta.

- Si, solo que.. - dice Harry.

- Solo que ¿Qué? -dice Violeta.

- Quisiera pedirte un favor.

- mientras no sea dinero o matar a alguien, lo que sea - dice violeta (¬¬ media chistosita la niña)

- No es nada de eso ¬¬, quería pedirte que si no es mucha molestia- harry

- Si- Violeta.

- Si no quieres no hay problema - Harry

- Dime - Violeta.

- Pues yo quería saber -Harry

- Al grano Harry - Violeta

- Si me podías hacer el favor de - Harry.

- HARRY al grano, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dice Violeta muy exaltada (que sulfúrica me salio).

- Podemos ir a la enfermería antes de ir a ver a Dumbledore- dice Por fin Harry (Si claro después de mil años, Conciencia: No seas exagerada, Yo: Tu CA-LLA-TE)

- Tanto teatro para eso, vamos - dice Violeta.

Ginny ya estaba desesperada por que Harry no llegaba.

- Ya hace mucho que debió de terminar la cena, por que no vendrá - dice Ginny (que niña más desesperada).

De repente escucha como se abre la puerta de la enfermería dando lugar a una silueta muy conocida por ella.

- Ya te habías tardado - dice gin extrañada por la compañía de Harry.

- Lo siento Gin, tuve un contratiempo, mira ella es Violeta es de nuevo ingreso- dice Harry quien noto o mas bien sintió la desconfianza de Gin.

- Mucho gusto Ginny Weasley - dice Gin (obvio ¬¬)

- El gusto es mió - le dice Violeta.

- Bueno solo venia decirte que no me voy a poder quedar a platicar, nos acaba de hablar el director - dice Harry.

- Te digo Harry a mi los problemas me siguen -dice Violeta.

- Lo mismo me pasa a mi, parece que los problemas andan tras de mi - dice Harry con una sonrisa.

- Si te entiendo - dice Violeta dirigiéndole una sonrisa (mira que sacrificada) que lo le gusto en nada a Ginny.

- A Ginny le empezó a hervir la sangre por ese gesto - Quien se cree para sonreírle así a mi Harry, ¿A mi Harry? De donde salio eso - pensó Gin.

Harry no tardo en sentir los celos de Ginny y eso le gusto mucho pues demostraba que no le era indiferente.

- Bueno Gin, que pases buenas noches - le dice Harry viéndola muy embobadamente.

- Si, gracias Harry - le dice Ginny entre molesta y feliz.

- Que te mejore Gin- dice Violeta y sale de la enfermería por que noto que sobraba.

- Bueno ya me voy hasta mañana - dice Harry acercándose para besarla.

- Si hasta mañana - dice Ginny mientras intenta acortar la distancia que los separa.

- Harry apúrate que se hace tarde- dice Violeta quien se da cuenta que interrumpió algo muy importante (¬¬ sin comentarios).

- Si ya voy -dice Harry y le da un beso en la mejilla y se va.

Cundo Ginny estaba sola dice:

- Ay si, Harry apúrate que se hace tarde - dice tratando de arremedar la voz de Violeta (Que malos son los celos)

Mientras tanto Harry y Violeta iban platicando de trivialidades.

- Harry- dice Violeta.

- Dime- Harry

- Te gusta Gin? - dice Violeta así como así.

- S-Si - Harry.

- Hacen una excelente pareja -Violeta.

- Se nota demasiado - Harry.

- Si, discreto no es tu segundo nombre- dice Violeta (esa frase la saque de otro Fan fic, espero no se enoje la autora).

- ya llegamos -dice Harry.

- y como entramos?- pregunta Violeta.

- Conejitos picantes - dice Harry (Se me quemo una de las pocas neuronas que tenia pensando en el nombre)

Cuando estaban enfrente del escritorio, Dumbledore les pidió que se sentaran, Violeta estaba sorprendida por toda la clase de artículos que tenia Dumbledore.

- Bueno se preguntaran para que los quiero en especial tu Harry - dice Dumbledore.

- Así es - Harry.

- Bueno es muy sencillo, tu Harry estarás sorprendido por que halla otra Potter en Hogwarts ¿no es así?- Dumbledore.

- Si - Harry.

- Pues es muy fácil ya sabrás su nombre pero lo que no sabes es que viene de América, sus padres son magos y entra para 7º grado igual que tu -Dumbledore.

- Esta bien ¿Pero que tiene que ver conmigo?- Harry.

- Mucho pues ella es….. -

**Hola!!!!!**

**Si que soy MALA por dejarlos así pero ni modo, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, perdón por el retraso:**

**lizZyd: Hola, Que bueno que te gusto el capi, espero que este también te guste. Nos vemos en el siguiente capi.**

**Rosy: Hola, yo creo que por el momento no vamos a saber de ella por un tiempo, espero te guste este capi.**

**kittysakurita: Hola, que bien que te gusto el besito, créeme que si hubiera estado en el lugar de Ginny también me alejaría muy a mi pesar, imagínate te acaba de decir que quiere a un a chava y te besa, un poco loco. Espero te guste el capi.**

**Sirenita****: Hola, Si son unos tontos pero quienes no somos tontos y testarudos cuando estamos enamorados, espero te guste este capi.**

**Orla Potter****: Hola, si eso gemelos son lo mejor y créeme que el hechizo mas que ayuda les va a traer problemas, espero te guste este capi.**

**Orkidea: Hola, gracias por tu comentario acerca de mi intromisión en la historia, si a veces se pasan de tontos pero que se le va a hacer. Espero te guste el capi.**

**Eri mond licht: Hola, que bueno que me comprendas, si fuera por mí no las dejaría así, los comprendo por que también leo Fic y me dejan emocionada. Espero te guste el capi.**

**AMOR MARTINEZ: Hola, oye gracias por las porras espero no desilusionar a nadie con los siguientes capítulos. Espero te guste el capi.**

**Degna: Hola, que bien que quieran un Harry para navidad, espero que el capi te guste, te veo en el próximo o más bien te leo.**

**Maga y Angls****: Hola, Que bien que te guste el capi, muchas gracias por la descripción. Espero te guste este capi.**

**Ginny-ForEver****: Hola, Excelente que te gusten mis comentarios tratare de no exagerar a veces, es que depende de mi estado de animo. Espero te guste el capi.**

**Bueno eso a sido todo por este capitulo, deseo que sea de su agrado y ojala que les guste este nuevo personaje.**

**o BESITOS Y ABRAZOS O**

**VIOLETPOTTER.**


	13. Capitulo 13: ¿QuIeN Es EllA?

**Advertencia:** Todos los personajes, lugares, etc. Que sean de Harry Potter pertenece a la famosísima escritora J. K. Rowling (es mi ídolo) y está escrito sin ningún fin lucro.

Noche de paz, Noche de amor, todo es bello a mi alrededor.

Holita!!!!

Perdón por el retraso pero se me juntaron muchas cosas, pero nadie quiere saber sobre eso, en fin les deseo una FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO, ojala se la pasen de maravilla en compañía de sus familiares y amigos, bueno después del merecido saludo vamos a lo que te truje chencha (ù.ú Es una de las tantas frases celebres que se me). Y aquí vamos con el nuevo capitulo.

Besitos y Abrazos. o

Bueno recordemos un poco del capitulo pasado

_Cuando estaban enfrente del escritorio, Dumbledore les pidió que se sentaran, Violeta estaba sorprendida por toda la clase de artículos que tenia Dumbledore._

_- Bueno se preguntaran para que los quiero en especial tu Harry - dice Dumbledore._

_- Así es - Harry._

_- Bueno es muy sencillo, tu Harry estarás sorprendido por que halla otra Potter en Hogwarts ¿no es así?- Dumbledore._

_- Si - Harry._

_- Pues es muy fácil ya sabrás su nombre pero lo que no sabes es que viene de América, sus padres son magos y entra para 7º grado igual que tu -Dumbledore._

_- Esta bien ¿Pero que tiene que ver conmigo?- Harry._

_- Mucho pues ella es….. -_

- Ella es tu prima, Harry- dice Dumbledore como si fuera la cosa mas común en la tierra, Harry que no le creía voltea a ver a Violeta, ella lo único que hizo fue afirmar con su cabeza.

- Así es Harry, aunque no lo creas somos familia - dice Violeta muy contenta de conocer por fin a su primo.

- En caso de que lo que me acaban de decir fuera cierto, me puede decir profesor Dumbledore, ¿Por qué nunca se me había informado acerca de este asunto? - dice Harry volteando a ver a Dumbledore un tanto molesto (y esta en todo su derecho ÙoÚ).

- Eso yo te lo puedo contestar, veamos, tu padre era primo de mi madre, ellos eran como decirlo, "algo alejados", bueno para no hacerte largo el cuento, no se soportaban, pero no quiere decir que se odiaron, al fin y al cabo eran familia- le dice Violeta.

- OK hasta ahí todo va de maravilla, bueno, en fin y en ese caso ¿Qué haces en Hogwarts? - pregunta Harry a Violeta.

- Mi madre murió hace apenas un año, antes de morir me contó todo, así que al quedarme sola decidí que lo mejor seria venir a buscarte - dice Violeta con una sonrisota d oreja a oreja (luego, luego hacer barba).

- Guau, parece telenovela - dice Harry trayendo como consecuencia la caras de WHAT? Por parte de Dumbledore y Violeta.

- Bueno ahora que ya sabes el motivo por el cual Violeta esta en Hogwarts, ya se pueden retirar era todo lo que les quería comentar- dice el profesor Dumbledore.

Cuando Harry y Violeta salieron de la oficina de Dumbledore y se encontraban en frente de la gárgola, Violeta pregunta:

- Y a todo esto ¿Qué te pareció la noticia? - le dice Violeta.

- Bueno no me va a negar que es un noticion, después de que durante casi toda mi vida he sabido que mis únicos familiares vivos son los Dursley y que de la noche a la mañana me aparezca una prima, es muy raro - le contesto Harry.

- Si, te comprendo, bueno más o menos, pero en fin tenemos todo un largo año por delante para conocernos- le dice Violeta mientras lo abraza.

- Estas en lo correcto, pero creo que por este día ya fue suficiente para mi pobrecita mente, así que nos vemos mañana ¿Si? -le dice Harry.

- OK, nos veremos mañana- le dice Violeta que no pudo contener el impulso de darle un besito en la mejilla (¬¬ Son primos así que de lejitos se ven bonitos).

- Buenas noches - dice Violeta y comienza a caminar para el lado opuesto al que estaba Harry.

Violeta ya llevaba cerca de ½ hora caminando.

- Como se me ocurrió venir sola si no se llegar a la sala común de Slytherin - dice Violeta se golpea la cabeza con la mano (Espero me entiendan en esta parte)

- Así que la señorita Potter anda perdida - dice una voz un tanto fría desde de la oscuridad.

- Y si fueras un poco valiente saldrías de tu escondite - Dice Violeta mientras metía su mano a su bolsillo y sujetaba su varita preparándose para cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder.

- Así que la señorita Potter no le teme a lo desconocido- dice Draco saliendo de la oscuridad.

- Siempre me enseñaron a confrontar todo cara a cara, que no le tuviera miedo ni a la mismísima muerta - dice Violeta mirando a Draco muy enojada.

- Esta Bien!!! No te enojes, así que no sabes como llegar a la sala común - dice Draco con su tan característico tono de arrogancia.

- Así es, y como que me estas haciendo perder el tiempo, así que no molestes - dice Violeta y se da media vuelta para seguir buscando la sala común, pero el brazo de Draco se lo impide.

- A mi ninguna niña me deja con la palabra en la boca - dice Draco muy enojado, eso no le gusto para nada a Violeta y se le quedo viendo directamente a los ojos, aunque Draco no se quedo atrás y le siguió la corriente clavando sus encantadores ojos grises (son realmente encantadores) y así empezó su guerra de miradas, que no quedaría nada mas en eso.

- _Nunca había sentido esto, es como si hormiguitas anduvieran en mi estomago_ - Pensó Draco.

- _Por que me ve así, no me gusta como me ve, me pone muy nerviosa - _pensó Violeta.

Pero fueron interrumpidos por los maullidos de la horrorosa gata de Filch, la señora Norris.

- OH NO!!! - Dice draco muy exaltado.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunta Violeta.

- La gata de Filch si nos atrapa tendremos serios problemas, bueno en realidad tú serias la de los problemas - dice Draco.

- Y tú ¿Por qué no? - pregunta Violeta.

- Por que soy prefecto - dice Draco al tiempo que le muestra su insignia.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? - pregunto el señor Filch.

- Nada señor, soy Draco Malfoy prefecto de Slytherin, recuerde, y estoy llevando a la señorita Potter a la sala común - dice Draco.

- Así que andaba en horas ajenas afuera de la torre, eso merece un castigo - dice el Señor Filch.

- Es de nuevo ingreso y la estoy llevando a la sala - contesto inmediatamente Draco.

Lo único que recibió como respuesta por parte del Señor Filch fue un gruñido y siguió su camino.

- Que señor mas amargado - dice Violeta.

- si, pero ahora apúrate que tengo que seguir con mi revisión - dice Draco

- No me apures además no se a donde esta la dichosa sala común - dice Violeta.

- Es por acá - dice Draco y la conduce hasta la sala común.

Ya adentro Draco tomo asiento en uno de los tanto muebles de piel que había en la sala, no hay que negarlo los Slytherin se caracterizan por ser muy elegantes y tener lo mejor, tenia una chimenea, en la sala tenían su propia biblioteca y hasta un bar, que no dudo que es clandestino, en fin tenia una vida de reyes.

- No que andabas muy apurado - dice Violeta.

- Pues ya ves que no andaba tan apurado, preciosa - dijo Draco mientras la veía de arriba hacia abajo.

- Mira te agradezco que trajeras hasta la sala común, pero en tu vida me vuelvas a decir PRECIOSA - le dice violeta muy enojada.

- Así que no te gusta que te digan preciosa - dice Draco mientras se levantaba del sillón.

- 5 puntos para Slytherin por semejante descubrimiento - dice Violeta con un tono de arrogancia que no le gusto a Draco.

- Mira niña deja de decir estupideces - dice Draco enojado.

- Pues tú fuiste el que empezó a decirlas - le contesta Violeta con una sonrisita.

- Yo puedo hacer y decir lo que yo quiera - le dic Draco.

- A si, que bien por ti - dice Violeta

- Créeme hasta seria capaz de hacer que tú te enamoraras de mí - le dice Draco.

- Tan seguro estas, OK en ese caso ten cuidado por que puede ser otro el termine enamorado - dice Violeta mientras le dibujaba circulitos con su dedo en el pecho de Draco ocasionando el nerviosismo del Slytherin, pero este no se dejo y siguiéndole el juego se acerco a ella abrazándola por la cintura y cerca de su oído le dijo :

- Esperemos que no sea así - la soltó y se dirigió hacia su habitación, un privilegio que tenia los prefectos era tener una habitación para ellos solos, que hasta hace unos meses compartía con Pansy Parkinson pues debido a ciertos problemas le habían quitado el cargo de prefecta.

- _En esa niña hay algo que me encanta_ - fue lo ultimo que pensó Draco antes de meterse al baño a cambiarse de ropa para irse a dormir (¿Quién no mataría por ser baño en este momento? O .Ô).

Si que Draco Malfoy ya no era el mismo, a parte de que se beneficio con su desarrollo, sus músculos ya se marcaban mas y procuraba tener una buena imagen, pero eso no era todo, ya no era aquel chico arrogante que se sentía superior a todos, claro que no era un pan de Dios, pero había cambiado a tal grado que podía tener una conversación decente con el cuarteto de Gryffindor, no es que fueran los grandes amigos pero se dio cuenta de que era inútil seguir peleando con ellos estando el mundo mágico en guerra, si como lo oyen o mejor dicho como lo están leyendo Draco estaba de lado de los buenos ( o sea que aparte de haber madurado, estaba mas guapo que nunca ¬.¬).

Mientras que Draco subía las escaleras para su habitación Violeta se le quedo viendo - _no voy a negar que esta guapo_ - pensó Violeta.

Bueno a todo esto no he descrito a Violeta, ella es una Chava de cabellos lacios de color café claro, sus ojos de color lilas (poco comunes en el mundo mágico).

- Ahora vamos a dormir - dijo Violeta y subió por las escaleras, encontrando de pura casualidad el cuarto de las alumnas de 7, era muy elegante el cuarto, pero mucho para su gusto.

Al día siguiente Harry se encontraba hiendo hacia la enfermería para visitar a Ginny, cuando entro a la enfermería, claro esta que estaba bajo la capa de la invisibilidad, donde se encontró con que Ginny estaba perdidamente dormida.

- Gin, Gin despierta - dice Harry mientras le acariciaba una mejilla (se imaginan ser despertadas de ese modo,)

- Mª 5 minutos más mamá - dice Ginny

- Pero solo 5 minutos jovencita - dice Harry riéndose.

- Harry!! - dice Ginny n tanto exaltada.

- Hola! Buenos Días - dice Harry y le da un besito en la mejilla (Cuanto amor hay en el aire)

- B-Buenos días - dice Ginny un tanto nerviosa por la acción de Harry.

- ¿Cómo amaneciste? - le pregunto Harry

- Pues dentro lo que cabe yo creo que bien y tu? - le contesta Ginny tratándose de arreglarse para poder estar un poco mas presentable para MI Harry (Lo siento me traiciono mi subconsciente)

-En estos momentos me encuentro de maravilla - le dice Harry.

- Sr. Potter tan temprano visitando a la señorita Weasley, estoy empezando a creer que son más que amigos - dice madame Pomfrey ocasionando el sonrojo de los dos Gryffindor's.

- ¿Cuándo puede irse Ginny? - pregunta Harry tratando de cambiar el tema.

- Pues se puede ir ahora mismo- contesta madame Pomfrey.

- Bueno en ese caso me voy a cambiar, ahora vuelvo Harry - le dice Ginny y se mete a un tipo de Vestidor improvisado por madame Pomfrey.

Minutos después aparece Ginny cambiada, se dirige hacia Harry y le dice que ya se pueden ir, ya estaban en la puerta de la enfermería cuando madame Pomfrey los detiene y dice

- Srita. Weasley, nada de estar haciendo magia durante este día por lo menos, no queremos que regrese - le comenta Madame Pomfrey antes de que comenzara a protestar Ginny.

- Esta bien madame Pomfrey yo me encargare de que no haga ningún esfuerzo - dice Harry.

- Eso espero - dice madame Pomfrey y entra a su oficina.

Afuera de la enfermería

- Que exagerada es madame Pomfrey, claro que puedo hacer magia "Wingarium Leviosa" - dice Ginny apuntándole a una hoja que había cerca de uno de los tantos ventanales del castillo de Hogwarts, pero lo único que consiguió fue marearse por suerte Harry la alcanzo a agarrar antes de que azotara en el suelo como costal de papas.

- Esta bien, niña que tu nunca haces caso - dice Harry mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

- UoU yo soy muy obediente, pero…. Además no soy ninguna niña o ¿A ti que te parece? - le dice Ginny mientras se da una vuelta para que la viera bien.

- A- A mi - muy nervioso y sobre todo sonrojado (Como se le ocurre preguntarle eso a Harry, tiene cada maña)

- Si a ti, ¿te parece que soy una niña? - le pregunta Ginny con una voz seductora

- Pues a mi me parece… - no alcanzo a terminar pues alguien los interrumpió.

- HARRYYYYYYYY!!!! - grito Violeta.

- Violeta ¿Cómo estas? - pregunto Harry muy alegre de ver a su prima, pero esa alegría fue mal interpretada por cierta Weasley (ya saben como somos de atrabancadas cuando nos entran los celos)

- Bien Harry y ¿tu? - le pregunta Violeta.

- Bien también - contesto Harry.

- Gin, veo que ya saliste de la enfermería, espero te encuentras mejor - le dice Violeta muy amablemente.

- Si - dice Ginny - _cálmate o harry se va a dar cuenta de que estás celosa - _pensó Gin.

- Que bien, me imagino que van a desayunar, espero no se molesten que los acompañe lo que pasa es que no se llegar  - dice Violeta mientras se agarra de uno de los brazos de Harry.

- No, para nada, verdad Ginny - dice Harry volteando a ver a Gin.

- Por supuesto que no - dice Gin un tanto enojada, se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el comedor seguida muy de cerca por Harry y Violeta.

- Creo que se enojo - dice Violeta.

- No ella no, solo que - no sabia que decir Harry para defender a Ginny.

- Bueno aunque yo estaría igual si alguien quisiera quitarme a la persona que quiero - dice Violeta

- No… ¿A la persona que quiero? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - dice Harry cada vez menos entendía a las mujeres (Pero si no somos tan complicadas, verdad)

- Trata de averiguarlo primito, por cierto hace rato el profesor Dumbledore me dijo que tratáramos de guardar el secreto de nuestro parentesco, que ni a tus amigos o novia se lo dijeras, bueno ahora si ya me voy a desayunar con mis adorables compañeros - dice Violeta y le da un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida (No piensen mal aquí en México es muy común despedirse de beso con sus amigos, bueno al menos mis amigos y yo) pero esta ultima muestra de cariño no fue muy bien vista por cierto y rubio y pelirroja que no les gusto en lo mas mínimo.

Unos minutos después Harry se encontraba a lado de Ginny, Ron y Hermione, aunque Gin tenía una cara de pocos amigos.

- Buenos días, chicos - dice Harry.

- Hola - contestan al unísono Hermione y Ron.

- Espero ya te encuentres mejor gin - le dice Hermione a Gin.

- Hasta hace un momento estaba excelentemente- dice Ginny mientras veía significadamente a Harry.

Como Harry entendió la indirecta trato de arreglar las cosas.

- Si lo dices por Violeta no crees que estas exagerando un poco - dice Harry siendo un tanto brusco (Eso métela en cintura oo)

- Yo exagerada, mejor me hubieras dicho que los dejara solos para que hablaran a solas, así no hubiera tenido que presenciar el numerito que plantaron - dice Gin molesta.

- Pero no estábamos haciendo ningún numerito - dice Harry levantándose un tanto enojado por la actitud que había tomado Gin.

- Pero poco falto - dice Gin levantándose también para confrontarlo, se estaban matando con la mirada prácticamente, hasta que de pronto en frente de Ginny apareció un ramo de flores, ella sorprendida voltea a ver de quien eran y se encontró con

- Robert - exclama Gin.

- No te enojes que te vas a hacer fea aunque dudo que eso llegue a ocurrir - comenta el aludido.

Robert es un alumno de 7 año de Slytherin, es guardián del equipo de Quidditch, alto, pelinegro, con ojos de color azul, durante los meses pasados había tratado de salir con Gin, pero esta le daba largas. Algo muy importante era que Harry no lo soportaba y eso lo sabía perfectamente Gin.

- Gracias que amable eres, tu no eres como otros que conozco- dice Gin volteando a ver a Harry.

- Sabes que haría lo que sea por ti, ¿Cómo estas? - pregunta Robert.

- Mejor, ¿Gustas acompañarnos a desayunar? -decía Ginny mientras hacia a un lado a Harry para que se sentara Robert.

- Por supuesto - dice Robert y se sienta.

- Esto no me gusta nada - dice Hermione a Ron en el oído.

- Si a mi tampoco - le contesta Ron.

-Durante todo el desayuno en la mesa de Gryffindor se respiraba un aire muy tenso, ya cuando estaban a punto de tocar el timbre de entrada a clases, Harry "accidentalmente" con un movimiento de su mano hizo que a Robert se le cayera el vaso con leche que estaba tomando.

- Pero que tonto soy - dice Robert

- _Así es_ - pensó Harry.

- Luego nos vemos Gin, voy a cambiarme - dice Robert y le da un beso muy cerca de sus labios a Ginny, ocasionando el enojo de Ron y aumento de celos por parte de Harry.

Cuando Robert ya se había ido, Ginny voltea a ver a Harry y le dice:

- Potter ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - pregunta Gin muy enojada.

- Mejor los dejamos solos, vamonos Ron, no vayas a tardar Harry recuerda que tenemos Pociones y no quiero iniciar el año con -50 puntos - dice Hermione mientras prácticamente se lleva a Ron a arrastras.

- Contéstame Harry - dice Gin.

- Si yo no hice nada, el solito se tiro el vaso con leche - dice Harry sonriendo.

- Claro que no, tu lo hiciste - dice Ginny que había visto como Harry movía su mano.

- Esta bien yo fui, pero tengo buenas razones - dice Harry.

- ¿Y esas son? - dice Gin.

- No voy a permitir que nadie absolutamente nadie me quite algo que me interese y mucho - le dice Harry, dándose media vuelta y dejándola con una cara sonrojada y feliz.

Mientras tanto Hermione y Ron iban hacia las mazmorras iban platicando:

- Ron ¿Qué crees que Dumbledore le habrá dicho a Harry? - le pregunta Ron a su novia.

- No tengo ni la mas grande idea, de lo que estoy segura es que tiene que ver con Violeta, ya le preguntaremos - dice Hermione.

- Buenos Días - escuchan Hermione y Ron que dicen desde atrás y voltean.

- Hola yo soy Samantha, mucho gusto - dice Samantha y le extiende la mano a Ron para saludarlo.

- Hola, el gusto es mió yo soy Ron y ella es Hermione mi novia - dice Ron un tanto sonrojado por presentar a Hermione como su novia.

- OH hola "Herminia "- dice Samantha dándole poca atención.

- Hermione - corrige Herm que no le gustaba como Samantha estaba viendo a Ron.

- Herminia o Hermione es lo mismo, bueno quería saber si me podías hacer un favor RON - dijo Samantha resaltando la ultima palabra.

- Dime soy todo oídos - dice Ron.

- Quería saber si me podías hacer el favor de darme un tour por el castillo, es que no lo conozco muy bien - dice Samantha al mismo tiempo que le coqueteaba, pero eso no paso inadvertido para Hermione que no tonta dice:

- Ron apúrate que se nos hace tarde - dice Hermione mientras lo jalaba del brazo no muy contenta que digamos.

-Si ya voy, bueno ¿Samantha? Nos vemos después y yo te doy el tour - dice Ron (ya saben como son a veces los hombres de ingenuos, sin ofender a los que estén leyendo).

- OK, te estaré esperando, nos vemos luego Ronnie - dice Samantha y le da un beso en la mejilla.

- Si hasta luego - dice Ron un poco sonrojado por la muestra de cariño de Samantha.

Cuando Samantha había desaparecido, voltea a ver a Hermione la cual tenía una cara d muy pocos amigos.

-¿Que te sucede, Mione? - le pregunta Ron (Creo que eso n0 fue una buena idea).

- N-A-D-A - le dice Herm muy enojada mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia las mazmorras para su clase de pociones.

- Herm, ¿Ahora que es lo que hice? - dice Ron.

- Nada Ron, solo…. Olvídalo - dice Hermione mientras se sienta.

- Pero Hermione - dice Ron cabizbajo.

- Ahora que le hiciste - le pregunta Harry quien iba llegando.

- Nada, bueno eso creo, no lo se - dice Ron agarrándose la cabeza y negando con la misma.

Como todos los años y este no era la excepción, la clase de pociones era compartida con los de la casa de Slytherin.

- Que esperan para sentarse - dice Snape al ver a todos levantados- Como veo hay alumnos nuevos, así que van a realizar un trabajo - dice el profesor Snape, el ni aunque le hicieran un transplante de cabello cambiaria, seguía igual de amargado.

Hermione levanto la mano

- Si Srita. Granger - dice ácidamente Snape

- ¿De que va a ser el trabajo? Y ¿es individual o en equipo? -le pregunta.

- Yo creo que seria buena idea que fuera individual el trabajo señor - se entrometió en la platica Draco.

- Le preguntaron al profesor no a ti Malfoy - comenta Violeta (otra que parece que le hablaron).

- Tú cállate niñita - dice Draco molesto.

- Uy, que genio que te cargas - dice Violeta de modo que lo desafiaba a que siguiera con la discusión.

- Ya cállense - dice Snape que nada tonto no bajo puntos a Violeta o Draco pues los dos eran de la casa de Slytherin - el trabajo va a hacer en parejas- dice Snape pero al ver que los Gryffindor's se ponían de acuerdo agrego - que yo mismo asignare.

Después de 10 minutos (Que exacta soy - . - ) Snape se levanto de su escritorio y empezó a decir.

- Malfoy y Potter - fue la primera pareja.

- ¿Cuál de los dos? - dijo con desprecio Malfoy aunque en su interior suplicaba por que fuera Violeta, según el se excusaba por no querer estar con un gryffindor (¬¬ a otro perro con ese hueso).

- Por supuesto que la Srita Potter - le dice snape.

- Parkinson y Goyle -

- Weasley y Granger -

- Lavander y Thomas - y así fue diciendo todas las parejas hasta donde solo quedaba Harry.

- y ¿Qué conmigo profesor? - pregunto Harry al ver que el profesor regresaba al escritorio.

- Que no es obvio Potter - le dice Snape.

- No, no lo es- dice Harry confrontándolo.

- A ti te toca hacer el trabajo individualmente, Potter - dice Snape

- Si profesor - dijo Harry y a los pocos minutos tocaron para dar por terminado la clase (ÙoÚ Como no se como se da por terminado una clase, me refiero así tocan una campana o que, se los dejo a la imaginación).

Y así fue como transcurrió el primer día de clases de nuestro maguito Harry Potter (Conciencia: Nuestro, pues que aportaste o en que ayudaste a Rowling para crear a Harry, YO: TT O TT En nada)

Bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, perdón por el retraso, espero sea de su agrado.

GRACIAS A:

Ivita black: Espero te halla gustado el capi y como te darás cuenta no estabas tan alejada de la realidad, tranquila no es para tanto e igual un besote para ti.

Orla Potter: Bueno ya te darás cuenta quien es Violeta y lo único que tenemos en común será el nombre y otra cosita de la que te enteraras pronto. El vínculo tiene sus Pro y sus Contra pero no te puedo decir más. Y créeme que a mi también me sorprendió el haber puesto un Potter en Slytherin, pero todo tiene su razón, ojala te haya gustado el capitulo nos vemos en el siguiente.

Besitos.

LizZyd.!: Ya estoy de regreso, ¿Te gusto el capi? Espero que sea afirmativa tu respuesta y ¿Qué te parecio Violeta?.Nos vemos en el siguiente capi.

Besitos.

Rosy: Que tal los nuevos personajes, Ginny celosa, como crees ¬¬ , solo que quiere mucho a su "amigo" Harry (Conciencia: Esa ni tu te la creiste) y referente a lo que dices de lo de Malfoy puede ser, ¿Quién sabe?. Ojala te halla gustado el capitulo.

Besitos.

Sirenita: Comparto tu opinión a lo que se refiere a Harry es bien lindo, que mal que no te gusto lo del tren pero que se le va a hacer. Y ¿Qué te parece Violeta? Nos vemos en el siguiente capi.

Besitos.

Tere Potter: Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, nos vemos en el siguiente capi.

Besitos.

Johann: Ya te darás cuenta mas delante de que va a pasar con Malfoy y Violeta y ojala te guste el capitulo.

Besitos.

Les deseo que se la pasen de maravilla y que en este año nuevo se les conceda todos sus deseos.

¿Qué les parecieron los nuevos personajes?

o Besitos y Abrazos o

Violet-Potter.


	14. Capitulo 14 : DiScUtIeNdO,EsTuDiAnDo Y ...

**Advertencia:** Todos los personajes, lugares, etc. Que sean de Harry Potter pertenece a la famosísima escritora J. K. Rowling (es mi ídolo) y está escrito sin ningún fin lucro.

" **Discusiones, estudiando y coqueteando "**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que habían encargado la tarea de pociones, era una mañana que no prometía ser muy buena que digamos, para empezar estaba el tiempo muy feo, estaba muy nublado y oscuro para la temporada que era.

Harry, Gin, Ron y Hermione se encontraba desayunando un delicioso plato con avena (¬¬ para ellos es delicioso por que para mí….) cuando de repente se ve como va entrando una parvada de lechuzas.

- Ahí viene el correo – dice Ginny.

- Y como siempre nada para mí – dice Harry muy triste.

- Tranquilo compañero ya veras que cuando te consigas novia no vas a necesitar de cartas – dice Ron mientras veía poco disimulado a Gin.

- ¬¬ Si cuando la tenga – dice Harry dándole a Ron una mirada de "te callas ".

De repente frente a Hermione se planto una lechuza muy conocida por todos, en especial por Ron, entregándole la carta emprendió el vuelo.

- ¿De Vicky supongo? – dice Ron

- Si es de VICTOR – dice Hermione abriendo la carta y comenzándola a leer.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere Vick-tor? – pregunto Ron un poco molesto.

- Es algo que no te importa – dice Hermione sorprendiendo a los que se encontraban alrededor de los chicos.

- ¿Que no me importa? – dice Ron ahora si enojado

- Así es – dice Hermione.

- O sea que si alguien le escribe a mi novia no me importa – dice Ron tan rojo como su cabello por lo enojado que se encontraba.

- Pues a mi me parece que no te importo mucho tu novia, cuando cierta Ravenclaw te pidió un tour por el castillo ¿no? – dice Hermione quien al parecer seguía enojada por lo de Samantha (Y andaba diciendo que Ron era el Celoso, Cae mas rápido un hablador que un cojo).

- Eso no es cierto – dice Ron.

- ¿Qué no es cierto?, Harry – dice Hermione.

- Dime – contesta el aludido.

- Que harías si de repente a Ginny le pidiera un chavo que le enseñara el castillo, viendo tu que ese chavo le esta coqueteando – dice Hermione volteándolo a ver, no se había dado cuenta que había metido a Harry en un gran problema al hacerle esa pregunta.

- Yo? – dice Harry muy nervioso.

- Si, tu Potter, ¿¿Qué harías? – le dice Ginny repitiendo la pregunta.

- Bueno…. Yo…. –dice Harry pero fue interrumpido por Ron.

- Lo que haga o deje se hacer Harry no es lo que nos importe en este momento – dice Ron salvando a Harry – "gracias_ amigo, te has ganado un puesto en el cielo _"– pensó Harry.

- Si tienes toda la razón, así que dime que piensas hacer con respecto a Samantha – dice Hermione.

- Nada, yo le dije que le voy a dar un tour y eso voy a hacer – dice Ron.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera contestar apareció la culpable de la discusión.

- Hola Ronnie – dice Samantha.

- Hola Sam- dice Ron (en esa semana se habían vuelto amigos, pero para Sam eso era poco).

- Esa es tu ultima palabra – dice Hermione refiriéndose a lo que había dicho antes de que llegara Sam.

- Así es, Sam no te apetece que te de ese tour que me pediste la semana pasada – dice Ron volteándola a ver (me refiero a Sam).

- Claro!!! Vamos – dice Samantha mientras se colgaba del brazo de Ron (espero me entiendan)

- Luego nos vemos chicos- dice Ron dirigiéndose únicamente a Ginny y Harry.

Cuando Ron desapareció junto a Sam, hermione como que reaccione y dice:

- ¿Qué es lo que he hecho? – dice Hermione muy triste.

- creo que arruinar la relación con el hombre que amas o eso creo – dice Gin.

- No seas tan extremista, Gin – dice Harry.

- Te parece poco lo que hizo Hermione – dice Gin.

- Bueno no pero… - dice Harry pero no sabia que decir.

- Mejor no opines de algo que no sabes o entiendes- dice Gin.

- Ya hablo la experta en el tema – dice Harry

- Pues mas que tu creo que si – le dice Gin.

Estaban enfrascado en su plática que ni se dieron cuenta de que Hermione se había levantado e ido de ahí.

- ¿Qué es lo que hice? – se preguntaba Hermione mientras que ligeras lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos y así se dirigió a su habitación no se sentía con muchos ánimos para estar en clase (mira que confianzuda si yo dijera lo mismo creo que en mi ksa me corren).

Pero mientras que eso pasaba en el comedor Gin y Harry seguían discutiendo sobre el tema.

- Ya te dije que no – dice Harry volteando y dándose cuenta de que Hermione ya no estaba – y Herm? – pregunto Harry.

- No lo se- dice Ginny – seguramente se fue por que no soporto que estuvieras gritando – agrego Gin.

- Gritando yo? Si la que estaba gritando eras tu – dice Harry viéndola con una ceja alzada o.ô.

- Bueno el caso es que se fue – dice Gin.

- Si que mal lo de la pelea – dice Harry tranquilizándose.

- Oye Harry – dice Ginny

- Dime – dice Harry quien estaba pensando de la que se había salvado, por que no tenia ni la mas grande idea de lo que le contestaría Hermione por la pregunta de hace un rato.

- ¿Qué harías? – pregunto Ginny un poco sonrojada.

- ¿Qué haría de que? – pregunto Harry como tratando de retrasar la respuesta.

- A lo que te pregunto Herm, ¿Qué harías, si estuvieras en su lugar? – dice Gin.

- Bueno prime-ro que nada necesitaría tenerte como novia, quiero decir, a la persona que quiero, y…. – dice Harry acercándosele a Ginny peligrosamente.

- Y? – dice Ginny muy eufórica.

- No dejaría que se tipo se te acercara ni a un KM a la redonda – dice Harry (uy ya salio otro celosillo).

- No seas tan exagera… - dice Ginny siendo interrumpida por un beso en su boca, solo rozaron sus labios, pero fue muy tierno- do – termina de decir Ginny.

- Nos vemos tengo que ir a clases – dice Harry quien al salir tan apresurado se tropezó con sus propias piernas haciéndolo caer – estoy bien – dice casi al mismo tiempo levantándose del suelo.

Cuando había desaparecido de ahí, Gin seguía estática pero si pudo emitir:

- SIIIIIII – grito Gin, saliendo corriendo del gran comedor, no debemos olvidar que también tiene clases.

Hermione había faltado las dos primeras horas de clases (estaba en su habitación llorando) que por casualidad las compartían con Ravenclaw (Como se dan casualidades en mi historia, no les parece).

- Bueno Hermione yo creo que lo mejor es hablar con Ron para aclarar las cosas – se dijo así misma Hermione mientras se dirigía a la oficina de McGonagall para pedir disculpas por no haber entrado a su clase, claro que ser la mejor en su clase tenia sus ventajas (¬¬) y ella de ellas es que solo le dio tarea extra para reparar las horas perdidas.

Cuando Hermione iba rumbo a la clase de Runas, pero yo creo que se arrepintió de ir, pues vio algo que no le gusto para nada. Se quedo helada y lo único que hizo fue salir corriendo, para poder olvidar lo que acababa de presenciar, grandes lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, como no sabia por donde iba choco con una persona.

- Lo siento – dice Hermione sin alzar la vista del suelo.

- Her- mio –onee te encuentras bien? – le pregunto una voz muy conocida para ella.

- OH Víctor! – Dice Hermione alzando la vista y abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas – tú nunca me lastimes – dice Hermione, pero lo que no sabía era que cierto pelirrojo la estaba observando.

- Veo que te consuelas rápido y muy bien Mione – dice Ron con una voz muy fría.

Eso fue parecido a como si a Hermione le hubiera caído un balde con agua fría.

- Ese es su problema – dice Víctor

- No te metas – dice Ron viéndolo desafiadamente.

- No voy a permitir que le hables de esa forma – dice Víctor mientras hacia retroceder a Hermione para ponerla atrás de el para protegerla.

- No víctor, no te metas – dice Hermione preocupada por lo que pudiera hacer Ron sabia que era muy impulsivo y Krum no era una perita en dulce.

- Si Vicky no te metas en lo que no te incumbe – dice Ron aun mas enojado por que pensó que Hermione protegía a Víctor.

- Yo me meto en donde yo quiera - dice Víctor esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Ron ya no aguantaba a Víctor así que lo primero que se le ocurrió fue darle un puñetazo a la cara de Krum.

- Ron ¿Qué te pasa? – dice hermione preocupada por que pudieran expulsar a Ron por ese comportamiento (Lo siento Krum pero uno protege a la gente que uno quiere), pero Krum no se quedo a tras y le devolvió el golpe, Ron al tratarlo de esquivar y para su mala suerte se tropezó y se pego en la cabeza con la pared ocasionando que cayera inconsciente.

- RON!! – grito Hermione muy asustada y corre a su lado.

- Demonios! – exclama Víctor acercándose a Ron, Hermione intentaba reanimarlo.

- Ron, despierta, Ron – dice Hermione muy angustiada

- ¿Cómo esta? – pregunta Krum (¬¬ excelente, solo que estaba probando que tan dura estaba la pared)

- Pues mal que no lo ves – dice Hermione muy enojada.

- No sabia que te importara tanto el pelirrojo – dice Krum un poco celoso (Todavía se pone celoso).

- Pues si me importa y mucho, ¿Algún problema?-dice Hermione mientras sacaba su varita y hacia el hechizo Wingarium leviosa (espero se escriba así) empezando a levitar el cuerpo de ron para llevarlo a la enfermería, mientras que dejaba a un Víctor muy enojado.

Mientras se dirigía a la enfermería empezó a recordar lo que había visto momentos antes de la pelea.

**.:: FLASH BACK ::.**

Cuando Hermione iba rumbo a la clase de Runas, pero yo creo que se arrepintió de ir, pues vio algo que no le gusto para nada. En frente de ella se encontraba Ron y Sam, pero lo que raro no era eso si no que la boca de Ron estaba a centímetros de la boca de Sam (cuando diga Sam como se darán cuenta me refiero a Samantha).

Ella lo único que hizo fue salir corriendo, claro que ella no vio lo que sucedió después:

- NO! - grita Ron y empuja a Sam para separarse de ella (no muy fuerte Ron no es ningún golpeador de mujeres)

- Pero yo creí que… - dice Sam muy desconcertada.

- Mira Sam te conté todo eso por que has llagado a ocupar un lugar en mi corazón pero como amiga solo como eso, yo quiero mucho a Hermione -dice Ron (Tan lindo como siempre)

- Pero ella prácticamente termino contigo, dime ¿Por qué no empezar una relación conmigo? - dice Sam acercándosele.

- Por que yo quiero a Hermione - dice Ron - ahora si me permites voy a buscarla para hablar con ella - y Ron se va dejando a Sam haciendo el coraje de su vida.

(Por que siempre en todo, ya sea en telenovelas, películas o en lo que sea esa parte nunca la ve la persona interesada : P).

**.:: FIN DEL FLASH BACK ::.**

- ¿Qué le paso? - fue lo primero que pregunto Madame Pomfrey.

- Se callo y se pego en la cabeza contra la pared - dijo Hermione rogando por que Madame Pomfrey le creyera.

- Ponlo sobre esa cama - dice Madame Pomfrey señalando la que se encontraba junto al ventanal izquierdo que estaba iluminado por los rayos del sol (alguna otro detalle que se me halla pasado o). Después de depositarlo en la cama Madame Pomfrey se retiro a hacer una poción, dejándolos solos, aunque con Ron inconsciente era como si Hermione estuviera sola.

Hermione tomo la mano de Ron y dijo:

- ¿Por qué nunca me hacer caso cabeza dura? - pregunta Hermione.

- Por que tu estas ahí para hacerme reaccionar - dice Ron sin abrir los ojos pero que la parecer estaba recuperando el reconocimiento.

- ¿Cómo estas? - pregunta Hermione soltando su mano (que no es obvio que no esta bien, seguramente le va a contestar "Estoy bien solo me desmaye para ver que sentía ¬¬")

- Pues te diré - le dice Ron mientras se sobaba la parte de la cabeza en donde había recibido en golpe.

- Aquí esta tu poción - dice madame pomfrey entrengandole un frasco que contenía una sustancia entre verdosa y amarillosa que se veía muy poco comestible.

- Sabe asqueroso - fue lo único que dijo Ron después de haberse tomado la apetitosa poción (X.x potecito).

- Que esperaba Sr. Weasley dulce de manzana - dice madame Pomfrey.

-¿Cuándo puede irse? - pregunta Hermione.

- Que descanse un momento y puede retirarse - dice madame pomfrey y se fue a su despacho.

- Bueno te dejo para que descanses - dice Hermione pero se detiene al escuchar lo que dijo Ron.

- Tan poco te importo que me dejas solo en la enfermería expuesto a que me suceda algo terrible - dice Ron muy dolido.

- Me importas mucho pero creo que otra persona es la que debería estar aquí - dice Hermione muy triste.

- No te entiendo - dice Ron tratándose de incorporar pero se mareo y se volvió a acostar.

- Ron, tu nunca entiendes nada - dice Hermione un tanto molesta.

- Si no me explican menos entiendo - dice Ron.

- No hay nada que explicar todo quedo claro entre nosotros - dice Hermione dándose la vuelta para irse de la enfermería.

- Tan claro que ya tienes quien te consuela - dice Ron enojado con Hermione y con el mismo al ser tan atrabancado.

- Si - dice Hermione antes de salir de la enfermería, ya no aguantaba más y pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos (¬¬ ni modo que de sus pies).

Y ese momento tan triste (T.T) dio paso a la noche (que rápido pasa el tiempo ahora) que para algunos fue muy grato.

Vamos a situarnos en la sala común de Gryffindor en donde cierto joven ya estaba tirando el 5º pergamino de esa noche, si que la tarea de pociones estaba muy difícil y haciéndola solo era peor, ya se estaba desesperando, ya no sabia que iba a hacer, de repente y para agrado de el, el cuadro de la Dama Gorda se acababa de abrir para dar paso a esa personita que tanto ansiaba ver.

Ginny iba tan cansada que no se percato de que había alguien en la sala común. Cuando estaba por subir las escaleras escucho que dicen:

- ¿Estas no son horas para llegar señorita? - dice Harry.

- Todavía es temprano y yo puede llegar a la hora que a mi se me antoje - dice Ginny

- Claro que tú puedes llegar a cualquier hora, pero no crees que ya es tarde para que una señorita decente como tú ande sola - dice Harry levantándose de la silla en la que se encontraba sentado.

- Acaso me vigila señor Potter - Dice Gin al mismo tiempo en el que se iba a sentar en el sillón que estaba enfrente de la chimenea.

- Claro que no, solo me preocupo por mi amiga - dice Harry.

- Claro como no - dice Ginny al mismo tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior ocasionando nerviosismo por parte de Harry.

- _Como me fascina que haga eso - _pensó Harry olvidándose que Gin le podía haber escuchado y dicho y hecho lo había escuchado Gin, que por nada del mundo perdería la oportunidad de poder hacer sufrir un poco a Harry (Mala que es, la carne de puerco es buenísima a lado de ella.)

- ¿Qué haces Harry? - dice Ginny muy seductoramente mientras se volvía a morder el labio levemente (¬¬ Cuanto le ha deber costado hacer semejante sacrificio).

- Pa-Para mi desgraci-cia la tarea de Pocionesss -le contesta Harry muy nervioso.

- No debe de ser tan difícil, a ver enséñame - dice Gin mientras que prácticamente le arrebata el pergamino.

- No creo que seas de mucha ayuda - dice Harry un tanto molesto por el gesto de Gin (Que sentimental nos salio MI Harry)

- Créeme que no por nada soy muy buena en pociones - dice Gin mientras revisaba los pergaminos.

- No te enojes mi _pequeña -_Dice Harry sonando muy dulce (Tan lindo Harry)

- Esta bien, te perdono para que veas lo buena y misericordiosa que soy - dice Ginny recibiendo una clara mirada de "¿De quien estamos hablando?" por parte de Harry - bueno lo que quiero decir es que te voy a ayudar - termina de decir Gin.

- En serio eres un amor - dice Harry mientras que la abrazaba con todas sus ganas, ocasionando que los dos cayeran al sillón, ginny quedando debajo de Harry (En estos precisos momentos desearía ser Gin, ¿No soy la única?)

Harry y Ginny se empezaron a reír por lo que había pasado, solo que después de un rato Ginny se dio cuenta en la posición en la que estaban y se empezó a sonrojar sobre manera y Harry lo noto.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - pregunta Harry preocupado por repentino enrojecimiento de Ginny (El siempre tan preocupado si supiera).

- Nada solo que estas arriba de mi y pesas - Dice Ginny _además que no se cuanto voy a soportar así sin besarte _se atrevió a pensar Ginny.

Harry entendió eso y dice:

- ¿Con que ese es el problema? Ahorita mismo lo arreglamos - dice Harry y en un movimiento muy rápido, hizo que se invirtieran los papeles, ahora Harry estaba debajo de Ginny.

- Ya estas mejor - dice Harry muy coquetamente (Harry que estas haciendo).

- Si pero creo que mejor hacemos tu tarea - dice Ginny.

- Solo 5 minutos mas además la tarea es para la próxima clase que es hasta el viernes eso quiere decir que todavía tengo 4 largos días - dice Harry.

- Buen punto, esta bien 5 minutos - dice Ginny y se recostó sobre el pecho de Harry (¬¬ Suéltalo niña).

Después de un gran silencio Ginny se atrevió a hacer una pregunta que le estaba rondando desde la mañana y no la dejaba en paz.

- Harry? - dice Gin.

- Mmhn - dice Harry.

- ¿Te gusta Violeta? - le pregunto Ginny al mismo tiempo que apretaba los puños.

- ¿Por qué la pregunta? - le dice Harry.

- Solo contéstame por favor - dice Gin.

- No, no me gusta - dice Harry muy tranquilo.

- Entonces por que la tratas de esa manera tan familiar - dice Ginny sonando un poco celosa (Yo: Un poco, si como no, Conciencia: Tu no te metas en lo que no te llaman, Yo: Es mi historia y yo digo lo que quiero  ).

- Acaso estas Celosa, pequeña? - dice Harry.

- Por supuesto que no, Solo dime ¿por que la tratas así? - dice Ginny.

- No te lo puedo decir - dice Harry acariciándole el cabello.

- No me tienes confianza - dice Ginny levantando la cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

- Sabes que te confiaría hasta mi vida, pero esta vez no puedo - dice Harry viendo como Ginny se entristecería por la supuesta poca confianza.

- Esta bien, bueno hay que empezar a hacer tu tarea - dice Ginny al mismo tiempo que se levantaba con una cara de pocos amigos.

- OK, empecemos - dice Harry tomando asiento en la mesa en la que estaba trabajando.

… .:::::::::::::. … .:::::::::::::. … .:::::::::::::. …

Ahora nos dirigiremos a otro lado del castillo de Hogwarts, para ser exactos nos referimos a la sala común de Slytherin, ahí se encontraba Violeta sentada en uno de los lujosos sillones de la sala común de Slytherin, estaba realizando la tarea de Herbología que les había encargado la Sra. Spinners (es nueva maestra).

En eso se escuchan voces provenientes de las escaleras.

- Segura Pansy, hoy vas a salir con Draco - le dice una Pau, una chica de su mismo curso al parecer muy amiga de Pansy.

- Que si, solo estoy esperando a que Draco baje se esta cambiando en su habitación - dice Pansy mientras se sentaba en el sillón enfrente de donde estaba Violeta quien supuestamente esta "haciendo" tarea.

Pero Pansy al darse cuenta de la presencia de Violeta agrego.

- Yo creo que nos vamos a pasar una velada de lo mas linda, Draco es de lo mas cariñoso - dice Pansy quien se empezó a reír con Pau, quien se dio cuenta de lo que estaba tramando Pansy.

Violeta al escuchar esto se enojo mucho. Claro que no lo iba a demostrar, así que se paro de lo mas tranquila, mientras que se dirigía a una de las mesas Pansy hizo otro de sus grades comentarios

- Y estoy segura que al regresar nos vamos a ir a su cuarto - dice Pansy muy seductoramente.

_- Si claro el se va a divertir y yo aquí pensando en la tarea, espérense un momento se supone que hoy no podía por que teníamos mucha tarea de Herbología, ay el muy desgraciado me engaño pero me las vas a pagar, todavía no me conoce Draco Malfoy - _pensaba Violeta (¿Qué vas a ser Violeta).

- Y ahorita te lo voy a demostrar - dice Violeta en voz alta atrayendo la atención de Pansy y Pau.

- ¿Que tanto dices? Violet - le pregunta Pansy, quien desde la llegada de Violeta no le quitaba el ojo de encima (Yo: No piensen mal, Conciencia: Crees que ellos tienen la conciencia igual de sucia que tu, Yo: Pero si mi conciencia eres tu n.n . Conciencia: ¬¬ Sin comentarios.) Pero algo estaba claro entre ellas dos y eso era que no se soportaban ninguna de las dos.

- Nada queridita, solo que se me olvido algo en mi cuarto y voy por el - dice Violeta mientras se dirigía a su cuarto.

- Ya te enteraste que voy a salir con Draco - dice Pansy con una voz muy chillona.

- Si lo escuche por ahí, espero te diviertas, aunque lo dudo mucho teniendo de compañía a Draco nadie se divierte - dice Violeta - _Aunque el que se va a aburrir va a ser otro_ - pensó Violeta.

- Claro que no el es muy divertido y sobretodo cariñoso - dice Pansy mientras se pasaba la lengua por sus labios, como si fuera una víbora saboreándose a su presa.

- Que bien por ti - dice Violeta muy enojada y se dio la vuelta y subió por las escaleras dirigiendo se al cuarto de Draco.

- _Eres un estupido Draco Malfoy_ - iba pensando Violeta mientras se dirigía al cuarto de Malfoy quien iba muy decidida a decirle unas cuantas verdades en su cara.

Draco se encontraba en su habitación, se estaba desvistiendo pues se iba a meter a bañar para la "grandiosa" cita que tenia con Pansy, el no tenia muchas ganas de salir, pero sus amigos ya le habían preguntando por que no había salido con ninguna de "sus" chicas, el solo les dijo que no tenia ganas de aburrirse, pero Zabini le dijo:

**.::: FLASH BACK :::.**

- No será que cierta Potter no te deja concentrarte - dice Blaise Zabini.

- Claro que no estupido, esa Potter se va a arrepentir de haber quedado en Slytherin - le contesto Draco sonando no muy seguro de lo que decía.

**.::: FIN FLASH BACK :::.**

Esas eran unas palabras que le estaban rondando por la cabeza desde la semana pasada cuando se las dijeron.

Pero algo interrumpió sus pensamientos, la puerta de su habitación se abrió de par en par, para dar paso a esa personita que le estaba trayendo ciertos dolores de cabeza.

- Malfoy, ¿Cuándo piensas ayudarme a hacer la tarea de pocio-ness? - termino de decir Violeta muy sonrojada al enc0ntrar a Draco semidesnudo en la habitación. (Yo: ¬ , Conciencia: O.O).

**HOLA.**

**¿Cómo están? Yo estoy de lo más feliz por que ya termine otro semestre y solo me falta uno para ser toda una universitaria, Dios quiera y me presta vida para llegar, pero en fin ¿Qué les pereció el capi? A mi me encanto y sobre todo la parte final, les juro que mi teclado saco chispitas tan solo al imaginarme a Draco así (Conciencia: ERES UNA SUCIA ¬¬) o ustedes ¿Qué harían al encontrarse a Draco Malfoy casi, por que no estaba completamente, desnudo en una habitación? Pues Violeta…………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.…………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………………….……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………………….……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**Eso lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo, así que nos vemos en el siguiente.**

**Besitos y Abrazos.**

**Ahora a contestar los Reviews:**

**Antes que nada, muchas gracias por todo y les tengo una grandiosa noticia es que estoy de vacaciones, aunque creo que solo son grandiosas para mí, en fin, bueno eso es todo ahora si a contestar los Reviews:**

**Sirenita:** Esta Genial que te gustara el capitulo, pero no he dicho que Draco sea bueno solo que pensó mejor las cosas, el esta en termino medio pues no esta de lado de Harry pero tampoco en su contra y con referente a tu idea del plan puede llegar a ser pero no aseguro nada. Espero te guste este capitulo también.

**Besitos y Abrazos.**

**Orla Potter:** Creo que a la mayoría les parece intrigante que mandara a Violeta a Slytherin pero todo tiene un porque, además a mi parecer todavía falta que sucedan muchas cosas y ya pronto Harry y Ginny se decidirán no te desesperes y Sam traerá problemitas mas de los que te imaginas o como ya te diste cuenta.

¿Qué tal el capitulo?

**Besitos y Abrazos.**

**Johann:** Ojala te guste el capitulo, ¿Tienes voz de profeta o que? Y a lo que supones mas adelante te enteraras, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

**Besitos y Abrazos.**

**LizZyd.!:** ¿Qué te pareció el capitulo? Y créeme que Draco va a desear no haber nacido, pero eso es un secretito que no quiero que se enteren los demás (Conciencia: A veces dudo que estés cuerda, Yo: ToT Que mala!).

**Besitos y Abrazos.**

**Para quien no dejo nombre: **Que bueno que te gustara la historia, ojala que sigas leyendo y muchas gracias por desearme suerte. Nos vemos en el siguiente Capi.

**Besitos y Abrazos.**

**Marie Ann:** Oye esta genial que te animaras a leer mi historia, espero que sigas leyendo y ¿Qué te ha parecido hasta el momento? Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

**Besitos y Abrazos.**

**Bueno eso ha sido todo por el día de hoy, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

**o Besitos y Abrazos. o**

**Violet-Potter.**


	15. Capitulo 15 : “ CoNfRoNtAcIoNeS De SeNtI...

**Advertencia:** Todos los personajes, lugares, etc. Que sean de Harry Potter pertenece a la famosísima escritora J. K. Rowling (es mi ídolo) y está escrito sin ningún fin lucro.

" **Confrontaciones De SeNtImIeNtOs "**

Para la mayoría del alumnado femenino el ver a Draco Malfoy casi desnudo seria un privilegio, un privilegio no muy bien recibido por una alumna su nombre Violeta Potter Verminton.

- ¿Qué no piensas dejar de verme, ya se que soy irresistible, pero tranquila - dice Draco muy arrogantemente mientras se daba la vuelta para buscar una camisa, pero para "desgracia" de Vi0leta, Draco estaba muy pero muy, muy bien por atrás, bueno según para su desgracia.

- _Ese Draco esta como quiere el descarado_ - pensó Violeta y comenzó a sonrojarse. (n.n ¿A quien no le pasaría lo mismo?)

- Y-Yo no te……. Ya cámbiate que necesito hablar contigo - decía Violeta mientras lo veía de abajo hacia arriba ( ¬ Se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos) - Y Draco no estas tan bien como dicen algunas - dice Violeta para tratar de herir sus sentimientos al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta para que se pudiera cambiar a gusto.

- Créeme que no tengo ni mas mínima intención de gustarte créemelo - dice Draco defendiéndose - como quiera ni que tu estuvieras de 10 - termino de decir Draco - _Vamos a ver que tanto aguantas Potter_ - pensó Draco.

- Muy chistoso - dice Violeta enojada por el comentario de Draco.

- Ya sabes - dice Draco mientras se va poniendo una camisa de ¾ de manga de color azul marino, dejando desabotonados los primeros 3 botones de arriba, todo en combinación con un pantalón, capa y zapatos negros (Se había vuelto un poco fanático de la ropa Muggle gracias a cierta dinámica del director.

Al terminar de cambiarse se acerco a Violeta muy silenciosamente lo más que pudo y cerca de su oído dijo:

- Dime para que me querías - haciendo sobresaltar a Violeta que estaba muy concentrada en que no la traicionara su subconsciente y volteara a ver al BUENO de Draco, eso pensaba su subconsciente.

- Quiero saber ¿Cuándo piensas que vamos a hacer la tarea de pociones? Te recuerdo que es para la semana que viene - Dice Violeta alejándose un poco de Draco no quería caer en tentaciones pero para Draco eso fue símbolo de que la intimidaba ( n.n no anda tan alejado de la realidad).

- ¿Por que tanta prisa, Potter? Además acaso no te enseñaron modales, por que si no lo sabias se toca la puerta antes de entrar a alguna habitación, que tal si me encuentras completitamente desnudo, Potter - dijo Draco muy arrogantemente (O¬O Si ese fuera el caso a estas alturas ya no hubiera historia puesto que la autora se habría muerto de un paro cardiaco al imaginarse tal cosa).

- Por que no quiero estar a las carreras haciéndola y además en todo caso si te hubiera encontrado completamente desnudo para lo que hubiera visto - Dice Violeta burlándose de el ocasionando el enojo del menor de los Malfoy.

- Acaso quieres que te demuestre todo lo contrario, Potter - dice Draco muy enojado al mismo tiempo que intentaba quitarse los pantalones.

- NO- grita Violeta (¬¬ si bien que quería) - Yo creo en ti Draquin - dice Violeta bien sabia que ese apodo no le gustaba en nada a Draco pero como es terca igual o mas que una mula cada vez que podía se lo decía- Yo solo quiero saber cuando vamos a hacer la tarea - termina de decir Violeta y toma asiento en una de los lujosos sillones de la habitación de Draco - _Si que ser Prefecto tenia sus ventajas, aparte de tener su propio cuarto y habitación que esta de lo mas cómodas _- Pensó Violeta mientras daba una mirada por toda la habitación.

- Mira hoy no puedo pero mañana ya veremos que hacer - Dice Draco mientras se peinaba. (El tenia que cuidar su imagen, n.n aunque no necesita gran cosa.)

- Y ¿Por qué no puedes? Acaso tienes alguna CITA con PANSY - dice Violeta recalcando cita y Pansy - _¿Por qué de todas las Slytherin te tenias que enredar con Pansy, O . O Acaso estoy celosa? n.n No_ - pensó Violeta.

- Estas celosa que linda pero no te preocupes cuando desees salir conmigo avisa para poder ver si puedo hacerte un lugar en mi agenda - dice Draco.

- Eres muy estu…. Amable al pensar en mi, lo tomare muy en cuenta - dice Violeta mientras mentalmente contaba hasta 10 para aventársele a Draco a matar (¬¬ Segura que a matar?)

- Si, pero tienes toda la razón no puedo por que voy a salir con Pansy - dice Draco entrando al baño.

- Es mas importante una cita con estu…penda de Pansy que hacer la tarea- dice Violeta.

- o ó - cara de asomándose por la puerta del baño.

- Esta bien lo acepto fue una pregunta estupida pero contéstame - dice Violeta.

- Cariño dime que clase de idiota preferiría la tarea a salir con una chica - dice Draco saliendo del baño.

- Bueno Draquito prefieres pasarte la noche a lado de ella o aquí conmigo - le dice Violeta mientras se le acercaba muy coquetamente ocasionando un poco de nerviosismo por parte de nuestro encantador rubio.

- Si me lo pones de esa manera, tu proposición suena de lo más tentadora - dice Draco mientras cogia a Violeta por la cintura y la acercaba lo más que podía o hasta donde su cuerpo lo mandaba.

- Entonces dime te vas o te quedas - dice Violeta mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco.

- Mhnm ….. Me voy - dice Draco separándose bruscamente de Violeta ocasionando el enojo de esta ultima, oigan nadie rechaza a una Potter y vive para contarlo (Fácil n.n)

Cuando iba a replicar escucha como Pansy llama a Draco

- Draco! Apúrate que se nos hace tarde - dice Pansy mientras subía las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Draco.

- ¿Qué pasaría si Pansy te encontrara en una situación un tanto comprometedora- le pregunta Violeta a Draco

- No creo que piense algo - dice Draco.

- Y si yo estuviera envuelta en esa situación - Dice Violeta al mismo tiempo que se arrojaba a los brazos de Draco y lo comenzaba a besar.

Pero ese era un beso de lo mas extraño pues en vez de ser disfrutado por los dos estaban haciendo una batalla para saber quien era el mejor y al parecer Violeta iba ganando (n.n Vamo Violeta Vamo n.n) pero eso duro muy poco por que sin deberlo ni quererlo ese beso paso a ser uno de los besos que jamás olvidarían ninguno de los dos, Draco le estaba acariciando la espalda a Violeta mientras que ella metía sus dedos entre la rubia cabellera de nuestro querido Draco.

-_ Besa tan rico, _O.O_ Yo dije eso _- pensaba Violeta muy contrariada pero sin dejar de besar a Draco (¬¬ Como le conviene).

_- No esta nada mal y huele tan bien, Dios que me sucede_ - pensaba Draco.

Pero como todo lo bueno tiene que terminar algún día y ese día es hoy:

- Srita. Parkinson que hace en el cuarto del señor Malfoy- preguntaba el profesor Snape ocasionando que a Pansy como a Draco y Violeta se les helara la sangre.

- Bue-bueno lo que pasa es que… no me lo va a creer pero…. Es algo tan loco que le apuesto que no me va a creer - decía Pansy mientras trataba de inventar algo mas coherente de lo que esta diciendo.

- Y menos le voy a creer si sigue dándole vueltas al asunto, Srita. Parkinson - decía Snape.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Malfoy.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Si Snape me descubre aquí estoy segura que me castiga por lo menos lo que resta del mes - Decía Violeta un tanto temerosa a lo que fuera a pasar si Snape la descubría en el cuarto de Draco.

- Vamos? Me suena a manada, yo diría, que haces tú - dijo Draco.

- No piensas ayudar a una niña indefensa como yo T.T - decía Violeta mientras que con una malísima actuación intentaba llorar.

- ¬¬ Indefensa tu? Si como no y yo soy el premio anual de este año - dice Draco.

- Esta bien no soy niña indefensa pero puedes ayudar a una compañera o no- pregunto Violeta.

- Esta bien déjame pensar - dijo Draco.

- Ya estuvo que me atrapo Snape si esperamos a que pienses- dijo Violeta en forma de broma.

- Si quieres mi ayuda será mejor que te CALLES - dice Draco mientras la miraba de una forma asesina (XD eso sonó muy tonto).- A ver métete al baño, no creo que a alguien se le ocurra entrar ahí - termino de decir Draco mientras empujaba a violeta al baño.

Mientras tanto afuera….

- Bueno como le iba diciendo, es tan increíble que es muy imposible de creer - repetía Pansy.

- Srita. Parkinson mejor hágase aun lado y déjeme pasar - decía Snape mientras habría la puerta de la habitación de Draco pero ahí no había nadie.

- Señor Malfoy - exclamo Snape al ver que no estaba en su habitación o eso creía el - Señor Malfoy ¿Dónde esta- dice Snape al mismo tiempo que volteaba a ver a Pansy.

- A mi ni me vea, yo acababa de llegar cuando usted llego - decía Pansy mientras que se revisaba las uñas para ver si seguían en buen estado (¿Uñas? O.o yo diría Garras n.n)

- Señor Malfoy - volvió a llamar Snape.

- Maldición ya entraron al cuarto - dijo Draco en voz baja para que solo pudiera escucharlo Violeta.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer- pregunto Violeta.

- Ahora si es que voy a hacer ¿verdad- decía Draco.

- Bueno jejeje XD - Violeta.

- Señor Malfoy ¿Dónde esta- volvía repetir el profesor Snape ya muy desesperado.

- Me encuentro en el sanitario, señor - dice Draco recibiendo una patada por parte de Violeta.

- ¿QUE TE PASA- grito Draco a Violeta dándose cuenta que la había regado por completo.

¿Quién más esta ahí, señor Malfoy- le pregunto Snape a Draco.

- Nadie profesor solo estoy yo - dice Draco mientras que le hacia señas a Violeta para que se metiera a la regadera y cerrara la cortina (UoU Que bruto estos chicos tomaron cursos de caras y gestos, imagínense todo lo que le dijo y le entendió, estoy sorprendida U-U).

Pero (Siempre hay un peor en mi historia) Violeta al intentar llegar a la regadera sin hacer ruido y lo mas rápido que pudo, pero paso todo lo contrario, se tropezó y se callo haciendo un desastre.

- Crash,Splasd,fmji,crash….. - escuchaban desde fuera Snape y Pansy y término con un:

- Auch - por parte de Violeta.

- Sr. Malfoy voy a entrar mas vale que no este en ninguna situación indebida - dijo Snape y entra al baño, encontrándose con todo ordenado y a un Draco ¿bañándose?

- Profesor si me permite acabo en 5 minutos y salgo - dice Draco mientras asomaba su cabeza enjabonada por la cortina del baño.

- Esta bien pero hay muchas cosas que me debe explicar Sr. Malfoy - decía Snape mientras revisa el cuarto de baño para ver si encontraba algún indicio de algo sospechoso.

-Si profesor, ahora si me permita - dijo Draco al mismo tiempo que señalaba la puerta del baño.

Ya afuera del cuarto de baño

- Srita. Parkinson a mi me parece que estas no son horas para que los estudiantes estén fuera de sus habitaciones y mucho menos que estén en las habitaciones de los hombres, así que no que es lo que espera para irse - dice Snape mientras veía arrogantemente a Pansy lo cual la intimido un poco.

-Pero si esta antes también era mi habitación - se defendía Pansy.

- Ya lo dijo Srita. Antes era su habitación, ahora retírese - dice Snape y antes de que Pansy saliera de la habitación de Draco agrego - Y mañana la espero en mi oficina al terminar las clases para asignarle su castigo. -

- Claro Sr. Hasta mañana - y salio del cuarto de Draco - _Viejo estupido_ - con eso pensamientos se alejaba Pansy de ahí.

Mientras tanto en el Baño:

- ¿Ya se fueron- preguntaba Violeta tiritando de frío.

- Si ya salieron - dice Draco mientras temblaba levemente.

- Si serás idiota ¿Por qué le abriste a la regadera- decía Violeta mientras salía de la regadera empapada de arriba hacia abajo ocasionando que la ropa se le adhiriera al cuerpo lo cual no paso nada desapercibido por Draco quien al verla se sonrojo levemente (¬¬ ¿poco? Bueno un mucho).

- ¿Querías que nos descubrieran- pregunta Draco mientras salía de la regadera igual de empapado que Violeta.

- No pero. .. - dice Violeta siendo interrumpida por Draco.

- Nada además mira como termine, ya estarás contenta ahora tendré que cambiarme de nuevo y llegare tarde - Decía Draco un tanto molesto pero sin dejar de ver a Violeta.

- YOO? U.U - dijo Violeta con cara de angelito - además que es lo que tanto me ves - dijo Violeta que se dio cuenta que Draco no la dejaba de ver.

- Yoooo? Ô.Ô Nada ahora voy a ver al profesor Snape - dijo Draco.

- Eres un pervertido Draco - dice Violeta dándose cuenta que es lo que veía Draco.

Draco solo se reía.

- Además no pensaras salir así ¿verdad- decía Violeta viéndolo de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa.

- Maldición Potter- exclamo Draco.

- oye yo no fui el genio que se le ocurrió abrir la llave de la regadera - dice Violeta - ¿Qué HACES? O.O - pregunta exaltada Violeta al ver que Draco se comenzaba a desvestir (¬ Dios mío que esta haciendo ¿Qué? O.O).

- Que no es obvio - dice Draco aventando la camisa y desabotonándose el pantalón o eso planeaba hacer - te puedes voltear.

- Para lo que iba a ver - decía Violeta un tanto sonrojada por lo que iba a presenciar - maldita sea mi suerte pro que tenia que estar tan …… Bueno - pensaba Violeta mientras se volteaba (PERVERTIDA ¬¬).

- Me pasas la toalla - dice Draco después de desvestirse claro quedando con sus boxer's.

- No te paso nada - dice Violeta maldiciendo por dentro por haber quedado delante de donde estaba la toalla. (Geniecito que se carga la cría).

- Ya se que no puedes dejar de verme pero me puedo enfermar, MI vida - dijo Draco ocasionando que Violeta volteara muy enojada lo cual duro muy poco.

- Mira to-ma la to-a-lla - dice Violeta muy sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo.

Draco en boxer's gotas de agua escurrían por su cuerpo y su rubia cabellera estaba muy despeinada y mojada que lo hacia verse mas guapo de lo normal, en pocas palabras estaba de 10.

- Gracias - dice Draco arrebatándole la toalla y envolviéndose en ella de la cintura hacia abajo.

Después de eso salio del baño dejando a Violeta hipersonrojada.

- OO - Violeta.

- Buenas noches profesor para que me buscaba - saluda draco Malfoy mientras se dirigía su closet para sacar su pijama, en realidad saco otro bóxer negro y una camiseta de color blanca.

- Solo quería comunicarle que la Srita. Potter va a ser la nueva prefecta Slytherin - dice Snape.

- QUE- Grita Draco - ¿Por qué ella?.

- No se lo estoy preguntando se lo estoy comunicando - aclaro Snape - Y todo por culpa del Viejo barbon - pensó Severus Snape ( O.O Apoco Snape piensa).

- Esta bien Señor - dijo Draco un poco resignado a lo que le habían comunicado.

- Bueno pues ahora se lo comunicare a la Srita. Potter - decía Snape mientras salía del cuarto.

- No- grito Draco.

- ¿Cómo que no- Snape

- Digo no se preocupe yo se lo digo, al fin que la tengo que ver dentro de poco - decía Draco.

- Estas no son horas para estarse viendo con la Srita. Potter, Sr. Malfoy - dijo el profesor Snape.

- Lo que sucede es que vamos a afinar unos detalles sobre su tarea, profesor - decía Draco rogando por que le creyera.

- En ese caso entonces toma - dijo Snape entregándole una caja de terciopelo de color verde - es la insignia para la Srita. Potter - y sale de la habitación de Draco.

Cuando Snape salio y Violeta estuvo segura de que no había moros en la costa salio del baño.

- Es cierto lo que escuche - dice Violeta muy contenta de ser elegida para ocupar el lugar de prefecta.

- Si ya escuchaste no hay necesidad de que te lo repita verdad - dijo Draco mientras le aventaba la cajita que hace unos minutos le había dado Snape.

Violeta la atrapo y la abrió.

- Es hermosa - decía Violeta mientras admiraba su insignia.

- Bueno ya te puedes ir - dijo Draco entrando al baño para cambiarse los boxer's (¬)

- No pensaras dejarme que me vaya axial de mojada, además pronto vamos a compartir habitación - dice Violeta mientras abria el closet de Draco y sacaba una playera de color negra.

- ¿Qué haces esculcando mis cosas- le pregunto Draco mientras que Violeta entraba al baño.

- Nada solo tomo algo prestado, no querrás que me de una pulmonía y me muera - dice Violeta al tiempo que salía del baño (o.ô que rápida es).

- …………. - Draco.

- Tomare eso como un NO, además no te parece que me queda mucho mejor tu playera a mi que a ti - dice Violeta mientras se da una vuelta para que pudiera ser apreciada por Draco.

- Siiiiii digo no - decía Draco nervioso al darse cuenta que la playera le quedaba un poco grande pero le llegaba hasta 5 dedos arriba de la rodilla.

- Bueno ahora si te vas a privar de mi hermosa presencia, Draquin luego te entrego tu playera y tu capa- dice Violeta mientras agarraba una capa y se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación de Draco.

- Te lo dejo de recuerdo cariño - dice Draco riéndose.

- Recuerdo ¿de que- pregunta Violeta.

- De cuando estuviste en mi cuarto - dice Draco en otro sentido.

- Eres un idiota - dice Violeta saliendo del cuarto muy enojada.

Cuando estaba llegando a su habitación Violeta tuvo la suerte de toparse con Pansy.

- Y tú ¿Dónde estabas- pregunta Pansy.

- En donde ande es algo que a ti no te debe interesar - dice Violeta dándose la vuelta para encarar a Pansy.

- Eso si, ahora si me permitan señoritas tengo que ir a ver a mi amado Draco - dice Pansy recalcando amado (digo señoritas. Por que había otra compañera con ellas).

- Pues que te vaya bien, te pido un favor le dices a Draco que mañana le entrego su playera - dice Violeta mientras abría la capa que traía puesta y dejaba ver la playera, acto seguido entro a su habitación.

Lo único que se escucho fue un pequeño grito por parte de Pansy.

- ¿Por qué haces eso- pregunta Luz una de las tantas amigas que tenia Violeta.

- No lo se pero no sabes cuanto lo disfruto y lo de la playera es cierto - dice Violeta entrando al baño para cambiarse y ponerse nuevamente la playera a la cual le aplico un hechizo secador. (Le encanta la mala vida a esta mujer).

- Te vas arrepentir de todo esto algún día - dice Luz mientras se regresaba a su cama para recostarse nuevamente.

- El día que me arrepienta será el día de mi muerte o bien el día en el que este locamente enamorada de Draco Malfoy, es más probable lo primero por que nunca voy a enamorarme de Malfoy - decía Violeta mientras se acomodaba en su cómoda cama.

- Nunca digas nunca Violeta te puedes arrepentir - dice Luz.

- Nunca me voy a enamorar de Draco - dice Violeta - además aprovéchame que lo más probable es que sea mi ultima noche aquí -.

- ¿Por qué? Ya hicieron caso a mi petición de que te llevaran a dormir al bosque prohibido - le comento Luz.

- Ja Ja que chistosita, lo que pasa es que soy la nueva Prefecta de Slytherin - dijo Violeta.

- Ah por eso - dice Luz sin mucha importancia.

- Oye te parece poco - dice Violeta aventándole una almohada y así comenzando una guerra de almohadas.

Ron iba entrando a la sala común de Gryffindor y se percata que en uno de los sillones se asomaba una melena negra muy conocida, así que decidió ir a ver a Harry pero cuando llego ahí por poco grita al presenciar cierta escena pero una manos fueron más rápidas que su grito así que no sucedió nada.

- Cállate y vamos de aquí - dice una voz muy autoritaria pero música para los oídos de Ron.

- Pero no puedo dejarlos así va en contra de mis ideales, esta bien que me gustaría en un futuro verlos juntos pero en un futuro - decía Ron a Hermione (pues de quien creían que se trataba).

- Deja que sean felices - decía Hermione mientras lo jalaba para llevarlo al cuarto ¬¬ (recuerden que los prefectos comparten cuarto).

- Bueno al menos que alguien sea feliz - dice Ron con una mirada triste al recordar lo sucedido con Herm.

- Si aunque sea por esta noche - dice Hermione mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. (T.T no es justo).

En la sala común Harry se encontraba acostado en uno de los sillones muy contento pues en esos momentos entre sus brazos se encontraba aquella persona tan especial para el, su pequeña Ginny (T.T Que suerte tienen algunas).

Se preguntaran como llegaron a esa posición, bueno todo estaba de lo mas bien, aunque ahorita estaba mucho mejor según Harry (T.T) estaban haciendo la tarea de pociones o mas bien Ginny le dictaba y Harry escribía o eso intentaba, pero después de un rato decidieron descansar por un rato, Harry se recostó en el sillón y Ginny como no queriendo (¬¬) se acomodo a lado de el, no decían nada, solo estaban ahí abrazados y poco a poco los venció el sueño, poco tiempo después llego Hermione y los vio, así que decidió montar guardia para que nadie los molestara o mas bien para que Ron no los molestara, claro que los cuidaba desde lejitos y a partir de ahí ya saben lo que paso.

Aunque ya tenían rato de haberse despertado ninguno de los dos quería moverse de donde estaban se sentían tan a gusto y planeaban seguir así hasta que escucharon a McGonagall entrar a la sala y Harry hábilmente se tiro al piso junto a Ginny quedando esta arriba de el.

- Ya le dije Sr. Filch que todos los alumnos se encuentran en su cama durmiendo como deberíamos de estar nosotros - dice McGonagall en forma de reproche por haberla despertado.

- Pero estoy seguro que vi entrar a alguno de los Weasley - dice Filch mientras revisaba la sala con la vista.

- Posiblemente era Ron Weasley que venia de la enfermería - dice McGonagall un poco mas tranquila no quería tener problemas por alguno de sus alumnos.

- Posiblemente - decía Filch quien junto con la profesora salía de la sala común.

- Por poco nos descubren - dice Ginny incorporándose del suelo y ayudando a Harry.

- Si pero no sucedió nada que es lo bueno - dice Harry.

- Bueno creo que ya me voy a mi habitación ya es tarde y te apuesto que McGonagall va a regresar- dice Ginny.

- No te vayas, quédate - decía Harry mientras la agarraba de un brazo.

- Nos vemos mañana Harry - dice Gin y le da un besito en una de sus mejillas.

- Pues hasta mañana entonces - dice Harry mientras que observa como Ginny se dirige a su habitación.

**Bueno aquí esta este nuevo capitulo que espero sea de su agrado, perdón por el retraso y ahora a contestar los Reviews:**

**Rosy: Que bien que me avisaras sobre el problema ya lo solucione y estoy de acuerdo contigo ya veremos que piensa Harry de su nuevo primo.**

**Espero te guste este nuevo capitulo.**

**o Besitos y Abrazos o.**

**Violet-Potter.**

**Ivita black**** : También te agradezco que me avisaras lo del problema, espero te gustara el capitulo.**

**Espero te guste este nuevo capitulo.**

**o Besitos y Abrazos o.**

**Violet-Potter.**

**Johana: Tranquila que ya actualice tarde pero actualice y muchas gracias por lo que dijiste en tu reviews, esa son la clase de reviews que me anima a seguir escribiendo, claro que los demás no se quedan atrás. Que te pareció lo que paso entre Draco y Violeta quien fuera ella o ¿no?**

**Espero te guste este nuevo capitulo.**

**o Besitos y Abrazos o.**

**Violet-Potter.**

**La Candida Erendida: Excelente que te parezca **"**re" entrete mi historia, créeme que hasta a mi me sorprende lo que mi mente genero para formar a esa pareja y Harry atrevido es que por lo regulis siempre lo muestran un tanto tímido, así que decidí hacer un cambio y gracias por el consejo.**

**Espero te guste este nuevo capitulo.**

**o Besitos y Abrazos o.**

**Violet-Potter.**

**Kattia-Potter****: Si a mi también me gusto y si es muy lamentable lo de Ron y Hermione tratare de no hacerlos sufrir mucho. Nos vemos.**

**Espero te guste este nuevo capitulo.**

**o Besitos y Abrazos o.**

**Violet-Potter.**

**Kiiandy Black****: Espero que te siga gustando mi historia y no la dejes de leer cada vez se pone mas emocionante.**

**Espero te guste este nuevo capitulo.**

**o Besitos y Abrazos o.**

**Violet-Potter.**

**Lunatic-Black****: Hola! Ya tenia mucho que no me escribías y si seria genial estar en el lugar de Violeta te imaginas si de solo imaginarlo sin camisa ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ …… perdón ya ves como me quedo privada, nos vemos en el siguiente capi.**

**Espero te guste este nuevo capitulo.**

**o Besitos y Abrazos o.**

**Violet-Potter.**

**Oigan nuevamente perdón por el retraso ojala sea de su agrado el capitulo, ahorita voy a tardar en actualizar por que tengo que arreglar ciertos cosas con referente a la universidad si como lo oyen dentro de poco voy a ser toda una universitaria, bueno si es que paso el examen de admisión.**

**Ahora un adelanto de lo poco que llevo escrito del siguiente capitulo :**

**- Ron y Hermione hablan -**

**- Un encuentro muy tierno entre Ginny y Harry -**

**- Draco y Violeta reciben una mala noticia o eso quieren hacer creer -.**

**o Besitos y Abrazos o.**

**Violet-Potter.**


	16. “El AmOr A VeCes Es TaN DoLoRoSo PeRo Ta...

**Advertencia:** Todos los personajes, lugares, etc. Que sean de Harry Potter pertenece a la famosísima escritora J. K. Rowling (es mi ídolo) y está escrito sin ningún fin lucro.

Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias!.

No lo puedo creer hemos llegado a los 100 REVIEWS, y todo gracias a ustedes, créanme que no encuentro las palabras suficientes para agradecerles estos comentarios y que sin ustedes esta no seria una historia completa (Conciencia: ¬¬ Aduladora Yo: Solo X que hoy estoy muy feliz ignorare todos tus comentarios, Conciencia: No puedes por que estoy dentro de ti, pertenezco a ti me escuchaste,

Yo: ………….. Conciencia: Te estoy hablando, Yo: ………….. Está muy hermoso el día, Conciencia: T.T Violetita hermosa de mi corazón hazme caso no me ignores, Violeta ToT).

Bueno en que estaba? A si les agradezco todo lo que… (Conciencia: Violetita niña bonita) me han escrito, tratare de mejorar cada… (Conciencia: Violeta chula preciosa de mi corazón) para hacerles llegar un buen capitulo…… (Conciencia: Vio…., Yo: YA CALLATE, Conciencia: T.T No me grites que soy muy sensible, Yo: Entonces deja de molestar que quiero agradecerles que me estén apoyando con sus **100** Reviews en la dura tarea de escribir esta historia, Conciencia: Eso me hubieras dicho desde el principio u.u, O.O CON 100 REVIEWS, YO: siiiii! n.n Verdad que son adorables, Conciencia: Si pero deja de decir tonterías y ponte a agradecerles. Yo: Ya volvimos al maltrato T.T, Conciencia: Me preocupas U.U, Yo: …..).

Bueno pues ya no me queda nada mas que decir, así que preparados vamos con el capitulo ( Concienciencia: Vaya ya te habías tardado, Yo: CALLATE!).



"**El AmOr A VeCes Es TaN DoLoRoSo PeRo TaMbIéN Es MuY HeRmOsO ".**

Ya había transcurrido prácticamente 2 meses desde que habían iniciado las clases y también desde que Ron y Hermione habían terminado, seguían siendo amigos pero se notaba que lo que querían era volver a estar juntos (O sea que se hacían del rogar) durante esos 2 meses Violeta se había vuelto muy apegada al grupo maravilla como los llamaban, aunque Ginny no estaba del todo contenta por eso (Son muy malos los celos).

- Buenas tardes - saluda Sam a Ron, Samantha se había vuelto amiga intima de Ron, aunque sabia que Ron solo la quería como amiga no quitaba el dedo del renglón (es decir que no se daba por vencida).

- Buenas tardes - contestan Harry, Ron y Ginny.

- _Eran buenos hasta que llegaste_ - pensó Hermione.

- Ya saben que va a ver un baile dentro de 2 semanas - dice Samantha muy emocionada y viendo muy significativamente a Ron.

- Si, nosotros pusimos los anuncios - dice Hermione señalando a Ron y a ella.

- Ah y ¿Con quien piensan ir? - pregunta Sam.

En eso Harry se atraganto con un pedazo de pan.

- ¿Qué te pasa Harry? No es tan malo celebrar un baile - dice Ron mientras tomaba un pedazo de pan y le untaba mermelada (En la tarde comen eso, OK esta un poco loco pero yo quiero que coma eso U.U).

- Nada solo que …. Tengo que ir a la sala común por una pluma los alcanzo en clases - dice Harry levantándose muy rápidamente.

- Harry, hoy es sábado y no hay clases lo recuerdas - dice Ron extrañado por que si mal no recordaba se acababan de poner de acuerdo para ir a Hogsmeade.

- Si tienes toda la razón, ¿Dónde tendré la cabeza? - se cuestiono Harry mientras volvía tomar asiento.

- Tal ves la dejaste en el lago - dijo muy bajito Herm pero muy audible para el súper poderoso oído de Samantha.

- ¿Por qué en el lago? - pregunta Sam.

- ¿Qué paso en el lago? - pregunta Ron.

- Nada - dicen al unísono Harry y Hermione.

-¿Que me están ocultando?- dice Ron.

- A todo esto no me han dicho con quienes van a ir - dice Sam (Como cansa, no tienes otra cosa que hacer?)

- Bueno nos …. - Ron fue interrumpido Por Violeta que había azotado un libro que traía, en la mesa ocasionando que los vasos se tambalearan y derramaran un poco de su contenido.

- Tranquila mujer ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? - pregunta Hermione mientras veía como Violeta agarraba un pedazo de pan y lo devoraba a grandes mordidas.

- Nosh eshs jushto - dice Violeta entre mordida y mordida.

- Primero mastica, digiere y luego hablas-dice Ron (O.O Ron enseñando modales)

- ¬¬ Amigo no te ofendas pero como que no te queda hacer ese comentario - dice Harry quien estaba incrédulo por las palabras de Ron.

- Gracias amigo - dijo sarcástico Ron.

- Ya sabes cuando gustes n.n - Harry

- Ya nos alejamos del tema - les recuerda Ginny.

- Muy cierto Gin, a ver hermosa Violetita dinos que es lo que te pasa -dice Harry mientras que le hacia gestos como los que hacemos cuando le "hablamos" a un bebe).

- Harry ¬¬ no estoy idiota para que me hables así - dice Violeta.

- Bueno que genio, uno que quiere ayudar - dice Harry.

- Chicos otra vez nos estamos yendo por la tangente - dice Hermione.

- ¿Por qué venias hecha una fiera Violeta? - pregunta Ron mientras se comía la 5ª rebanada de pan (es un goloso).

- Créeme que si estuvieras en mi lugar estarías mucho peor - dice Violeta.

- Tan malo es lo que te pasa - dice Hermione.

- Bueno ahí les va, ya ven que va a ver un baile dentro de 2 semanas - dice Violeta.

- Si eso ya lo sabemos - dice Ginny quien sonaba muy feliz (¬¬ Que le sucedió)

- Pues ahora resulta que como soy prefecta de Slytherin, tengo que ir con el prefecto de Slytherin - dijo esto ultimo en un susurro.

- ¿Con quien? - pregunta Ginny.

- Con el prefecto de Slytherin - dice Violeta.

- Yo no le veo lo malo al contrario ahora ya tienes con quien ir al baile - le dice Samantha.

- Si por ese lado esta bien pero lo malo es que tu paraje sea Draco Malfoy - dice Violeta muy enojada pues no le gustaba para nada la idea (le va a crecer la narizota como a pinocho).

- U.U Punto a tu favor - dice Ginny.

- Eso quiere decir que si tu vas a ir con el prefecto de tu casa va a pasar igual con los demás prefectos - dice Harry mientras volteaba a ver a Ron y Hermione.

- Así es, Y a todo esto ¿Cómo te fue con ….? - Pero no término de decir pues Harry se adelanto a contestarle.

- Me fue de maravilla - dijo Harry con una risa nerviosa.

- OH ya veo pero me tienes que contar los detalles - dice Violeta.

- ¿Con quien te fue de maravilla, pillin? - pregunta Ron.

- Pues veras…. Esta mañana……

**.: Flash Back :.**

Harry venia bajando de los dormitorios de los chicos de 7º año, cuando vio que cerca de la chimenea esta formada una trifulca alrededor de algo, así que decidió acercarse para enterarse de lo que estaba pasando (medio chismosito mi Harry n.n).

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? - pregunta Harry a Deán quien venia saliendo del tumulto generado.

- Pues nada solo que va a realizarse un baile dentro de dos semanas y las chicas andan como locas pensando en que van a ponerse, con quien van a ir y todo eso - dice Deán ( Oye no nos ponemos como locas solo que nos anticipamos para vernos hermosas, Conciencia: Segura ¬¬, Yo: n.n bueno tal ves un poquito.)

Harry al escuchar eso se le erizo la piel pues no tenia muy buenos recuerdos de bailes pasados.

- Bueno ahora si me permitas buscare a mi doncella para pedirle que me alegre con su grata compañía ese día y tu deberías hacer lo mismo, compañero - dice Deán antes de irse.

Harry muy rápidamente subió a su cuarto, tomo un pedazo de pergamino y escribió:

**_Necesito hablar contigo, es urgente te veo en el lago unos 20 minutos antes de la comida._**

_**Harry.**_

Termino de escribir Harry, ato la nota a la patita de su fiel lechuza y emprendió el vuelo.

**.: Fin del Flash Back :.**

- Y ¿Qué te contesto ella? - pregunto Ron.

- Que con mucho gusto iría conmigo - dice Harry con una sonrisota al recordar lo que acababa de pasar hace unos minutos.

**.: Flash Back :.**

Hedwig rodeo todo Hogwarts para poder encontrar a su destino, el cual o mas bien la cual se encontraba en el patio central, Hedwig al detectarla voló hasta ella y se postro en su hombro.

- ¿Para mi? - pregunto ella, lo único que recibió como respuesta fue un leve picotazo en la mano (ni modo que le contestara: Si es para ti) y ella tomo el pergamino y lo leyó:

**_Necesito hablar contigo, es urgente te veo en el lago unos 20 minutos antes de la comida._**

_**Harry.**_

- Pues entonces nos vemos ahí - dice.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cuando faltaban escasos 20 minutos para la comida, Harry se encontraba hiendo hacia el lago.

Cuando llego se encontró a….

- Gracias por venir - dice Harry.

- No hay ningún problema para que me querías ver - dice ella.

- Bueno es muy sencillo necesito pedirte un consejo - dice Harry sentándose a lado de ella.

- Sobre que? - pregunta ella.

- Lo que pasa es que quiero pedirle a una chica que me acompañe al baile pero no tengo ni la más grande idea de cómo decírselo, ¿Qué me aconsejas? - dice Harry.

- Pues la verdad no se que decirte y si eso era todo me tengo que ir que tengo que hacer algo mas importante - dijo tajantemente ella.

- Espera no te vayas, a ver que te parece esto: Le envió una nota para citarla en el lago, luego le pido un consejo y antes de que ella se vaya le pregunto ¿Quieres ir conmigo al baile, Ginny? - termina de decir Harry mientras tomaba la mano de Ginny.

- M-me parece genial tu idea - dice Gin muy nerviosa por lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Tu que crees que me responda - dice Harry.

- Pues si yo estuviera en su lugar diría: Estoy encantada en acompañarte - le decía Ginny mientras se le acercaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla (claro que eso no lo contaron).

**.: Fin Del Flash Back :.**

- Que bien y ¿Quien es ella? - pregunta Ron quien no había notado que se trataba de Gin.

- Ay! Ron es el colmo - dijo Hermione.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunta Samantha

- Por que el muy tonto no ha captado que Harry va a ir con Ginny al baile - dice Violeta.

- AH es por eso…. ¿QUE? - dice Ron un tanto exaltado.

- Eso Ron que voy a ir al baile con Harry, no pretenderás que vaya al baile sin pareja - dice Ginny.

- Claro que no, pero Potter ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a invitar a mi hermana al baile? - Dice Ron.

- Es que no tuve tiempo además vele el lado bueno quien mejor para cuidar a tu hermana - dice Harry (Harry esa fue una mala idea u.u).

- O sea que solo me invitaste para cuidarme, Potter - dice Ginny muy enojada.

- Claro que no - dice Harry.

- Potter? - dice Ron.

- Digo Si, no digo no - dice Harry que se estaba haciendo bolas.

- Decídete Harry - dice Violeta.

Harry se levanto, agarro a Ginny y se llevo a regañadientes a Ginny, ya en el pasillo que llevaba a los jardines de Hogwarts.

- Mira no te invite para cuidarte, te invite por que quiero ir contigo y por que… - su quedo pensando Harry.

- y por que? - dice Ginny para que terminara de decir Harry lo de hace un momento.

- Eso lo sabrás el día del baile - dice Harry, se da media vuelta par ir nuevamente al comedor.

- Potter! Ven acá ahora mismo y dime - le grita Ginny.

- No comas ansias - fue lo ultimo que dijo Harry.

Bueno Violeta y Sam se quedaron a comer con ellos, entre que comían y platicaban Sam dijo:

- Entonces Harry va con Ginny, Violeta con Draco y Ron va con Hermione- Sam.

- Así es - dice Ginny que iba llegando y se sentó a lado de Violeta.

- No es justo y ¿Ahora yo con quien voy? - dice Sam.

-Por qué no vas con Peter Parker - dice Ron (O.O Anda el hombre araña por aquí, Conciencia: ¬¬ Yo: Lo se fue chiste malo u.u)

- Pues creo que voy a tener que hacer eso - dice Sam y se levanta para dirigirse a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

- Por fin se fue - dice Hermione muy aliviada de que Sam dejara en paz a SU Ron.

- Acaso estabas Celosa - dice Ginny.

- Quien esta Celosa? - dice Violeta.

- Hermione esta celosa - dice Harry (Y luego preguntan como se hacen los chismes)

- Yo no estaba celosa - dice Hermione un tanto sonrojada.

- Entonces ¿Qué te pasa? - dice Ron.

- Ya me voy - dice Hermione y se va.

- ¿Creen que se enojo? - pregunta Violeta.

- No, pero no se por que le pedazo de animal que tengo como hermano no va tras ella - dice Ginny volteando a ver a Ron.

- ¬¬ OK ya entendí, luego nos vemos - dice Ron y se levanta para seguir a Hermione que la parecer se dirigía hacia al lago.

En el lago:

- Ron deja de seguirme - dice Hermione.

- Yo pensé que no te habías dado cuenta. Dice Ron mientras se acercaba a Hermione.

- Pues ya ves que si, además no eres muy discreto que digamos - dice Hermione.

- Herm, ¿Por qué no puede volver a ser todo como antes? - dice Ron.

- No creo que se pueda - dice Hermione muy triste.

- Acaso dejaste de quererme y comenzaste a querer a Krum - dice Ron bajando la mirada al suelo.

- No, eso jamás pasara - dice Hermione tratando de contener sus lagrimas.

- Entonces que paso - dice Ron

- Todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar, que se te hace poco restregarme en la cara que te gusta Samantha - dice Hermione llorando.

- Eso no es cierto, además en ese caso tú estabas con Krum - dice Ron enojado.

-Pero yo no lo bese como tu a Sam - dice Hermione y salio corriendo.

- Eso no es cierto, yo no la bese fue al revés - Dijo Ron pero no fue escuchado por Hermione.

Hermione llego a su habitación y se encerró.

- Como es posible que me lo niegue, si yo los vi, ¿Por qué me hiciste esto Ron? - pensaba Hermione pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por que alguien tocaba a la puerta y sabia perfectamente quien era.

- Ábreme tenemos que hablar - dice Ron del otro lado de la puerta.

- Vete no quiero ver a nadie y mucho menos a ti - dice Hermione.

- Pues no me voy a ir, me quedare aquí hasta que decidas a abrirme o al menos algún día tienes que salir - dice Ron al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en suelo y se recargaba en la puerta.

- Pues te vas a quedar esperando - dice Hermione.

- Pues me quedo y punto - dice Ron.

Mientras que Hermione lloraba dentro de su habitación, Ron estaba pensando en como había llegado tan lejos ese problema del cual no tenia ni la mas mínima idea y entre pensamientos y lagrimas, el cielo se empezó a tornar de color negro con pequeños puntitos que parecían brillantes o mejor conocidos como estrellas y no podría faltar la luna.

Hermione se había quedado dormida cerca de la ventana y Ron al darse cuenta que ya hacia ningún ruido decidio entrar a la habitación de Hermione con un pequeño

- Alohamora - dijo Ron apuntando a la cerradura de la puerta de la habitación de Hermione (Soy un poco explicita n.n)

Al entrar se encontró con que Hermione se quedo dormida cerca de la ventana, se acerco a ella, la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo a su cama, cuando la deposito en ella, Hermione abrió los ojos.

- Vete- fue lo único que dijo Hermione al ver a Ron.

- Escúchame por favor - le rogó Ron- yo no bese a Samantha, ella intento besarme peor yo no la deje - decía mientras tomaba una de las manos de Hermione.

-¿Por qué? - decía Hermione soltándose de la mano de Ron, no se podía dejar vencer tenia que ser fuerte y doblegarse ante Ron (Que dura la niña).

Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana, estaba observando a la luna, cuando sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban por la cintura.

- Por que te amo - dice Ron mientras le daba un beso en cuello que ocasiono que un toque eléctrico le recorriera todo el cuerpo (Lo han sentido?)

-N-No Ron no hagas eso, por favor - dice Hermione mientras cerraba los ojos.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunto Ron besándola nuevamente.

- Por que si no va a ser más difícil separarme de ti - dice Hermione.

- Pero para que separarnos si sabemos que nos queremos - dice Ron mientras hacia que Hermione se diera vuelta y lo encarar.

- Por que - dice Hermione mientras se acercaba para besarlo.

- Si? - dice Ron mientras también se iba acercando a ella para besarla.

- por que no - dice Hermione rozando los labios de Ron.

- No será por culpa de cierto jugador de Quidditch - dice Ron separándose al recordar ese día.

- No, no es por el - dice Hermione.

- Y ¿Quién me lo asegura? - dice Ron.

- Yo - decía Hermione viéndolo directo a los ojos.

- Y Por que debería creerte? - pregunta Ron.

- Por que me amas y yo - decía Hermione.

- Y tu que? - dice Ron.

- Yo también te amo - dice Hermione mientras lo abraza y empieza a llorar.

- Tranquila Mione ya sabes que no me gusta verte llorar - dice Ron mientras la tomaba por el mentón para limpiarle las lagrimas.

- Pues no me hagas sufrir y créeme que no tengo nada con Víctor - dice Hermione.

- Te creo - dice Ron y junta sus labios con los de Hermione, este beso sellaría completamente el amor que se sienten, se besaban como si fuera lo ultimo que fueran a hacer, al parecer estaban probando al fruta prohibida, en ese beso había de todo un poco Amor, Pasión, Perdón , Deseo y sobre todo Perdón.

Cuando les empezó a faltar el aire tuvieron que separarse, se miraron a los ojos, los cuales expresaban tanto amor y un poco de sofocación puesto que nunca se habían besado de esa manera, así que tuvieron que bajar la mirada un poco sonrojados (n.n Que lindos).

- Bueno creo que ya quedo todo claro - dijo Ron más bien en forma de pregunta.

- Todo - dijo Hermione y lo beso nuevamente, claro que Ron no se quedo atrás y le correspondió el beso.

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? - pregunto Ron entre beso y beso.

- Claro que si- dice Hermione y lo dejo de besar para poderlo abrazar.

Y entre besos, abrazos y arrumacos se quedaron toda la noche en la habitación de Ron (¬¬ Pillines).

Mientras tanto en la sala común de Gryffindor.

- ¿Crees que se habrán reconciliado? - dice Ginny Harry, quienes estaban en uno de los ventanales de la sala común sentados, Ginny estaba acurrucada en los brazos de Harry, los estaban sentados.

- Pues Ron no ha regresado y no sea escuchado ninguna explosión o algo por el estilos así que yo creo que es lo mas posible - dice Harry mientras cerraba los ojos par poder apreciar mejor el aroma que desprendía la cabellera rojiza de Ginny.

- Pues ojala que así sea - dice Ginny subiendo la mirada para ver como Harry tenia cerrados los ojos, lo cual dibujo una sonrisa en los labios de ella y se impulso a acariciarle una mejilla ocasionando que este sonriera y abriera los ojos para encontrarse con su angelito.

- Si - dijo Harry mientras acercaba su rostro al de Ginny y besaba su nariz (Que mono Mi Harry) lo cual ocasiono que Ginny se estremeciera como venganza Ginny le beso suavemente la frente (¬¬).

- Creo que ya me voy a dormir - dijo Ginny en un suspiro y se levanto junto con Harry.

- No te piensas despedir de mí, Angelito - dice Harry mientras la agarra por un brazo y la jala para abrazarla.

- Claro que si - dice Ginny separándose un poco de Harry, iba directamente a besar sus labios o eso pensaba Harry cuando se desvió un poco y le beso en la comisura de los labios - hasta mañana - dijo Ginny después se dio media vuelta y subió hacia su dormitorio.

Harry se quedo perplejo y reacciono minutos después de que Ginny se había ido.

- Hasta mañana - susurro Harry.

Holaa!

Les ha gustado el capitulo, pues a mi si sobretodo la ultima parte me encanto el encuentro entre Ginny y Harry.

En fin, otra cosa quiero agradecerles nuevamente estos 100 reviews, estoy de lo mas feliz, yo creo que el próximo capitulo lo voy a subir pronto el titulo podría ser **"Los celos son malos consejeros", **ya verán de quien se trata, hay una parte que me hizo reír, bueno a mi espero que a ustedes también.

Bueno pues nuevamente muchas gracias por los Reviews.

Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias!

Ahora los Reviews:

**Orla Potter:** Muchas gracias por tu Review, si Violeta es una bala pero créeme que a ella también le harán la vida imposible, ojala te guste este capitulo y a mi me parece que el siguiente te gustara. Te agradezco que me estés acompañando durante lo que llevo de historia.

Besitos y Abrazos.

**Rosy:** Si a mi también me encanta esa pareja y referente a Harry y Ginny creo que ya me estoy olvidando un poco de la pareja, pero ya pronto se solucionara eso. Espero te guste este nuevo capitulo. A ti también te agradezco tu compañía desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Besitos y Abrazos.

**Johana:** Y crecerá aun mas la tentación entre ellos pero que le vamos a hacer, yo creo que en este capitulo ya solucione un problema me falta aun el mas grande e importante problema: Harry y Ginny, pero ya falta poco no te preocupes, espero te guste este capi. Claro que a ti también te agradezco que me estés siguiendo durante mi historia.

Besitos y Abrazos.

**LizZyd.:** Que bueno que te gustara el capitulo, pero viene lo mejor a penas y algo muy importante que te quiero agradecer son tus reviews durante toda la historia.

Besitos y Abrazos.

**Sirenita**Es genial que te halla gustado el capitulo y ya se te cumplió ya arregle las cosas entre Ron y Hermione. Ahora me falta Gin y Harry.

Besitos y Abrazos.

**Cervatilla** Oye esta genial que hayas hecho un lugar en tu agenda para pasar a leer mi historia, espero te siga gustando y en especial este capitulo, por que estoy de celebración.

Besitos y Abrazos.

Gracias a todos y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

o Besitos y Abrazos o

Violet-Potter.


	17. Capitulo 17: LoS CeLoS SoN MaLoS CoNsEj...

Advertencia: Todos los personajes, lugares, etc. Que sean de Harry Potter pertenece a la famosísima escritora J. K. Rowling (es mi ídolo) y está escrito sin ningún fin lucro.  
" LoS CeLoS SoN MaLoS CoNsEjErOs "

Faltaban escasos 4 días para el baile, todo mundo andaba emocionado en especial el alumnado femenino, que si les gustaba el vestido que si no, que el maquillaje, que mejor no iban que mejor si, en fin, ya saben como nos ponemos a la hora de un baile, pero para alguien ese día no era muy grato, si se trataba de nuestra bellísima Violeta, se preguntaran el por que ¿no es así, pues era muy fácil:

- Malfoy! Me las vas a pagar, ahora si te mato - vocifero a todo pulmón Violeta en la sala común de las serpiente.

- A ver ahora ¿que es lo que te hice? - decía Draco que venia bajando por las escaleras que daban al dormitorio que compartían.

- Te parece poco el andar diciendo que fui yo la que te suplico que por favor fueras mi pareja para el baile - le dice Violeta quien estaba roja del coraje.

- ¡QUE¿Cómo QUE VAS CON ESA AL BAILE? - Grita Pansy que estaba en una de las mesas haciendo sus deberes (��) pero nadie le presto atención.

- Yo no he dicho tal cosa- se defiende Draco.

- Contéstame Draquito, niégame que vas a ir con ella - decía Pansy mientras señalaba a Violeta pero nuevamente era ignorada.

- Entonces ¿Quién fue? - pregunto Violeta no muy convencida de lo que le había dicho Draco.

-Quien fuera eso no importa, además solo vamos a llegar juntos pero de ahí cada quien por su lado - dice Draco arrogantemente.

- Así que ese es tu plan, esta bien - dice Violeta- Zabini - agrega Violeta.

- Acepto ir contigo al baile- Dice Violeta mirando desafiadamente a Draco quien al parecer no le gusto del todo enterarse que Zabini había invitado a Violeta al baile y que esta aceptara ( Esta? Que atrevido).

- Genial, entonces nos vemos all�, tienes que llegar con Draco - Dice Zabini.

- Tienes toda la razón para mi desgracia debo llegar con el - dice Violeta.

- OK, Entonces mi bella dama me retiro luego nos vemos - dice Zabini y le da un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de la boca, violeta ante eso se sonrojo, era bien sabido que Blaise Zabini era todo un caballero, tal acción ocasiono que Draco se molestara (�� ¿Quién lo entiende?), el se acerco a Violeta.

- Te estaré esperando aquí a las 8:00 en punto se muy puntual- dice Draco.

- No es un encanto - fue la única respuesta que dio Violeta a Draco.

Draco se dirigió hacia Pansy, le planto un beso y le dijo algo al oído que al parecer fue de su agrado por que se le dibujo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
A Violeta no le gusto eso (A estos 2 no les gusta nada u.u) se dirigió a su cuarto seguida por Liz.

- ¿Qué me pasa¿Por qué me molesta que vaya con esa estupida de Pansy, No será que… no, no puede ser pero si es cierto, no yo no puedo O.O y que tal que si - iba pensando en voz alta Violeta quien fue interrumpida por Liz.

- Te loo dije - dice Liz.

- ¿Qué es lo que me dijiste? - pregunta Violeta mientras entraba a su cuarto y se sentaba junto con Liz en uno de los sillones de su pequeña sala.

- Que no dijeras nunca - dice Liz ganando que Violeta la volteara a ver muy seriamente.

- No estarás insinuando que… -dice Violeta.  
- Así es - dice Liz.  
No, Claro que no, U.U Pero podría ser…. n.n No como crees - dice Violeta.

- O Si U.U - Liz

- NO! � .� - dice Violeta.

- Si - Liz.

- No - Violeta.

- Claro que si - dice Liz.

- No - Violeta.

- Que si - dijo Liz.

- Que no y fin de la conversación - dice Violeta - y ya vamonos que tenemos clases de pociones.

Después de una desagradable clase de pociones en realidad solo para los de Gryffindor que compartía esa clase con Slytherin se dirigían todos los alumnos del Hogwarts a tomar los sagrados alimentos de la tarde.

- Hola chicos¿Qué les sucede? - saluda Ginny cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron con ella en la mesa de Gryffindor quienes se veían muy desanimados.

- Una palabra "POCIONES" - dice Ron quien tenía la cara pegada a la mesa dándose pequeños topes contra ella.

- Tranquilo Ronnie - dice Hermione mientras le daba besitos en la nuca.

- Ya ves Gin por que no aprendes de Hermione y me ayudas a subir el ánimo - dice Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Potter! - grita Ron al escuchar el comentario de Harry (Que picaron me salio el niño)

- Era una pequeña bromita, amigo - Dice Harry mientras observa que Violeta va entrando por la puerta del Gran comedor y se dirigía a la mesa de Slytherin, pero algo o mas bien alguien hizo que Violeta se detuviera a medio camino.

- ¿Qué le pasara a Violeta? - pregunta Harry preocupado por lo que le pudiera suceder a su prima.

- No lo se pero estos últimos días ha estado muy rara, distante diría yo - dice Hermione volteando a ver a Violeta.

- ¿Qué es lo que ve con tanto detenimiento? - pregunta Gin mientras dirigía su vista hacia donde Violeta estaba viendo.

Violeta iba llegando al comedor.

- Liz esta loca al pensar que a mi me gusta ese… - pero una escena interrumpió sus pensamientos.  
Draco se estaba dando un beso muy apasionado con Pansy y Violeta ante eso solo pudo darse la vuelta y salir de ahí muy rápidamente.

Gin y Herm al ver la reacción de Violeta se voltearon a ver parecía como si con la mirada se pudieran comunicar, Harry al darse cuenta trato de entrar a la mente de Ginny pero

- Ni se te ocurra, Potter - dice Gin volteándolo a ver.

- Bueno no perdía nada con intentarlo - dice Harry sorprendido por que Ginny pudiera darse cuenta cuando trataba de entrar en su mente - Entonces ¿Qué le sucede? - agrego.

- No es nada solo cosas de chicas - dice Hermione - ahora si nos perdonan debemos ir a hacer algo - termina de decir Hermione y se levanta junto con Ginny.

- ¿Qué le pasa a las mujeres? Ni ellas mismas se entienden - dice Ron después de que se fueron Gin y Herm sirviéndose un poco de carne.

- No lo se amigo, son muy raras, yo nunca las podré entender U.U - decía Harry mientras se servia un poco de jugo. (Oigan! No somos tan difícil de comprender, Conciencia: �� esa ni tu te la creíste, Yo: ) Bueno somos un poco difícil de comprender pero nada mas, Conciencia: ��, Yo: . Esta bien somos un buen de difícil de comprender pero así nos quieren n.n Conciencia: U.U Si.  
Violeta después de salir del gran comedor se dirigió hacia los jardines iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no escuchaba que Hermione le llamaba.

- Violeta! - llamaba Hermione.

- ………. - Violeta.

- Potter! - grito Gin desesperada por que Violeta no volteaba.

Violeta reacciono y voltea hacia atrás para saber quien la llamaba y ve como se van acercando Gin y Hermione.

- Hola chicas - saluda Violeta sin ganas.

- Hola ¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta? - dice Hermione quien comienza a caminar junto a Violeta y Gin.

- Esta bien - dice Violeta.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - pregunta Gin de la nada.

- Nada, solo que…., olvídenlo - dice Violeta mientras daba un suspiro.

- Ojala que ese suspiro no sea por Malfoy - dice Gin quien no terminaba de tragar a Draco.

- Por Draco…. Claro que no - dice Violeta mientras que se sonrojaba levemente.

- Entonces? - Hermione.

- No lo se, lo que sucede es lo siguiente, desde hace poco tengo una opresión aquí en mi corazón que no me deja respirar pero solo aparece cuando… - Violeta

- Cuando ves a Draco - termina de decir Ginny.

- No!... Si solo cuando lo veo y no se el por que de este sentir - decía Violeta mientras se detenía cerca del lago y se sentaba cerca de el.

- Esta muy claro mujer, a ti te gusta Draco - dice Hermione.

- ¿QUE? Eso no es cierto, si a mi me gustara Draco no tendría ganas de…. - dice Violeta.

- De besarlo - dice Hermione.

- …. - Pero solo recibió como respuesta el silencio de Violeta.

- Entre mas te lo niegues mas difícil va a ser - dice Hermione.

- Tiene toda la razón Hermione no puedes reprimir lo que sientes por muy Malfoy que sea - dice Gin.

- Gin no te ofendas pero creo que eres la menos indicada para aconsejarme, a ti te gusta Harry y no haces nada �� - dice Violeta

- � .� Eso no es cierto - dice Gin muy sonrojada.

- �� - Hermione y Violeta.

- Bueno un poco U .U, contentas - dice Gin.

- El amor es muy dificilísimo - dice Hermi0ne.

- Si - Contesto Violeta.

- Así que ya aceptaste que te gusta Draco - dice Gin.

- No yo no he dicho ni he aceptado que me guste, además vamonos que me muero de hambre - dice Violeta levantándose y empezando a caminar hacia al castillo.

- Si que le cuesta trabajo aceptar sus sentimientos U.U - decía Hermione mientras comenzaba a caminar.

- �� Mira quien habla, quien tuvo que ver un poco celoso a cierto hermano mío para aceptar sus sentimientos - dice Gin.

- ToT Eres mala - dice Hermione.

Ya se estaba asomando las primeras estrellas de la noche, el castillo se veía tan lúgubre por fuera para aquellos que podían verlo pero si tan solo lo vieran y conocieran por dentro se darían cuenta que se respiraba alegría, si Hogwarts para muchos era como el segundo hogar pero para algunos el único.

Algunos alumnos se encontraban en el comedor terminando de cenar (Se dan cuenta como comen estos niños), otros en la biblioteca terminando de hacer los deberes que esa tarde les habían asignado los maestros (¿Que los maestros no tienen nada que hacer? Solo les gusta estarnos poniendo tarea) y otros simplemente se encontraban platicando con sus amigos o relajando se de ese día tan pesado.

Pero en cierto cuarto se encontraba Draco Malfoy acostado en su cama, no sabia que es lo que le sucedía, ya tenia días que se encontraba muy pensativo pero lo que le parecía de lo mas extraño es que no sabia el pro que sentirse así (El amor)

-¿Que me pasa? Y todo por la culpa de esa Potter, a ver para qué tenia que venir y arruinarme la vida, ella que se cree tan perfecta ni que fuera una adonis, bueno tiene bonito cabello nada mas, bueno un cuerpo… y que cuerpo O.O nada mas, OK también tienes unos ojos…. tan hermosos - pensaba Draco pero esto ultimo lo dijo en voz alta.

- Espero que no estés hablando de mí - dice Violeta desde la puerta de la habitación de Draco.

- Es obvio que no, no tienes tanta suerte - dice Draco desde su cama.

- Ya lo se… solo te venia a avisar que no voy a poder acompañarte esta noche en la ronda - dice Violeta.

- ¿Por qué? - dice Draco incorporándose y se le quedaba viendo embobado a Violeta quien iba vestida de una forma muy sensual, traía una minifalda de esas que es mejor que ya no te pongas nada de mezclilla con unas botas negras y una blusa sin tirantes de color rojo (Dirán que como ocupo los colores rojos y negros es que me gusta esa combinación, además perdón por mi falta de sentido de la moda n.n)

- Verdad que me veo genial - dice Violeta al notar que Draco no al dejaba de ver y si era sincera se había vestido así solo para ver que cara ponía a Draco.

- Si digo te ves mas o menos - dice Draco saliendo del transe en el que estaba.

- Gracias supongo - dice Violeta mientras daba la vuelta par irse.

- No me ha dicho por que no me vas a acompañar a la ronda - dice Draco mientras la detenía agarrándola del brazo ocasionando que Violeta se estremeciera.

- Recuerda que tenemos un trato Draco, cuando tu tienes un "compromiso" yo te cubro y viceversa - dice Violeta volteándolo para encararlo con sus tan inusuales ojos de color lila (Grises VS Lila ¿Quién ganara?).

- S-Si lo se pero quiero saber a ¿donde vas? - dice Draco

- A Hogsmeade - dice Violeta.

- ¿Con quien? - Pregunta Draco.

- Es algo que no te interesa y que a mi no me interesa hacerte saber - dice Violeta soltándose de Draco.

- Le puede llegar la noticia Snape que no piensas hacer tu ronda - ese comentario ocasiono que Violeta se regresara.

- No te atreverías - dice Violeta.

- ��…… n.n - Draco.

- AH! Eres un estupido, pero me la vas a pagar, ahorita regreso espérame - dice Violeta.

- Vas a tener que suspender tu cita - dijo Draco pensando que ya le había arruinado la cita a Violeta.

- No lo creo, solo la cambio de hora - dijo Violeta saliendo de su cuarto.

- Maldición!- pensó Draco - Apúrate que no tengo tu tiempo - grito Draco.

Después de unos 10 minutos regreso Violeta con una capa y su insignia de prefecta.

- Listo¿Por qué tan arreglado? - pregunto Violeta al ver tan elegante a Draco (Ya saben que una de las pocas cosas buenas que tienen los Malfoy es que son muy elegantes).

- Que te importa, vamonos - dice Draco y salen a dar su ronda.

Se encontraban en tercer piso, desde que habían salido del cuarto de Draco no se habían dirigido la palabra, hasta que:

- Por la derecha -

- Por la izquierda -

Dijeron al mismo tiempo Violeta y Draco.

- No, vamos por la derecha - insistió Violeta.

- Claro que no, vamos primero por la izquierda - dice Draco.

- A ver que te cuesta ir por la derecha - decía Violeta mientras cruzaba los brazos en forma de protesta.

- Que yo quiero ir por la izquierda - estaba montado en su burro Draco (frase celebre de México que quiere decir que estaba de necio).

- No - dice Violeta.

- Esta bien vamos por tu lado si me contestas una pregunta - dice Draco.

- Esta bien pregunta - dice Violeta mientras comenzaba a caminar.

- ¿Con quien vas a Hogsmeade? - pregunta Draco (Nos salio medio chismoso).

- Es algo que no debería de decirte, pero en fin, voy con Blaise - dice Violeta mientras que se comenzaba a sonrojar levemente.

- Zabini? - dice Draco.

- Si - Violeta.

Y otra vez fueron envueltos en un largo silencio durante la siguiente ½ hora (Yo y mis exactitudes con el tiempo).Violeta se separo de Draco cuando llegaron a la puerta de la sala común de Slytherin ahí la esperaba Blaise.

- Hasta luego, Draco - se despidió Zabini y se va junto a Violeta tomados de la mano. Draco entro rápidamente a la sala y se dirigió a los dormitorios de las chicas (supongamos que aquí si dejan subir a los chicos).

Mientras tanto en la parte contraria a la sala común de Slytherin se encontraba la sala común de los valientes la de Gryffindor, Harry y Ginny se encontraban esperando a que Ron y Hermione regresaran de su ronda, pero ya habían tardado así que lo mas seguro es que estuvieran en alguna aula vacía demostrándose cuanto amor se tenían (O.O).

- ¿Cómo que ya tardaron? - dice Harry.

- Si pero ya me imagina que pasaría algo así - dice Gin mientras alzaba las cejas repetidamente.

- ¿El que? - pregunta Harry.

- �� A veces eres muy despistado - dice Ginny quien se encontraba prácticamente tirada en el suelo cerca de la chimenea leyendo un libro.

- ¿Por que lo dices? - dice Harry desde el mueble en donde se encontraba acostado.

- Por nada Harry solo olvídalo - dice Ginny cerrando su libro.

- Por cierto¿Se han enterado que es lo que le pasa a Violeta, Hermione y tú? - pregunta Harry.

- No, pero ¿Por que tanto interés? - pregunta Ginny.

- Solo deseo saber que le sucede, ella es unja buena amiga y me preocupa - dice Harry.

- Solo amiga o acaso ¿algo mas? -pregunta Gin algo celosa (Como no, teniendo a alguien tan bombón como el, quien no estaría celosa).

- Gin¿Qué te pasa? - dice Harry incorporándose del sillón.

- Nada, no me pasa absolutamente nada, solo que se me hace raro que te preocupes tanto por alguien que apenas y conoces - dice Ginny levantándose del suelo con ayuda de Harry.

- Pero si solo es mi amiga - dice Harry tratando de hacer entender a Gin.

- Pues no te creo, yo lo que creo, no, estoy segura que hay algo mas¿no es así? - dice Gin.

- Sabes que no puedo contestar eso - dice Harry bajando la vista.

- Esta bien, buenas noches - dice Gin muy enojada tanto que no pudo contener una lagrimita.

- No, Gin espera - dice Harry agarrándola por el brazo y abrazándola.

- Para que quieres que me quede, si no me tienes confianza para contarme lo de Violeta - dijo Ginny ahora si soltándose a llorar.

- No tranquila, no es que no te tenga confianza…. Esta bien te lo voy a decir pero deja de llorar - dijo Harry mientras le limpiaba una de las tantas lagrimas de Gin (T.T Es tan lindo).

- Si no quieres no lo hagas - le dice Gin (Claro primero casi lo soborna ahora quiere quedar como victima).

- No, como quiera te vas a enterar - dice Harry mientras abrazado a Ginny se sentaban en uno de los sillones.

- Bueno te escucho - alentó Ginny a Harry para que le contara.

- OK Violeta si es alguien muy especial para mi - dice Harry percibiendo el estremecimiento de Ginny - pero no de la forma que te imaginas - agrego Harry.

- No te entiendo - dijo Gin.

- Ella es mi prima - dijo Harry.

- ¡Tu prima! - dijo sorprendida Gin.

- Así es - y así le platica todo lo que le dijo Dumbledore aquella noche.

- WoW - después de un rato eso fue lo único que salio de la boca de Gin.

- Es algo asombroso verdad y se que no tengo que pedirte que guardes el secreto - dijo Harry.

- Por supuesto que no, yo soy y seré una tumba - dice Gin.

- Ya lo se - agrego Harry.

- Ay Harry, perdóname, yo aquí pensando lo peor de algo que no existe, que pena - dice Gin.

- Bueno eso me demuestra que no te soy indiferente y que me quieres - dice Harry mientras que le acariciaba una mejilla.

- Si - dice Gin mientras se le acercaba (�� No me gusta esto)

- Si - repite Harry y comienza a besarla hasta quedar los dos recostados en el sillón en donde estaban (ya decía yo que no me gustaba esto).

- Ron te dije que ya era tarde, a lo mejor ya se fueron adormir - decía Hermione ocasionando que Gin y Harry se separaran rápidamente y sonrojados.

- Hola chicos perdón pero nos retrasamos por…. que nos tenias que decir Harry - dice Ron al percatarse que Gin y Harry aun estaban despiertos y para suerte de estos dos Ron no los había visto, claro que no corrieron con la misma suerte con Hermione que se les quedo viendo de una forma picara.

- No hay problema, siéntense que esto que les voy a contar es algo largo - dijo Harry mientras comenzaba a platicarles lo que hace un momento le dijo a Ginny.

Violeta y Blaise tenían una velada muy encantadora, Violeta se la estaba pasando maravillosamente si no contaba con el pequeño detalle que dejaba de dar vueltas al tema de:

- Draco - pensaba Violeta.

- ¿Qué te sucede? - pregunta Zabini mientras tomaba una de sus manos.

- En que no podría estar en un lugar más perfecto que este, me la estoy pasando sensacional y mas contigo - dijo Violeta mientras se sonrojaba levemente, no podía negar que Zabini le era atractivo.

- Si yo también me la estoy pasando genial contigo, ojala que se pueda repetir - decía Zabini mientras se le acercaba peligrosamente a Violeta quien no dudo en quedarse quieta.

- Si ojala - dijo Violeta mientras también cerraba los ojos, ya estaban a escasos centímetros y se besaron pero fue corto debido a:

- Buenas noches - dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

- ¡OH NO! - pensó Violeta - Que no sea quien creo que es.  
.::. .::. .: :. .::. .::. ..::. .::. .: :. .::. .::. ..::. .::. .: :. .::. .::. ..::. .::. .: :. .::. .::. ..::. .::. .: :. .::. .::. .::.

Hola!

.:-.-:. Perdón por el retraso pero la vacaciones son la vacaciones, espero se estén divirtiendo los que las tienen y también aquellos que no tuvieron la suerte de tener vacaciones, en fin¿Qué les pareció? Ojala que les guste este nuevo capitulo, me imagino que ya tienen sospechosos de quienes interrumpieron a Zabini y Violeta, corren apuestas.

En fin gracias por todos los reviews en unos momentos les voy a responder.

Aviso Importante:

Hace poco me puse a platicar con mi hermano sobre la historia y me comento que no debería alargarla tanto por que si no se empezarían a aburrir, así que aquí va la pregunta del millón.

¿Quieren que la acorte o la continuo, yo le sumo unos 4 o 5 capítulos más?

Dejen su respuesta con su reviews o.

Bueno ahora si gracias a por sus reviews:

Lizlovegood12, Rosy, Cervatillo, Orla Potter, Ly Yuna, Stacie-Yuka, Ximena Grint, Johana, kathyta, Sirenita, Luna .

Muchas gracias por los reviews, ojala que les guste este capitulo, nos vemos en el que sigue.

o Besitos y Abrazos o.

Violet-Potter. 


	18. Capitulo 18: PrObLeMaS Vs AmOr

**Advertencia:** Todos los personajes, lugares, etc. Que sean de Harry Potter pertenece a la famosísima escritora J. K. Rowling (es mi ídolo) y está escrito sin ningún fin lucro.

Lo sientooooooo!

Se que he tardado demasiado pero es que he estado un poco enferma y no me da ganas de escribir (Conciencia: Mejor diles que tu MAMA NO te DEJA, Yo: T.T Pero es por que quiere que me cure), en fin espero que el capitulo valga su espera y COMENZAMOSSSS.

**PrObLeMaS Vs AmOr.**

- Buenas noches - Esas palabras retumbaron muy mal en los oídos de Violeta.

- Buenas noches! ¿Que hacen aquí? - pregunto Zabini no muy contento que digamos.

- Paseando no es obvio - dice Pansy que venia acompañando a Draco.

- Pues que coincidencia encontrarlos aquí - dijo Draco.

- Si, mucha diría yo - contesto Violeta.

- En fin, espero que se la sigan pasando bien, compermiso - dice Draco mientras agarraba la mano de Pansy para irse.

- Nos vemos - dice Pansy mientras veía coquetamente a Zabini quien no se quedo atrás, lo cual no paso desapercibido por Violeta.

- Que bueno que ya se fueron no soporto a Draco - decía Violeta mientras observaba que para su desgracia Draco se sentaba en la mesa que estaba atrás de ellos.

- Oye, ¿Te apetece irte de aquí? - Le pregunto Zabini que se le notaba un tanto inquieto.

Me parece perfecto, vamonos - dice Violeta.

Y así salieron de las 3 escobas siendo vistos por Pansy y Draco.

- Draco, tu y yo sabemos que no es conmigo con quien quieres estar en estos momentos, y que solo me invitaste para seguir a Potter - decía Pansy mientras que le hacia señas al camarero.

- Eso no es cierto, ahora ..…. - dice Draco pero se calla al ver la cara que puso Pansy - Esta bien, esta bien, ¿Qué propones?- agrego Draco.

- Para empezar, nunca me vuelvas a usar de esa forma (Hay que tener dignidad U.U), luego vamos a alcanzar a esos dos - dijo Pansy después de hacer una orden al camarero.

- Me parece genial tu idea pero ¿Qué es eso? - pregunto Draco al ver como el camarero le acababa de entregar una canasta.

- Es una sorpresa - dice Pansy mientras pagaba y se levantaba junto a Draco para salir de ahí.

Desde que Violeta y Zabini habían salido del establecimiento de las tres escobas iban sumidos cada uno en sus pensamientos, Violeta iba pensando en las mil y una formas de poder matar a Pansy y a Draco (Celosa? Eso es poco) y Zabini iba pensando el por que Pansy le hacia eso (¿Qué le estaba haciendo? Que se traen estos dos ¬¬)

Pero algo o más bien alguien los saco de sus pensamientos:

- Chico espérenos - grito Pansy cuando los vio a lo lejos a Violeta y Zabini.

- _Ahora que querrá esta_ - pensaba Violeta mientras detenía su caminar para esperar a los chicos.

- Gracias por esperarnos, bueno quiero hacerles una propuesta - dice Pansy viendo a Zabini.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto Violeta mientras agarraba del brazo a Zabini para desagrado de los otros Slytherin.

- Pues Draco y yo pensabamos que ya que nos encontramos por que seguir paseando pero juntos, en la colina - Dice Pansy.

- Eso es cierto? - pregunto Zabini a Draco.

- Eh…si… creo - contesto Draco.

- Pues me parece perfecto - dice Blaise mientras se soltaba de Violeta y tomaba la canasta que venia cargando Pansy y emprendieron el camino seguidos por Violeta y Draco.

- Me parece que va a ser una noche MUY pero MUY larga - dijo Draco mientras tomaba del brazo a Violeta y seguían a Pansy y Blaise.

Cuando llegaron a la famosa colina se encontraron con que Pansy y Zabini estaban como decirlo "demostrándose **mas** que amistad ", pues estaban sobre una manta no precisamente hablando sino que se estaban besando (O.O No pierden el tiempo).

- Creo que eso da por terminada mi cita - dice Violeta señalando a Blaise y Pansy.

- No me digas que en verdad te gustaba - dijo Draco con un tono como de resentimiento.

- Bueno….. Que te importa - dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para regresar al castillo de donde nunca debió salir pero Draco la detuvo.

- Yo creo que nosotros nos podemos divertir - dice Draco mientras señalaba la canasta que anteriormente traían Blaise y Pansy pero que habían dejado en el olvido para entretenerse en otros asuntos.

- Yo divertirme contigo, es broma verdad, además eso es Whisky de fuego, ¿No es muy fuerte? - Dice Violeta mientras veía el contenido de la canasta (Niña te puedes enfrentar a un Malfoy y le tienes miedo a una bebida).

- Miedo Potter - declaro Draco

- Miedo, por Dios, a ver saca la botella - dijo Violeta mientras se sentaba en el suelo pues otros ya tenían ocupada la manta.

- Así me gustas - dijo Draco sin pensarlo.

- ¿Qué? O.O - pregunto Violeta sorprendida por lo que había escuchado hace unos momentos.

- Digo que así me caes bien - corrige Draco mientras servia un poco de Whisky en copas.

Después de un rato de silencio Violeta dijo:

- No se por que acepte quedarme contigo - decía media mareada (Eso que solo se a tomado la mitad de la copa que Draco le había servido.

- Creo que es por que soy irresistible - decía Draco mientras que observaba como Pansy y Zabini se levantaban y se iban a un lugar un poco mas privado o por lo menos eso fue lo que pensó el (Son unos pillines n.n).

- ¬¬ Si sobretodo por eso - dijo Violeta.

- Bueno pero creo que ya nos debemos de ir, ya no estas muy bien que digamos - dice Draco.

- Yo? Pero si estoy de lo mas biennnn - decía Violeta mientras hacia el intento de levantarse pero el whisky ya estaba haciendo efecto ocasionando que se mareara y se cayera encima de Draco (¬¬ Volvemos con las casualidades).

- Ja Ja Ja Ja - se reía Violeta.

- Ja Ja Ja Ja - Contagio a Draco pero algo hizo helarse.

Violeta se había recostado sobre su pecho (Draco) y había cerrado los ojos (Que rápida es la niña para todo o mas bien para casi todo).

- Eres tan hermosa - dijo Draco mientras acomodaba unos de los mechones rebeldes de Violeta atrás de su oreja.

- Si lo se - le contesto Violeta.

- Vamonos ya - dijo Draco después de unos 15 minutos de haber estado tirados en el suelo.

- Draquitosh yosh Te Quierosh Mushosh hip - decía Violeta mientras que se conducían por los pasillos de Hogwarts para llegar a la sala común de Slytherin (Dicen que los niños y los BORRACHOS siempre dicen la verdad).

- Si, Si yo también pero apúrate que si nos encuentra algún profesor, no vivimos para contarla - dice Draco pero parece que había invocado a uno de ellos.

- Buenas noches, Sr. Malfoy y Srita. Potter - dice el profesor Snape desde atrás de ellos.

- Bu- Buenas noches Sr.- dijo Draco mientras intentaba poner a tras de el a Violeta para que Snape no se diera cuenta en el estado que se encontraba Violeta.

- ¿Qué le pasa Srita. Potter? - pregunto Snape.

- Sev hip amigo hip compañero hip hermano hip ¿Comos estas? - pregunto Violeta mientras abrazaba a Snape por los hombros (Tendrá que bañarse con Cloro y no me refiero a Snape).

- Srita. Potter ¿Esta usted BORRACHA? - pregunto Severus mientras se ponía verde por la situación en la que estaba.

- Claros hip que nop, profesor Snape - decía Violeta mientras hacia lo posible para permanecer de pie.

- Sr. Malfoy, ¿Por qué razón se encuentra en ese estado la Srita. Potter? - pregunto Snape.

- Pues se tomo una cerveza de mantequilla pero como no esta acostumbrada, pues le sucedió esto - dijo Draco mientras observaba como Violeta le acomodaba el cabello a Snape (O.O Me va a dar algo).

- Compórtese Srita. Violeta, Sr. Malfoy llévela a su habitación y mañana vayan a mi oficina para asignarles su castigo - decía Snape mientras intentaba o ese era su objetivo quitar se a Violeta de encima (No piensen mal).

Cuando lo logro y ya se iba a Violeta se le ocurrió la gran idea de gritar lo siguiente:

- Pero ya te vas hip Sev hip mejorsh acompáñanos hip al cuartosh, ahí tengo un shampoo y acondicionador hip para que pueda lavarse su cabellosh hip - dijo Violeta.

- LLEVESELA! Malfoy - Grito Snape Rojo de coraje.

- No se enoje señor, no sabe lo que dice - dijo Draco intentando excusar Violeta.

- Yo se hip bien que estoy afuerash hip perosh el día en que yo me hip muera, se que tendrás que llorar hip llorar y hip llorar, Vamos Draquitosh acompáñame - decía Violeta mientras abrazaba a Draco y se dirigían hacia la sala común de Slytherin.

- Sabes ya me canse, así que - y sin previo aviso Draco cargo a Violeta (U.U Que Lindo MI Draquito).

- Bajame…..no hip mejor nop, así me cientos mejor - dijo Violeta acomodándose entre los brazos de Draco.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación que compartían (Son prefectos) Draco acomodo a Violeta en uno de los sillones de su sala, cuando la dejo en el sillón, Draco escucho:

- Draco? - dijo Violeta.

- Dime - contesto Draco.

- Te quiero mucho - decía Violeta mientras se abrazaba a Draco.

- O .O Yo …. - Dijo Draco mientras se le acercaba y le daba un beso en los labios, el cual fue correspondido por Violeta por muy poco tiempo pues debido a la borrachera que traía encima se quedo dormida entre los brazos de Draco, quien poco tiempo después cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Y ahí quedaron los dos completamente dormidos, si todo el tiempo fuera así esto seria otra cosa.

Peor a la mañana siguiente:

- _Ay! ¿Dónde estoy? Me duele horrible la cabeza_ - pensaba Violeta pero algo o más bien alguien el saco de sus pensamientos pues unos brazos la rodearon.

- ahhhhh! Suéltame pervertido - grito Violeta y empujo a su agresor.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Malfoy levantándose rápidamente pues Violeta lo había espantado.

- Como que ¿Qué pasa, ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunta Violeta.

- Este…. Aquí es la sala así que aquí si puedo estar - dice Draco mientras se estiraba pues debido a que no había dormido en una postura muy cómoda le dolía todo su hermoso cuerpo (¬ Nadie lo niega).

- Me refiero al ¿Por qué amanecimos en el mismo sofá? - pregunto Violeta.

- No lo recuerdas - al ver que Violeta no le contestaba agrego - anoche después de que llegamos de Hogmeade, entramos a la sala, aquí me empezaste a besar como loca y me dijiste que me querías, que no habías conocido un chavo tan guapo y encantador como yo - dijo Draco.(Como es chismoso).

- Yo hice eso……. Claro que no, yo no me atrevería - dijo Violeta mientras trataba de asimilar lo que le acababa de contar Draco.

- Entonces como te explicas el que hubiéramos dormido en el mismo sofá - dijo Draco ocasionando que esas palabras taladraran el cerebro de Violeta.

- Pues no tengo ni la mas grande idea pero de lo que estoy segura es que tu tienes la culpa de esto - dijo Violeta mientras corría a su cuarto llorando.

-¿Qué el sucede? - se pregunto Draco mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

Ginny se encontraba en la biblioteca haciendo la tarea de encantamientos o eso era lo que trataba de hacer pues no dejaba de pesar en chico de ojos de color verde.

- No entiendo, Harry se porta tan lindo conmigo que no dudo que no le soy tan indiferente pero ¿Pro que no me ha pedido que salgamos a algún lado o algo por el estilo?- trataba de asimilar Ginny mientras que a su vez hacia caras muy extrañas que llamaban la atención de los que se encontraban a su alrededor.

- Métanse en sus asuntos - dijo Gin al percatarse de que los demás la empezaban a ver como si estuviera loca.

- ahora por que tan enojada - dice una voz detrás de Ginny que la hizo estremecer.

- Por nada, harry, solo tonterías de la gente - dijo Gin sonrojándose.

Harry se sentó a su lado ocasionando que los alumnos cuchichiaran sobre ellos, logrando sonrojar aun más a Gin.

Harry estaba un poco nervioso pero esto aumento cuando se dio cuenta que Gin y el eran el motivo de las murmuraciones.

- ¿Qué haces? - pregunto Harry tratando de calmarse y pensar en otra cosa.

- Tarea pero no logro concentrarme y todo por tu culpa - esto ultimo lo dijo muy bajito Ginny pero Harry que tiene un súper oído la alcanzo a escuchar.

- ¿Mi culpa? ¿Por qué soy el culpable de que no te puedas concentrar? - pregunto Harry metiendo en graves aprietos a Ginny.

- Yo no….Por que….. Estaba pensando en el próximo partido de Quidditch - decía Gin -_ Claro Gin sigue dando largas al asunto y luego te andas preguntado ¿por que no sucede nada? - _pensaba Gin.

- Ah, No te preocupes todo va a salir bien - dijo Harry mientras ponía su mano encima de la de Ginny en señal de apoyo (Si como no y yo soy una actriz reconocidísima).

- Y…. ¿A que vienes por estos rumbos poco visitados por ti? - dijo Gin tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo por la acción de Harry.

- ¿A que vengo? Pues venia digo vengo a preguntarte - decía Harry.

- Si - dijo Gin incitándolo a que continuara.

- Pues que si ¿Querías ir al rato a una fiesta? - dice Harry un poco sonrojado (a estos niños todo le da pena, pero eso nos sucede con quienes nos gustan).

- Claro que si! - dijo Gin muy feliz mientras lo abrazaba (¬¬ Ya entendimos que te ha encantado la invitación).

- Que bueno - dijo Harry feliz de que Gin haya aceptado pues pensaba que a lo mejor lo mandaba por un tubo.

Bueno la dichosa fiesta seria en la noche mientras que se supone que los maestros deben de estar profundamente dormidos, el punto de reunión será cerca de la casa de Hagrid.

Entre deberes y pláticas, Harry y Ginny pasaron la tarde juntos (Como si no lo hubieran querido), como a eso de las 8:00pm se despidió de Harry y subió para arreglarse.

- Harry ¿A que hora dijo mi hermana que iba bajar? - pregunto Ron mientras jugaba ajedrez mágico con Hermione quien ya le había encontrado el gusto al dichoso juego.

- Ya no ha de tardar, mira allá viene - dijo Harry mientras le sonreía a Ginny.

- Ya nos podemos - dijo Gin mientras llegaba a lado de los chicos.

Cuando llegaron al punto de encuentro, vieron un sobre pegado en uno de los árboles el cual recitaba:

"_**Caminen hacia el sur, ahí encontraran un lugar con muchas velas, esperen nuevas instrucciones".**_

Los chicos siguieron las instrucciones y llegaron a donde el papel les había indicado.

- Buenas noches, Potter, Weasley's y Granger, caminen por esas escaleras y llegaran a su destino - decía un persona vestida con una túnica de color negro con un antifaz del mismo color.

- Esta bien - contesto Ron y prosiguieron con su camino y llegaron hasta una explanada muy bien arreglada, lo mas bonito eran las hadas de colores y ni que decir del cielo que estaba en su mejor punto pues estaba adornado con muchas estrellas y una luna muy bonita.

- Hola chicos - saluda Violeta quien esta vez se había decidido por vestirse de modo muggle con un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa que se amarraba al cuello y que dejaba toda su espalda al descubierto.

- Hola, te ves guapa Violeta- dijo Harry.

- Gracias pero ustedes no se quedan atrás - dijo Violeta mientras recorría con la vista a cada uno de ellos.

Y después de un rato comenzó la tan dichosa fiesta, mientras que unos bailaban como Ron y Herm, otros tomaban ponche ejemplo de ello Harry y Gin y Violet se encontraba un tanto alejada de la fiesta, desde esta mañana que despertó al lado de Draco no estaba muy a gusto con ella misma, la razón es que ya estaba recordado lo que había pasado y no le gustaba nada lo que es esos momentos recordaba.

- No entiendo ¿Qué le sucede a Violet? - pregunto Harry a Gin.

- Problemas del corazón - dijo Gin tapándose la boca al terminar de decir pues razono que había hablado de más.

- A ver ¿De que estas hablando?- dice Harry interesado en saber que es lo que le sucedía a su prima y lo mejor era que Ginny lo sabía.

- De nada voy por un vaso con ponche - dijo Gin un poco nerviosa pues no sabía como salir ese problema.

- Primero ya tienes un vaso con ponche entre tus manos, Segundo: No te pongas nerviosa que no estas haciendo nada malo y por último: Dímelo no seas mala - dijo Harry con cara de angelito.

- No te lo voy a decir - dijo Gin mientras que volteaba la cara.

- OK si no es por las buenas será por las malas - dijo Harry quien prácticamente se llevo a arrastras a Ginny.

- Harry son problemas que Violeta debe resolver sola - dijo Gin mientras se soltaba de su opresor.

-¿Quién es el culpable? - pregunto Harry.

- No te lo voy a decir eso te lo tiene que decir ella - dijo Gin mientras se sentaba a la orilla del lago.

- Vamos Gin, Violeta es mi prima y me preocupa todo lo que le suceda - dijo Harry tratando de convencer a Gin.

Y la otra que tiene cierto problema para poderse negar a lo que le pida Harry (¬¬ Como le conviene) no soporto mucho y le dijo:

- Esta bien te lo diré pero júrame que no te vas a enojar y que no le dirás a Violeta que por mi culpa te has enterado - dijo Gin mientras veía a Harry como advirtiéndole que si lo hacia moriría (Claro que metafóricamente lo dijo).

- k.o. no soy Ron - dijo Harry.

- Muy bien pues es …. - le dijo Gin al oído a Harry.

- El! Esta loca, como se puede fijar en el, entre tantos que hay tenia que ser el - dijo Harry quien estaba un poco molesto por la confesión de Gin (Poco? Se me hace muy corto para el).

- Oye! Trata de hacer entender a tu corazón que no quiera a esa persona tan especial para el y cuando lo logres me cuentas como hiciste - dijo Gin quien comenzaba a enojarse.

- Oye pero….. - decía Harry pero fue interrumpido por Gin.

- Nada Harry, no sabes lo que es amar a alguien y que esta persona no este a tu lado - dijo Gin melancólicamente.

- A mi me parece que esta sacando conclusiones erróneas - dijo Harry.

- ¿A que te refieres? - pregunto Gin.

-Que… YO…. Estoy……Enamorado - dijo Harry tomando de la mano a Ginny.

- Que bien por ti! Y ¿Quién es ella? - pregunto Gin.

- Ven te lo voy a decir al oído por que es un secreto y no quiero que ELLA se entere - dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a Ginny y le decía al oído - Ella es…. Mira al lago.

Ginny le hizo caso y volteo hacia al lago, en donde pequeñas hadas patinaban en el y el rastro que dejaban formaban unas palabras, las cuales citaban:

"_**Pequeña me gustas mucho"**_

"_**¿Quieres ser mi novia?"**_

Ginny no creía lo que estaba leyendo en ese momento, tanto tiempo deseándolo y por fin se le realizaba el sueño de poder ser la novia de Harry.

- ¿Qué dices? - pregunto Harry.

-¿Qué significa esto? - dijo Gin que no acababa de creerlo pensaba que a lo mejor estaba soñando y que en cualquier momento su mamá o alguna compañera la despertarían.

- ¿No es suficiente esclarecedor? - pregunto Harry mientras soltaba un poco a Ginny.

- Si - dijo Gin un poco sonrojada.

- Si entendiste - dijo Harry quien no había entendido el significado del si de Gin.

- No! Que si - rectifico Gin.

- No enten….. OH ya veo entonces si- dijo Harry emocionado pues ya había entendido el si de Gin.

- Si - decía Gin viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

- Eso esta bien - dijo Harry acercándose lentamente a Ginny para poder besarla, al momento de posar sus labios sobre los de Ginny sintieron una descarga que les recorría todo su cuerpo, esto seguramente seria algo que Harry nunca iba a poder olvidar, la quería de eso no quedaba ni la menor duda, así que no le importaba ni Voldemort, ni mortifago alguno y tampoco le importaba el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore, para el de ahora en adelante su prioridad seria esa pelirroja que tenia entre sus brazos, aun aunque su vida dependiera de ello, Gin seria su prioridad.

Ginny no cabía de felicidad por fin tenia a Harry a su lado y no solo como amigo sino que también como alguien mucho más especial: su Novio, ese beso estaba sellando ese amor que había nacido sin planeárselo, Harry para Ginny siempre seria esa persona que nunca saldría de su pensamiento y que sin planearlo ya estaba ocupando un lugar muy importante de su corazón, sabia que nunca lo iba a poder olvidar, estaba simplemente enamorada.

Harry acariciaba su espalda muy suavemente mientras que ella metía sus dedos y lo enlazaba con los cabello rebeldes de el, mientras eso sucedía las pequeñas hadas bailaban alrededor de ellos soltando polvos mas brillantes.

Cuando ya tuvieron la necesidad de que sus pulmones recibieran un poco de aire se separaron lentamente pero sin romper el abrazo.

- Te quiero - dijo Gin aun con los ojos cerrados.

- Yo también te quiero - dijo Harry abriendo lentamente los ojos con miedo a que todo eso fuera un sueño.

Y nuevamente se fundieron en un beso, simplemente no podían reprimir el quererse comer a besos, habían esperado tanto que no querían perder mas tiempo. Sin saberlo Harry y Gin estaban reforzando aun mas el lazo que los ataba después de que Harry la salvara en su segundo año en Hogwarts.

Decidieron quedarse un rato mas cerca del lago, así que Harry se quito su capa y la puso en el suelo para que los dos pudieran acostar y estar un poco mas cómodos mientras observaban las estrellas y trataban de procesar todo lo que les sucedía en esos momentos.

Y así entre besos, abrazos y palabras bonitas se pasaron las siguientes dos horas () Yo y mis exactitudes) hasta que Harry que ya deberían regresar a la fiesta para que su hermano Ron No se ENOJARA.

Cuando iban rumbo a la fiesta Harry de repente de doblo de dolor.

- AYYY! - grito Harry agarrándose muy fuerte la cara pues sentía que se la estaban partiendo en dos partes.

- ¿Qué pasa, amor? - Pregunto muy preocupada Gin a su ahora novio.

- Mi cabeza - le contesto Harry quien estaba desesperado pues le dolía más que ninguna otra vez.

- ¡La cicatriz! - exclamo Gin.

- Si - eso fue todo lo ultimo que le dijo a Gin pues se desmayo.

- _Potter! Hola Potter, ¿Con que tenemos novia? Pero mira nada más las casualidades de la vida, si se trata de mi vieja amiga pelirroja Weasley, pues buena elección no esta nada mal_ - dijo una voz muy conocida y fría dentro de la cabeza de Harry.

- _No se te ocurra acercártele a ella o te juro que no se como pero te mato, desgraciado_ - dijo Harry a Voldemort pues sin saber como estaba teniendo contacto con el.

_- Ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces, ella podría pagar las consecuencias de tus actos, nos veremos mas pronto de lo que crees Potter _- dijo Voldemort y desapareció esa horrible voz de su cabeza.

- Ya esta abriendo los ojos - dijo Hermione al notar como poco a poco Harry regresaba a la normalidad.

- Mas le vale que no quiero quedarme sin novio tan pronto- dijo Gin sorprendiendo a los presentes.

- No te preocupes amor que todavía tienes novio para rato- dijo Harry mientras se le formaba una sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿Qué te sucedió?- pregunto Violeta antes que todos.

- Estábamos Gin y Yo en lago "platicando" cuando ……. - pero Harry fue interrumpido por Dumbledore.

- Buenas noches, jóvenes me permiten un momento a solas con el Sr. Potter - dijo Albus, logrando que los chicos aceptaran y salieran de la enfermería.

- ¿Cómo te sientes Harry? - pregunto Dumbledore mientras acercaba una silla a la cama de Harry.

- Bien……. En lo que cabe, solo que….. - pero se quedo callado Harry no se atrevía a decirle nada a Dumbledore por la tan "encantadora" platica que tuvo con Voldemort.

- ¿Si?- dijo Dumbledore tratando de incitar a Harry para que continuara con lo que trataba de decir.

- …….. No nada…….- Harry se trato de incorporar pero se mareo y decidió mejor regresar a la posición en la que se encontraba.

- Voldemort a estado muy quieto estos meses y eso no esta muy bien - dijo Dumbledore sorprendiendo a Harry pues ya hacia mucho tiempo que no hablaba con el director sobre Voldemort.

- Me dijo que muy pronto nos veríamos - dijo Harry rompiendo el silencio que se había formado desde hace un ratito.

- Ya me lo suponía - dijo Dumbledore con su ya tan conocida expresión de tranquilidad.

- ¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo? - pregunto Harry un exaltado.

- Por que no se consigue nada desesperándose - dijo Dumbledore - además en estos momentos necesitamos tener la cabeza clara y despejada esa será nuestra mejor arma Harry.

-Es que simplemente no lo entiendo - dijo Harry.

- Harry no es muy difícil créeme algún día lo entenderás y te voy a decir algo que quiero que siempre lo tengas presente: Confía en los tuyos pero sobre todo en ti.

- Pero ….. - fue interrumpido por Madame Pomfrey.

- Profesor creo que debe dejar descansar al señor Potter - dijo.

- Tienes toda la razón Pomfrey, luego seguiremos platicando Sr. Potter - dijo Dumbledore y se dispuso a salir de la enfermería.

Cuando Dumbledore salio de la enfermería, se encontró a Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Violeta y aunque un poco creíble estaba Draco.

- Me temo señores y señoritas que por hoy ya no va a poder recibir más visitas el Sr. Potter, Madame Pomfrey le dio una poción para que durmiera - dijo Dumbledore - así que no intenten entrar a verlo por ningún medio pues su esfuerzo seria inútil -agrego Dumbledore mirando muy significadamente a Gin quien se sonrojo al instante.

- Esta bien profesor ya nos vamos, al fin que mi hermanita me debe de explicar unas cosas que no me han quedado muy claras - dijo Ron mientras rodeaba a Gin con su brazo los hombros y se iban seguidos por Hermione que se iba riendo de la cara que había puesto Gin al escuchar a su hermano.

- Nosotros haremos lo mismo - dice Violeta y se voltea hacia Draco y se lo lleva arrastrando del brazo quien no tardo en reclamarle que no era ningún niño y que sabía como caminar.

- _Esos dos -_ pensó Dumbledore y se le formo una sonrisa en la cara.

Hola!

Lo se ahora tarde más de lo debido pero que le vamos a hacer, espero que le haya gustado este capitulo, como se dieron cuenta ya paso el objetivo principal de mi historia: el noviazgo entre Harry y Ginny pero también apareció aquel ser tan detestable por el mundo mágico.

Quiero agradecerles a todos aquellos que me han esperado a que actualizara espero que no los haya decepcionado el capitulo que tarde tanto en subir.

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios eso hace que a mi me den más ganas de seguir escribiendo, ahora si los agradecimientos:

**Ashley-Malfoy:p : **_ Ya se que tarde mas de lo debido, mi hermano es único y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado pues como tarde y que no les gustara, eso seria algo que no me gustaría._

_Besitos y Abrazos._

**Orla Potter: **_Si a mi también me encanta las etapas de negación ya sean en películas, telenovela, etc. Si Violeta es todo un caso, y espero que acertaras en quien era el que interrumpió a Zabini y Violeta._

_Muchas gracias por tu opinión pero como ya lo dije en el capitulo pasado yo le sumo a lo mucho 5 capítulos mas a mi historia y me sirvió de gran ayuda tu respuesta._

_Besitos y Abrazos. _

**Jareth: **_Oye que bueno que te gustara el capitulo, y espero que como dices que al seguir con mi historia esta también continué siendo entretenida._

_Besitos y Abrazos._

**Degna: **_Que bueno que te guste mi historia y que también la alargue y con lo que se refiere a tu petición de Violeta y Draco Como puede que suceda como que no._

_Besitos y Abrazos._

**Ximena Grint: **_Tarde pero segura, ya actualice y creo que por mi nunca terminaría mi historia pero temo a que a mi me aburra o deje de darle importancia o interés a la historia, además tengo nuevos planes e ideas para otras historias pero no se lo digas a nadie será un secretito entre nosotras ô.ô._

_Besitos y Abrazos._

**Tabatas: **_Genial que te haya parecido lindo el capitulo a ver que opinas de este nuevo capitulo que espero haya sido de tu agrado._

_Besitos y Abrazos._

**Stacie-Yuka: **_Gracias por tu comentario y me sorprende que leas mi historia aun sabiendo que no te gusta mucho la pareja principal de ella pero me imagino que si te gusta la pareja Ron y Hermione._

_Besitos y Abrazos._

**Sirenita: **_Si Ginny le salio su lado celoso pero ya se aclaro el asunto y con lo que te refieres a lo de Violeta y Draco tal ves si se parecen en algunas cosas solo que en esta pareja hay mas odio o mas amor ni yo lo se._

_Besitos y Abrazos._

**Nimphadora Weasley : **_Lo se pero eso hace un poco mas interesante la historia, espero que leas el nuevo capitulo y te guste._

_Besitos y Abrazos._

**Naty Tonks: **_Gracias por tus deseos y te deseo lo mismo, y me voy a dar una vuelta por tu historia y te daré mi punto de vista que no dudo ni tantito que me va a gusta._

_Besitos y Abrazos._

**Lizlovegood12: **_Si parece un poco extraño la pareja Violeta y Blaise pero que le vamos a hacer, creo que muchos tenían sus sospechas de quien se trataba, espero te guste este nuevo capitulo y me dejes tu opinión._

_Besitos y Abrazos._

**Ly Malfoy: **_Lo sientoooooo! Tarde un buen pero ya estoy de regreso, y me halagas al decirme que te inspiro para escribir tu fic, creo que a muchos les a gustado al pareja Violeta & Draco a mi también me gusta. Espero te guste este capitulo y te ayude en tu fic._

_Besitos y Abrazos._

**Thiago: **_No soy mala la culpa lo tuvo la pagina esa, pero que bueno que la hayas encontrado aquí y como te darás cuenta esta mas adelantada aquí que allá pero por la razón que aquí fue mi presentación. En la otra ya actualice pero un capitulo lo tuve que poner en dos partes, no se que le pasa a la pagina._

_Besitos y Abrazos._

**Cervatilla: **_Que bueno que hayas podido dejar review aunque te costara trabajo, y lo mejor fue que te gusto el capitulo._

_A lo que se refiere a tu nombre es culpa de Microsoft Word pues a la hora de escribirlo lo auto corrige y se me olvida cambiar la "o" por la "a" , espero te guste el nuevo capitulo._

_Besitos y Abrazos._

**Pues queridos lectores este a sido otro de los capítulos de mi historia, tratare esta vez de actualizar mas pronto, nos vemos y espero sus reviews.**

**Besitos y Abrazos.**

**Violet-Potter.**


	19. Capitulo 19: “ De BaIlEs Y AlGo MaS “

**Advertencia:** Todos los personajes, lugares, etc. Que sean de Harry Potter pertenece a la famosísima escritora J. K. Rowling (es mi ídola) y está escrito sin ningún fin lucro.

" **De BaIlEs Y AlGo MaS ".**

Por razones que nadie sabía claro con excepción del director y los profesores, el baile había sido pospuesto hasta nuevo aviso, claro que para disgusto de algunos, pero donde gobierna capitán (Dumbledore) no gobierna marinero (Alumnos).

Con el paso de los meses llego por fin el mes de diciembre que para muchos significaba diversión, alegría, amor, es decir pura felicidad.

Se respiraba aire de mucha alegría, la razón simple y sencillamente era debido a que en ese mes se celebraría el tan esperado baile.

Todo el castillo estaba adornado de acuerdo a la ocasión, en este ocasión había guías de luces, noche buenas, nieve mágica dentro del castillo que cambiaba de color, claro que no podía faltar en el gran comedor ese gran pino que cada año era puesto con ayuda de nuestro gigantesco amigo Hagrid y como la navidad no puede estar completa sin el muerdago por supuesto que también se contaba con su presencia, peor esta vez había un pequeño cambio y eso era por que a los muerdagos les indicabas a la pareja y a aquellos que no cumplieran con la demanda, que era el beso , era chorreado con pintura que no se les quitaba hasta pasado unas horas, todo se debía gracias a los gemelos Weasley.

Pero el principal objetivo de estos muerdagos era el profesor de pociones que había cambiado tanto de color que parecía un arcoiris (Es muy bonito el arcoiris para arruinarlo comparándolo con Snape).

Violeta iba entrando al comedor cuando se topo con el, ya llevaba mas de tres semanas de estarlo evitando, no quería verlo mas bien no podía verlo, pues si lo veía se le rompía el corazón.

¿Por qué me evitas? - dijo aquella persona tan querida por ella.

No te evito solo es que este castillo es demasiado grande - dijo Violeta.

Tan grande para poder evitarme por mas de 2 meses - dijo el, pero ellos estaban tan metidos en su platica que no dieron cuenta que Liz estaba planeando algo no muy bueno que digamos.

En todo caso a ti ¿que te importa que no te quiera ver? - pregunto Violeta enojada.

Pues ….. - pero fue interrumpido por el grito de los alumnos que estaban en comedor.

BESO, BESO, BESO! -gritaba la mayoría de las chicas que estaban ahí.

¿A quien le gritan beso?- pregunto Draco, volteando a ver alrededor tratando de buscar para quienes iba dirigido esos gritos.

Violeta hizo lo mismo y alcanzo a divisar como Liz también gritaba y al igual que la mayoría de los alumnos volteaban a verlos a ellos dos, así que instantáneamente volteo hacia arriba, pidiendo que por favor no fuera lo que ella pensaba - _Te mato, Liz, te juro que ahora si te mato - _dijo Violeta al comprobar que sus sospechas eran ciertas, arriba de Draco y ella andaba rondando un muerdago.

¿Draco? - llamo Violeta a susodicho.

¿Qué? - pregunto Draco volteándola a ver y encontrando que ella señalaba hacia arriba de ellos, así que dirigió su vista hacia donde ella señalaba, vio algo que lo dejo estático.

Muerdago - dijo Draco un tanto asustado, esta bien que le gustaba besarla pero de eso a besarla enfrente de todo Hogwarts eso ya era otra cosa.

Yo me voy - dijo Violeta alejándose un poco.

¿Cómo que te vas? Yo no quiero que me llene la cara de pintura esa rama voladora - dijo Draco deteniéndola por un brazo impidiendo que se vaya.

Y ¿Qué quieres que haga? Así son las cosas de complicadas - dijo Violeta mientras intentaba soltarse.

Violeta estaba tratándose de soltar de Draco cuando de repente este la jalo hacia el y unió sus labios con los de ella, Violeta estaba estática ante esto, todo a su alrededor desapareció y lo único que supo fue que segundos después estaba correspondiéndole el beso a Draco.

Todo el gran comedor se quedo en silencio, no creían lo que veían estaban de lo mas seguros que esos dos no se besarían pero al parecer todos o la gran mayoría estaban en un gran error.

Digamos que querían ver a Draco con la cara llena de pintura.

Draco no sabia por que lo hacia pero de algo si estaba seguro era que le gustaba y le gustaba mucho.

Se fueron separando lentamente, Violeta había cerrado los ojos pues empezaba a disfrutar de esos besos, recordaba como fue el primero que se dieron.

**.: FLASH BACK :.**

Entonces dime te vas o te quedas - dice Violeta mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco.

Mhnm….. Me voy - dice Draco separándose bruscamente de Violeta ocasionando el enojo de esta ultima, oigan nadie rechaza a una Potter y vive para contarlo (Fácil n.n)

Cuando iba a replicar escucha como Pansy llama a Draco

Draco! Apúrate que se nos hace tarde - dice Pansy mientras subía las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Draco.

¿Qué pasaría si Pansy te encontrara en una situación un tanto comprometedora? - le pregunta Violeta a Draco

No creo que piense algo - dice Draco.

Y si yo estuviera envuelta en esa situación - Dice Violeta al mismo tiempo que se arrojaba a los brazos de Draco y lo comenzaba a besar.

Pero ese era un beso de lo mas extraño pues en vez de ser disfrutado por los dos estaban haciendo una batalla para saber quien era el mejor y al parecer Violeta iba ganando (n.n Vamo Violeta Vamo n.n) pero eso duro muy poco por que sin deberlo ni quererlo ese beso paso a ser uno de los besos que jamás olvidarían ninguno de los dos, Draco le estaba acariciando la espalda a Violeta mientras que ella metía sus dedos entre la rubia cabellera de nuestro querido Draco.

**.: FIN DEL FLASH BACK :.**

Pero algo hizo que regresara a la normalidad y que abriera los ojos de forma inmediata.

Eres un estupido - dijo Violeta y le dio una bofetada - No sabes como te odio Draco Malfoy - agrego Violeta.

_En eso estamos de acuerdo_ - pensó Draco al verla salir corriendo hacia el patio, quería correr tras ella pero no podía mas bien no quería, pues no deseaba que eso pasara a ser algo mas importante que una simple atracción - _si eso es lo que siento atracción no otra cosa, ella es muy bonita y no solo lo digo yo, o sea esos ojos que tiene, luego su cabello y por ultimo esa cara de ángel que me……. Solo es atracción_ - pensaba Draco tratándose de convencer mientras se dirigía a la mesa de Slytherin.

Bueno faltaban escasas tres horas para el baile.

Tres horas! Y ya subieron arreglarse - gritó Ron cuando regresaba de las cocinas, al ver que no estaban su novia y hermana le pregunto a Harry el cual le dijo que habían subido a arreglarse.

Te lo dije nunca voy a entender a las mujeres - dijo Harry mientras tentaba a Ron para comenzar un partido de Ajedrez.

Y así se pasaron las siguientes 2 horas entre jugar y platicar con los demás compañeros, debido que había puros hombres pues la mayoría de la población femenina ya habían subido a arreglarse.

Cuando faltaba una hora decidieron subir a cambiarse.

Yo voy primero - grito Harry entrando al baño antes que nadie.

Claro ahora que tienes novia quieres ser el primero y mejor presentable, Potter - dijo Deán.

Te escuche pero tienes toda la razón - dijo Harry desde adentro del cuarto del baño.

Vamos no te molestes solo es una broma además no eres el único o no chicos - dijo Deán.

Claro y no por ser nuevo en esto puedes gozar de privilegios, así que apúrate que no quiero hacer esperar a mi damisela - dijo Neville mientras sacaba un par de calcetines que combinaran con su capa.

Después de unos minutos Harry salio del baño y Ron entro corriendo al baño ganándole a Neville.

EA! Me toca a mí - dijo Neville.

Lo siento Viejo, suerte para la próxima - dijo Ron.

Después de media hora, ya todos estaban bañados y vestidos decidieron bajar a la sala común, unos a esperar a sus damiselas y otros salían a buscarlas como era el caso de Neville que tenia que ir por luna hasta la sala común de Ravenclaw, el llevaba puesta una túnica de color gris, Deán llevaba una de color Rojo, Seamos una de color vino, Ron se decidió por una de color Beige y Harry una de color azul marino, todos estaban realmente guapos.

Cuando ya estaban en la sala no tuvieron que esperara mucho pues la chicas comenzaron a bajar, Hermione fue la primera que bajo traía un vestido de color rosa pálido que le llegaba debajo de la rodilla en conjunto con una capa de color blanca.

Te ves hermosa - dijo Ron al momento que le plantaba un beso en la boca.

Gracias amor tu tampoco te quedas atrás - dijo Hermione con una sonrisa (Claro si esta como quiere ¬).

Perdón por molestarlos tortolitos pero Hermi ¿Dónde esta Gin? - pregunto Harry mientras observaba como bajaban las chicas pero entre ellas no estaba su encantadora novia.

Tranquilo Romeo ya pronto bajara tu Julieta - y como si la hubiera llamado Hermione, Ginny apareció por las escaleras.

Ella se había decidido ir de forma muggle o sea con un vestido de color verde bandera con brillitos de talle largo con toda la espalda al descubierto y que se ataba por el cuello pero lo que mas relucía era la cadena que traía puesta, si era la cadena que Harry le había regalado pero esta noche tenia algo inusual y eso era que las pequeñas esmeraldas que tenían incrustadas en el dije tenían brillo muy diferente al que ya tenia usualmente.

Hola Harry - dijo Gin un tanto nerviosa pues era el primer baile al que iba con Harry como novio.

Wow - fue lo único que exclamo Harry cuando prácticamente corrió para ayudar a terminar de bajar las escaleras a Gin.

Es lo único que me piensas decir - dijo Gin.

…… Claro que no, te ves realmente hermosa, sensacional, wow, encantadora, boni…. - pero Harry fue interrumpido por Ginny.

Esta bien ya te entendí ¬¬' - dijo Gin.

ToT Quien te entiende - dijo Harry mientras posaba su mano alrededor de su cintura algo que hizo estremecer a Ginny.

Esa mano Potter, donde la pueda ver - escucharon a Ron que exclamaba al descubrir como Harry llevaba a su hermanita (Tenia que Salir el hermano Sobre protector).

Pero Ron tengo que proteger a la mujer mas hermosa del todo Hogwarts que digo todo Hogwarts de toda la comunidad mágica - dijo Harry mientras besaba a Gin en la mejilla (Ahora si la besa en la mejilla por que sabe que Ron esta cerca).

En esa caso tendrías que cuidar a dos mujeres pues también Hermione es la mujer más hermosa de la comunidad mágica - dijo Ron mientras la abrazaba.

Llegaron a las puertas del gran comedor donde se llevaría a cabo el baile, ya este se encontraba repleto de alumnos y algunos maestros que se encargarían de estar patrullando la fiesta para que nada se saliera de lo normal.

Ya en una mesa se encontraban sentados Deán, Parvarti, Seamus y Lavander cuando se dirigían hacia ellos se toparon a Neville y luna esta última llevaba puesta una túnica lila.

Hola chicos - saludo Luna.

Hola - contestaron Hermione y Gin mientras que Harry y Ron la saludaban con un movimiento de cabeza.

.:----:. .:----:. .: ----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:.

Minutos antes en la sala común de Slytherin ya la mayoría de los alumnos que iban a asistir al baile se habían dirigido al comedor para ser exactos los únicos que quedaban eran Draco y unos que otros alumnos que se habían arrepentido de ir a la fiesta.

Pues que tanto hace que tarda tanto - dijo Draco mientras observaba como Pansy y Blaise se dirigían hacia el baile. Llevaba puesto una capa de color negro.

No seas tan desesperado, ya estoy aquí - Dijo Violeta, Draco al escucharla volteo para verla, iba a reclamarle su tardanza pero se quedo callado al ver lo que tenia ante sus ojos.

O.O - Draco

¿Qué tal me veo? Verdad que valió la pena la espera n.n - dijo Violeta mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras y llegaba junto a el.

Violeta traía un vestido de color blanco (Como mi conciencia, Conciencia: Por supuesto) con un escote en "V" por enfrente, el vestido era de talle largo y en conjunto con un chal del mismo color.

Tea…tareoia …. Mutuos - trataba de decir Draco quien había quedado impresionando ante al belleza de Violeta.

Si lo se estoy sensacional - dijo Violeta - pero ya vamonos que se nos hace tarde - ((Es la modestia andando esta mujer O.O))

Si - dijo Draco y le ofreció el brazo para poderse ir ya. ((Todo un caballero))

Ahora por que tan caballeroso Draco - dijo Violeta aceptando el brazo de Draco.

Por enfrente de mi tengo a una Dama muy hermosa - dijo Draco ocasionando el sonrojo de Violeta.

.:----:. .:----:. .: ----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:.

La fiesta ya estaba de lo mejor, Ginny y Harry desde que habían llegado, estaban en al terraza bailando, tenían muy presente el secreto de su noviazgo no podían darse el lujo de estarse luciendo, pero ellos eran mas felices, así solitos afuera mientras observaban las estrellas.

Hermione y Ron seguían su ejemplo pero en la pista de baile junto a las demás parejas de enamorados en donde se podían observar a Luna y Neville entre muchas otras más.

Algunos estaban de aburridos sentados en la mesa, perfecto ejemplo eran Draco y Violeta, que después de haber tenido una "platica" (Una discusión para ser exacta) decidieron quedarse juntos, ya que Pansy y Blaise estaban juntos.

Estoy aburrida - dijo Violeta mientras jugaba con un vaso.

Ya lo dijiste como 15 veces, no te puedes callar por lo menos 5 minutos seguidos - dijo Draco mientras veía a Violeta directamente a los ojos.

Que idi…… - pero Violeta fue interrumpida por Josh Pestry un alumno de 7º año de Ravenclaw.

¿Quieres bailar Violeta? - pregunto el morocho de ojos de color azul.

Claro! - dijo Violeta mientras se levantaba de su asiento pero no contaba con que Draco la detendría agarrándola por un brazo.

¿A dónde vas? - dijo Draco muy seriamente (Medio posesionador el niño, Conciencia: Se le llaman celos querida).

A bailar pero no voy a poder si no me sueltas - dijo Violeta intentando soltarse de Draco.

No puedes - dijo Draco.

No pretenderás que me quede aquí sentada durante toda la fiesta y en todo caso …. - nuevamente Violeta fue interrumpida pero esta vez por Draco.

Ya lo se, vamos - dijo Draco levantándose y arrastrando prácticamente a Violeta hacia la pista.

Lo siento Josh - es lo único que pudo decir Violeta.

No se sabe si fue por casualidad o por culpa de un viejo loco de barba blanca pero en el instante que llegaron Violeta y Draco al centro de la pista la música cambio, empezó a sonar la canción **"No Me Quiero Enamorar".**

Draco al escuchar la nueva canción sonrió mientras que Violeta se estremeció un poco al sentir como Draco posaba sus manos alrededor de su cintura y atrayéndola hacia el.

¿Nerviosa? - dijo Draco.

Como crees Draquito - decía Violeta mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de Draco, ahora siendo otro el que se estremeciera.

_**Yo no quería quererte**_

_**Y no lo pude evitar**_

_**Creí poder defenderme**_

_**Pero a mi corazón no lo puedes atar**_

_**Y yo no se mi amor que hago buscándote**_

_**Si te gano pierdo libertad**_

_**Y yo no se mi amor que hago besándote**_

_**Si yo no me quiero enamorar.**_

Violeta le puso atención a la letra de la canción, cuando comprendió lo que decía no pudo evitar que una lagrima se asomara por sus hermosos ojos.

Sin darse cuenta había bajado los brazos y se había recargado en el pecho de Draco, eso hizo que Draco la aferrara mas a su cuerpo y este se dio cuenta que a Violeta le sucedía algo.

¿Qué te pasa? - le dijo al oído Draco.

Nada - contesto Violeta mientras se limpiaba una de sus lágrimas.

Por que llorar ahora si estas tan guapa y hermosa - dijo Draco mientras que con su mano recorría la espalda de Violeta ocasionando que a esta ultima le recorriera por todo su cuerpo una carga eléctrica.

_**Guarda en silencio mis besos**_

_**Despídete sin voltear**_

_**Porque al besarte me pierdo**_

_**Pero a mi corazón quien le puede explicar**_

_**Y yo no se mi amor que hago buscándote**_

_**Si te gano pierdo libertad**_

_**Y yo no se mi amor que hago besándote**_

_**Si yo no me quiero enamorar**_

_**Y yo no se mi amor que hago buscándote**_

_**Si te gano pierdo libertad**_

_**Y yo no se mi amor que hago besándote**_

_**Si yo no me quiero enamorar.**_

Por que soy una tonta - dijo Violeta mientras alzaba su mirada para encontrarse con esa mirada de Draco que la hacia flaquear y que desde hace un tiempo era uno de sus motivos para seguir viviendo.

Tu no eres una tonta - decía Draco mientras limpiaba una de sus lagrimas.

Entonces ¿Qué soy? - dijo Violeta.

Eres una de las brujas mas inteligentes que conozco - decía Draco mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas - muy amable cuando quieres - le dio un beso en la mejilla - guapa - le beso su otra mejilla - pero sobretodo por que eres tu - Termino Draco e hizo algo que quería hacer desde que la había visto bajar por las escaleras de la sala común de Slytherin, la beso y como no lo había hecho en su vida, al mismo tiempo que la aferraba a su cuerpo.

_**Y yo no se mi amor que hago buscándote**_

_**Si te gano pierdo libertad**_

_**Y yo no se mi amor que hago besándote**_

_**Si yo no me quiero enamorar**_

_**Y yo no se mi amor que hago buscándote**_

_**Si te gano pierdo libertad**_

_**Y yo no se mi amor que hago besándote**_

_**Si yo no me quiero enamorar.**_

Ese beso era tan dulce, tan hermoso, Violeta no sabia que hacer quería luchar en contra de lo que sentía pero como luchar contra el amor eso es algo imposible, así que poco a poco le fue correspondiendo el beso, eso que había comenzado como un juego hace unos meses estaba tomando un rumbo muy diferente al que debería.

No me hagas esto - dijo Violeta después de ser prisionera de los labios de Draco.

¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunto extrañado Draco.

Que nunca en lo que te resta de vida me vuelvas a besar o acercarte a mí - dijo Violeta mientras bajaba la mirada hacia el suelo.

Pe-pero que te he hecho, solo te demostré que te…. - Draco fue interrumpido por Violeta.

Cállate! No digas tonterías eso no es cierto - mientras que trataba de aguantarse para no soltarse a llorar.

Pero…. - nuevamente Draco fue interrumpido por Violeta.

Pero nada que no entiendes que estas mal - dijo Violeta.

Es por lo de la absurda apuesta de inicio de año - dijo un tanto dolido Draco.

¿Apuesta? Si claro por eso recuerda muy bien lo que decía "No me hagas reír….." - dijo Violeta un poco dudosa no se acordaba de la famosa apuesta.

"Podría ser otro el que se enamore" - a completo Draco - quieres decir que todo el tiempo planeaste esto- dijo Draco muy enojado.

Punto para Malfoy pensé que no eras inteligente pero me acabas de demostrar todo lo contrario - dijo Violeta con todo el dolor de su corazón.

Eres una ….. - no podía decir mas Draco, el dolía mucho lo que acababa de decirle Violeta - pero que se podía esperar de alguien como tu - dijo Draco.

Pues que soy más inteligente que tú - dijo Violeta.

Si me doy cuenta - eso fue lo ultimo que escucho de Draco pues Violeta salio corriendo ya no soportaba mas eso.

Draco solo se quedo en medio de la pista, tratando de comprender lo que el sucedía.

¿Por qué me tienen que pasar a mi, ¿Por que no deje que terminara de decir lo que tanto anhelaba que sus labios me dijeran, ¿Por qué soy tan cobarde? - esas eran interrogantes que se hacia Violeta pero para su desgracia no tenia respuestas para ellas.

Pero esto no se podía quedar así, así que Draco salio poco después de que ella saliera.

.:----:. .:----:. .: ----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:.

Cuando termino de sonar la canción de "No Me quiero Enamorar", inicio el tema de "Te amo".

**_Ay! si nos hubieran visto_**

**_  
Estábamos allí sentados  
_**

**_Frente a frente_**

**_  
No podía faltarnos la luna_**

**_  
Y hablábamos de todo un poco_**

**_  
Y todo nos causaba risa_**

**_  
Como dos tontos._**

Ron y Hermione bailaban muy ajenos a lo que les sucedía a Draco y Violeta, bailaban muy abrazados y se veían muy lindos. (T.T Que envidia!).

Ha sido grandioso el tiempo que hemos pasad0 juntos, tanto como amigos y novios ¿No te parece? - dijo Ron.

Si es lo más hermoso que me ha pasado - le contesto hermione un poco asustada pues Ron estaba hablando muy en serio cosa que nunca había hecho.

Si pero quiero decirte algo de suma importancia para mi - dijo Ron.

Dime - dijo Hermione.

Bueno Hermione estos segundos, minutos, horas, días, meses a tu lado han sido los mejores, no se ni como nos paso esto pero es tan grande que mi corazón puede llegar a explotar - dijo Ron mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Ay! Ron eres un amor y yo pienso igual que tu, no se que hubiera sido de mi vida si no estuviera a tu lado - dijo Hermione mientras lo abrazaba.

**_Y yo que no veía la hora_**

**_De tenerte en mis brazos_**

**_Y poderte decir_**

**_Te amo._**

**_Desde el primer momento en que te vi_**

**_Y hace tiempo te buscaba_**

**_Y ya te imaginaba así_**

**_Te amo_**

**_Aunque no es tan fácil de decir_**

**_Y defino lo que siento con estas palabras_**

**_Te amo._**

Aunque en estos momentos estemos en guerra recuerda que aunque pasan días, años o siglos yo siempre te voy a querer y mucho por eso, TE AMO - dijo al mismo que con un suave movimiento de su varita frente a Hermione apareció una cajita de terciopelo de color negro.

**_Y de pronto nos sobro el silencio_**

**_  
Y nos miramos fijamente_**

**_  
Uno al otro_**

**_  
Tus manos entre las mías_**

**_  
Talvez nos volveremos a ver_**

**_  
Mañana no se si podré_**

**_  
Que estas dudando_**

**_  
Me muero si no te vuelvo a ver_**

¿Qué es esto? dijo Hermione mientras tomaba entre sus manos la pequeña cajita que había enfrente de ella.

Algo que sellara lo que siento por ti - dijo Ron mientras habría la cajita con unas manos muy temblorosas debido a los nervios que sentía y mostrando el contenido:

Un anillo! - Exclamo Hermione quien se emociono sobremanera al ver lo que contenía la cajita.

Si y ¿Qué te parece? - dijo Ron esperando que la respuesta de Hermione fuera de su agrado.

TE AMO - fue lo único que el contesto Hermione mientras lo besaba apasionadamente.

**_Tenerte en mis brazos_**

**_  
Y poderte decir_**

**_  
Te amo_**

**_  
Desde el primer momento en que te vi  
_**

**_Y hace tiempo te buscaba  
_**

**_Y ya te imaginaba así_**

**_  
Te amo_**

**_  
Aunque no es tan fácil de decir_**

**_  
Y defino lo que siento con estas palabras_**

**_  
Te amo_**

**_  
Te amo._**

Todos los que estaban al pendiente de eso suspiraron, la mayoría era el alumnado femenino. (TToTT Esta hermosa esta parte).

.:----:. .:----:. .: ----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:.

Mientras que dentro del castillo sucedía eso, en la terraza se encontraba otra parejita que al parecer seguía el ejemplo de la mayoría de las parejas que estaban enamoradas.

Bailaban lo mas juntos posibles, parecían una sola persona. Harry y Ginny estaban disfrutando de esa noche, como si fuera ultima que fueran a pasar juntos. (¿? De donde salio esto).

Te quiero - dijo Harry mientras la veía directamente a los ojos pero Gin se dio cuenta que en al mirada de Harry había preocupación y un poco de temor.

¿Qué pasa? - dijo Gin un poco preocupada.

Nada solo que…… Sabes que te quiero mucho, verdad - dijo Harry mientras la besaba muy tiernamente - y que eres lo mejor que le ha pasado a mi vida tan simple que he llevado.

_**Oh yeah, oh yeah**_

_**  
(Ooh)  
**_

_**Oh  
**_

_**Como un bello amanecer  
**_

_**Tu amor un día llego  
**_

_**Por ti dejo de llover y sol de nuevo salio, ooh  
**_

**_Iluminando mis noches vacías._**

**_Desde que te conocí_**

**_  
Todo en mi vida cambio_**

**_  
Supe al mirarte que al fin, se alegaría el dolor_**

_**  
Que para siempre seriamos dos**_

Si lo se, Yo también te quiero y mucho pero acaso te estas despidiendo de mi, por que si es así olvídalo, nunca te vas a librar de mi - dijo Gin mientras lo abrazaba muy fuertemente pues sentía que si lo soltaba se iría de ahí.

Quiero que me prometas algo - dijo Harry rompiendo el abraza y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Lo que tu quieras - dijo Gin un poco preocupada, tenia miedo de lo que pudiera pedirle Harry, sabia que no seria nada malo pero estaba segura que seria algo que le haría sufrir.

Pase lo que pase de hoy en adelante prométeme que vas a ser todo lo posible por estar bien y sobretodo por ser feliz y que te vas a cuidar - dijo Harry muy seriamente.

_**Enamorados, siempre de manos, eternamente**_

_**  
Si no te hubiera conocido no se que hubiera sido de mi  
(Mi amor)**_

_**  
Sin tu mirada enamorada no se si yo podría vivir**_

Sin el latido de tu corazón

El mundo es mas frió

Nada tendría sentido

_**  
Si nunca te hubiera, conocido  
**_

_**Ooh, yeah, oh.**_

¿Qué vas a hacer? - pregunto Ginny temiendo a que su novio fuera a cometer una locura.

Prométemelo pro favor - insistió Harry.

Esta bien te lo prometo - dijo Gin con los ojos vidriosos sabia que eso sonaba como a despedida.

Recuerda que tú eres y serás la luz que me guió por ese camino oscuro en el que vivía y que no resistiría perderte - dijo Harry.

Sabes que no cometería ninguna locura - dijo Gin abrazándolo nuevamente.

**_Toda mi vida soñé con tu llegada mi amor_**

Así yo te imagine, tan bella como una flor

Supe que siempre seriamos dos

**_  
Enamorados, siempre de manos, eternamente_**

_**  
Si no te hubiera conocido no se que hubiera sido de mi**_

_**  
Sin tu mirada enamorada no se si yo podría vivir**_

Sin el latido de tu corazón

El mundo es mas frío

Nada tendría sentido

**_  
Si nunca te hubiera Conocido._**

Nunca escúchame bien, nunca me vas a perder, yo siempre estaré a tu lado al igual que mi corazón y mi alma - dijo Ginny prácticamente llorando.

Harry estaba muy feliz al comprobar que no hacia mal al abrirle su corazón a esa persona que estaba entre sus brazos, Ginny había sido uno de las pocas personas que iluminaban la vida de Harry, de algo estaba seguro en esos momentos _- Daría hasta mi propia vida para poder salvar la tuya_ - pensó Harry mientras comenzaba a besar a Ginny.

**_Que hubiera sido de mí_**

_**  
Nada tiene sentido**_

Si no es contigo

No se

Que hubiera sido de mi

Hubiera sido

Sin tu mirada, enamorada no se

Si yo podría vivir

Sin el latido de tu corazón

Sin ti, el mundo es mas frío

Nada tendría sentido

_**  
Si nunca te hubiera conocido**_

_**  
Nada tendría sentido**_

**_  
Si nunca te hubiera conocido._**

Sin importarles el lugar en donde estaban se besaron apasionadamente, se dieron ese beso que hacia sentir hormiguitas caminando por todo tu cuerpo, sin saber como Harry había comenzado a besar el cuello de Ginny algo que al parecer le estaba gustando pero Ginny puso los pies en al tierra y dijo:

Ha- Harry detente - dijo Ginny entre suspiros y alejando un poco a Harry, le gustaba lo que sentía y le gustaba mucho pero sabia que si no paraban en ese momento no lo harían después (¿Qué esta insinuando esta chica?).

Lo siento - dijo Harry alejándose un poco, se notaba que a el también le había agradado ese momento pero al igual que Gin estaba conciente de lo que podía pasar si no se detenían.

Ven vamonos de aquí - dijo Gin mientras jalaba a Harry de un brazo y corría junto a el directamente hacia el lago.

Gin estas loca - alcanzo a exclamar Harry entre su recorrido hasta el algo.

Pero por ti - dijo Gin que al llegar junto al lago no se pudo detener y cayo junto a Harry dentro del lago.

Ya dentro del lago Harry jalo a Ginny y la beso tiernamente mientras que llegaban a la superficie seguían besándose. (Mira que golosos estos dos)

TE AMO - dijeron al mismo tiempo Harry y Ginny cuando llegaron a la orilla del lago. Se tumbaron en el césped abrazados y decidieron quedarse ahí para observar un poco las estrellas. (T.T Que bonito es el amor).

.:----:. .:----:. .: ----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:.

Mientras que ellos disfrutaban de aquella noche, en las afueras del castillo, todo aquello que se denotaba alegre o iluminado se comenzaba a apagarse, las hadas, duendes comenzaron a desaparecer y las plantas se estaban congelando, algo estaba sucediendo y al parecer no era nada bueno para los habitantes de Hogwarts.

Las puertas principales del castillo se abrieron de par en par para dar pasa a unas sombras ya conocidas, unas sombras que lo único que representaban era la tristeza, dolor, amargura y sufrimiento de otros………..

.:----:. .:----:. .: ----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:.

Antes que nada siento no haber actualizado antes pero ahorita no he tenido mucho tiempo, hace apenas 2 semanas que termine mis exámenes y ya inicie hoy los exámenes finales, pero en fin, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, vamos a ver que es lo que pasa en el siguiente capitulo.

**Aviso Importante**: Se termina, si como lo leen, mi historia esta por finalizar, así que no se pierdan ninguno de los siguientes y últimos capítulos

**Muchas gracias por los Reviews!.**

**Les agradezco mucho en especial a: ****Nimphadora Weasley****Cervatilla****Sirenita****Ximena Grint****, Rosy, ****Stacie-Yuka****, Naty Tonos, Ly Malfoy, ****BiAnK rAdClIfFe****Sweetashell**gracias por sus reviews y esta vez tratare de no tardar tanto pero no prometo nada.

Nos vemos en el siguiente Capitulo.

o Besitos y Abrazos o.

Violet-Potter.


	20. El CoMiEnZo De AlGo ¿BuEnO O MaLo?

**Advertencia:** Todos los personajes, lugares, etc. Que sean de Harry Potter pertenece a la famosísima escritora J. K. Rowling (es mi ídolo) y está escrito sin ningún fin lucro.

**El CoMiEnZo De AlGo ¿BuEnO o MaLo?.**

Las puertas principales del castillo se abrieron de par en par para dar pasa a unas sombras ya conocidas, unas sombras que lo único que representaban era la tristeza, dolor, amargura y sufrimiento de otros…… Dementores, así era para desgracia de los alumnos de Hogwarts esas horribles criaturas estaban rodeando y entrando en el antiguo castillo de Hogwarts.

- Vayan a buscarla - dijo una voz muy ronca - yo estaré esperándolo - termino de decir mientras se dirigía nuevamente hacia fuera.

Sin saber lo que estaba por suceder Violeta estaba pasando una de las peores noches de lo que llevaba de vida y al parecer se pondría peor, iba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que alguien la seguía, no tenia ni la mas mínima de las ganas de llegar a la sala comun y eso era por dos obvias razones: No quería que sus amigas le echarán el sermón del tamaño del mundo pero sobretodo es que no quería para nada encontrarse con Draco le dolía el solo nombrarlo pero ahora le dolía aun mas el recordar todo lo que sucedió esta noche, pero por que tenia que ser tan cabeza hueca como para no aceptar que se moría por Draco.

Sin tener ni la más remota idea de cómo lo había logrado pero había llegado sin habérselo propuesto se encontraba enfrente de la puerta de la sala de los menesteres ese era uno de los pocos secretos que su primo le había comentado, abrió la puerta y se encontró con una habitación iluminada por pequeñas velas y una chimenea que lograba que el ambiente fuera reconfortante, en el suelo se encontraba amontonados unos cuantos cojines, el techo simulaba un cielo estrellado y con una luna nueva, pero algo que le llamo la atención de sobre manera era que en el centro de la habitación se encontraba un piano, ya hacia mucho que no tocaba uno, esa era una de las formas en las cuales ella podía descargar su enojo y así fue como comenzó a tocar " Sonato Claro de Luna ".

Draco la había estado observando desde la puerta, quien la había seguido desde que salio del salón, la observaba y no podía creer que la persona que hace unos instantes se había burlado prácticamente de el estuviera irradiando esa tranquilidad y hermosura.

Draco entro tan sigilosamente que Violeta no se percato de su presencia hasta que:

- Te ves tan hermosa tocando esa melodía - susurro Draco a su oído ocasionando que se sobresaltara por la sorpresa y que una fuerte corriente eléctrica atravesara todo el cuerpo de Violeta.

- Por que no me dejas en paz, ¿No lo entiendo? - dijo Violeta sin molestarse en voltearlo a ver pues de algo estaba segura y eso era que si lo veía no iba a poder resistir mas las ganas de besarlo.

- Es muy fácil….. Te quiero - dijo Draco sin dificultad cosa que puso un tanto nerviosa a Violeta.

- Sal de aquí inmediatamente, déjame en paz acaso es mucho pedir - dijo Violeta o más bien ordeno.

- Claro que no y ahora menos me voy al ver que me quieres un poco… al menos - dijo Draco.

Cuando Violeta estaba a punto de replicarle se escucho un estruendo proveniente de afuera.

- ¿Que fue eso? - dijo Violeta mientras que se incorporaba al mismo tiempo que Draco.

- No lo se, voy a averiguar quédate aquí - dijo Draco mientras sacaba su varita de una de las bolsas de túnica.

- Aja como si te fuera a hacer caso - dijo Violeta quien imito a Draco y también saco su varita.

- Esta bien, a la de 3 voy a abrir la puerta…. Y por favor con cuidado - dijo Draco mientras tomaba la perilla de la puerta y la comenzaba a girar lentamente. Violeta asintió en forma de aprobación.

- 1, 2, 3 - contó Draco y abrió completamente la puerta dando lugar un pasillo completamente oscuro que anteriormente se encontraba muy bien iluminado.

- Lumus! - exclamo Draco y una leve luz apareció en el extremo de la varita de Draco y Violeta quien por azahares del destino realizaron al mismo tiempo el hechizo.

Comenzaron a caminar a tientas pues no sabia con quien con que se encontrarían. Iba tan ocupado en ver donde iban que se descuido un momento que fue muy bien utilizado por una sombra que los había estado observando desde que habían salido de la sala de los menesteres, al cual en esos instantes con suma agilidad había logrado atrapar a Violeta.

- Ahh! - grito Violeta y eso alerto a Draco que algo no andaba bien volteo casi al instante del que Violeta había gritado (¬¬ Y quien no voltearía con tremendo grito que pego).

- Suéltala - dijo automáticamente Draco quien no lograba reconocer al opresor de Violeta.

- No me hables de ese modo…… Draco - dijo una voz muy reconocida por Draco para su desgracia.

- Pero…. pa…. ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo Draco tratándose de recuperar de la sorpresa que había recibido en ese instantes.

- ¿Que no es obvio? Buscamos a Potter y mi señor necesita de la ayuda de esta señorita - dijo el mortifago mientras apretaba a Violeta.

- A ella no la vas a tocar y mucho menos te la vas a llevar, primero me tendrías que matar y no matarías a tu propio hijo….. Verdad padre - dijo Draco sorprendiendo a Violeta pues jamás imagino que el padre de Draco seria un mortifago.

- Ahora resulta que si soy tu padre no decías lo mismo hace unos meses cuando te pedí que te unieras a mi señor - dijo Lucios mientras apuntaba con su varita a su hijo.

- Ya te dije claramente que jamás me uniría a esa sabandija, ni aunque eso dependiera mi vida - dijo Draco mientras desafiaba a su padre con al mirada.

- No insultes a mi señor, mide tus palabras Draco o ella pagara las consecuencias - dijo Lucios mientras apuntaba nuevamente a Violeta con su varita - no podías caer mas bajo verdad, te tenias que fijar en un Potter- agrego Lucios al ver la preocupación de su hijo.

- Ya te lo advertí con ella no te metas - dijo Draco - Expilliarmus! - grito Draco.

- Impedimenta - alcanzo a decir Lucius Malfoy y logrando con mucho esfuerzo esquivar el hechizo - te has vuelto más fuerte desde la última vez que nos vimos - agrego Lucius mientras que aventaba a Violeta hacia un lado y con leve movimiento de varita lograba atarla con unas cuerdas.

- Ahora que esa niña no nos estorba…. Expelliarmus!- Grito Lucius agarrando desprevenido a su hijo quien no tuvo tiempo de protegerse y reboto contra la pared.

- No entiendo como te pudiste unir a ese mago loco - decía Draco mientras se incorporaba y buscaba con la mirada su varita.

- Muy fácil, el me ofreció cosas que ni todo el dinero que tenemos me podría dar - dijo Lucius mientras no perdía de vista a Draco.

- Déjame adivinar…. "Poder" - dijo Draco con sumo rencor, solo por esa tontería su padre se había vuelto aliado de Voldemort.

- Veo que aunque me hayas traicionado no te ha quitado lo inteligente, claro que si fueras completamente inteligente ya estarías al servicio de mi señor - dijo Lucius.

- Ya lo ves no todo puede ser tan perfecto como uno quisiera, Desmaius - ahora Draco había sido mas rápido que su padre ocasionando que Lucios cayera inconsciente al suelo.

Draco reviso a su padre para comprobar que se encontraba en estado inconsciente y corrió hacia Violeta para ayudarla.

- Relaxo - dijo Draco ocasionando que las cuerdas cayeran y dejaran en libertad a Violeta quien al verse libre vio a Draco y se arrojo a sus brazos para abrazarlo con mucha fuerza, ahora comprendía el porque del comportamiento de Draco.

- Tranquila ya paso - dijo Draco correspondiéndole el abrazo pero no tenían ni la mas remota idea de lo que pasaría a continuación.

- Crucio - grito Lucius quien viendo que su hijo estaba distraído lo había atacado por la espalda como ya era costumbre de los mortífagos.

Draco se revolcaba de dolor en el suelo.

- Ahhhhhh! - Draco.

- Déjalo en paz - grito Violeta mientras se levantaba dispuesta a atacar a Lucius pero nuevamente el fue mas rápido y la ataco.

- Desmaius - dijo Lucius y Violeta cayo completamente aturdida al suelo.

- Crucio - repitió Lucius apuntando hacia su hijo y así estuvo durante un rato hasta que su brazo le comenzó a doler, salio de ahí dejándolos completamente solos e inconscientes.

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba inconsciente pero al despertar vio como Lucius se alejaba parecía apurado, al buscar a Draco con la mirada lo encontró a unos cuantos pasos de ella y se levanto para dirigirse hacia el, cuando llego a su lado lo llamo:

- Draco, Draco - lo llamo pero no le respondía, así que lo movió un poco pero al momento de hacer contacto su mano con el cuerpo de el se percato de que su cuerpo estaba frió e inerte eso ocasiono que se le helara toda la sangre - No! Draco vamos despierta, Draco…. DRACOOOOO!- Grito Violeta pero simplemente Draco no despertaba acaso hasta ahí había llegado la vida de Draco Malfoy……. Eso era algo que Violeta no quería asumir………

.:----:. .:----:. .: ----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .: ----:. .:----:. .:----:.

Harry y Ginny se encontraban aun cerca del lago, cuando escucharon un estruendo proveniente del castillo:

- Ya es hora - dijo Harry mientras se levantaba y veía directamente a los ojos a Ginny.

- Ya lo sabias - dijo tristemente Gin al comprobar que había llegado el momento en el cual su novio se debatiría entre la vida y la muerte.

- Si - dijo Harry quien bajo un poco la mirada al ver la tristeza de Gin- recuerda que me prometiste que te cuidarías - agrego mientras levantaba nuevamente la vista.

- Lo haré si tu haces lo mismo, recuerda que tienes que regresar a mi lado completito - dijo Gin mientras lo jalaba y lo abrazaba, lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas pero esas lagrimas le dolían mucho mas de las que alguna vez había llegado a derramar, en esos instantes se estaba prácticamente de un pedazo de su alma, si, eso era lo que Harry representaba para ella, lo quería y mucho pero bien sabia que ese seria el destino de ese joven mago que tanto quería.

- Por supuesto querida ya te había dicho anteriormente que era muy pronto para que te deshicieras de mi y pudieras quedar libre - le dijo Harry a Ginny mientras que se separa un poco para verla a la cara, esa cara que le encantaría ver todo los días al despertarse, la quería como a nada en el mundo y no soportaría no volver a ver a ese angelito que tenia delante de el pero sobretodo esos ojos que irradiaban tanta dulzura, dulzura de la cual le contagiaba, lucharía con todas sus fuerzas, el volverla a ver era una de las tanta razones por las cuales no se dejaría vencer por ese cara de lagartija. (T.T Tanto amor y yo solita).

- HARRY POTTER! - dijo una voz que hacia temblar a la mayoría de la comunidad Mágica, lo estaba llamando Voldemort quien había utilizado el hechizo sonorus para que Harry atendiera a su llamado - te estoy esperando.

- Me tengo que ir, te quiero mucho pero sobretodo cuídate mucho y dirígete hacia al gran comedor - eso ultimo sonó como a orden y la abrazo y beso - Te quiero.

- Yo también, Cuídate! Y recuerda tu promesa - dijo Gin mientras se dirigía hacia el castillo y observaba como Harry corría hacia el campo de Quidditch.

Ahí iba Harry alejándose para luchar, luchar por el mundo que la vio nacer, ese mundo que en ocasiones le da la espalda a aquel que ahora arriesgaba su vida para poder salvar ese mundo, su mundo de magia.

No sabia si lo volvería a ver pero de algo estaba segura, nunca olvidaría que el es y será su gran amor.

- _Cuídate amor mío_ - ese fue un pensamiento que le llego a Harry mientras se dirigía al campo de Quidditch - _Así lo haré - _pensó Harry ocasionando que brillara por un momento el dije que Ginny llevaba esa noche.

Harry corría con todas sus ganas, sabia de antemano que esa noche se encontraría con ese ser que había llegado a odiar tanto, aquel que le había arrancado la vida a sus padres, padrino y a tantos mas, sabia que no se encontraría con un juego sino con la amarga realidad que ahora le tocaba vivir, seria aquella batalla por la cual tanto se había preparado, no tenia ni la mas remota idea si iba a salir vivo pero no le iba a ser tan fácil al otro el quitarle la vida, el acabaría con ese ser que le había hecho tanto daño, no se iría si el no se iba primero, el debía de liberar a la comunidad mágica del yugo de ese ser tan odioso.

En lo que llegaba alcanzo a ver como dementores entraban al castillo, por ahora eso lo dejaría a cargo de sus amigos, sabia que no lo defraudarían no por nada había seguido con los entrenamientos del ED.

- Por fin estamos frente a frente, Potter - dijo Voldemort cuando Harry había aparecido ante el, Voldemort lo observaba muy atentamente con esos ojos que tenían inyectados tanto odio que había acumulado esos años, el no podía aceptar que ese muchacho que se encontraba enfrente de el, a la corta edad de un año lo había vencido, eso era algo que jamás olvidaría y no dejaría pasar por alto.

- Me has quitado las palabras de la boca - dijo Harry mientras que lo desafiaba con la mirada, debía estar al pendiente de cada uno de los movimientos que realizaba o realizaría Voldemort esta vez no lo engañaría. Pues de algo estaba seguro y eso era que Voldemort no había ido simplemente a charlar con el.

Harry se percato que Voldemort se concentraba en algo:

- _De seguro esta utilizando " Morsmordre" pero que será lo que quiere_ - pensó Harry.

.:----:. .:----:. .: ----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .: ----:. .:----:. .:----:.

- Draco! Draco! - gritaba Violeta mientras seguía moviendo el cuerpo de Draco, no dejaría que se fuera de su vida.

De repente se escucharon pasos apresurados, Violeta se puso a la defensiva y alzo su varita:

- Lumus! - exclamo una persona desde las sombras- Potter, ¿Qué el paso a Malfoy? - agrego Snape quien se había hincado para ver el estado de Draco.

- S-su padre - trataba de decir Violeta mientras que lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas rojas de haber estado llorando.

- ¿Qué le hizo? - pregunto Snape mientras tomaba el pulso de Draco.

- An-antes de C-caer inconsciente le ha-bía lanzado un c-cruciooo de ahí ya no se que mas pa-sooo, cuando desperté ya estaba así - dijo llorando Violeta.

Snape levanto el cuerpo inconsciente de Draco y se dirigía al parecer hacia las mazmorras, Violeta lo seguía.

Snape entro a su oficina seguido por Violeta que no podía calmarse, no quería perder a Draco, no lo soportaría, lo quería tanto (¬¬ A buena hora lo reconoce, cuando ya mi draquito esta en ese estado T.T).

- No te quedes ahí parada ven a ayudarme - dijo Snape mientras que en un caldero ponía hervir un poco de agua y en el instante en el que Violeta se acerco al caldero pudo ver como Snape agregaba unos pétalos morados, esa planta era:

- Crameria - dijo Violeta ya había visto esa planta pero no recordaba donde.

- Vie Nouvelle - le dijo Snape.

- Vie Nouvelle! Pero entonces Draco esta….. - intentaba decir Violeta pero no podía, ya se había acordado donde había visto esa planta, la había escuchado cuando su madre había muerto.

- Muriendo?... si, recibió demasiados cruciatas - dijo Snape vertiendo un poco de la poción en un frasco - pero nos falta el ingrediente principal.

- Sangre de alguien que le haya salvado o dado la vida y no creo que su padre se la quiera dar - Violeta sabía claramente eso pues esa fue la razón por la cual su madre no se pudo salvar.

- Exactamente jovencita, así que tendremos que ir a buscara Potter - dijo Snape.

- Potter, eso es profesor puede utilizar mi sangre, por mis venas corre sangre Potter - dijo Violeta.

- Bien pensado señorita Potter, 10 puntos para Slytherin - decía Snape mientras dirigía a Violeta y con un ligero movimiento de su varita hacia un corte en el dedo de Violeta, cuando la sangre comenzó a brotar puso su dedo sobre el frasco, tenia que vertirse suficiente sangre hasta que la poción cambiara su inigualable color morado por uno de color azul.

Después de unos minutos la poción iba tornándose del color deseado.

- Désela rápido - dijo Violeta mientras tomaba asiento, esa perdida de sangre la había mareado un poco.

Snape fue hacia Draco y le dio a tomar la poción, después de que Draco la ingirió su piel empezaba a tomar su ya tan habitual color, poco a poco Draco abría sus ojos.

- ¿Dónde estoy? - pregunto Draco un tanto despistado ese crucio si que lo había debilitado.

- En mi oficina Sr. Malfoy necesito que se queden aquí, la escuela esta siendo atacada- dijo Snape.

- Atacada! - exclamo Violeta muy sorprendida.

- Violeta ¿Cómo estas? - pregunto Draco al recordar que momentos antes de que el cayera inconsciente ella había sido atacada por su padre.

- Bien gracias pero eso no importa ahora, ¿Quiénes están atacando a la escuela, profesor? - pregunto Violeta.

- Voldemort - dijo Snape quien se agarro el brazo le había comenzado a arder nuevamente como años pasados.

- Voldemort!... Harry ¿Dónde esta? - pregunto muy preocupada Violeta su primo se había encargado de platicarle todo lo referente hacia Voldemort y sabía de antemano que su primo debería estar en estos momento frente a frente a aquel ser que le había hecho tanto daño.

- No lo se pero me tengo que ir quédense aquí y por nada del mundo salgan de aquí - ordeno Snape y salio de su oficina.

- Tengo que ir a ayudar a Harry - dijo Violeta mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta pero Draco se interpuso en su camino.

- No vas a salir de aquí - dijo Draco mientras la tomaba de los hombros.

- Déjame pasar no puedo dejar solo a Harry - dijo Violeta pero debido a que no estaba del todo repuesta se mareo un poco.

- ¿Qué te sucede? - dijo Draco muy preocupado.

- Estaría mucho mejor si me dejaras ir a ayudar a Harry - dijo Violeta.

- No te quedaras aquí y yo iré a ver que es lo que sucede - dijo Draco prácticamente ordenándolo.

- ¿Qué? Claro que no, yo iré contigo no me quedare aquí mientras los demás están luchando por su vida - dijo Violeta quien comenzaba a enojarse por la actitud de Draco.

- Pero no entiendes que no quiero…… - pero Draco se callo al instante que lo había dicho.

- ¿Qué es lo que no quieres? - pregunto Violeta.

- …… - Draco

- ¿Acaso tienes miedo? - pregunto Violeta con desesperación al no saber que es lo que le sucedía.

- Si tengo miedo……… - trato de decir Draco pero Violeta lo interrumpió.

- Eres un cobarde como no lo supuse an…. - pero Violeta no pudo terminar, las palabras que Draco le estaba diciendo la dejaron helada.

- Pero miedo de perderte…… no soportaría perderte - dijo Draco mientras la veía directamente a los ojos, Violeta no podía reaccionar, Draco le estaba abriendo nuevamente su corazón y no sabia que hacer estaba paralizada.

.:----:. .:----:. .: ----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .: ----:. .:----:. .:----:.

Ginny caminaba o mejor dicho corría hacia el gran salón, a lo lejos se escuchaban gritos de dolor y sufrimiento, se estaba iniciando la 2ª guerra, guerra en la cual uno de los principales participantes era el amor de su vida.

Sabia que esa guerra no tendría un final feliz por que aun si se llegara a ganar, se ganaba a costa de muchas vidas de inocentes que lo único que querían era una vida con un futuro prometedor tanto para su familia como para el.

Eso era algo que entendía y muy bien pero dolía mucho el pensar en eso. Gin iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que al doblar en un esquina se sorprendió mucho al encontrarse frente a frente con un ser muy desagradable y detestable.

- Por fin te encontré - dijo Bellatrix mientras tiraba hacia un lado el cuerpo inerte de:

- Michel - grito Gin llena de terror vio como lentamente caía el cuerpo inerte de Michel su ex novio.

- Fue un gran oponente pero muy tonto al creer que lo llevaría junto a ti - dijo Bellatrix sintiéndose feliz por lo que había hecho.

- Eres una maldita - dijo Gin mientras sacaba su varita y a puntaba a Bella.

- Así que quieres pelear - dijo Bella mientras al igual que gin sacaba su varita.

- Expelliarmus! - gritaron a espaldas de Gin y dándole directamente en la espalda a Gin.

- Bien hecho Morgana no había tiempo para pelear con esta niña - dijo Bella - Mobilicorpus - agrego Bella apuntando al cuerpo inconsciente de Gin.

Así Bella junto a Morgana, otro mortifago, se dirigían hacia las afueras del castillo para ser exacta hacia el campo de Quidditch donde se encontraba su señor.

.:----:. .:----:. .: ----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .: ----:. .:----:. .:----:.

Mientras tanto en el gran salón se podía observa como se estaba realizando una batalla entre el bien y el mal.

Ron y Hermione estaban ayudando en todo lo que podía pero si eran sinceros debían de llegar refuerzos pues para su desgracia los malos los superaban en número.

Claro que contaban con al ayuda de los maestros y de los integrantes del ED pero aun así los superaban en número.

- Hermione hay que llevarlos a un lugar seguro, no podemos continuar así - dijo Ron mientras desarmaba uno de los tantos mortífagos que esa noche se habían conglomerado para luchar contra ellos al servicio de su señor.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo pero a ¿Dónde? - pregunto Hermione - ¡Expecto Patronum! - ocasionando que de su varita saliera una masa de humo gris que tomaba forma de un águila y embestía a un dementor que se acercaba a ella.

- Chicos los profesores no van ha aguantar por mucho tiempo - dijo Neville mientras les indicaba a unos alumnos de 2º que se acercaran hacia el centro del salón pues los maestros junto con otros del ED formaron una barricada para protegerlos (O.O Me sorprende Neville como pudo lograr decir todo eso y mejor aún que el niño le entendiera todo, no les digo que son grandes y poderosos estos crios).

- Hermione necesitamos un trasladador - dijo Luna mientras ayudaba a una alumna que se había lastimado la pierna al parecer.

- Si claro y de donde planeas que lo saque, de mi bolsa mágica o que - dijo Hermione.

- Pues construye uno para que se dirija hacia el ministerio de magia - dijo Luna así como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo.

- Y ¿Cómo planeas que lo dirija hacia allá? ¬¬ - pregunto Hermione volteando a ver a Luna.

- Con esto - dijo la profesora McGonagall mientras le aventaba un anillo con el escudo de Hogwarts.

De repente se escucho un chillido muy fuerte que casi deja sordos a todo el alumnado y profesorado de Hogwarts en ese instante todos los mortífagos y alimañas o cualquier otra cosa salieron del salón, cosa que sorprendió sobremanera a todos.

- No huyan cobardes - dijo Ron - nos tuvieron miedo Ja- dijo Ron un poco0 mas tranquilo pues empezaba a creer que ya no iba a vivir para contar todo esto que les estaban pasando.

- No lo creo corazón mira - dijo Hermione mientras apuntaba hacia una ventana, a lo lejos se podía observar como un puntito negro se empezaba a hacer mas grande cada vez que se acercaba al castillo.

- Vampiros! - exclamo Luna mientras observaba como entraban por los ventanales y se les quedaban viendo como diciendo: Que banquete nos vamos a dar.

- Muy bien que funda el pánico, ¿Alguien sabe algún hechizo contra vampiros? - pregunto Parvarti mientras trataba de aturdir un vampiro pero no daba resultado.

- No me veas a mi, se contra lobos, arañas, termitas pero no me se ninguno contra ellos - dijo Deán mientras corría hacía ellos pues no podía hacer nada contra los vampiros.

- Tal ves nosotros podamos ayudarles - dijo Bill mientras entraba al gran salón junto a Charly Weasley - Crusian Mortem - apunto con su varita hacia uno de los vampiros ocasionando que una cruz con luz solar se forma y le diera al vampiro quien se hizo cenizas a los pocos segundos del impacto.

- Bueno ya que se soluciono eso, denme 10 minutos para hacer el trasladador - dijo Hermione mientras se alejaba un poco de ellos para armarlo.

- Amor espero te sirvan 5 minutos pues es lo único que tienes - dijo Ron mientras luchaba contra un vampiro.

- Vamos chicos no se dejen vencer por estos gusanos chupa sangre, Crusian Mortem - dijeron al mismo tiempo los gemelos Weasley.

Y así los alumnos empezaron a hacer su mayor esfuerzo para poder repeler a los vampis (Ni que fueran moscos, vdd).

- Hermione! Corazón, Apúrate! - gritaba Ron mientras ayudaba a los gemelos.

- Así no me ayudas en mucho corazón - dijo Hermione mientras se concentraba para armar el trasladador.

- Pues diles eso a los vampiros que me quieren comer, ¡Crusian Mortem! - decía Ron mientras exterminaba uno de los muchos vampiros que había -Nunca vana dejar de llegar esos animalejos - agrego.

- Aguanta un poco mas Ronald por Dios, ya esta lis…… Suéltame animalejo sucio - decía Hermione pataleando como niña chiquita pues un vampiro la había atrapado.

- Cállate! Sangre sucia - le dijo el vampiro mientras luchaba por mantener quieta a Hermione quien no se mantenía quieta.

Eso fue como si a Hermione le hubieran echado un balde con agua Fría, se tensiono completamente y:

- Co-como te a-tre-vis-te a decirme ÒÓ - dijo Hermione quien se notaba muy enojada.

- Ya calla… - el vampiro no pudo terminar de decir pues Hermione le había volteado la cara con la fuerte cachetada que le acababa de proporcionar - . - Vampiro abofeteado.

- Mira inche bicho raro U.U nadie pero absolutamente nadie me dice sangre sucia, entendiste o - dijo Hermione - Pero si…. (º.º) - nuevamente el vampiro fue interrumpido por Hermione - Nada de pero's u.u ya te dije nadie me puede decir así, si ni mis padres me lo dicen mucho menos un murcielaguito de quinta - - que… . - trataba de decir el vampiro pero no lo dejaba Hermione - nada ya te dije, además ya cállate ya me canse de esta charla U.U, Crusian Mortem! - dijo Hermione dando por finalizada esta plática - Pues mira este majadero que se creía ò.o …. n.n Ron, Corazón ya esta el trasladador - dijo Hermione volteando a ver a Ron con la mejor sonrisa que tenia dibujada en la cara.

- ………. - Todos.

- ¿QUE? - pregunto Hermione.

.:----:. .:----:. .: ----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .: ----:. .:----:. .:----:.

- Ya me tienes aquí, que es lo que esperas - dijo Harry impaciente pues Voldemort no hacía mas que caminar de un lado a otro.

- Ya lo se pero para que esta fiesta comience necesitamos de ciertos elementos, así que ponte cómodo - dijo Voldemort mientras que invocaba dos sillas y le indicaba que se sentara.

- Pero para que esperar, ya me tienes aquí no era eso lo que querías - dijo Harry mientras tomaba asiento - ¿Cuáles serán los elementos faltantes? - pensó Harry.

- ya te dije que son de necesaria asistencia, además veo que has estado entrenando - dijo Voldemort mientras tomaba asiento. - He estado ejercitándome un poco, siento no haberte invitado pero que le vamos a hacer - dijo Harry mientras se acomodaba sus gafas.

- Me doy cuenta que Potter conoce el sarcasmo - dijo con una breve sonrisa.

- Y no es lo único que he aprendido durante este tiempo - dijo Harry, si que estos años le habían sentado bien a Harry a parte de haberse desarrollado físicamente había madurado mucho, ya no se dejaría manejar como antes y si algo debía de pasar eso seria el final de Voldemort.

- Vamos Potter no seas desesperado, si ya aguantaste estos años que te cuesta un poco más de tiempo - dijo Voldemort.

-……. - no recibió respuesta por parte de Harry.

- Bueno entonces te mostrare a la primera sorpresa, Bella & Morgana tráiganla - declaro Voldemort.

Y desde las sombras aparecieron Bella y Morgana cargando un cuerpo que Harry pudo conocer como:

- Gin! Suéltenla si no quieren morir en este instante - dijo Harry apuntando amenazadoramente con su varita a Bella y Morgana.

- Tranquilo aun sigue con vida, al menos por ahora - dijo Voldemort - necesito testigos y de preferencia vivos para que puedan presenciar la muerte del niño que vivió: "Harry Potter" - agrego Voldemort.

Soltaron a Ginny cerca de Harry y se retiraron, Harry corrió hacia ella para comprobar su estado.

- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto Harry cuando llego a lado de Gin.

- Si no te preocupes, lo siento soy una tonta al no poderme defender - dijo Ginny un tanto triste por haberse dejado atrapar tan fácilmente.

- No te preocupes lo bueno que esta bien y vamos levántate que tengo una cuenta pendiente con cierto ser - dijo Harry mientras la ayuda a ponerse de pie.

- Pero que enternecedor, Potter, veo que tu padre te heredo el gusto por las pelirrojas - dijo Voldemort mientras el ni siquiera se había inmutado de su lugar.

- Pues no lo se pero que bueno que tengo ese gusto - dijo desafiadamente Harry a Voldemort.

- Vaya, aunque pensándolo bien no esta nada mal la pelirroja, todavía recuerdo las tonterías que me escribías: "Hoy lo vi" "Esta tan guapo" y no se que otras tonterías - declaro Voldemort.

- No son tonterías - dijo defendiéndose Gin quien muy a pesar de la situación en al que estaba no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la declaración de Voldemort.

- Enton… - pero Voldemort no pudo terminar de decir pues una voz lo interrumpió cuyo portador lo hacia temblar.

- Buenas noches, TOM - dijo Albus Dumbledore quien portaba su tan característica expresión calmada.

- OH! Pero miren nada mas quien nos honra con su apreciable presencia, el defensor de los sangre sucia, ¿Cómo has estado, Dumby? Espero que mal - dijera Voldemort mientras lo volteaba a ver.

- Bien gracias por preguntar pero dudo mucho que me hallas llamado solo para preguntarme por mi estado de salud - dijo Voldemort mientras caminaba y se situaba a lado de Harry y Ginny.

- Veo que Como casi siempre tienes la razón, bueno como veo que ya solo falta la ultima persona ya es hora que la traigan - dijo Voldemort y a continuación pasaron dos de súbditos a quienes no les conocieron la cara pues la traían cubierta por una capa.

Los dos mortífagos tiraron a la persona que traían cargando, Harry se acerco y lo volteo boca arriba y así pudo reconocerla:

Su cara estaba marcada, sus ojos no tenían el brillo que eran muy común en el, su ropa estaba toda sucia y rasgada, se notaba a leguas que su piel tenia mucho tiempo sin haber sido tocada por los rayos solares. Su cara no tenía expresión alguna más que dolor, dolor que al parecer no lo quería abandonar.

- N-no puede ser - dijo Harry mientras caía impactado de rodillas junto a el, al reconocer de quien se trataba, Gin solo pego un grito y Dumbledore se encontraba sorprendido.

.:----:. .:----:. .: ----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .: ----:. .:----:. .:----:.

Ya lo se me quieren matar pero vean le el lado positivo ya actualice, tarde pero actualice, creo que ya va siendo hora que me vaya despidiendo, ya solo faltan dos capis, pero espero pronto regresar con una nueva historia.

Muchas gracias por cada uno de los reviews y a continuación la contestación:

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe**: Hola! Que bueno que te gusto el capi y estoy de acuerdo contigo en que como se le ocurre a Violeta hacer eso pero que la voy a hacer eso hace interesante la historia, veamos que te parece este capitulo.

o Besitos y Abrazos o.

**kika dlc**: Hola! Y de nuevo estoy de acuerdo con ustedes por que Violeta tiene que hacer esa tontería y si es una idiota, ¿Qué te pareció el capi nuevo?

o Besitos y Abrazos o.

**BeHoNeY:** Hola! Si esta muy bonito el capitulo solo que el final no me convenció. Veamos que tal le va a este.

o Besitos y Abrazos o.

**Ximena Grint** Hola! Pero se tiene que terminar algún día sino se van a aburrir y yo también quisiera estar en el lugar de Gin, también en el de Hermione y algunas partes en el lugar de Violeta.

o Besitos y Abrazos o.

**Rosy:** Hola! Por que eso pone emocionante la historia y pues no te prometo nada para el final, ya tu misma me darás tu crítica. ¿Qué te a parecido el capitulo nuevo?

o Besitos y Abrazos o.

**Adriana:** Hola! Que bueno que te animaste ha leer mi historia, ojala que te hayan gustado todos los capítulos pasados, ¿Qué te pareció el nuevo capitulo?

o Besitos y Abrazos o.

**Sirenita:** Hola! Si las canciones son muy hermosas y si vieras lo que me costo para buscar que canciones quedaba con cada una de las situaciones en las que estaban. ¿Te gusto el capitulo?

o Besitos y Abrazos o.

**Johana Rosario Zavala de Potter:** Hola! No hay problema, creo que la mayoría esta de acuerdo en que Violeta es una tonta por rechazar a Draco y en este capitulo Violeta esta como para que la matemos. ¿Qué tal el capitulo nuevo?

o Besitos y Abrazos o.

**Mormummi: **Hola! Tranquila que aquí esta el nuevo capitulo y que bueno que te ha gustado la historia pero ¿Qué te ha parecido este nuevo capitulo que he subido?

o Besitos y Abrazos o.

**Stacie-Yuka** Hola! Yo también lamento mi tardanza para subir el siguiente capitulo pero ya esta aquí pero a todo esto ¿Qué tal esta el capitulo?

o Besitos y Abrazos o.

**Picasso Ryddle: **Hola! Que bueno que te haya impresionado al historia ese era uno de los objetivos y créeme ahorita ya casi no pongo como anteriormente y espero que este capitulo no se te haya echo tan difícil de entender. Te deseo éxito en tu historia, pero ¿Qué te pareció el capitulo?

o Besitos y Abrazos o.

.:----:. .:----:. .: ----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .: ----:. .:----:. .:----:.

Bueno pues nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y espero les haya gustado el capitulo pues para lo que esperaron y que no les guste pues como que a mi no me gusta.

Cuídense mucho y como ya lo dije nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo que espero sea muy pronto:

o Besitos Y Abrazos o

Violet-Potter.


	21. Capitulo Final:

**Advertencia:** Todos los personajes, lugares, etc. Que sean de Harry Potter pertenece a la famosísima escritora J. K. Rowling (es mi ídolo) y está escrito sin ningún fin lucro.

**CaPiTuLo FiNaL: **

" **La BaTaLLa EnTrE El DrAgOn Y La SerPiEnTe "**

.:----:. .:----:. .: ----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .: ----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:.

Harry no podía creer lo que tenia enfrente de el, no sabía si estaba soñando o se estaba volviendo loco, sabía que n0 era posible que el estuviera enfrente de el que sus ojos lo pudieran ver nuevamente….

- No Potter para tu suerte no te estas volviendo loco - dijo Voldemort mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro disfrutaba el ver a Harry sin respuestas.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? - grito Ginny muy indignada, no soportaba a aquel sujeto y mucho menos que le hiciera daño a Harry, le hacía recordar como le había hecho daño a ella, como había caído como tonta ante el, pero este no era momento de acordarse de eso.

- S-Sirius? - pregunto Harry quien cayo arrodillado junto a Sirius o mejor dicho a aquello de lo que quedaba de Sirius.

- No puede ser posible pero si nadie a podido salir de ….. - trataba de decir Dumbledore ante la sorpresa de ver a Sirius ahí.

- Ja Ja Ja es sorprendente lo que puedo hacer no es cierto Albus - dijo Voldemort caminando hacia ellos.

Harry no creía aun lo que veía, ahí estaba nuevamente a su lado. Por un lado estaba feliz pro saber que el no estaba muerto pero por otro lado que tal si nuevamente era una trampa de Voldemort, ya se lo había hecho una vez y esta vez no seria tan fácil de olvidar y no lo soportaría, no soportaría el caer nuevamente ante Voldemort.

- D-Dime que es cierto que estas aquí - dijo Harry mientras que gruesas lagrimas comenzaban a salir de aquellos bellas esmeraldas que tenia por ojos - dime que no es ningún sueño o algo por el estilo - agrego.

- H-Harry…. Muchacho - fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca de Sirius, se escuchaba tan vacío, tan lejano… tan sin vida.

Harry sonrió tanto estaba tan contento, no era ningún sueño, realmente Sirius estaba vivo y sobretodo estaba frente a el, después de que…….

- Usted dijo que no se podía hacer nada para sacarlo de ahí - dijo Harry volteando a ver a Dumbledore apuntándole con un dedo, en la mirada de Harry se podía ver dolor, mucho dolor.

- Y no te mentí prácticamente no se… - Dumbledore fue nuevamente interrumpido por Voldemort.

- Así que nuevamente estas escondiéndole información al muchacho, eso esta muy mal Dumbledore no deberías esconderle información, no se supone que le tienes confianza - dijo Voldemort mirando alegremente a Dumbledore.

- En ningún momento engañe a Harry solo… - pero esta vez quien interrumpió a Dumbledore fue Harry.

- ¿Qué? Nuevamente me oculto información pero esta vez bajo que motivo, no espere ya lo se: "para protegerme" como siempre lo ha estado haciendo, ya me canse de eso, no soy ningún chiquillo que necesita de niñera para sobrevivir - dijo Harry con rencor ya comenzaba a cansarse de que lo trataran como un chiquillo que no podía ni cuidarse solo, acaso no se daban cuenta que el ya podía y quería decidir sobre su vida, desde que había llegado al mundo mágico siempre recibía instrucciones de que hacer y como hacerlo, ya habían llegado al punto de colmarle la poco paciencia que tenia.

- Harry! Como puedes decirle eso al profesor Dumbledore si el solo te ha ayudado y salvado tantas veces y tu solo le pagas con tu desconfianza- le reclamo Ginny a Harry - ¿Qué te sucede? Tu no eres así - agrego Gin mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de Harry.

- No te metas en esto Ginevra - dijo Harry tajantemente.

- Me meto por que quiero Potter - le dijo Gin molesta por el comportamiento que había tomado su novio.

- Ya ves muchacho yo te dije que te unieras a mi, conmigo nunca tendrías que pasar por esta clase de problemas, además claro, tendrías todo aquello que quisieras pero sobretodo "Poder" - Dijo Voldemort tratando de convencer a Harry (Pobre iluso).

- Tom no digas tonterías y Harry se que a veces te oculto algunas cosas pero como tu lo dijiste es por tu bien y se Harry que no eres ningún niño - dijo Dumbledore no lo demostraba pero le habían dolido esas palabras que le dijo Harry.

- Entonces cuando va a entender que puedo cuidarme solo - dijo Harry - No necesito de ninguna niñera - agrego Harry en un reproche.

- Si…. el puede protegerse - dijo Sirius mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

- Ya lo ve, no es ne…. - peor Harry fue interrumpido por Sirius.

- Puede protegerse tanto que mire…. como por su culpa caí en ese arco - dijo fríamente Sirius, esas palabras habían dejado helados a los presentes.

- ¿Q-Que? - fue lo único que pudo decir Harry, esas eran palabras que no olvidaría jamás Harry, Sirius le estaba reclamando el haberle dejado morir, si sabia que tenia un poco de culpa pero de eso a que fuera el mismísimo Sirius el que lo culpara, eso, eso era otra cosa.

- Dime Harry ¿por que lo hiciste? - decía Sirius mientras se acercaba poco a poco a Harry y acercando una de sus manos putrefactas hacia el.

- P-pero.. yo-o… trat…. De… pe …. - a Harry no le salían las palabras de la boca no soportaba el hecho de que Sirius le reclamara eso, solo lagrimas gruesas salían de esas bellas esmeraldas.

- Vamos Harry dime, dime por que no me ayudaste a salir de ese lugar - decía Sirius mientras que con sus manos envolvía entre ellas el cuello de Harry quien aún no podía reaccionar.

- Nooooo! - grito Harry separándose de Sirius - yo no fui, el tuvo la culpa - pero esas palabras se las había dicho al viento pues Sirius había desaparecido mismas palabras que fueran llevadas por el….

- Sirius! ¿Dónde est…. - pero Harry acababa de darse cuenta que ese Sirius que tenia enfrente no era el Sirius que conocía, el jamás le diría ni le haría eso, estaba siendo engañado…. Nuevamente engañado por el mismo ser, eso si que jamás seria perdonado y mucho menos se lo perdonaría a el mismo.

- Ja Ja Ja , No, No y no, no puede ser Potter nuevamente caíste, pensé que habías entendido la primera vez que paso pero al parecer me equivoque, no entiendo como puedes llegar a ser tan ingenuo - decía Voldemort mientras le levantaba su varita y gritaba - Avada Kedavra - cuyo rayo iba directamente hacia Harry quien estaba agachado en el suelo tratando se asimilar lo que había pasado hacia unos instantes, le dolía mucho todo lo que pasaba pero tenia que ser fuerte para salvar a…. Ginny ¡!

Harry se paro rápidamente y con un ligero movimiento de manos y unas cuantas palabras: Protego Máxima! - Frente a Harry apareció un especie de escudo de color amarillo que ocasiono que el hechizo rebotara y fuera directamente hacia Voldemort.

- Una Vez mas…….. Una vez más fui engañado por ti, nuevamente caí en tu trampa como un estupido - dijo Harry mientras se levanta, una raro luz empezaba a rodear todo el cuerpo de Harry pero lo más sorprendente era su mirada pues sus preciosas esmeraldas había pasado a la historia siendo sustituidas por unos color Azabache pero lo peor de eso es que ellos se podía leer dolor, venganza pero sobretodo odio mucho odio……

.:----:. .:----:. .: ----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .: ----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:.

Violeta aun seguía paralizada ante las palabras de Draco:

- Nunca me vas a perder pero entiende que debo ir a ayudar a Harry - Dijo Violeta mientras agarraba las manos de Draco y las apretaba un poco, Draco entendió y:

- Vamonos - dijo Draco y abrió la puerta para salir corriendo junto a Violeta claro que sin soltarse las manos.

Iban corriendo, cuando Draco se paro de repente ocasionando que Violeta

Se detuviera también, cuando Violeta iba a preguntar el porque del paro, Draco puso una de sus manos en la nuca de Violeta, la acerco a el con suma ternura y la beso mientras que con su otra mano rodeaba su cintura, Violeta le correspondió el beso y con sus brazos rodeo el cuello de Draco ( Yo y mi conciencia: T.T Que suerte tiene) Violeta cerro los ojos para disfrutar mejor el beso pero como todo lo bueno tiene que acabar se separaron lentamente mientras Draco abría los ojos y Violeta:

- Y eso? - pregunto Violeta aún con los ojos cerrados.

- Para que te acuerdes que tienes que estar con vida si quieres volver a probar estos exquisitos labios - dijo Draco mientras tomaba a Violeta de la mano y comenzaban a caminar mientras que Violeta solo sonreía. (Sin comentarios).

Cuando llegaron a las puertas que accedían a al gran comedor se toparon con la siguiente escena:

Los Vampiros o algunos de ellos tenían acorralados a Hermione y Ron quienes se habían quedado solos pues algunos profesores se habían ido con los alumnos, otros al igual que los gemelos y Bill Weasley habían ido a las afueras del castillo para luchar ocasionando que Ron y Hermione quedaran solos contra los vampiros.

- Chicos! - exclama Violeta al ver atrapados a Ron y Hermione.

- Violeta! Nos quitaron las varitas pero realicen el hechizo " Crusian mortem" - les dijo Hermione.

Violeta y Draco acataron las indicaciones de Hermione y juntos y al mismo tiempo realizaron el hechizo:

- Crusian Mortem - pero para sorpresa de todos los hechizos se juntaron logrando así formar una cruz muy grande que atravesaba todo el castillo ocasionando que los vampiros se desvanecieran en un dos por tres.

- Vaya chicos no era necesario tanto poder pero gracias de todos modos - dijo Ron mientras ayudaba a Hermione a ponerse de pie, había recibido un fuerte rasguño en la pierna ocasionando que ella cojeara un poco.

- ¿Dónde están los demás alumnos? - pregunto Violeta temiendo lo peor.

- No te preocupes deben de estar llegando al ministerio de magia - dijo Hermione mientras aplicaba un hechizo para aminorar el dolor que le causaba el rasguño.

- ¿Cómo es que llegaron allá? - pregunto Draco un poco extrañado pues sabia que para nada contaban con el apoyo del ministro de magia.

- Hermi hizo un trasladador - le dijo Ron orgulloso por Herm pues el hacer un trasladador no era una cosa muy fácil de realizar.

- Y Harry? - pregunto Violeta ocasionando que Hermione y Ron se voltearan a ver y se les oscureciera la mirada.

- Esta afuera…. enfrentándose a su destino - dijo Hermione mientras que sus ojos se le cristalizaban al tratar de aguantarse las ganas de llorar.

- Pero entonces que hacemos aquí, vamos a ayudarle - dijo Violeta dándose la vuelta y así poder salir de ahí para dirigirse a donde se encontraba su primo pero Draco la detuvo agarrándola por el brazo.

- ¿Dónde esta Potter? - pregunto Draco.

- En el campo de Quidditch - contesto Ron.

Y así emprendieron el camino hacia el campo de quidditch, Ron iba ayudando a Hermione pues aunque se había curado aun le dolía la pierna un poco al caminar, seguían a Violeta que iba adelante con varita en mano, los pasillos estaban tan oscuros y silenciosos que no sabían con que se encontrarían por ahí y lo peor es que ahora olía a muerte……

Ya estaban por llegar al campo de quidditch cuando Draco se detuvo y dijo:

- No! - comunico Draco a los demás ocasionando así que tanto Violeta, Ron y Hermione se detuvieran en su caminar.

- ¿Cómo que no! ¿A que te refieres? - dijo Violeta caminando hacia Draco.

- Pues que no deberíamos ir a ayudar a Harry - dijo Draco recibiendo como respuesta unas miradas de enojo de los demás.

- No seas cobarde Malfoy - dijo Ron un tanto molesto por la actitud que estaba tomando Draco.

- No soy ningún cobarde Weasley me he dado cuenta que si vamos en estos momentos a donde esta Potter es posible que simplemente le estorbemos mas de lo que le vamos a ayudar - dijo Draco - aparte de que esa batalla es entre el y Voldemort - agrego.

- ……… - Violeta, Hermione y Ron.

- ¿Qué propones entonces? - pregunto Herm ella sabia que Draco tenia toda la razón aunque por mas que quisieran ayudarlo no harían gran cosa.

- Ya que no podemos ayudarlo por ese lado pues lo ayudaremos desde afuera - dijo Draco mientras señalaba hacia el bosque prohibido, en donde a las afueras del bosque se batían en duelo muchos aurores entre otros magos y profesores.

Emprendieron su caminar hacia el bosque, los cuatro sabían que allí adelante se encontrarían posiblemente con el final de sus días pero sabían que si morían, morirían luchando por tener un mundo con paz y felicidad.

- Están listos - dijo Draco deteniéndose unos cuantos metros antes de llegar al bosque, por parte de Violeta recibió como respuesta que la mano de ella se juntara con la de el, Draco volteo a verla y esta le dedico la mejor sonrisa que tenia o al menos la mejor en esos momentos.

Hermione y Ron se abrazaron y besaron muy tiernamente en momentos como esos era cuando se arrepentían el no haberse demostrado antes lo que sentían el uno por el otro:

- Te amo - se dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Llegaron al bosque y se encontraron con: Dragones los cuales eran comandados por Bill quienes luchaba contra los gigantes también había ogros, dementores, trol's, veelas, centauros y entre otras bestias mágicas.

Los ogros peleaban contra las Banshees, los centauros peleaban contra los trol's quienes eran embestidos por los centauros haciéndolos salir impulsados como a 10 metros pero los trol's no se quedaban atrás ellos se defendían con el mazo que tenían pero debido a lo estupidos que eran no lograban hacerles gran daño.

- Creo que deberíamos empezar con esos - dijo Hermione a Ron mientras señalaba a unas "pequeñas" langostas como:

-" Escregutos de cola explosiva " esto va a ser un poco doloroso - dijo Ron.

- Creo que… - pero Draco fue interrumpido por que fue atacado por un bicornio quien lo embistió desprevenido ocasionándole una fuerte abertura en la frente al caer contra el suelo.

El bicornio es una demoníaca criatura que come carne humana, su nombre sugiere que tiene 2 cuernos.

- Estas bien? - pregunto Violeta quien corrió a ayudar a Draco para que se levantara (¬¬ Como se le ocurre preguntar eso si no acaba de ver lo que le hicieron al pobre de mi Draquito…)

- Pues no lo creo - dijo Draco mientras tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos para tapar un poco la herida que se había hecho al caer al suelo - Stupefy! - dijo Draco ocasionando que el Bicornio quedara inmóvil.

- Será mejor que nos pongamos a la defensiva - dijo Violeta ayudando a levantarse a Draco.

Pero a unos metros de ahí se batían en duelo una Manticota quien es una bestia griega sumamente peligrosa tiene la cabeza de un hombre, el cuerpo de un león y la cola de un escorpión y una Quimera quien es un extraño monstruo griego con cabeza de león, cuerpo de cabra y cola de dragón.

Al parecer la Manticora llevaba las de perder pues la Quimera era un poco mas hábil que ella.

.:----:. .:----:. .: ----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .: ----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:.

Mientras tanto en un lugar no tan lejano del bosque prohibido, nuestro maguito veía con extremo odio a Voldemort, esta vez no dejaría escapar a ese ser tan horroroso, esta vez si acabaría con el y esa batalla que había iniciado desde la misma noche en la que le había arrancado la vida a sus padres.

- Veo que por fin conoceré al verdadero Harry Potter -dijo Voldemort mientras seguía sigilosamente cada uno de los movimientos de Harry.

- ……… - Harry simplemente lo veía directamente a los ojos sin emitir ningún ruido.

- Vamos Potter es momento de que inicie nuestra verdadera batalla - dijo Voldemort mientras hacia aun lado su varita y….

- Desmaius -dijo Harry con un suave movimiento de mano.

- No puede ser Potter ese es un hechizo insignificante hasta para ti - dijo Voldemort mientras con un movimiento de manos se protegía del hechizo y:

- Cruccio -

Pero a Harry ni cosquillas le hizo ese Cruccio.

- Cruccio Mortem - contesto Harry creando un rayo de color azul diera directamente a Voldemort quien cayo de espaldas al parecer un tanto inconsciente - Vamos levántate que eso ni….

- Cruccio Mortem - contraataco Voldemort, Harry cayo sintiendo un poco de dolor - me conoces muy bien Potter pero no tanto como para saber cuando voy a atacarte - agrego.

- E-eres un tanto astuto! - dijo Harry mientras se levantaba un poco mareado, si que no esperaba ese Cruccio tan pronto.

- Créeme no eres el primero ni el ultimo que me lo dice - dijo Voldemort sonriendo si es que ha ese gesto que hacía se le podía llamar sonrisa.

- No sonrías tan pronto que todavía no me ganas - Harry cerro los ojos y se inclino un poco hacia el suelo puso una mano sobre el y la otra la elevo indicando hacía el cielo **-_" Lethargy Of The Purple Thunder "_**- exclamo Harry provocando que de pronto en el cielo se avecinaran una nubes de color negro y que de entre ellas cayeran fuertes truenos de color morado que fueron a dar directamente a Voldemort lo cual lo tomo desprevenido ocasionándole fuertes descargas acompañadas con unas fuertes raíces que salieron del suelo para apresarlo.

Voldemort cayo muy debilitado pero cuando Harry iba a atacarlo nuevamente, este con un movimiento de su mano atrajo a Gin y la uso como escudo.

- Veamos Potter si ahora te atreverás a atacarme aun a sabiendas que puedes llegar a lastimar o hasta incluso matar a la pequeña Weasley - dijo Voldemort.

- Eres un cobarde como te escudas detrás de ella, esta pelea es entre nosotros deja en paz a ella y a los demás - agrego Harry quien al parecer había regresado a la normalidad al ver en peligro a Gin, sus ojos volvían a ser esas preciosas esmeraldas y ya no lo irradiaba aquella luz un tanto cegadora.

- No puedo desaprovechar las oportunidades que se me brindan - dijo Voldemort mientras movía su mano y con un movimiento de su mano: Cruccio! - directamente a la espalda de Gin quien debido a la proximidad que había cayo inconsciente.

- Como te atreviste a tocarla - dijo Harry - **_"Rejection" _**- Voldemort salio expulsado por los aires y se incrusto contra el suelo, Harry corrió hacia Gin y la llamo:

- Ginny! - dijo Harry pero no recibió respuesta, esto si que se lo pagaría muy caro Voldemort pagaría muy caro el daño que le ocasiono a Gin.

- Tranquilo muchacho solo esta inconsciente, yo me quedo con ella y tu ve tras el - dijo Dumbledore quien llego a comprender que esa había dejado de ser su lucha para ahora ser únicamente de Harry y Voldemort.

Voldemort al parecer se dirigía a lo que era un dragón para ser más exactos un:

"**Bola de fuego chino "**- dijo Harry corriendo hacia donde estaba Voldemort, el bola de fuego chino también llamado "dragón león" es el único dragón oriental que existe tiene un aspecto especialmente llamativo. De escamas suaves y escarlatas, tiene una hilera de astas doradas alrededor de la cara, un hocico chato y ojos sumamente protuberantes.

Se ganó ese nombre por la llama con forma de hongo que sale de sus narinas cuando está enfadado. Pesa entre dos y cuatro toneladas, y la hembra es más grande que el macho. Es agresivo, pero más tolerante con sus congéneres que la mayoría de los dragones; algunas veces acepta compartir su territorio con otros dos bolas de fuego. Aunque puede comer casi todos los mamíferos que se conocen, prefiere cerdos y seres humanos….

Cuando estuvo por llegar en donde estaba Voldemort este emprendió el vuelo:

- Ahora que harás Potter - dijo Voldemort - ataca Karnin! - una fuerte llamarada iba directamente hacia Harry quien por poco no lograba esquivarla.

- _Maldición ahora que voy a hacer, no puedo pasarme esquivando las flama_s - pensaba Harry mientras esquivaba nuevamente las llamas potentes del dragón.

- Harry! - le gritaron, Harry volteo a ver de quien se trataba y apareció entre las nubes Bill quien venia montado arriba de un:

_- _**" Colacuerno Húngaro " ** - Harry conocía muy bien esa clase de dragón, era considerado el más peligroso de todos los dragones, el colacuerno húngaro tiene escamas negras, y su cuerpo es parecido al de un lagarto. Tiene ojos amarillos, cuernos broncíneos y pincho de un color similar que surgen de su larga cola. El colacuerno posee una de las llamas de mayor alcance (más de quince metros). Se alimentan de cabras, ovejas y, siempre que es posible, de humanos.

- Creo que ahora te servirá mejor a ti - dijo mientras acababa de aterrizar y le entrega las riendas - por cierto Dumbledore te manda esto - dijo Bill mientras le entregaba:

- La espada d Godric Gryffindor - recordó cuando la utilizo en su segundo año en Hogwarts para matar al basilisco y poder salvar a Gin y sin saber que a partir de ese año esa pequeña pelirroja se iría metiendo en su corazón primero como amiga y ahora como algo más - Gracias Bill - dijo Harry montándose al dragón y emprendió el vuelo, sentía como si estuviera arriba de su querida Saeta de fuego.

- Suerte Harry! - Grito Bill antes de salir de aquel lugar. Harry estaba frente a Voldemort nuevamente con la espada atada a su espalda.

- Yo creo que ya basta de juegos, ahora mismo pagaras cada una de las vidas que has quitado en especial las de mis padres y Sirius - dijo Harry mientras desfondaba la poderosa espada con rubíes incrustados en la empuñadura ya puntaba hacia el.

- Veo que Voldemort te dio un regalito - dijo Voldemort, Harry lo ataco primero con espada en mano se fue encima de Voldemort, la espada iba directamente hacia el pecho de Voldemort pero algo se interpuso entre ellos, en la mano de Voldemort se materializo la espada de Salazar Slytherin (Vamos a suponer que existe).

- Que! Pensaste que como heredero de Slytherin únicamente tenia esa cámara - dijo Voldemort mientras que empujaba a Harry.

- Veo que todavía me tienes algunas sorpresas - dijo Harry levantando nuevamente la espada.

- Eres brillante Potter pero basta de platica - Dijo Voldemort ya hora el fue el primero en atacar a Harry quien interpuso su espada para no ser dañado pero debido a que Voldemort era mas fuerte a lo que se refiere a masa muscular le gano el peso ocasionando que Voldemort lograra hacerle un fuerte corte en su brazo derecho.

- Arggg - grito Harry al sentir como la espada de Voldemort le hacia el corte en la espada, sintió un fuerte ardor.

- Y eso no es nada del dolor que sentirás dentro de un rato, en unos minutos sentirás como el veneno que traía la espada te comienza a quemar poco a poco la piel, luego se internara hasta tus músculos, huesos y por ultimo llegara hasta tu corazón, el cual comenzara a latir rápidamente y de súbito se detendrá logrando así acabar con tu vida - dijo Voldemort saboreando cada segundo de dolor que pasaba Harry.

Harry comenzaba a marearse, donde se encontraba Fawkes cuando uno lo necesitaba, Harry se empezaba a poner completamente azul como si se estuviera asfixiando, el dragón comenzó a emitir unos ruidos muy extraños y de entre sus escamas empezaron a salir un tipo de burbujas de color verde que comenzaron a rodear a Harry y a posarse sobre el, cuando la primera burbuja toco a Harry por todo su cuerpo una extraña luz lo cubrió completamente, ocasionando que tanto su herida se curara y el recobraba su energía y fuerza.

- Creo que nuevamente haz fallado Voldi, Stupefy - grito Harry ocasionando que Voldemort se mareara.

- Creo que es otro el que me subestima, toma - de entre una de las manos de Voldemort se formo una bola de energía de color negro, al cual fue a parar directamente al pecho de Harry ocasionando que este soltara la espada y que el cayera en picada directamente hacia el suelo.

- Engorgio! - exclamo Dumbledore antes de que Harry se estrellara contra el suelo, el pasto creció tanto que Harry no llego a tocar el suelo, Dumbledore venia acompañado a Ginny que se puso de necia en querer ir ayudar a Harry.

-Harry! - grito Gin mientras Corría hacia el lugar en donde momentos antes Harry había caído. - Harry! Harry! Despierta amor yo se que tu puedes - decía Gin mientras trataba de reanimar a Harry.

- G-Ginny?- pregunto Harry mientras abría lentamente los ojos, esa caída si que había sido dolorosa pero un poco más doloroso fue la bola de energía que le aventó Voldemort - ¿Cómo estas? - preguntó Harry incorporándose un poco para examinar a Ginny.

- No crees que me haces mucho esa pregunta - dijo Ginny mientras lo abrazaba y lloraba entre sus brazos.

- Tranquila Gin no llores por favor - dijo Harry mientras la envolvía entre sus brazos para que se calmara un poco.

- Como quieres que no llore, si estoy viendo como te debates entre la vida y la muerte - dijo Gin bajando la mirad al suelo.

- Ya lo se pero ese es mi destino desde el día en que murieron mis padres - dijo Harry mientras que con la mano levantaba el mentón de Gin para que lo viera a los ojos - pero recuerda que pase lo que pase siempre ye voy a amar - dijo Harry, se encontraba dentro de una encrucijada, de la cual el resultaría ser victima o peor aun asesino y alguna de esas opciones era la suya aun muy a su pesar.

- Pero…. - Ginny fue interrumpida por aquel ser tan despreciable.

- Potter! Sal de donde quiera que estés, no te escondas - dijo Voldemort mientras sobrevolaba aquel pedazo de selva que se había formado gracia al hechizo que había realizado Dumbledore.

Harry se separa de Gin y comienza a caminar para dirigirse hacia el lugar en donde estaba Voldemort, este último sobrevolaba aquel lugar en busca del niño que vivió.

Gin lo detuvo agarrándolo por un brazo:

- Espera! Quiero que lleves esto contigo - dijo Gin mientras le entregaba a Harry el dije que el le había regalado.

- No pero si yo te lo di… - decía Harry mientras que Ginny le ponía el collar.

- No te lo estoy regalando, solo te lo estoy prestando para recuerdes que siempre estoy a tu lado y que tienes que regresar vivo para que me lo devuelvas y mas vale que regrese Potter por que quiero de vuelta mi collar - dijo Gin dándose la vuelta y salir corriendo de ese lugar en donde se quedaba parte de su corazón.

- _Ginny! _- era el único pensamiento que traía Harry mientras se encaminaba para luchar contra su destino.

- Potter! - seguía insistiendo Voldemort.

De entre la oscuridad generada por la llegada de la noche y la espesura de aquel lugar salio un rayo de color blanco que impacto a Voldemort ocasionando que se cayera del Dragón y que este se desplomara inconsciente.

- Aquí estoy - dijo Harry.

- Potter juega limpio, mira lo que le hiciste a Karnin - dijo Voldemort mientras veía a su dragón tirado en el suelo inconciente.

- Si jugara limpio como tú dices ya estuviera muerto - dijo Harry.

- Bueno en ese caso, Nagini - dijo Voldemort de entre las sombras apareció esa horrible serpiente que hace años había atacado al señor Weasley hiriendo casi de muerte pero que gracias Harry no logro su cometido.

- Nagini demuéstrale a Potter cual es tu poder - dijo Voldemort quien con un movimiento de manos triplico el tamaño de la serpiente y se monto sobre ella.

- Ataca - dijo Voldemort en Parsel.

Nagini iba a atacar e iba a conseguir su cometido si no fuera por que el colacuerno apareció y la repelió con una de sus flamas.

- Gracias - dijo Harry mientras nuevamente se montaba al dragón - ahora si ya estamos iguales Voldemort -

- Cuando te darás cuenta que jamás seremos iguales - dijo Voldemort quien esquivaba nuevamente un ataque del dragón - vamos que ni tu padre siendo un mago mas preparado que tu me pudo vencer y ni que decir de esa sangre sucia que tenias como madre muy a pesar de su origen era muy fuerte pero tampoco pudo conmigo, dime que me podrás hacer tu - agrego Voldemort esa había sido la gota que derramo el vaso.

- CALLATE! - grito Harry nuevamente sus ojos habían cambiado pero ahora brillaba también el collar que le había dado Ginny y con mayor intensidad.

- Veamos si ahora me puedes si quiera tocar - dijo Voldemort mientras desfundaba la espada de Slytherin.

- Espada - exclamo Harry y entre sus manos se materializo la espada de Gryffindor.

Voldemort siendo mas inteligente ataco primero a Harry quien alcanzo a poner un escudo con su mano libre.

Y así comenzó la verdadera batalla, entre espadazos y hechizos, esto se estaba volviendo muy cansado APRA Harry quien no tenía mucha práctica en el arte de la espada.

- Vamos Potter no me digas que ya te cansaste, **" Court Of Thorns " **- dijo Voldemort y Harry recibió una lluvia de espinas que le hicieron pequeños cortes y dañando terriblemente al dragón, Harry decidió que ya había ayudado demasiado el dragón así que aterrizaron y dejo que se fuera el dragón.

- Ahora que harás Potter sin tu dragón - dijo Voldemort mientras se acercaba a Potter aun encima de Nagini.

- Esto **"Quake Of Rock "-** Fuertes picos de rocas salieron del suelo logrando atravesar a Nagini quien casi al instante cayo muerta.

- Eres inteligente Potter pero todavía quedo yo - dijo Voldemort mientras miraba directamente a los ojos a Harry.

Harry empuño su espada al igual que Voldemort, los dos comenzaron a correr directamente hacia el otro pero Harry fue ahora más rápido que el:

- **" Rain Of Poisoned Thunders " **- pequeños rayos ocasionaban cortes en el cuerpo de Voldemort y por ultimo:

- **" Thunder Of The Black Orbium " **- hizo un corte en diagonal de izquierda a derecha, otro de derecha a izquierda y por ultimo uno en medio el cual atravesó a Voldemort.

- Muerte! - toco el suelo Harry y de ahí salio una luz roja que rodeo el cuerpo de Voldemort y en instantes voldemort de hizo cenizas - JA JA JA - fue lo ultimo que escucho de ese ser tan……..

Harry guardo al espada y se fue caminado directamente hacia el castillo, las nubes grises que adornaban esa noche desaparecieron al igual que las cenizas de Voldemort y dieron lugar a una hermosa luna nueva y a las estrellas mas brillantes que había visto en lo que llevaba de vida.

- _Por fin llego a su final esta lucha tan sangrienta y dolorosa, por fin comenzaremos a tener una vida llena de paz y tranquilidad a lado de mi querida Gin_ - esos eran pensamientos que Harry llevaba mientras se dirigía al castillo.

Harry llego a las puertas del castillo, donde se habían improvisado un tipo de enfermería para los heridos, todos estaban ayudando, recorrió con los ojos cada uno de los lugares para buscarle y……

Ahí estaba Gin ayudando a Violeta a curar a Draco que había terminado muy mal herido….

- Ginny! - dijo muy débilmente Harry debido al cansancio que tenia cuando la vio de espaldas atendiendo a Draco.

- Harry! - dijo Gin mientras sin querer lastimaba a Draco quien estaba siendo atendido por ella y Violeta…

- No Ginny es Draco no Har…… - pero Violeta alcanzo a ver a

-Harry! - Violeta.

-Harry! - Ron.

-Harry! - Hermione.

-Harry! - Luna.

-Harry! - Neville.

- Potter - Draco (¬¬ Siempre hay alguien que rompa la secuencia).

Violeta corrió a abrazar a su primo seguida por Hermione y luna quienes estaban llorando al ver sano y salvo a Harry.

- Harry bienvenido! - dijo Neville abrazándolo.

- Hermano estas de vuelta - dijo Ron mientras lo abrazaba - Gracias - dijo Harry.

- Potter, bien hecho - dijo Draco mientras se había levantado para estrecharle la mano.

Pero nuestro héroe solo pensaba y veía a una sola persona:

- Gin, no piensas hablarme - dijo Harry caminando hacia ella quien seguía de espaldas a el.

- No quiero…. No quiero voltear y toparme con la realidad, realidad en la cual tú a lo mejor no estés - dijo Gin mientras volvía a llorar (Como llora esta niña).

- Crees que si no fuera real te pudiera devolver esto - dijo Harry mientras frente a Ginny extendía su mano y le mostraba el collar que le había regalado - recuerda que me dijiste que lo querías de vuelta, así que aquí estoy cumpliendo mi…. - Gin Volteo a verlo para comprobar que en realidad era Harry su Harry y lo abrazo - palabra - termino de decir Harry mientras también la abrazaba fuerte mente - también te dije que no te desharías de mi tan fácilmente -agrego.

.:----:. .:----:. .: ----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .: ----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:.

Todo mundo andaba celebrando la muerte de Voldemort, los alumnos regresaron al castillo y de ahí se suspendieron las clases para que pudieran regresar a casa a lado de su familia.

Ron, Hermione, Luna y Neville se encontraba arriba de uno de los carruajes que los llevarían a Hogsmeade para de ahí partir a Londres.

Harry, Ginny y Violeta se estaban subiendo a otro, Harry y Ginny ya estaban arriba solo faltaba Violeta:

- Vamos Violeta apúrate - dijo Harry.

Violeta vio hacia atrás y vio como Draco se subía al último carruaje solo….

- Chicos los veo en Hogsmeade - dijo Violeta y salio corriendo hacia el carruaje en donde estaba Draco.

- Violeta! ¿A dónde va? - dijo Harry viendo como salía corriendo su prima.

- Déjala amor seguro va a ver a Draco - dijo Gin mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

- AH a Draco…… DRACO! ¿Por qué tiene que ir a verlo? - dijo Harry.

- Ay amor eres tan lento en esto - dijo Ginny mientras le explicaba lo que sucedía entre Violeta y Draco.

- ¿Qué! ¿Cómo que ha Draco le gusta mi prima? Y peor aun ¿Cómo que a ella le gusta Draco? Eso si que no, no voy a permitir que... - dijo Harry.

- Potter déjate de comportar como hermano celoso que ese papel ya lo tiene Ron - dijo Gin.

- Pero… - Harry.

- Pero nada - dijo Gin y lo beso. (O.O Yo también quiero callarlo así.)

.:----:. .:----:. .: ----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .: ----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:.

Draco estaba viendo por la ventana como la nieve comenzaba a cubrir el camino hacia Hogsmeade, cuando de repente abren la puerta dando paso a:

- Violeta! - exclamo Draco.

- H-Hola me puedo ir aquí - dijo Violeta con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas parte por el frió que hacía y al otra por lo que iba a hacer.

- Claro, ¿Qué no et ibas con Potter y Ginny? - pregunto Draco ayudándola para que subiera al carruaje.

- Bueno es que estaba haciendo mal tercio…. Además que tienen de malo que me quiera ir en este carruaje - dijo Violeta volteándolo a ver un poco enojada pero esa actitud era debido a lo nerviosa que se encontraba.

- Si pero por que precisamente en este - dijo Draco extrañado.

- Mejor dime que me vaya no - dijo Violeta quien se levanto para irse del carruaje y Draco se levanto para detenerla pero el carruaje comenzó a moverse ocasionando que los dos perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran, Violeta quedo encima de Draco.

- Creo que ya es tarde para eso - dijo Draco viéndola directamente a los ojos y luego veía sus labios, como se le antojaba besarlos solo esperaba una buena excusa…...

- C-Creo que mejor, m m m - Draco había callado a Violeta con un beso, ella cerro los ojos y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Draco mientras que este ponía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella, el beso se profundizo mucho mas, en ese beso se les estaba hiendo la vida.

Cuando se separaron un poco para tomar un poco de aire, Violeta tomo un poco de aire y aun con los ojos cerrados dijo:

- Te quiero - y se fundieron nuevamente en un beso.

.:----:. .:----:. .: ----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .: ----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:.

Cuando llegaron los últimos 2 carruajes la mayoría ya estaban en los vagones:

Harry y Ginny se adelantaron al ver que Violeta estaba un tanto ocupada, Harry había ido a traerla pero al ver lo que pasaba casi le da el infarto y peor aun los iba a interrumpir pero Ginny se lo llevo de ahí jalándole de la oreja.

- Ginny! Harry! - dijo Hermione llamando la atención de los chicos para que vieran en que vagón estaban.

- Harry vamos a otro lado - dijo Gin mientras lo guiaba hacia el ultimo vagón.

- Pero…. - trato de decir Harry.

- No seremos los únicos perdidos - dijo Gin un poco sonrojada.

- Quieres decir que Draco y Violeta….. - dijo Harry.

- Amor déjalos, además lo único que quiero que en estos momentos ocupe tu mente soy yo - dijo Gin mientras lo llevaba de la mano hacia atrás.

.:----:. .:----:. .: ----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .: ----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:.

- Creo que no me escucharon - dijo Hermione a los demás, no le pensaba decir a Ron que se habían ido al último vagón.

Luna y Neville iban platicando acerca del último número del Quisquilloso, así que mucha atención no pusieron, Hermione se fue a sentar a lado de Ron y puso su cara en las piernas de Ron quien se le quedo viendo muy profundamente.

- Que tanto me ves - dijo Hermione.

- Lo hermosa que eres - dij0o Ron acercándose un poco para besarla.

- ¿Qué mas? - dijo Hermione quien iba cerrando los ojos.

- Lo inteligente - Ron

- Aja- Hermione.

- Brillante - Ron

- Sip - Hermione.

- Eres toda mía - dijo Ron y la beso siendo muy bien correspondido por Hermione.

.:----:. .:----:. .: ----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .: ----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:.

Cuando llegaron al último vagón decidieron salir por la puerta que daba hacia fuera:

- Pasamos muchas cosas durante este año, verdad - dijo Gin recargándose en el barrancal.

- Si pero lo mas hermoso de todo es que te tengo a ti - dijo Harry mientas ponía sus manos cada una alado del cuerpo de Gin y le besaba al nuca.

- Y yo a ti - dijo volteándose para verlo, como amaba a ese hombre que tenia enfrente, no sabia como su admiración se había vuelto amor y ahora ya no sabia que haría si el se fuera se había vuelto tan indispensable para ella.

Ahí la tenia frente a el, la mujer mas hermosa que había conocido y sobretodo a la que mas ha amado y amara, no fue fácil pero por fin estaban en total paz y podían disfrutar de su amor a al 100.

- Te amo - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, Harry se inclino para besar los tan dulces labios de su novia mientras que Ginny le correspondía, su beso decía tantas cosas a la vez pero sobretodo transmitía amor, mucho amor.

Mientras ellos se besaban el sol comenzaba a ocultarse para dar lugar a la preciosa noche que había sido testigo fiel de aquel gran amor:

- Ellos estaban **" SIMPLEMENTE ENAMORADOS" **-

**FIN.**

.:----:. .:----:. .: ----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .: ----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:.

.:----:. .:----:. .: ----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .: ----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:.

Y así queridos lectores termino un capitulo mas en al vida de nuestros maguitos, así que hasta pront….

- Nooooo! - gritaron todos.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto.

- Cuéntales un poco que paso después de todo esto - agrego Hermione.

- Esta bien pero eso será en el siguiente capitulo - digo mientras cierro mi libreta.

.:----:. .:----:. .: ----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .: ----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:.

.:----:. .:----:. .: ----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .: ----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:.

.:----:. .:----:. .: ----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .: ----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:.

Hola!

Bueno después de que el pasado 14 de agosto cumplí un año escribiendo en Fan Fiction, por fin a llegado a su fin esta historia que espero haya sido de su agrado, les agradezco a cada uno de ustedes los reviews que me enviaron con sus felicitaciones y muestras de cariño pero sobretodo les agradezco el tiempo que se tomaron para poder leer cada uno de los capítulos que componen esta historia se los agradezco.

Bueno pues ahora les quiero comentar que pienso hacer 3 epílogos, una para cada una de las parejas: Harry & Ginny, Ron & Hermione

Y Violeta & Draco.

Así que si están de acuerdo se los agradeciera que me lo comunicaran a través de los reviews.

Y que les pareció el capitulo final créanme que no se como le hice pero creo que la batalla final no quedo tan fea, es que para narrar peleas no soy muy buena, quisiera que también me comentaran que les pareció este ultimo capi. Oigan muchas gracias por los últimos reviews que me enviaron perdón por no contestarlos pero ya ven como anda la cosa con eso.

Bueno sin más nada que decir se despide por ahora su escritora (Conciencia: ¬¬ Te dices escritora nada más por hacer una pequeña historia? Yo: T.T Que mala eres conmigo).

Violet-Potter.

.:----:. .:----:. .: ----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .: ----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:.

.:----:. .:----:. .: ----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .: ----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:.

.:----:. .:----:. .: ----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .: ----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:.


	22. Epilogo I

**Advertencia:** Todos los personajes, lugares, etc. Que sean de Harry Potter pertenece a la famosísima escritora J. K. Rowling (es mi ídolo) y está escrito sin ningún fin lucro.

**E P I L O G O I**

Después de esa oscura batalla, el mundo mágico regreso a su habitual estado de paz; claro que con los problemas que comúnmente suceden en toda comunidad.

Los aurores que sobrevivieron, los estudiantes de Hogwarts al igual que los profesores que ayudaron en la batalla final fueron condecorados por el ministerio de magia y una que otra institución particular.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Violeta, Neville, Seamos, Deán entre los demás del ED que se graduaban ese año lo hicieron con honores, claro que a los demás que habían participado fueron condecorados como en el caso de Ginny, Luna y algunos otros. Hermione junto con una chica de Ravenclaw fueron los premios anuales de esa generación, cabe mencionar que Ron estaba feliz por su novia.

Pero ahora nos trasladaremos a el baile de graduación, en la noche todos se divertían de lo lindo, algunos bailando con sus respectivas parejas o platicando siendo el tema principal "La batalla Final". Harry y Ginny se encontraban a las afueras del salón habían decidido mejor salir a los jardines, Harry ya estaba un tanto abrumado que le hicieran preguntas sobre la batalla y lo que mas deseaba en ese momento era por fin cerrar ese capitulo tan doloroso de su vida aunque también tuvo su lado bueno y eso se encontraba justamente en ese momento entre sus brazos y observando las estrellas.

- ¿Quieres bailar? - pregunto Harry observando a Ginny, extendiéndole la mano para que se la tomara, y en ese preciso momento se comenzó a escuchar en cada rincón de Hogwarts el tema "Everthing I Do, Do I For You" De Bryam Adams.

- Claro amor- dijo Ginny aceptando la mano de Harry, pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry y este puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella y comenzaron a bailar.

- Esa noche había sido desde un principio tan mágica pero ahora que los observo creo que no hay palabras para describirla - dijo Albus Dumbledore observando todo desde un ventanal cercano.

- Te amo - susurro Harry al oído de Ginny mientras la abrazaba más fuerte.

- Yo también te amo - dijo Gin subiendo la vista y uniendo sus labios con los de Harry.

Esa noche Harry y Ginny sellarían su amor aun mas allá de la muerte, harían un pacto irrompible y que ningún mortal rompería

**.: ----:. 6 años después .: ----:.**

**- **HARRY POTTER! Todo esto es tu culpa, eres un tonto, jamás y escúchame bien Potter, jamás me volverás a tocar ni un solo pelito en lo que me resta de vida - gritaba Ginny mientras se agarraba fuertemente el vientre, si le hubieran dicho que traer un niño al mundo era tan doloroso, estaba segura que jamás dejaría que Harry la tocara (¬¬ Pero quien la manda a andar de calien….)

- Te quieres calmar amor, vamos respira no es bueno que estés haciendo corajes cuando estas a punto de dar a luz - decía Harry tratando de calmar a su ahora ya esposa mientras conducía por las calles de Londres y se dirigía hacia el hospital.

Harry y Ginny tenían un poco mas de 2 años de casados y Ginny estaba por dar a luz a su primer hijo o hija, Harry parecía niño con juguete nuevo cuando se entero que iba a ser padre, parecía como si apenas ayer le había pedido matrimonio a Ginny, cuando lo recordó no pudo evitar reírse fue todo un caso el pedirle matrimonio

**.: ----:. Flash Back .: ----:.**

Ginny estaba muy nerviosa cuando llego al departamento de Violeta, donde se había quedado de ver con Hermione y Violeta.

- Me esta engañando, Harry sale con otra mujer - declaro Ginny después de un largo silencio ocasionando la sorpresa por parte de su cuñada y prima.

- Harry! Mi primo! - pregunto Violeta conocía demasiado a Harry como para creer que su primo le haría algo así a Ginny la quería mas que a su vida como para causarle algún daño y de eso estaba muy segura - Por Dios si Harry es incapaz de matar una mosca - agrego Violeta.

- Es incapaz de matar una mosca pero es muy capaz para salir con otra mujer, que voy a hacer - dijo Gin desesperada.

- Primero que nada tranquilízate, por favor Gin, tu conoces a Harry mejor que nadie y yo no creo que sea capaz de engañarte con otra mujer……… supongamos que en todo caso eso fuera cierto, que lo dudo, como es que llegaste a esa gran deducción - dijo Hermione.

- B-Bueno primero desde hace como unos meses anda medio nervioso, no lo se siento que me esconde algo, luego hace unas semanas lo fui a visitar a la oficina y lo encontré platicando con Draco en el momento que entre a la oficina me di cuenta que cambiaron muy rápidamente de tema desde cuando Draco se preocupa por el clima de Polonia y Harry nuevamente se encontraba nervioso - dijo Gin entre el llanto.

- Vamos no seas tonta seguro mi primo anda así por que desde hace unos meses el, Draco y Ron andan atrás de Bellatrix y Morgana y estas ultimas se les han estado escapado y ya va mas de una vez y con lo referente a lo del clima de Polonia eso si no se como explicártelo, Draco en su vida ha visitado Polonia - Trato de hacer entender Violeta a Ginny al mismo tiempo que le pasaba la caja de pañuelos.

- Bueno tal ves en eso tienes razón pero como me explican que este fin de semana cuando estábamos en su casa le llamara una mujer, una tal Karina, cuando llame a Harry para decirle quien lo llamaba, el corrió y prácticamente me arrebato el teléfono de las manos y para colmo el se salio de la habitación para dizque hablar con ella en "privado "- termino de decir Ginny volviendo a llorar.

- Bueno ahí si no se que es lo que pa…… un momento que no se supone que este fin de semana ibas a descansar a la madriguera o al menos eso fue lo que nos dijiste a tu hermano y a mi cuando te invitamos a cenar a la casa de mis padres Ô.O - dijo Hermione volteando a ver sospechosamente a Gin.

- O.O YOOO! Segura que yo te dije eso - dijo Ginny.

- ¬¬ Si estoy muy segura de eso - dijo Hermione mientras se acariciaba su vientre abultado, ya tenía un poco más de 7 meses de embarazo.

- Bueno………. en realidad si iba a hacer eso pero después de irme de tu casa, me fui directamente a la Madriguera, cuando llegue a casa Harry ya estaba ahí y me convenció para que me fuera con el U.U - dijo Ginny mientras que sus mejillas se teñían un poco de rojo. Ginny desempeñaba el trabajo de reportera en "El Profeta" y en la revista "El Quisquilloso" la cual ahora era dirigida por Luna pues su padre había decidido retirarse e ir en busca de uno de esos raros especimenes que según Hermione eran inexistentes.

- Pero lo que menos hiciste fue descansar pues Harry no fue a trabajar todo el fin de semana reportándose como enfermo, eso me lo dijo Draco - dijo Violeta dirigiéndose a la cocina por unas bebidas.

- Pero eso ya no tiene importancia ahora que ya tiene a otra mujer - Ginny se soltó a llorar nuevamente.

- Ginny cálmate, lo que te recomiendo es que platiques con Harry - dijo Hermione.

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Hermione, habla con Harry - dijo Violeta saliendo de la cocina y entregándoles sus jugos de naranja- y así ya sales de dudas de una vez por todas.

- Los mareos y las cosas que he dejado de comer y beber son lo único que no me gusta de mi embarazo - dijo Hermione mientras bebía un poco de su jugo.

- Esta bien hablare con Harry pero prime me daré un poco de valor - dijo Gin mientras servia un poco de tequila en el vaso de jugo de naranja que Violeta le había dado.

- OK pero solo tomaremos un poco - a Hermione se le ilumino la cara - Hermione tu no puedes - dijo Violeta cuando Hermione se intentaba levantar para servirse un poco.

- ¬¬ Si no me iba a servir únicamente quería estirar las piernas U.U - dijo Hermione.

**.:----:. Una hora después .:----:.**

- Ya Gin deja de tomar que dentro de poco van allegar los chicos - dijo Violeta intentando quitarle la botella a Ginny.

- Mejor hip así se da cuenta que hip no me afecta en nada hip su engaño - dijo Ginny mientras bailaba como loca.

- Pero Ginny no estas segura de eso - dijo Hermione tratando de convencer a Ginny.

-¿Segura de que? - pregunto Harry entrando a la sala seguido por Ron y Draco - ¿Gin? ¿Que te sucede? - pregunto Harry al ver el estado en el que estaba su novia.

- Que no hip es obvio y todo esto hip es tu culpa hip - dijo Gin mientras empujaba a Harry con el dedo.

- Mi culpa? - dijo Harry volteando a ver a Hermione y Violeta ara ver si ellas podían explicarle que era lo que pasaba con Ginny.

- Mejor los dejamos solos - dijo Hermione quien se levanto del sofá donde estaba sentada con la ayuda de Ron.

Cuando todos salieron y los dejamos solos, Harry volteo a ver a Gin quien lo veía directamente a los ojos.

- Ahora que estamos solos me puedes decir ¿Qué es lo que te hice? - pregunto Harry.

- Y todavía tienes el descaro hip de preguntar debiste ser un hombre y decirme que era lo que sucedía hip- dijo Ginny

- Ginny no digas cosas de la que después te puedas arrepentir - dijo Harry un tanto molesto por al forma en la que le hablaba Gin - Antes de hacer o decir algo - con un suave movimiento de manos Harry aplico un hechizo a Ginny para que se le bajara la borrachera.

Cuando eso paso Gin se soltó a llorar, Harry se acerco a abrazarla.

- Suéltame, eres un tonto por que no me dijiste que había otra - dijo Ginny golpeando con los puños a Harry en el pecho.

- Pero que estas diciendo yo no tengo a otra mujer - dijo Harry- yo solo te quiero a ti - dijo Harry.

- Si eso fuera cierto entonces ¿Quién es Karina? - dijo Ginny calmándose un poco pero aun enojada por que no entendían como era que Harry seguía mintiéndole.

- Ja Ja Ja - Harry.

- ¿De que te ríes? - pregunto Ginny.

- No te voy a negar que ayer la vi …. - Gin interrumpió a Harry.

- Y todavía tienes el descaro de decirme que ayer la viste - Dijo Gin aún más enojada.

- Ayer vi a Karina por que me tenia que entregar esto - dijo Harry sacando de su bolsillo una cajita…

**.:----:. Afuera de la sala .:----:.**

- Así que Ginny piensa que Harry le pone el cuerno Ja Ja Ja - decía Ron entre risas después de que Hermione y Violeta les explicaron a el y a Draco lo que le sucedía a Gin.

- No le encuentro la gracia Ronald, ella esta tu hermana deberías estar de su lado - dijo Hermione indignada por la actitud que había tomado Ron.

- Corazón de pura casualidad el nombre de Karina Stevenson no te suena conocido - dijo mientras mostraba su mano donde en uno de su dedos se postraba un….

**.:----:. En la Sala .:----:.**

- Un anillo! - dijo Gin al ver el contenido de la cajita que Harry había sacado de su bolsillo, el anillo era de oro blanco entre cruzado con una esmeralda y un rubí (O.O Harry es multimillonario).

- Así es, Karina es dueña de una joyería en Londres y ayer me lo entrego- dijo harry sacando del estuche el anillo - lo pedí hace como un mes.

- Ah y ¿Para quién es? - dijo Ginny un tanto sonrojada y nerviosa.

- Para una brujita medio loca y celosilla que deseo convertir en mi esposa- dijo Harry siguiéndole el juego.

- A si pues creo que es brujita seria una tonta si no aceptara tu proposición de matrimonio - dijo Gin rodeando el cuello de Harry con sus brazos y lo besaba, como podía ser tan tonta y dudar del amor del hombre ahora tenia entre sus brazos.

Se separaron un poco y Harry se hincó:

- Gin, amor, Te amo con todas mis fuerzas y no concibo ningún día sin tenerte a mi lado ¿Quieres hacerme el grandísimo honor de casarte conmigo?- dijo Harry.

- Por supuesto que si amor, tu sabes que yo también te amo con todos mis fuerzas y no puedo vivir sin tenerte a mi lado - dijo Gin hincándose junto a Harry quien con manos temblorosas le ponía la sortija a Gin, le beso la mano y la vio directamente a los ojos y se abrazaron, Gin lloraba de emoción.

**.:----:. Afuera de la sala .:----:.**

- Le va a proponer matrimonio - dijo Hermione emocionada y al punto del llanto, sus hormonas andaban muy disparatadas debido al embarazo.

- Entonces para eso era la cena de hoy - dijo Violeta quien se encontraba abrazada por Draco.

- Así es, Harry le quería demostrar cuanto la amaba y luego el iba proponer matrimonio - dijo Draco mientras besaba a Violeta en al nuca.

- Y la otra que estaba bien creída que la iban a dejar por otra - dijo Violeta riéndose de la situación.

- Chicas! - grito emocionada Ginny desde la sala.

- Creo que se adelanto el programa - dijo Hermione mientras que se dirigía junto a Violeta a la sala.

- Mujeres! Siempre tan sentimentales- dijo Draco.

- será mejor que no digas eso delante de Hermione que es capaz de matarte, ahorita anda muy sentimental - dijo Ron entrando a la sala junto a Draco.

Violeta y Hermione felicitaban a Ginny quien les mostraba su anillo.

- Felicidades hermano pero estas seguro de querer casarte con esta enana - dijo Ron mientras felicitaba a Harry y luego a Ginny.

- Si lo estoy - contesto Harry - ahora solo faltan ustedes dos, a ver cuando me dan la sorpresa de que se casan - dijo Harry sorprendiendo a Draco y Violeta.

- Pero si es muy pro…. - trato de decir Draco quien se había sonrojado un poco.

- Primo primero deja que tenga un novio formal - dijo Violeta, Draco la volteo a ver un poco enojado, todos sabían que entre Violeta y Draco había algo más que amistad pero nunca habían declaro ser novios o algo cercano a eso, Harry no lo sabia o no lo quería saber pero a veces Draco iba a "visitar" a Violeta con mucha frecuencia he de decir y que hasta algunas veces o mejor dicho la mayoría de las veces se quedaba a dormir.(¬¬ Sin comentarios)

Y así fue esa gran noche en al cual Harry Potter había decidido por fin pedirle matrimonio a Gin y así unir sus vidas para siempre….

**.: ----:. Fin Del Flash Back .: ----:.**

**.: ----:. En la actualidad .: ----:.**

- De que te ríes? Espero que no sea de mi sufrimiento pues no tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que es sacarte una sandia por el orificio de tu nariz - exclamo Ginny.

- Cariño recuerda que esa sandía como tu le dices es tu bebé - decía Harry conduciendo hacia el hospital San Mungo.

- Pues te recuerdo que tú tuviste que ver en la creación de NUESTRO BEBE - dijo Gin remarcando esas dos últimas palabras- pues no lo hice solita Potter.

Después de unos cuantos minutos por fin pudieron llegar a San Mungo, todavía seguía en uno de esos grandes almacenes de ladrillo rojo en los cuales estaba el tan particular letrero que citaba "Purge y Dowse, S.A". Salio del carro en el cual venían, ayudo a salir a Ginny y se acerco al escaparate donde esta aquel viejo maniquí de mujer aun vestida con el mismo Jumper de Nylon verde que tenía cuando Harry vino por primera vez, se acerco al cristal y dijo:

- Mi esposa esta a punto de dar a luz -el maniquí simplemente abrió la boca un poco e indico con su dedo el paso a Harry y Ginny.

Harry tomo con cuidado a Ginny y juntos atravesaron el cristal dando lugar a la recepción, s eles acerco una joven sanadora quien vestía la tan conocida túnica verde lima con el emblema de una varita mágica y un hueso cruzados.

- ¿Cuál es su problema? - pregunto amablemente la sanadora, quien recibió por parte de Ginny una mala cara y:

- Que no es obvio - dijo ácidamente Ginny mientras señalaba su vientre abultado.

- Ginevra no le contestes así a la sanadora, discúlpela señorita esta un poco nerviosa - dijo Molly Weasley, Harry y Ginny habían entrado tan rápido que no se percataron de la presencia de su familia y amigos.

- Mami! - dijo Gin y la abrazo - tengo un esposo inútil y tonto, no sirve parea nada - dijo Gin (YO: Compréndanla son nervios de primeriza, Conciencia: ¬¬ Aja como no.) - Júrame que después de esto me meta de monja - dijo Gin llorando.

- Mon- que? - dijo Molly y Arthur Weasley.

- Luego les explico, Srita. mi esposa esta a punto de dar a Luz - dijo Harry a la sanadora quien se sonrojo al mirar a Harry pues aparte de estar guapo lo había reconocido cosa que no paso desapercibida por Ginny.

- ¬¬ Señorita es para hoy - dijo Ginny sacando del transe a la sanadora.

- C-Claro - dijo y con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer una camilla y se llevo a Ginny a la habitación que se le había asignado.

- B-bueno con su permiso Sr. Potter - dijo la sanadora en un suspiro, Ginny ya sabia del impacto que causaba su esposo en la mayoría de las mujeres pero aún no se acostumbraba.

- Muchas gracias! - dijo Harry y se sonrojo un poco por la forma en la que la sanadora la veía parecía que lo estaba desnudando con la mirada y créanme que no estaba muy alejado de la realidad.

- Gracias por nada - dijo Ginny cuando por fin la sanadora había abandonado la habitación.

- Corazón no seas así con la srita. Que nos atendió muy cordialmente - dijo Harry mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones que había dentro de la habitación.

- Cordialmente! Si se le veía que te quería comer con la mirada - dijo celosamente Ginny.

- Vele el lado positivo te atenderán mejor teniendo un esposo tan guapo y sexy como el que tienes, jajaja - dijo en forma de broma Harry(Es medio modesto el chico, Conciencia: pero su esta diciendo la verdad, ¿Verdad chicas? - a lo lejos se escucha como un grupo de chicas gritan: Siiiii!- incluyéndome yo, Conciencia: Tú que haces ahí, ven para acá a terminar esto.).

- No estoy para bromas Potter - dijo Ginny incorporándose con la ayuda de Harry y comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro esperando que llegara pronto Hermione.

- No te exaltes que te va a doler más - dijo Harry mientras tomaba de un brazo a Gin y la ayudaba a caminar, si que estos últimos meses habían sido cansados entre el trabajo y cumplir cada uno de los caprichos y antojos de Gin, si que ahora comprendía a Ron cuando se quejaba de Hermione cuándo estaba embarazada.

- Yo estoy de lo mas tran… arggg - dijo con dolor Ginny pues sintió una contracción lo que le hizo aferrarse al brazo de Harry.

- Te encuentras bien? - pregunto preocupado Harry pero al ver la cara que le dedico Ginny se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

- Te parece que me encuentro bien con estos dolores - dijo Ginny agarrándose con la mano libre su vientre.

- Pero si solo…. - Harry fue interrumpido por la llegada de:

- Bueno Gin calma, ya esta aquí tu hermosa y encantadora sanadora, por favor acuéstate un momento APRA chocarte - dijo Hermione entrando a la habitación y lograba que Gin se recostara.

- Herm, tu si me quieres verdad - dijo Gin recostándose en la cama.

- Claro cariño te quiero mucho - dijo Hermione mientras que con su varita monitoreaba el avance del parto.

- Yo tambi….- Harry nuevamente fue interrumpido por Gin.

- No te atrevas a decirme que me quieres por que si eso fuera cierto no me hubieras causado este sufrimiento - dijo Ginny dejando escapar una que otra lagrima de cocodrilo, ella sabia de antemano que Harry la amaba pero necesitaba en esto momentos que se lo demostrara.

- Vamos Gin ya cálmate que esto va para largo - dijo Hermione anotando algo en el expediente de Gin.

- Ginevra te recuerdo que tú también tuviste que ver en la creación de nuestro bebé - dijo exasperado Harry debido al comportamiento de Ginny.

- Si pero…. - esta vez Hermione interrumpió a Gin.

- Pero nada, ya dejen de estar discutiendo y concéntrate en lo que ahora importa que es traer al mundo a su bebé regreso en unos 10 minutos - dijo Hermione saliendo de la habitación.

**En el pasillo fuera de la habitación:**

- Herm - dijo Ron cuando la vio salir de la habitación.

- ¿Cómo esta mi bebé? - dijo Arthur Weasley preocupado por su niña, todos se acercaron a Hermione, Violeta y Draco habían llegado junto a McGonagall y Dumbledore.

- Bien solo que todavía no es tiempo de que el bebé venga al mundo - dijo Hermione.

- Podemos pasar a verla? -preguntó Violeta.

- Claro - acababa de decir eso cuando Harry salio prácticamente corriendo de la habitación cerro la puerta y al poco tiempo se escucho como en la puerta se estrellaba algún objeto de vidrio - …… pero pasen uno por uno parece que Gin no esta de humor - termino de decir Hermione.

- Me han Robado a mi esposa, esa mujer que esta allá adentro no es mi esposa - dijo Harry mientras se dejaba aplicar una pomada por Hermione para hacer desaparecer el tentáculo que Gin se había encargado de hacerle aparecer.

- Ya ves hermano te dije que si estabas seguro al quererte casar con esa enana - dijo Ron quien se arrepintió cuando escucho la voz de:

- ¿A quien le dices enana? - pregunto Ginny desde la puerta apuntándole con la varita mágica a Ron.

- A nadie Gin, solo estaba jugando…. Mamá dile algo - dijo Ron mientras se escondía detrás de Molly.

- Vamos Ginny entra a la habitación - dijo Molly pero Ginny se negó - Ginevra no te pongas de caprichosa y métete a tu habitación - agrego enojada Molly.

- No! No quiero entrar arg…. - grito de dolor Ginny; debido al intenso dolor que sentía sus piernas se le hicieron como gelatina y por poco se caía pero Harry fue muy rápido y la alcanzo a sujetar.

- Vamos amor entremos - le dijo Harry al oído mientras la cargaba y entraban a la habitación, Ginny se abrazo a Harry y escondió su cabeza entre el cuello y hombro de Harry.

- …… - Todos con una gran gota atrás de la cabeza (Tipo manga).

**Dentro de la Habitación:**

Mientras que Harry depositaba a Gin en la cama esta ultima no se soltaba de el.

- Gin suéltame para que te acomodes y descanses - dijo Harry tratando de separarse de Gin pero esta no quería.

- No, no quiero quedarme sola - dijo Ginny mientras una solitaria lágrima se escapaba de su ojo.

- Pero si no estas sola yo estoy contigo - dijo Harry decidiendo mejor acostarse y quedarse a lado de su esposa quien al parecer necesitaba ahora mas que nunca de su apoyo.

- Si lo se pero es que….. - decía Ginny pero al final se arrepintió de lo que iba a decir.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? - pregunto Harry para que Ginny terminara de decir lo que hace un momento trato de decir.

- Tengomiedo - dijo rápidamente Ginny.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto Harry quien no había entendido.

- Tengo m-miedo - dijo Gin por fin.

- Miedo! ¿A que le tienes miedo? - dijo Harry acariciando la hermosa cabellera de fuego que pertenecía a su encantadora esposa.

- A que algo salga mal….. y si le pasa algo al bebé por mi culpa, yo no quiero que le pase algo a nuestro bebé Harry me moriría si algo le llegara a pasar - dijo Gin quien se aferro a Harry en un abrazo.

- Gin, amor, por favor mírame - dijo Harry levantándole la cara a Ginny para que lo viera directamente a los ojos - Quiero que te grabes muy bien lo siguiente: Ginny te amo y amo al bebé que vamos a tener y créeme que haré hasta lo imposible para que el bebé nazca bien, yo se que todo va a salir bien, ya no te mortifiques pensando en que algo malo va a pasarle, vamos cariño este peque - dijo Harry acariciando el vientre abultado de Ginny - es un Potter y Weasley por nada del mundo se dejaría vencer - dijo Harry quien beso a Gin muy tiernamente.

- Te amo Harry, Gracias por estar a mi lado - dijo Gin mientras se acurrucaba entre los brazos de Harry.

Y entre contracciones y palabras de amor pasaron las horas para ser exacta ya eran las 3:00 AM del 20 de diciembre (Que aguante ya llevaba mas de 10 horas en trabajo de parto U.U, aunque yo he sabido de partos que han durado días).

- Harry- susurro Ginny al oído de el - amor despierta!.

- ZZZ ZZZ ZZZ - Harry se había dormido junto a Ginny en la cama de la habitación.

- Harry! - intento nuevamente Ginny despertar a Harry.

- ….. ZZZ…..ZZZ…. - Harry.

- HARRY POTTER MAS TE VALE QUE TE DESPIERTES EN ESTE MOMENTO - grito Ginny logrando despertar a Harry muy exaltado debido al "pequeño" grito de Ginny.

- ¿Qué! - pregunto asustado Harry hasta los Weasley en su totalidad entraron a la habitación al escuchar semejante grito, decidieron quedarse afuera de la habitación.

- Ya es hora - dijo Ginny mientras intentaba levantarse.

- Estas segura hermanita lo mismo dijiste las ultimas 4 veces - dijo Ron bostezando.

Ronald Weasley cuando digo que ya es hora es por que lo es - dijo enojada Ginny. Fred salio a llamar a Hermione.

- Ahora si ya es hora - dijo Hermione después de examinar a Ginny y al bebé, apareció una camilla para llevarse a Ginny al quirófano (Vamos a hacer un parto mágico/muggle).

- Harry! No me dejes sola - dijo Gin agarrando la mano de su esposo cuando iba saliendo de la habitación para dirigirse al quirófano.

- No lo voy a hacer amor - dijo Harry siguiendo la camilla en al que llevaban a Ginny mientras besaba la frente de esta ultima tratando de calmarla - Voy a ser papá! - dijo entre nervioso y emocionado Harry.

- Suerte hermano - dijo Ron comprendiendo los nervios de Harry pues el ya había experimentando ese proceso.

**Dentro del Quirófano:**

- Bueno Harry necesito que te pongas esto ya que vas a estar dentro del quirófano - dijo Hermione entregándole a Harry una bata, guantes y un gorro.(Ante todo al higiene).

- OK n.n - dijo Harry mientras entraba a un cuarto a cambiarse.

- Ahora es cuando en realidad empieza el verdadero trabajo Gin - dijo Hermione mientras que con su varita aplicaba un hechizo en el vientre de Ginny - puja.

Harry se puso detrás de la cama en al que esta Gin acostada y le sostuvo las maños con fuerza, el la iba a acompañar en cada segundo que durara el parto.

- mmmm arggg - Sonido de que Ginny estaba pujando (Conciencia: ¬¬, Yo: No se me ocurrió otra cosa XD)

- Vamos Ginny puja un poco más fuerte - dijo Hermione mientras observaba como comenzaba a nacer el bebé - Aquí esta su cabecita vamos falta poco - dijo Hermione.

- mmm argg - Gin.

- Vamos amor tú puedes recuerda que te amo con todo mi corazón - dijo Harry y seguidas de esas palabras vino un:

- Cuña cuña - llanto de bebé, Harry sintió que por todo su cuerpo rondaban pequeñas hormiguitas, era el llanto de su pequeño, se sentía tan feliz que no cabía en el tanta felicidad quería gritar, llorar no sabia lo que en realidad quería hacer.

- Felicidades Sres. Potter son padres de una encantadora y hermosa bebita - dijo Hermione mientras que un movimiento de su varita limpiaba y cambiaba a la nueva Potter. Se la entrego a Harry quien temblaba cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos.

- Es….Es…..Es ….. - no tenia palabras Harry para describir a su hija, por fin tenia por primera vez entre sus brazos a su hija, si sufija ahora ya tenia una joya mas para cuidar y esta era aun mas invaluable que la otra que ya poseía - Es igualita a ti amor - dijo Harry al verle la cabellera de fuego característica de que pertenecía a la familia Weasley.

- Harry! - lo llamo su esposa un tanto cansada - déjame verla - dijo Ginny mientras extendía sus brazos para que Harry pudiera depositar a la bebe en ellos. Pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos al contemplar por primera vez a su bebita por tanto tiempo la estuvo esperando e imaginando pero nada se acercaba a lo que ella tenia en sus brazos ara mucho mejor.

- Hola amor nosotros somos tus papis - dijo Gin mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas de la bebé.

- Ginny me has hecho el hombre más feliz por segunda vez, primero al aceptar ser mi esposa y ahora por darme este pedacito de cielo que hay entre tus brazos, Te amo - Dijo Harry antes de besar a su esposa.

- Yo también te amo y recuerda que también tuviste que ver en la creación de esta maravilla nuestro pedacito de cielo - dijo Ginny al separase de Harry y tomando una de las manitas de la bebe.

La bebe al sentir el contacto con su mami poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos para dar paso a 2 pequeñas esmeraldas herencia de su padre.

- Que bonitos ojos amor - dijo Ginny - no cabe duda que eres una Potter, Meredith- agrego Gin sorprendiendo a Harry.

- Meredith! - pregunto sorprendido Harry.

- Si, Meredith Potter Weasley y ¿Qué te parece? - dijo Ginny.

- Meredith….. me gusta, bueno pues ya es hora de que conozcas a tus abues y tíos, vamos - dijo Harry cargando a la bebé.

- Harry yo quiero ir contigo - dijo Ginny tratando de levantarse (O.O Esta mujer es de Hierro, no tiene ni 15 minutos de haber traído una niña al mundo y ya se quiere ir).

- Claro que no usted jo0vencita se queda aquí a descansar - ordeno Hermione.

- Por favor Hermione yo quiero ir - dijo Gin mientras inflaba las mejillas y los labios tomaban la forma de la boca de un pescado.

- Esta bien pero al menos cambiate - dijo Hermione.

**5 minutos después……**

Se abrieron las puertas del quirófano dando lugar a la nueva familia Potter quienes estaban siendo esperados por sus familiares y amigos:

- Familia, amigos! - llamo Harry - Les presento a la encantadora Meredith - dijo Harry mientras empujaba la silla de ruedas donde Ginny iba sentada cargando a la bebé.

- Ganamos! - gritaron con jubilo los gemelos quienes venían cargando un globo muy grande que decía: "Bienvenida…." Y con un movimiento de sus varitas agregaron Meredith.

- ¿Cómo que ganaron? - pregunto interesada Ginny mientras le entregaba la bebe a su madre.

- Lo que sucede es que Ron, Draco, Papá, Remus, nosotros y por supuesto que tu esposo hicimos una apuesta para ver lo que iba a ser tu bebe, si niña o niño y nosotros dijimos que iba a ser una niña - dijo Fred.

- …….. ¿Cómo te atreviste a apostar en algo relacionado con tu bebe Potter! - dijo indignada Ginny - Tan siquiera ganaste - dijo Ginny volteándolo a ver de una manera muy fea, lo mismo hicieron Hermione hacia Ron, Violeta a Draco, Tonks a Remus, Angelina a Fred, Katie a George y Molly a Arthur.

- n.n Claro amor yo dije que seria una hermosa y encantadora niña como su madre - dijo Harry.

- Harry me fallaste recuerda que te dije que quería un niño no una niña - dijo Ron - ¿Por qué me castigas? - agrego Ron.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo mi niña? - pregunto Arthur Weasley extasiado por la belleza de su nieta.

- Papá tu también querías que fuera niño ¬¬ - dijo Ron.

- Eso era antes de conocer a esta nenita n.n - dijo Arthur.

- Pero…. - Ron

- Ya basta de discusiones que van a hacer llorar a la niña, Gin deberías ir a descansar un poco en lo que te dan de alta - dijo Molly entregándole a Ginny su bebé.

- Si mamá a eso voy - dijo Ginny cargando al bebé.

Harry y Ginny se dirigieron hacia la habitación, Harry cargo a la bebe para llevarla a recostar a su cunita cuando ……….

- Cuña Cuña Cuña - empezó a llorar la bebé.

- ¿Qué la pasa?¿Que le hice? - pregunto preocupado Harry al ver que la niña lloraba muy fuerte.

- Nada amor seguro tiene hambre U.U - dijo Ginny mientras comenzaba a alimentar a la bebé.

**1 Hora después**….

- Cuñaaaa cuñaaa - Meredith.

- Amor ya tiene mas de una hora llorando que no se va a cansar en algún momento - dijo Harry observando como su bebé pasaba ahora a los brazos de Violeta para ver si ella podía callarla, ya todos la habían cargado pero no conseguían calmarla hasta Dumbledore la había cargado.

Draco se le quedo viendo a Violeta y sonrió, Violeta se veía hermosa cargando al bebé:

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Violeta mientras se acercaba a Draco al ver como este la observaba.

- Nada - dijo Draco un tanto sonrojado al verse descubierto por Violeta.

- Gin tu hija tiene buen pulmón…….. Duérmete niña duérmete ya que viene el coco y te comerá - cantaba Violeta tratando de calmar a Meredith.

-…… - Meredith.

- Creo que ya se cal…. - Violeta

- Cuñaaa Cuñaaaa - empezó a llorar más fuerte Meredith.

- …. Olviden lo que iba a decir - dijo Violeta - ¿Ahora a quien le toca cargarla? - agrego.

Todos se voltearon a ver entre si y luego súbitamente dirigieron su vista hacia:

- Draco, Corazón te toca cargar a Meredith - dijo Violeta dirigiéndose a Draco quien estaba hablando con Moody.

- ¿Qué! No es que ….. Nunca he cargado a bebé - dijo Draco retrocediendo un poco - que tal si se me cae - agrego.

- No se te va a caer, además así vas a poder aprender… toma - dijo Violeta entregándole a Meredith.

- E-Esta bien haber niña deja de llorar - dijo dRaco sorprendiendo a todos pues la niña dejo de llorar y se durmió.

- ……… - Todos.

- ZZZ ZZZ ZZZ - Meredith.

- Draco creo que serias un buen niñero - dijo Ginny en susurro para no despertar a Meredith.

- Creo que mejor nos vamos - dijo Molly despertando a Fred y George quienes se habían quedado dormido acurrucados en los brazos de sus respectivas esposas. Todos empezaron a salir de la habitación……

- Eres bueno con los niños Malfoy - dijo Violeta mientras salía junto a Draco de la habitación.

- Si….. Quiero uno de esos - dijo Draco ocasionando que Violeta se quedara helada.

-¿Que dijiste! - pregunto Violeta muy sorprendida.

**Dentro de la Habitación:**

- Es muy hermosa - dijo Harry abrazando a Ginny por la espalda mientras veían a su pequeño retoño.

- Si es tan pequeñita que siento que se va romper - dijo Ginny volteando para encarar a Harry.

- Ustedes son lo mas importante de mi vida - dijo Harry mientras rodeaba la cintura de Ginny con sus manos y esta rodea con sus brazos el cuello de Harry, se besaron intensamente.

Y así se quedo nuestra pareja, después de haber luchado contra tantos obstáculos, los cuales lograron superar, estaban ahí juntos pero ahora con alguien mas, un tesoro mas preciado y que debían cuidar con todo su ser. Sabían que el camino que ahora emprendían no seria nada fácil pero con mucho esfuerzo y sobretodo con mucho amor lograrían una vez mas vencer cualquier obstáculo que se les presentara y todo por que su pequeño tesoro sea totalmente feliz. Ese es el anhelo de cualquier padre que sus hijos sean totalmente felices y que nadie empañe dicha felicidad.

Bueno pues antes que nada chorrocientos de millones de disculpas por el retraso pero por razones que no vale la pena mencionar no pude actualizar antes pero aquí esta el primero de 3 epílogos, **¿Qué les pareció?** Deseo que les haya gustado tanto como a mi me ha gustado escribirlo, gracias por los hermosos reviews que me han dejado son palabras muy agradables y que me hacen seguir con el objetivo de seguir escribiendo esta historia que han aceptado tan bien, nuevamente mil disculpas por le retraso pero ya olvidemos eso y nos vemos en el siguiente Epilogo y si no es mucho pedir dejen algún Review para saber lo que les pareció el primer epilogo.

Muchos Besitos y Abrazos de su amiga:

o Violet-Potter o.


	23. Epilogo II

**Advertencia:** Todos los personajes, lugares, etc. Que sean de Harry Potter pertenece a la famosísima escritora J. K. Rowling (es mi ídolo) y está escrito sin ningún fin lucro.

...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--

...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--

...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--

...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--

...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--

...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--

**E P I L O G O II**

...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--

...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--

...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--

...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--

...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--

...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--

Ya habían pasado escasos 3 años desde que habían abandonado Hogwarts para siempre y apenas unos escasos 3 meses desde que habían unido sus vidas para siempre, su boda seria uno de sus recuerdos mas atesorados, eso era lo que pensaba Ronald Weasley, eran tan felices hasta hace apenas unas semanas, Hermione estaba de lo mas rara y lo peor era que el no sabia el por que de esa actitud, era de lo mas extraño su comportamiento pasaba de la alegría a la tristeza en un dos por tres. Eso le comenzaba a preocupar a Ron.

A media noche:

Hermione y Ron se encontraban recostados en su cama descansado después del pequeño viaje que habían hecho para la boda de unos amigos del trabajo de Hermione, de repente sintió como Hermione se levanto a toda velocidad y se dirigía directamente al baño, el se levanto preocupado por lo que le pudiera suceder a su ahora reciente esposa.

- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto preocupado Ron entrando al baño y encontrándola empinada en el lavabo al parecer acababa de devolver lo poco que había cenado.

- Creo que si, únicamente que al parecer la comida tailandesa no será mi preferida - dijo Hermione mientras se lavaba los dientes.

- Pero si casi no probaste bocado y me parece que esta no es la primera vez que te sucede cariño - dijo Ron regresando a la junto a su esposa.

- Ya no te preocupes mañana me saco unos estudios para que estés mas tranquilo, te aseguro que solo es un malestar estomacal - dijo Hermione tratando de calmar a su marido, aun se sentía tan rara al ponerle ese calificativo, no se acostumbraba el pensar que Ron era suyo y ella era de Ron.

Su boda había sido tan perfecta que no se sorprendía que cada vez que la recordaba se lo ponía la piel chinita, fue tan perfecta, la comida, los invitados, los votos que se dieron, Ron la había dejado sin aliento con las palabras tan hermosas que le había dedicado:

**.: ---- :. Flash Back .: ---- :.**

- Bueno Hermione, Mi Herm, sabes que no soy muy bueno al expresarme pero pues aquí voy, la primera vez que te vi en el expreso de Hogwarts pensé que eras una niña un tanto creída y créeme que no era el único en pensarlo sino pregúntale a nuestro hermano - dijo Ron señalando a Harry que solo sonrió - pero que esperabas de un niño tonto que no comprendía aun muchas cosas, no supe comprender que desde de la primera vez que apareciste en mi vida preguntando por un tonto sapo, tu sola presencia ocasionaría que mi corazón vibrara y lo que era mejor que te quedarías a habitarlo por mucho tiempo mas, claro que desde un principio no todo fue un cuento de hadas, con nuestras constantes peleas y arranques como iba a suponer que tu compartías el mismo sentimiento que yo pero que no te quepa duda que detrás de esas absurdas peleas y discusiones estaba el amor tan incondicional que te tengo y que pensé que no lo llegaría a ganar cuando a apareció cierto búlgaro, sentí que ahora si te perdía para siempre, pero cual fue mi sorpresa que tras una de nuestras tantas peleas me enteraría que tu también compartías el mismo sentimiento que yo, ese día fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida hasta ahora que va a ser suplantado por este día en el que uno mi vida a una maravillosa mujer como tu, nunca acabaría de describir lo que siento en palabras pues no existe aun la palabra exacta que pudiera describirlo por lo pronto la que mas se le acerca es… Te amo y no creo poder concebir un día sin tenerte a mi lado aunque sea para que me regañes pero se que desde hoy y hasta que sea el ultimo día de mi vida tratare de hacerte lo mas feliz posible que pueda y amarte hasta la eternidad pues lo que siento por ti durara tanto o mas que la eternidad.

Hermione te amo y me siento el hombre más feliz tan solo en pensar que entre tantos que existe me escogieras a mí como el ser que te acompañara por el resto de tu vida. Te Amo - dijo Ron observando como a Hermione le escurría una pequeña lagrima por sus mejillas y que con una sola mirada le decía todo.

- Amor, si amor pues desde hace tiempo es lo que significas para mi vida, ahora que lo pienso creo que no encontrare palabras tan bellas como las que me acabas de decir y para poder también decirte lo que mi corazón y mi ser sienten y piensan de ti, lo primero que quiero que sepas y que se te quede muy bien grabado en tu corazoncito y en tu alma tan hermosa que tienes es que yo también te amo con todo mi corazón y mi ser, cuando llegue a imaginar como seria el día en el que llegaría a ser totalmente feliz creo que no me acerque ni tantito a lo que es este día en el que uno mi vida, mi ser y mi alma al hombre que logra hacerme sentir la mujer mas feliz y dichosa no solo del mundo sino también del universo, y lo mejor es que seria junto a ti, uno de mis mejores amigos, por que antes que todo eres mi amigo y ahora algo mucho mas que mi propia vida, si hace unos años me hubieran dicho que junto a ti seria con quien compartiría este día tan especial y mi vida, yo le hubiera dicho que estaba completamente loco pues no creí que correría con tanta suerte como para tener a mi lado a un ser tan único como tu… tienes toda la razón al decir que no fue un cuento de hadas desde el inicio pero valió la pena cada una de nuestras tontas discusiones como tu les dices pero yo creo que esa era nuestra forma de demostrarnos cuanto nos queremos o al menos la mía, te amo tanto que a veces tengo miedo que algún día te des cuenta que yo no soy esa persona tan especial con la que quieras seguir compartiendo tu vida pero tratare de que eso jamás suceda y que nunca olvides que te amo y te adoro tanto como tu, pasamos por muchos obstáculos que nuestro amor logro vencer y se que vendrán muchos mas obstáculos y peores pero también se que esos los lograremos vencer con nuestro amor. No puede demostrarte de que forma vibra mi corazón con tan solo una palabra tuya pero tratare de demostrártelo cada día de mi vida que pasa junto a ti y procurare amarte mucho mas de lo que ya te amo aunque dudo que pueda amarte tanto como te amo ya, eres mi vida, mi sol, mi todo que seria inútil decirte todo lo que siento pues me tardaría una eternidad y como tu lo dijiste nuestro amor durara mas allá de la eternidad misma, te amo Ron como nunca pensé llegar a amar a alguien y ya no se que otra palabra puede llegar a decirte para que comprendas lo que mi corazón siente por ti. Te Amo Ron - termino de decir Hermione sonriendo y llorando un poco por que las palabras que le acababa de decir salían de su corazón y alma.

Ron se acerco a ella y la beso como nunca antes lo había hecho.

**.: ---- :. Fin Del Flash Back .: ---- :.**

- Perfecta - fue la última palabra que dijo Hermione antes de quedar entre los brazos de Ron y caer profundamente dormida.

Esa noche Hermione tuvo un sueño un tanto raro, ella se encontraba al parecer en una casa cerca de la playa la cual le resultaba familiar, se dirigió hacia la orilla de la playa en busca de su esposo, lo encontró a unos cuantos metros de ella pero para sorpresa de Hermione, Ron no iba solo pues de sus manos iban tomados dos pequeños niños que no podía reconocer, Hermione decidió acercarse para reconocer quienes eran aquellos pequeñines, ya solo faltaban unos escasos pasos……..

- Ti Ti Ti Ti - la alarma del despertador acababa de activarse. Eran las 6:00 a.m. y debía levantarse para que Ron y ella se dirigieran al trabajo, Hermione había decidido hacer una carrera de medicina, así que trabajaba como sanadora en San Mungo y Ron se había convertido en uno de los mejores aurores del mundo, ese sueño si que era de lo mas extraño, aunque si se ponía a pensar no era la primera vez que algo parecido le sucedía en ocasiones pasadas había soñado que andaba comprando cosas para bebé o que estaba embarazada - _Embarazada no lo creo…_ - pensó Hermione.

- Ron, amor despierta - dijo Hermione muy cerca del oído de su esposo para lograr despertarlo - vamos - dijo mientras lo destapaba.

- ZZZ 5 minutos más - dijo Ron volviéndose a tapar completamente con la sabana hasta su cabeza para poder descansar un poco más.

- Nada de que 5 minutos más, recuerda que hoy vamos a casa de mis padres, así que por nada del mundo quiero que detengan más de lo normal en el trabajo por haber llegado tarde- dijo Hermione.

- Esta bien ya me desperté - dijo Ron incorporándose de su cama, cuando iba a saludar a Hermione con su ya tan característico beso de los buenos días vio como Hermione se ponía toda pálida y se mareaba - ¿Que te pasa? - agrego sosteniéndola para que no cayera al suelo.

- No lo se, solo se me nublo todo y me empezó a dar vueltas la habitación - dijo Hermione recuperando su habitual color de piel.

- Yo creo que mejor te quedas a descansar antes de hacer cualquier cosa - dijo Ron acercándole un vaso con agua.

- A no, por nada del mundo dejaría de ir a ver a mis padres - declaro Hermione - lo prometiste Ronald.

- Si ya lo se pero al menos has que te revisen en el hospital, no quiero que te enfermes - dijo Ron entrando al baño para darse una ducha.

Esto ya le estaba preocupando ya le había sucedido en el trabajo pero lo achacaba a que era cansancio lo que tenía sin duda no dejaría pasar mas tiempo para saber que era lo que el pasaba, aunque comenzaba a sospechar y sin darse cuenta dirigió una de sus manos hacia su vientre y sonrió.

- Nos vemos en la tarde - dijo Ron al despedirse de Hermione dejándola en la entrada del hospital y de ahí dirigirse al Ministerio de magia.

- Sanadora Granger - dijo Rebeca su secretaria - tiene una junta muy importante dentro de una hora.

- Gracias Beca, regreso en un momento, mete esto a mi consultorio y si alguien me necesita me llamas - dijo Hermione mientras se dirigía a los laboratorios de San mungo.

- Sanadora Granger ¿en que la podemos ayudar? - dijo unos de los encargados del laboratorio.

- Necesito hacerme unos estudios, últimamente no me he sentido del todo bien - dijo Hermione mientras que se descubría el brazo para que pudieran tomarle una muestra de su sangre - muchas gracias me los envía lo mas pronto posible por favor - dijo Hermione saliendo de los laboratorios y dirigirse nuevamente a su consultorio.

**.--...--...--. Mientras tanto en el Ministerio de Magia .--...--...--.**

- No es posible que nuevamente se les haya escapado Morgana - grito Moody de lo mas enojado - Son unos inútiles, Potter, Weasley, Malfoy quiero a esa mujer tras azkaban antes de que termine de decir Quidditch- dijo Moody antes de salir de la oficina.

- No puedo creer que nuevamente se nos escapara, alguien debió de haberles avisado no son muy inteligentes que digamos - dijo Draco aventando una carpeta llena de papeles que se regaron por toda la mesa - ¿Qué piensan ustedes? - pregunto Draco.

- Creo lo mismo que tu, ¿tu crees otra cosa Ron? ¿Ron? - insistió Harry al ver que su amigo no le respondía.

- Si lo que sea - dijo Ron dando a entender que no había puesto ni la mínima de las atenciones a lo que decían sus compañeros de trabajo.

- Ron ¿Qué te sucede? - pregunto preocupado Harry.

- No es nada…. solo que en esta semana Hermione no ha estado muy bien que digamos creo que se ha enfermado - dijo Ron preocupado.

- Vamos Ronald seguro Granger no tiene nada malo - dijo Draco.

- Si seguramente es cansancio, no me dijiste que ha estado trabajando mucho - dijo Harry saliendo junto a sus compañeros de la oficina.

- Pero… - Ron fue interrumpido por Violeta.

- Hola chicos! - dijo Violeta saludando con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno con excepción de Draco que se lo dio muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios que ocasiono el nerviosismo de este ultimo - ¿Qué les pasa?

- Poca cosa, no logramos capturar a Morgana - dijo Draco sosteniéndole la mirada a Violeta ocasionando que ha ella se le sonrojaran levemente las mejillas

- No se preocupen que pronto las atraparan es solo cuestión de tiempo, ahora si me disculpan tengo que ir a la oficina Michelson - dijo Violeta, ella trabajaba al igual que ellos en el ministerio de magia.

- Voy contigo tengo algo que comunicarle a Michelson, luego nos vemos - dijo Draco quien se fue junto con Violeta.

- Y me decía celoso a mi, debería de darse cuenta de quien es ahora el celoso - dijo Ron.

- ¿Quién esta celoso de quien? - pregunto Harry.

- Nadie…. ay escuchas hasta lo que no amigo, existen unos instrumentos que se llaman "copenetes" para la limpieza de los oídos - dijo Ron.

- Si amigo los conozco pero se llaman "cotonetes" - dijo Harry corrigiendo a Ron mientras se dirigían a comer algo.

**.--...--...--...--...--. En el hospital de San Mungo .--...--...--...--...--**

Hermione se encontraba en su consultorio tenia escasos 15 minutos desde que había leído los resultados de su análisis y seguía sin poder creerlo, estaba tan encimada en sus pensamientos que tardo en escuchar que Beca la llamaba.

- Sanadora - dijo Beca.

- S-Si - dijo Hermione un poco nerviosa.

- Su esposo llamo para decir que ya viene por usted - le informo Beca.

- _Ahora que haría y lo más importante como se lo diría a Ron_ - pensaba Hermione mientras se alistaba para la llegada de su esposo.

- Hola amor - saludo Ron 10 minutos después de que hubiera llamado y la saludaba con un beso.

- H-hola - dijo Hermione quien a pesar de haber tratado de tranquilizarse antes de que llegara Ron no lo había logrado.

- ¿Y? - preguntó Ron - ¿Qué paso con tus estudios? - dijo Ron.

- Se me han olvidado revisarlos he tenido mucho trabajo durante la mañana - dijo Hermione pero no contaba con la pequeña intervención que a continuación ocurriría.

- Hermione por poco se te olvidan tus estudios - dijo Rebeca alcanzando a Ron y Hermione para entregarle el sobre que los contenía.

- Gracias Beca nos vemos mañana - dijo Hermione al tiempo que guardaba el sobre en su bolso.

- Vamos a ver tus resultados - dijo Ron mientras iban caminando hacia al coche de el.

- Luego amor, ya te dije que debe de ser una tontería - dijo nerviosamente Hermione.

- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿No es nada malo, verdad? - pregunto nervioso Ron encendiendo el coche para irse a casa de sus suegros.

- Creo que mejor vamos a comer a otro lado vamos al "Cherys" - dijo Hermione.

- Pero como puedes pensar en comida en estos momentos - dijo Ron.

- Por favor, vamos para allá - dicto Hermione.

Durante el trayecto del hospital al restaurante fue puro silencio entre ellos dos, Ron estaba muy nervioso pensando en que seria algo malo lo que fuera a decir Hermione y Hermione solo pensaba en como decirle aquello a Ron.

- Bienvenidos Sres. Weasley ¿La misma mesa? - pregunto la recepcionista del restaurante.

- Si muy amable - contesto Ron a la recepcionista debido a las constantes idas a ese restaurante ya eran muy conocidos Hermione y Ron.

La recepcionista los llevo a su mesa y les entrego el menú, se retiro diciendo que en unos minutos iría el mesero para pedir su orden.

- Ya me puedes decir el resultado del examen, Hermi - dijo Ron.

- Bueno lo que te voy a decir quiero que te lo tomes con calma - explicaba Hermione.

- Si seré el hombre mas calmado - dijo Ron.

- Pero no te pongas histérico - aclaro Hermione.

- No - Ron

- No quiero que armes ningún numerito Ronald - dijo Hermione.

- No Hermione -Decía Ron perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia en ese momento.

- Bueno…. - pero en ese momento llego el mesero para pedir su orden.

- ……. - Ron.

- Pediré un poco de carne con papas asadas, rollito, Spaghetti y…. es todo por el momento - dijo Hermione al mesero - Amor ¿tu que quieres? - dijo volteando a ver a Ron como si nada mientras que este le dirigía una mirada de incredulidad- ¿Qué! Tengo algo en la cara - dijo Hermione.

- No… ¿todo eso te lo vas a comer tu sola o es para los dos? - dijo Ron sorprendido por lo que su esposa había pedido.

- ¬¬ Que vas a pedir? - dijo Hermione muy tensa.

Ron pidió un poco de pollo con papas y el mesero se retiro dejando a la pareja sumidos es un largo silencio que Ron decidió romper con una simple pregunta:

- ¿Qué paso con tus análisis? - pregunto Ron tomando desprevenidamente a Hermione.

- B-bueno nada del otro mundo, mesero! algo muy bonito, donde esta el mesero? quiero algo de tomar, simplemente que estoy embarazada, ¿Dónde se metió ese mesero? - dijo Hermione sorprendiendo a su esposo.

- ¿Q-Que!¿Que acabas de decir? - pregunto Ron atónito, si que no esperaba esa clase de noticia ese día.

- ¿¿ Donde se metió el mesero? - dijo Hermione tratando de alargar la platica tenia un poco de miedo ante la reacción de Ron, ellos no habían planeado ningún bebé por el momento.

- No! Lo otro que dijiste - apremiaba Ron.

- ¿Qué quiero algo de tomar? - insistió nuevamente Hermione.

- Granger sabes a lo que me refiero - dijo Ron un tanto molesto por las largas que le daba Hermione.

- No me presiones……… QUEESTOYEMBARAZADA - Dijo rápidamente Hermione sonrojándose levemente y esperando la reacción de Ron.

- No lo puedo creer - dijo Ron estupefacto.

-Tampoco es la mala noticia Ronald - agrego Herm.

- No lo puedo creer voy a ser PAPÁ - dijo Ron levantándose orgullosamente de su lugar.

- ¿No estas molesto? - pregunto Hermione.

- Molesto! Como voy a poder estar molesto si dentro de unos meses va a nacer un Ron Jr. u otra Hermi en casa soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, te amo Amor - dijo Ron alzando en brazos a su esposa atrayendo las miradas de las demás personas que había en el restaurante.

- Ron bájame que me estoy mareando - dijo Hermione.

- Es cierto debo cuidarte a ti y al bebé - dijo Ron bajando a Hermione al suelo.

- Y tu que criticabas a Neville de cómo cuidaba a Luna cuando estaba embarazada - dijo Hermione.

Neville se había casa con Luna cuando esta ultima había terminado el colegio y hace un mes se habían estrenado como padres de un encantador niño.

- Ahora comprendo a Neville…… y si no me quiere el bebé y si no soy un buen padre? - le pregunto Ron mientras se dirigían hacia su casa.

- Eso no va pasar y en todo caso tienes 9 largos meses para ganártelo - le dijo Hermione.

**3 meses después ……..**

Ya todo el mundo se había enterado del nuevo bebé Weasley-Granger pues Ron se había encargado hacérselos saber una hora después de haberse enterado él.

- Ron! Ron! - llamaba Hermione a Ron en al noche para ser exacta a media noche.

- mmff - fue lo que recibió de respuesta Hermione.

- Quiero gelatina con helado de fresa y café encima - dijo Hermione desde que había iniciado la etapa de antojos Ron no había dormido muy bien pues se le antojaba cada cosa mas extravagante que la otra.

- Hermione por favor ya duérmete no tiene ni 2 horas que acabas de comer en casa de tus padres - dijo Ron mientras se cercioraba de la hora en su reloj.

- Pero tengo ganas de gelatina con helado de fresa y café encima no querrás que tu hijo salga todo guango como la gelatina verdad - dijo Hermione tratando de convencer a su esposo.

- Vamos Hermione duérmete un poco ya mañana te compro hasta mil gelatinas para ti solita pero ahora duérmete amor - dijo Ron abrazando a Hermione para que volviera a dormir.

No había trascurrido ni 5 minutos cuando Hermione empezó a gimotear.

- snif snif - Hermione.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Ron preocupado.

- Nada vuélvete a dormir - dijo Hermione indignada.

- OK - dijo Ron y volvió a recostarse.

- Snif snif - volvió a gimotear Hermione.

- Dime que te sucede Hermione - dijo Ron despertándose.

- Nada, snif, solo que me doy cuenta que ni tu hijo ni yo te importamos en lo mas mínimo, buaaaa - se soltó a llorar Hermione a rienda suelta.

- Que! Como que no me importan - dijo Ron atónito por lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Si lo que oyes por que si te importáramos ahorita nos traerías la gelatina con el helado - dijo Hermione.

- Pero si no hago otra cosa que complacerte en todos tus antojos, no la otra noche me pediste sushi y me aparecí en Japón por que no querías ninguno de Inglaterra - dijo Ron.

- Estas insinuando que tu hijo y yo somos una carga para ti - dijo Hermione dolida.

- No! Yo no di…. - trato de decir Ron.

- OK como veo que somos una carga para ti Ronald Weasley fue un placer el haberte conocido, plus - nuevamente Hermione había desapareció.

Ron simplemente tomo su varita, una pequeña bolsa y se apareció en casa de sus suegros.

- Buenas noches señor - dijo Ron saludando a su suegro quien tenia la cara de que se lo estaba llevando el mismo demonio.

- En nuestro cuarto - fue lo único que dijo el sr. Granger.

Ron se dirigió hacia la alcoba de los padres de Hermione ya se sabia de memoria el camino, Hermione tenia esa manía de aparecerse en la casa de sus padres cuando tenían una supuesta  
"discusión".

- Y ahora dice que el bebé y yo somos una carga para el - escucho Ron que Hermione le contaba a su madre.

- Pero cariño no habrás entendido mal, a l mejor el quiso decir otra cosa - intentaba la sr. Granger entrar en razón a su hija, esas visitas nocturnas se estaban volviendo muy cotidianas.

- No lo defiendas mamá - dijo Hermione.

Ron tomo una bocado de aire medio abrió la puerta y por ella se asomo un gran oso de peluche blanco.

- Se puede pasar - dijo el "oso".

- No! - dijo rotundamente Hermione.

- Pero aquí afuera esta una persona que quiere decirte que te ama y que ni tu ni su bebé son una carga para el - dijo el "oso".

- En serio? - dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la puerta y la habría para agarrar el oso que traía Ron.

- Claro amor, tu y nuestro bebé son lo que mas adoro en mi vida - dijo Ron abrazando a Hermione.

- Ya ves mamá y tu diciéndome que Ron no me amaba - dijo Hermione sorprendiendo a su madre y a Ron.

Ron y Hermione se despidieron de sus padres y se fueron a su casa no sin antes Hermione se llevara un poco de gelatina con helado.

**4 meses después…….**

Hermione se encontraba en casa de Violeta esperando al llegada de Ginny quien las había citado un poco mas temprano para hablar con ellas de algo muy importante, esa noche iban a salir a cenar en compañía de Ron, Harry y Draco.

- Y Herm ¿Cómo te has sentido? - pregunto Violeta sentándose a lado de Hermione y tocando su vientre.

- Pues cansada ya no aguanto estar mucho de pie y ni que decir de mi hermosa espalda, a veces pienso que traigo mas de un bebé ahí adentro - dijo Hermione acariciando su vientre de 7 meses.

- Ja Ja Te imaginas que fueran dos yo creo que Ron se vuelve loco, ¿Para que crees que nos llamaria Ginny - dijo Violeta.

- No tengo ni la mas grande idea pero no creo que sea para algo bueno puesta mañana que me hablo para avisarme no se escuchaba muy bien - dijo Hermione.

En eso Ginny aparece ante ellas y dice:

- Me esta engañando, Harry sale con otra mujer - dijo histérica Ginny (Ver epilogo I si quieren recordar lo que pasa).

Ahora nos dirigimos hacia el ministerio de magia para ser exacta al cuartel de los aurores:

- Chicos me pueden acompañar al traer un encargo - dijo Harry a Draco y Ron.

- Yo si voy pero ¿Qué es? - pregunto curioso Ron.

- Ya lo veras cuando lleguemos - dijo Harry - y tu que me dices Draco - agrego Harry.

- Claro - dijo Draco revisando unos papeles - pero entonces ya vamonos por que tenemos menos de una hora para ir por las chicas y tu señora esposa - agrego Draco mientras tomaba su capa y les aventaba sus respectivas capas a Ron y Harry.

Los tres se aparecieron en caldero Choreante.

- Disculpe la Srita. Steven ya habrá llegado? - pregunto Harry al encargado.

- Si se encuentra en aquella mesa - dijo el encargado señalando hacia una de las mesas que se encontraba cerca de los ventanales.

- No es karina? - Preguntó Ron - Oh ya veo - agrego Ron.

- Sr. Potter, Sr. Weasley un placer volverlos a ver, Karina Steven mucho gusto ¿Sr.? - dijo Karina extendiendo su mano para saludar a Draco.

- Malfoy, Draco Malfoy - dijo Draco aceptando su mano.

- Un placer - dijo Karina viendo muy descaradamente.

- El placer es mío - dijo Draco.

- Bueno a lo que venimos, ¿lo trajiste? - pregunto Harry tomando asiento no sin antes que Karina se sentara.

- Claro aquí esta Sr. potter lo que usted me pidió - dijo Karina entregándole un estuche de color negro.

- Así que hoy te vas ha echar la soga al cuello Potter - dijo Draco al ver la cajita.

- Así es mis queridos amigos hoy planeo pedirle a Ginny que se case conmigo - dijo Harry abriendo el estuche y ver el anillo que era de oro blanco entre cruzado con una esmeralda y un rubí en el centro.

- Yo creo que Ginny no va a olvidar esta noche nunca, muchas felicidades hermano y bienvenido a la familia por segunda vez - dijo Ron felicitando a Harry.

- Bueno señores me retiro y Sr. Malkfoy aquí esta mi tarjeta por si necesita un anillo para su novia o "algo" mas - dijo Karina entregándole su tarjeta de presentación.

- Muchas gracias Srita. Steven pero no planeo casarme por ahora - dijo Draco aceptando la tarjeta.

- Además ahorita anda solterito y sin compromiso ¿Verdad? Draco - dijo Harry viendo sospechosamente a Karina.

- Yo creo que mejor nosotros nos vamos también que tenemos que ir por las chicas - dijo Ron salvando a Draco del embrollo en el que estaba metido - hasta luego Srita. Steven.

- Hasta luego señores y espero volver a verlo Sr. Malfoy - dijo Karina guiñándole un ojo y se fue.

- Vaya Vaya! Ya salieron a relucir los dotes de galán Malfoy - dijo Harry mientras se dirigían hacia la salida del lugar y dirigirse a casa de Violeta - creo que volviste loca a Karina - agrego Harry.

- Cállate Potter y apúrate que nos hace tarde para ir por la señora de Weasley, la futura señora de Potter y por Violeta - dijo Draco.

- Señora futura de Malfoy - dijo Ron en voz baja para que solo escuchara Draco.

- ¿Qué dijiste? - preguntó Harry que no había escuchado bien.

- Nada solo que te apures - dijo Ron quien recibió una mirada de muerte por parte de Draco.

Los chicos se aparecieron en la puerta de la casa de Violeta y como vieron que estaba entre abierta decidieron entrar pero antes de hacerlo Harry les advirtió:

- No planeo decirle nada hasta después de la cena, así que no vayan a meter la pata por favor - dijo Harry entrando a la casa y encontrándose con que Ginny decía algo:

- Segura de que? - dijo Harry entrando completamente junto a Draco y Ron - Ginny ¿Qué te sucede? - agrego Harry al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Ginny.

- Que no hip es obvio y todo esto hip es tu culpa hip - dijo Gin mientras empujaba a Harry con el dedo.

- Mi culpa? - dijo Harry volteando a ver a Hermione y Violeta para ver si ellas podían explicarle que era lo que pasaba con Ginny.

- Mejor los dejamos solos - dijo Hermione quien se levanto del sofá donde estaba sentada con la ayuda de Ron.

(Véase Epilogo I si quieren recordar lo que pasa)

Después de eso todos se fueron a cenar contentos por la nueva noticia:

Harry y Ginny se casaban.

Durante la cena todo era miel sobre hojuelas, Harry ni presto atención de cómo se miraban Draco y Violeta y lo amables que eran el uno con el otro hasta que apareció Karina y Harry a modo de agradecimiento la invito a que se quedara a celebrar con ellos que Ginny haya aceptado casarse con el, Karina se sentó a lado de Draco al que saludo muy efusivamente para gusto de Violeta que casi se le va encima.

- No te parece que a Violeta no le cayo muy bien Karina - dijo Hermione a Ron quien conducía rumbo a su casa hacia unos minutos se habían despedido de una pareja de tortolitos, de Draco y de una iracunda Violeta que desapareció inmediatamente seguida de Draco quien alego que tenia que pedirle unos papeles.

- Te parece, yo creo que simplemente fue una diferencia de actitudes - dijo Ron recordando como Karina no dejaba ni respirar a Draco esas fuero las palabras precisas que Violeta cito al salir del restaurante.

**Casi 2 meses después……..**

Todos se encontraban reunidos en la madriguera para festejar la unión en matrimonio de Harry y Ginny, Hermione estaba luciendo su vientre de casi 9 meses lo cual ocasionaba que cada 5 minutos le preguntaran como se sentía cosa que ya le estaba colmando la paciencia.

- ¿Cómo te sientes amor? - pregunto Ron a Hermione.

- Ronald Weasley como me vuelvas a hacer esa pregunta van a necesitar de una cirugía reconstructora para que alguien pueda reconocerte después de la golpiza que te daré - dijo Hermione.

- Veo que bien luego nos vemos - dijo Ron.

- Ron anda medio pesadito verdad - dijo Violeta quien arreglaba el velo de Ginny.

- Ni que lo digas hace unos días casi manda a llamar a todo San mungo simplemente por que tenia unas punzaditas - dijo Hermione tratando de levantarse.

- Compréndelo es primerizo espero que tu bebé nazca hasta la otra semana - dijo Violeta.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunto Hermione.

- Recuerda que mañana tu esposo y yo nos vamos de viaje y regresamos hasta dentro de tres días y no me quiero perder el nacimiento de tu hijo - dijo Violeta.

- Es verdad ya no me acordaba pero no te preocupes este bebé nace hasta dentro de una semana si no es que más - dijo Hermione.

La boda trascurrió de lo más tranquila y hermosa a petición de los novios y ahora esposos con excepción de una pequeña pelea entre Violeta y Draco. (Véase próximo epilogo).

**Al otro día…….**

- Amor apúrate que me deja el avión y Violeta me mata -dijo Ron quien corría de un lado a otro se había levantado un poco tarde pues habían regresado muy tarde de la boda.

- Ya vo…. - una fuerte punzada interrumpió a Hermione haciéndola aferrarse a su vientre - Ron!.

- Espera amor estoy cerrando mi maleta - dijo Ron intentando cerrar su maleta.

- Amor puedes venir - dijo Hermione tratando de soportar el dolor.

- Espérate que se me hace tar… - pero Ron fue interrumpido por un grito de Hermione.

- Ron tu hijo no puede esperar argggh - dijo Hermione.

- Mi hijo! Hermione! - Dijo Ron saliendo rápidamente de su cuarto encontrándose a Hermione sentada al pie de las escaleras - ya!.

- No! Solo quería saber como se sentía las contracciones - dijo Hermione sarcásticamente.

- ¬¬ Vamonos al hospital - dijo Ron.

**En el hospital……**

- Weasley! ¿Qué haces aquí? no se supone que tu avión sale en una hora - dijo Moody cuando se lo encontró en el hospital.

- Si lo se pero no puedo ir tendrás que decirle a Draco o alguien más, Srita. Necesito una camilla mi esposa esta a punto de dar a luz - dijo Ron rápidamente.

- Oh ya veo, no te preocupes yo el diré a Draco y mucha suerte muchacho - dijo Moody despidiéndose.

**Dentro del quirófano…….**

- Veamos Ron ponte atrás de hermione - dijo el doctor amigo de ellos.

- Así Jorge - dijo Ron poniéndose detrás de Hermione tomando sus manos.

- Así esta bien, muy bien Hermione ya es tiempo de que traigas a tu pequeño al mundo, puja - dijo el doctor.

- mmmarrgg - pujaba Hermione.

- Vamos Hermione ya puedo ver su cabecita tu puedes puja - animo el doctor a Hermione.

- mmmarrgg - Hermione.

- Vamos Hermione ya esta saliendo el cuerpecito del… la pequeña - dijo el doctor sacando a la bebé - cuñaaa.

- Es una niña . - dijo Ron antes de desmayarse por el impacto de ver a su hijita.

- Ronald no puedo creer que te desmayes en este preciso momento, argg - dijo Hermione sintiendo otro fuerte contracción.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - dijo Ron levantándose rápidamente del suelo.

- Me duele! - dijo Hermione.

- Tranquila amor, ¿Qué le sucede, no te pasara nada, ¿Qué le pasa, respira profundo, ¿Qué tiene? - dijo Ron histérico al doctor.

- Nada solo que ya viene el otro bebé - dijo el doctor preparándose para ello.

- Ya escuchaste amor solo es el otro bebé…… ¿Qué! O.O ¿Qué otro bebé? O.o, ¿Quién pidió otro bebé, ¿Dónde esta el otro bebé? - dijo Ron histérico nuevamente mientras que Hermione lloraba de felicidad por la llegada de su otro bebé.

-Tranquilo Sr. Weasley al parecer no le habían dicho de su otro bebé - dijo el doctor.

- ¬¬ Se me ve cara de saber que tendría otro bebé - dijo Ron sarcásticamente.

- Ron deja de entretener al doctor que necesito un poco de ayuda por acá - dijo Hermione llamando la atención de los dos.

- Muy bien Hermione un último esfuerzo por tu otro bebé - dijo el doctor.

- mmmarrgg - pujo Hermione y trajo al mundo a un precioso….

- Es niño - dijo el doctor - cuñaaa cuñaa - lloraba el bebé.

- Bueno Sr. papá Weasley aquí esta su otro bebé al menos que halla otro por ahí - dijo el doctor.

- Nooo! Por esta vez se cierra la fabrica de niños - dijo Ron asustado por que salieran aun mas bebés.

- Míralos Ron son unos angelitos - dijo Hermione observando a sus bebitos.

- Oh Dios que pequeñitos y hermosos son - dijo Ron cargando a sus bebés.

**Afuera del quirófano….**

- Ya habrá nacido el bebé? - pregunto Tonks quien cargaba a la pequeña Sarah, hija de Remus y ella, a la cual Remus le limpiaba la boca que tenia llena de chocolate pequeño vicio heredado de su padre.

- Espero que sea niña - dijo Ginny quien estaba siendo abrazada por su esposo.

- ¿Por que amor? - pregunto Harry mientras le besaba el cabello. Estaban todos reunidos, Harry y Ginny interrumpieron momentáneamente su luna de miel con excepción de Draco y Violeta que en estos momentos se encuentran viajando.

- Por que las niñas somos más bonitas - dijo Ginny recargándose en el hombro de Harry.

- Yo te apoyo pero los niños son una hermosura también - dijo luna quien alimentaba al pequeño Zack.

Tan enfrascados estaban en su platica que no se dieron cuenta de que Ron ya había salido junto a sus pequeños.

- Ya dejen de discutir que para todos hay - dijo Ron llamando al atención de todos y mostrando a sus dos estrellitas.

- Oh Dios! Son dos! - dijo Ginny sorprendida.

- O.O Deberás? ¬¬ No me había dado cuenta - dijo Ron irónicamente entregándole a sus padres sus hijos.

- ¬¬ Chistoso - dijo Ginny.

- Felicidades papá! ¿Como te sientes, hermano? -dijo Harry mientras felicitaba a Ron.

- Pues estoy muy feliz soy doblemente padre - dijo Ron.

- Felicidades hermanito aunque lo siento por esas criaturas - dijo Ginny felicitandolo.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunto Ron extrañado.

- Imaginate pobres niños que padre les fue a tocar - dijo Ginny en forma de broma.

- ¬¬ Ahora la chistosa es otra - dijo Ron.

- Felicidades Sr. Weasley - dijo Dumbledore mientras veia a los pequeños.

- Gracias profesor - dijo Ron.

- Sr. Weasley su esposa necesita alimentar a sus bebés - le comunico una enfermera.

- Me saludas a Hermione y me la felicitas hermanito yo creo que dentro de un rato la podremos ver - dijo Ginny.

- Bueno es hora de irnos con su mami, nos vemos dentro de un rato - dijo Ron y se fue junto a la enfermera que lo llevaría a la habitación en la que estaba Hermione.

**En la habitación……**

- Hola amor ¿Te sientes bien? - pregunto Ron al entrar a la habitación.

- No… siento como si un camión me hubiera atropellado pero ha valido la pena con tal de tener a estos angelitos en mis brazos - dijo Hermione extendiendo sus brazos para cargar a sus bebés.

- Si pero…. Dos, Hermione ¿por que no me dijiste que eran dos? claro que los quiero igual pero dos - dijo Ron.

- Yo tampoco sabía que eran dos me imagino que estaba muy bien escondidito por que en el ultrasonido no salio otro bebé - dijo Hermione comenzando a alimentar a sus bebés.

- Son tan hermosos nunca había visto algo tan perfecto, bueno solo una vez - dijo Ron mientras observaba a sus hijos.

- Si ¿Quien? - pregunto extrañada Hermione.

- A ti - dijo Ron besándola profundamente - gracias por estas dos lucecitas que has agregado a mi vida.

- Gracias a ti que también contribuiste en ello - dijo Hermione volviéndolo a besar.

...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--

...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--

...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--

...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--

- Hogar dulce hogar - dijo Hermione entrando a su casa con su bebita - ¿Qué te parece Isabel? - le pregunto a su bebita.

- Y a ti Michel - le preguntó Ron a su bebé.

- Creo que es hora de dormir - dijo Hermione al ver como su bebé bostezaba.

- OK, Mike también tiene sueño - dijo Ron siguiendo a su esposa hacia el cuarto del bebé.

El cuarto de los bebés era de color verde agua con blanco con papel tapiz con dibujitos de varitas mágicas, había una lámpara giratoria que al encenderla mostraba dibujitos de lunas, estrellas y uno que otro planeta.

En la cuna no había suficiente espacio como para dos bebés así que Hermione tuvo que agrandarla un poco con su varita.

- Bueno bebés a dormir que sus papis necesitan descansar un poco - dijo Ron depositando al pequeño Mike en la cuna.

Isabel y Michel como decidieron ponerle a sus hijos habían heredado el cabello de fuego de su padre pero se le podía diferenciar gracias a que Mike también heredo el cabello indomable de su madre y los dos tenían un par de ojos de color azul con destellos de chocolate.

...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--

**Hora: 2:00 a.m.**

**Lugar: Casa de la familia Weasley & Granger**

**Situación: XX.**

...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--

- Cuñaaa cuñaa - Ron y Hermione se despertaron súbitamente al escuchar el llanto de sus bebés.

Llegaron al cuarto de sus hijos y cada uno cargo a uno de sus hijos y comenzaron a arrullarlo:

- Duérmete hija duérmete ya que viene el vecino y nos comerá - dijo Ron.

- ¬¬ Ron así no ayudas mucho - dijo Hermione.

**Tres horas después….**

- Ya se durmieron - dijo Ron depositando a su hija en al cunita.

- Si ahora vamonos a dormir un poco - dijo Hermione quien se dirigía hacia su habitación.

- Por fin a dormir - dijo Ron recostándose en la cama para poder descansar.

- Si a dor….. - Hermione fue interrumpida por los pequeños llantos de su hijos - Ron ….

- Ya lo se - dijo Ron levantándose nuevamente y dirigiéndose junto a su esposa a la habitación de sus bebés.

...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--

**Hora: 6:00 a.m.**

**Lugar: Habitación de Ron y Hermione.**

**Situación: XXXX.**

...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--

- Ahora a desca….cuñaa cuñaaa -Hermione.

- No digas nada - dijo Ron levantándose por tercera vez de su tan ansiada cama.

...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--

**Hora: 8:00 a.m.**

**Lugar: Casa Weasley & Granger.**

**Situación: XXXXXXXX.**

...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--

- Ding dong -

- ZoZ Yo voy - dijo Ron dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de su casa.

- Hola amor - Molly Weasley hacia acto de presencia.

- MAMI! Cuanto te necesito ayúdanos por favor - dijo Ron arrojándose a los brazos de su madre.

- Tranquilo Ron - dijo su madre comprendiendo el estado de Ron ella ya había pasado por eso en mas de una ocasión.

- Ronald no puedo creer que hayas llamado a tu madre para que nos ayudara - dijo Hermione al ver entrar a la señora Weasley al cuarto de los bebés - ¿Cómo has estado, esto debemos solucionarlo nosotros solos - agrego Hermione.

- Tranquila querida lo único a lo que vine fue para dejarles un poco de desayunar yo se que esto deben solucionarlo por si solos - dijo Molly mientras le entregaba a Ron una canasta llena de alimentos.

- Pero mami - protesto Ron.

- Pero nada Ron querías bebés pues ahora asume las responsabilidades y consecuencias que conlleva eso, nos vemos cariño - dijo Molly despidiéndose de su nuera y nietos. Ron la vio desaparecer escaleras abajo saco un pequeño pedazo de panqué

- T.T - Ron lloraba mientras mordía el pedazo de pan.

- Creo que ahora si por fin se durmieron - dijo Hermione mientras se dirigía hacia su cuarto a descansar.

- Eso espero - dijo Ron.

**Una hora más tarde.**

Ron se despertó súbitamente.

- Tranquilo amor ellos duermen tranquilamente - dijo Hermione mientras abrazaba a Ron para que volviera a recostarse en la cama.

...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--

**Hora: 9:30 a.m.**

**Lugar: Habitación de los bebés.**

**Situación: XXX.**

...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--

- No puedes dejar de verlos - dijo Ron al entrar a la habitación de sus bebés y encontrándose a su esposa observarlos dormir.

- Es que no puedo creer que tengamos a estos bebitos son unos angelitos - dijo Hermione.

- ¬¬ Angelitos! - Ron.

- n.n Bueno si omitimos que no hemos podido dormir bien durante una hora seguida y que son muchos pañales que cambiar todo esta bien ¿no? - dijo Hermione.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo pero ahora vamonos antes de que los des ….. - Ron fue interrumpido por los melodiosos llantos de sus hijos.

- Cuñaaa cuñaaa - llantos de los bebés.

- …………… - Ron y Hermione.

- Quiero a mi mami!- dijo Ron.

...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...-- ...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...-- ...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...-- ...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...-- ...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...-- ...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...-- ...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...-- ...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...-- ...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...-- ...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...-- ...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...-- ...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...-- ...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...-- ...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...-- ...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...-- ...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...-- ...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...-- ...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...-- ...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...-- ...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...-- ...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...-- ...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...-- ...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...-- ...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...-- ...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...-- ...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...-- ...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--

...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--

...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...-- ...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...-- ...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...-- ...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--

...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--

...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...-- ...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...-- ...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...-- ...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--

...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--

**Por fin el segundo epilogo se que me he tardado pero me puse en huelga pues decidí subirlo hasta que pusieran nuevamente Internet en mi casita así que aquí esta, no se preocupen que el siguiente lo subiere lo mas rápido posible, deseo que les haya gustado lo que leyeron y me lo hagan saber para poder mejorar mi manera de describir y redactar una historia, ahora si ya solo falta un capitulo para el final de esta historia…. mi primer historia créanme que no pensé que llegaría a ser tan larga y que les gustara les agradezco sus buenas vibras y los reviews que han enviado y espero me envíen aun más que yo estoy feliz de leerlos.**

**Les deseo una muy feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo en compañía de sus seres queridos y recuerden vivir cada momento como si fuera el ultimo y perdonen aquellas ofensas que le han hecho por que hay un ser maravilloso que nos perdona ofensas peores que nosotros le hacemos.**

**Muchos besitos y Abrazos de su amiga**

**Violet-Potter.**

" **_Cuando te sientas solo, sin saber a donde ir, sin una mano que agarrar, recuerda que yo estoy siempre junto a ti, podrás agarrar mi mano en esos momentos aunque yo no me encuentre presente siempre contaras conmigo"._**

" **FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO 2006 ".**


	24. Epilogo III

**Advertencia:** Todos los personajes, lugares, etc. Que sean de Harry Potter pertenece a la famosísima escritora J. K. Rowling (es mi ídolo) y está escrito sin ningún fin lucro.

...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--

**E P I L O G O III**

...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--

La batalla sería un hecho imborrable de las mentes de la comunidad mágica pero cada uno de ellos haría hasta lo imposible para borrarlo. No seria una tarea muy sencilla de hacer pero lo intentarían.

Por lo pronto nos trasladaremos hasta aquel castillo tan lleno de magia que aunque es inmenso estaba oculto para los ojos muggles, era muy querido tanto por niños y adultos quienes habían cursado sus mejores años de estudiante ahí en ese castillo que les había brindado tanto alegrías como tristezas pero que 2aun así lo querían.

Esta noche estaba vestido de gala y regocijo por motivo de la graduación de la generación de oro como eran llamados por la gran ayuda aportada en la batalla final.

Nos dirigiremos al cuarto de las chicas, donde en esos momentos se encontraban Violeta, Ginny Y hermione:

- Vamos Violeta no es posible que te pongas en ese plan - dijo Hermione mientras se ponía sus zapatos - se que Draco no es la maravilla de hombre pero creo que te pasaste un poco con el.

- Claro que no, eso se merecía y mucho más - dijo Violeta saliendo del baño.

- Pero no tiene la culpa de que Miranda le diera un besito inocente - dijo Ginny arreglándose el peinado.

- Un besito inocente, UN BESITO INOCENTE! A ti te aprecio que eso era un besito inocente si prácticamente le estaba arrancando los labios - dijo Violeta muy enojada, como se atrevía esa arpía besarlo y peor aún el otro tonto que no hizo nada para tratar de evitarlo.

- No fue tan grande… y en todo caso a ti en que te afecta, Draco no es tu novio o ¿si? - pregunto Ginny ocasionando el sonrojo de Violeta.

- C-claro que no, el "solo" es un amigo - dijo Violeta muy a su pesar por que de algo que si estaba segura es que eran más que amigos. Y eso había quedado muy claro esa tarde.

**.: ---- :. Flash Back .: ---- :.**

Draco y Violeta habían decidido platicar cerca del lago, así que ahí se encontraban.

- Por fin un poco de paz, con eso del baile de graduación todo el castillo anda muy alborotado - dijo Draco sentándose a la orilla del lago.

- Si yo también me estaba desesperando un poco - dijo Violeta mientras se recostaba a lado de Draco y sin querer se le quedaba viendo.

- Pero creo que Hermione trae como loco a Weasley sobretodo ahora que le encargaron que organizara el baile - dijo Draco volteando a ver a Violeta quien al verse descubierta quiso desviar la mirada pero Draco se lo impidió tomándola por el mentón.

- C-Creo que nos están llamando - dijo Violeta mirando a Draco levemente sonrojada.

- Yo creo que no - dijo Draco acercándose a Violeta mientras que ella iba cerrando los ojos cada vez que Draco se acercaba más a su boca.

Violeta al sentir los labios de Draco sobre los suyos, el mundo dejo de existir para ella, lo único que importaba ahora eran ellos y ese sentimiento que le inundaba el cuerpo de una calidez infinita cada vez que Draco la besaba o cuando había un el simple roce de sus dedos sobre su piel, si antes alguien le hubieran dicho que ese ser que tenia ahí seria una parte primordial en su vida lo hubiera tirado a loco pues jamás se imagino que terminaría enamorada de el. Tal vez no se conocieron de la mejor forma pero aun así se querían, aunque a veces no lo demostraban y discutían por cualquier estupidez pero así eran ellos y así se querían.

Draco la abrazo para poder profundizar el beso y Violeta para no quedarse atrás también lo abrazo. Lentamente se fueron separando, Draco pudo observar como a Violeta se le iba dibujando una sonrisa y antes de que pudiera volver a besarla……

- Violeta! ¿Dónde estas?- Gritaba Harry buscando a su prima.

- ¬¬ Oportuno como siempre tu primo - dijo Draco mientras la ayudaba a levantarse e iban al encuentro de Harry.

- n.n el solo me cuida - dijo Violeta mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Draco.

**.: ---- :. Fin Del Flash Back .: ---- :.**

- Violeta, Tierra llamando a Violeta, doctora Granger apúrese nuestra paciente se nos va - dijo Ginny llamando la atención de Violeta.

- ¬¬ Ya esta bien mejor ya bajemos que sus respectivas parejas han de estar de desesperados por que sus damiselas no aparecen - dijo Violeta saliendo junto a las chicas del dormitorio.

El baile era un éxito total, todos se divertían en al ultima noche que pasarían en ese castillo tan lleno de magia, Ron y Hermione estaban bailando en la pista muy pegaditos, Harry y Ginny habían decidido apartarse y salían rumbo al balcón donde estaban las demás parejas que querían un poco de privacidad y yo…. simplemente respiraba en ese baile, como se me había ocurrido ir al baile sola tan siquiera hubiera aceptado la invitación de Josh pero no, a la niña se le tenia que asomar el orgullo Potter.

- ¿Pro que tan solita Potter?- pregunto a su espalda alguien.

- _Por tu culpa_ - pensó Violeta reconociendo su voz- Por que no quiero estar con personas tan... como tu Malfoy - y ahí estaba de nuevo el orgullo Potter.

- Vas a seguir enojada conmigo todo el baile, recuerda que es la ultima noche en Hogwarts no puedes pasártela enojada y menos conmigo - dijo Draco agarrándola de un brazo y haciéndola girar para que quedaran frente a frente.

- Vamos déjame en paz y vete con… Miranda - dijo Violeta dolida mientras lo veía a los ojos, como le hubiera gustado que esa noche se la pasaran juntos.

- No te pongas celosa por ella - dijo Draco atrayendo a Violeta.

- Celosa yo! Por merlín, claro que no estoy… - pero lo que pensaba decir Violeta fue callado por el beso que le dio Draco, primero intento separarse pero fue imposible pues Draco al tenia muy bien sujeta y sabia que no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente, lo único que pudo hacer fue rendirse y entregarse al beso rodeando el cuello de Draco con sus brazos.

- Te quiero y no hay ninguna otra más que tú - dijo Draco ocasionando el sonrojo de Violeta quien como respuesta a lo que le había dicho se arrojo a sus brazos y lo beso.

- Yo también te quiero y mucho - dijo Violeta feliz por que al fin se habían podido decir esas palabras que tanto ansiaban escuchar del otro.

...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--

**.: ---- :. 3 Años Después .: ---- :.**

...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--

- Muchas felicidades Hermione - dijo Violeta mientras felicitaba a Hermione quien horas atrás se había convertido en la esposa de Ron.

- Muchas gracias, en estos momentos no hay mujer más feliz que yo - dijo Hermione feliz.

- No lo dudo… - dijo Violeta observando como a lo lejos Draco le indicaba que la esperaba en al segunda planta - ahora si me permites voy a saludar a unos compañeros de trabajo - agrego dejando a Hermione quien se disponía a bailar con su esposo.

Draco la esperaba cerca de la ventana, habían mantenido un tipo de relación a escondidas por que Violeta no se animaba a decirle a su primo que ella y el eran algo más que amigos pero en fin que se le iba a hacer.

Violeta lo encontró cerca de la ventana por donde se filtraba los rayos de la luna, lo hacía verse tan guapo, su cabellera brillaba aun más de lo común, ese hombre era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida y cuanto lo quería.

- Hola guapo ¿Por qué tan solito? - dijo Violeta mientras lo abrazaba por detrás - un joven tan guapo no debe estar tan solito aquí arriba - agrego.

- Si usted me invitara a otro lugar más "calientito" con mucho gusto la acompañaría, lo siento por la persona a la que estoy esperando - dijo Draco volteándose para poderla abrazar mejor.

- Oye! Que hombre más fácil eres, viene una chica guapa como yo u.u y luego, luego te quieres ir con ella - dijo Violeta mientras le daba un leve golpe en su hombro.

- ¬¬ Que modesta me saliste, pero tienes toda la razón cuando se me para enfrente un chica guapa se me olvida que tengo no… - dijo Draco un tanto nerviosa.

- De que tienes ¿que? - pregunto esperanzada Violeta, desde que habían salido de Hogwarts habían mantenido una relación más que amistosa y se respetaban el uno al otro, ninguno de los dos salía con otra persona pero jamás habían hablado de ser novios o mejor dicho Draco no se lo había pedido.

-Violeta sabes que durante el año que te fuiste a trabajar a Paris te extrañe mucho, aunque casi todos los fines de semana te iba a visitar no era lo mismo tenerte aquí que tenerte hasta allá pero me sirvió de mucho pues me puso a pensar en nuestra relación y llegue a la pequeña conclusión, mas vale tarde que nunca ¿no?... ¿Quieres ser mi novia? - dijo Draco con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Claro que si amor, sabes que te quiero mucho y que nunca de desharías de mi tan fácil -dijo Violeta mientras lo comenzaba a besar, pero fueron interrumpidos por pequeñas risas que provenían de las escaleras al parecer alguien se dirigía hacia ellos.

- Vamos - dijo Violeta mientras se escondía junto a Draco tras las cortinas de los ventanales.

- Vamos Ginny aquí nadie nos molestara, además sabes que no me gustan mucho las fiestas muy concurridas y esta es una de ellas- decía Harry tratando de convencer a Ginny para que se quedaran ahí arriba.

- Pero amor es la boda de tus mejores amigos no puedes abandonarlos - dijo Ginny no muy segura de lo que decía pues se moría de ganas de quedarse con Harry acá arriba pero también estaban su hermano y mejor amiga - además mamá se dará cuenta de que no estamos y comenzara a buscarnos.

- Bueno si tu quieres bájate pero si vienen esas rubias guapas de allá abajo y me tientan ha hacer cosas poco aptas o me raptan no me eches la culpa - dijo Harry poniendo cara de sufrido.

- Ay mira que sufrido y tu para no desairarlas te vas a ir con ellas verdad - dijo Ginny arrojándose a los brazos de su amado novio ocasionando que los cayeran a un sillón que se encontraba ahí.

- Ja Ja Ja si me tendré que sacrificar- dijo Harry mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello de Ginny.

- Harry no empieces algo que muy bien sabemos que no podremos terminar - decía Ginny cerrando los ojos para disfrutar del momento.

- Me parece que no fuimos los únicos a los que se les ocurrió la grandísima idea de subir para tener un poco de privacidad- decía Draco detrás de las cortinas seguido de un pequeño mordisco en la oreja de Violeta.

- Ji Ji Ji - dijo Violeta seguido de un suspiro que puso en alerta a Harry y Ginny.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? - pregunto Harry sacando su varita mágica y poniendo atrás de el a Ginny para protegerla.

- Yo creo que ya nos descubrieron, ven vamos a salir - dijo Draco.

- No! Ahorita no quiero una discusión con Harry, quédate aquí y te prometo que luego le diremos a mi primo de nuestra relación- dijo Violeta, ella no le había hablado de su relación a Harry por que ni modos que le dijeran que ellos eran mas que amigos pero que no eran novios - Tranquilo primo, soy yo tu hermosa prima - agregó Violeta saliendo de atrás de las cortinas.

- ¬¬ ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto Harry guardando su varita en uno de sus bolsillos pero al bajar la mirada pudo ver como entre las cortinas se asomaban unos zapatos muy impecables y eso solo significaba una cosa - _Draco! Por eso ese nerviosismo de hace un rato _- pensaba Harry

-Nada… solo decidí… ¿tomar aire? si tomar aire - dijo Violeta muy nerviosa.

- ¿Aire? Violeta estamos en la 2ª planta como puedes tomar aire aquí, no será que estas con algún galán - dijo Harry alzando las cejas consecutivamente.

- Amor ya deja en paz a tu prima, si ella quiere tomar aire aquí arriba en muy su problema - dijo Ginny tratando de ayudar a Violeta - _no se le pudo ocurrir una mejor _excusa - pensó Ginny.

- OK pelirroja en ese caso nos vamos para que Violeta pueda "tomar aire" - dijo Harry y se perdió junto a Ginny escaleras abajo.

- Yo creo que Harry sospecha lago - dijo Draco saliendo de entre las cortinas.

- Como crees corazón, Harry es un tanto descuidado en ocasiones, dudo mucho que sospeche algo pero ya olvidemos eso y recuérdame en que nos quedamos antes de que nos interrumpieran - dijo Violeta mientras rodea el cuello de Draco con sus brazos.

**.: ---- :. Mientras tanto en al fiesta .: ---- :.**

- Me puedes decir cuando Violeta y Draco planean decir que son novios - dijo Harry a Ginny mientras bailaban en el centro de la pista.

- No lo se cariño pero creo que ni ellos aun lo aceptan, ¿Desde hace cuanto que lo sabes? - pregunto Ginny siguiendo el compás de la música.

- Pues con seguridad hace unos momentos y ya tenia algunas sospechas, no son muy precavidos que digamos - dijo Harry abrazando a Ginny.

...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--

Habían pasado escasos tres meses desde la boda de Hermione y Ron. Violeta se dirigía hacia la oficina de Michelson cuando se topo con Harry, Ron y Draco.

- Hola chicos! - dijo Violeta saludando con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno con excepción de Draco que se lo dio muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios que ocasiono el nerviosismo de este ultimo - ¿Qué les pasa?

- Poca cosa, no logramos capturar a Morgana - dijo Draco sosteniéndole la mirada a Violeta ocasionando que ha ella se le sonrojaran levemente las mejillas.

- No se preocupen que pronto la atraparan es solo cuestión de tiempo, ahora si me disculpan tengo que ir a la oficina Michelson - dijo Violeta, ella trabajaba al igual que ellos en el ministerio de magia.

- Voy contigo tengo algo que comunicarle a Michelson, luego nos vemos - dijo Draco quien se fue junto con Violeta.

- Se puede saber ¿a que vas a la oficina de Michelson? - pregunto Violeta extrañada por que Draco hacia todo lo posible por no estar en la misma habitación en la que se encontraba Armand, no le caía nada bien y peor aun cuando lo descubrió tratando de invitarla a salir.

- Lo que pasa es que necesito unos reportes sobre Morgana, ahora nos asignaron el caso, ya ves que se les escapo - dijo Draco caminando junto a Violeta - _además que no te dejaría a solas con ese niñito_ - pensó Draco.

- Ahh, oye lo de esta noche sigue en pie - dijo Violeta antes de llegar a lo oficina, presentía que esta visita a la oficina de Michelson no terminaría nada bien.

- Claro paso por ti a las 7:30 - dijo Draco abriéndole la puerta para que pudiera pasar primero.

- Hola preciosa ¿Como has estado? - y ahí esta Armand Michelson mejor conocido como el niño bonito apodo adjudicado por Draco, Armand era todo un galán pero a veces podía llegar a ser tan desagradable a su tan corta edad de 25 años, era uno de los galanes del Ministerio de Magia antes que se ocurriera la fantástica idea de ser auror había sido modelo y para desgracia de Draco no desaprovechaba la ocasión que se le presentara para poder coquetear con Violeta.

- Bien y ¿tu? supe que estuviste en al misión para atrapar a Morgana - dijo Violeta.

- Pues me estoy recuperando pero con tu sola presencia a desaparecido cualquier rastro de dolor - dijo Armand tomándola de la mano y besándosela ocasionando el leve sonrojo de Violeta.

- Ejem Ejem - se aclaro la garganta Draco eso era lo que le chocaba de Michelson - Así que nuevamente se les escapo - dijo Draco burlonamente.

- Malfoy, no te había visto y dime ¿Qué haces a lado de esta hermosa mujer? o acaso veniste a saludarme - dijo Armand.

- Vengo por que quiero los reportes del caso de Morgana, pues debido a la ineptitud de algunos que la dejaron escapar ahora a nosotros nos pasaron el caso - dijo Draco.

- Draco! Armand necesito que tu jefe y compañeros firmen esto - dijo Violeta tratando de calmar los ánimos entre ellos dos.

- Lo que quieras querida y espero que ahora si aceptes la invitación de ir a cenar, créeme que no te vas arrepentir - dijo Armand tomando nuevamente una de las manos de Violeta. Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Draco le quito los papeles a Violeta y se los estampo en el pecho a Armand.

- Toma que los firmen y dentro de una hora quiero los reportes en mi oficina - dijo Draco molesto.

- Dentro de una hora los tendrás - Armand era conciente que Draco era un superior en el cuartel así que no le convenía pelear con el.

- Luego nos vemos Armand - dijo Violeta y se fue junto a Draco sabia que si se quedaban un rato más Draco era capaz de caerle a golpes al pobre de Armand.

Antes de salir de su oficina Armand dijo:

- Violeta me debes una cena, te estaré esperando cariño -

- Lo siento Armand pero hoy ay tengo planes con un galanazo - dijo Violeta y Draco alzo las cejas como diciéndole que se refería a el.

- No crees que te pasaste con el - dijo Violeta a Draco el cual iba sonriendo como tonto - ¿de que te ríes?

- Deberás soy un galanazo - dijo Draco ampliando un poco más su sonrisa.

- Por Merlín Draco no seas tonto y mejor apúrate que no quiero que pases tarde por mi - dijo Violeta rodando los ojos.

- Vamos cariño se que me quieres - dijo Draco antes de abrazarla y besarla.

- Draco! Nos van a v… - pero toda protesta fue borrada por los labios de Draco.

...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--

Esa noche Draco y Violeta habían ido a cenar a un restaurante muggle a Canadá, si últimamente Draco y Violeta hacían ese tipo de cosas, en una ocasión hasta se fueron a tomar café a Veracruz (Viva México!) así de locos estaban estos dos.

- ¿Tu que crees que tenga Hermione? - pregunto Draco a Violeta mientras que ella servia un poco de té en su casa habían decidido ir hacia allá después de cenar.

- Pues solo tengo leves sospechas pero nada concreto - dijo Violeta sentándose junto a Draco en el sillón.

- Y ¿cuales son? - preguntó Draco pero unos picotazos en la ventana los interrumpió.

- Creo que esta embarazada- dijo Violeta antes de abrir el mensaje que le había mandado Ron con pig - Debería ser adivina del futuro - agrego.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? - pregunto Draco tomando un poco de su té.

- Por que si era eso, Hermione ha decidido traer al mundo a otro Weasley - dijo Violeta sorprendiendo a Draco que casi escupe el té.

- Por Merlín otro Weasley, esperemos que saque al inteligencia de la madre que si no será caso perdido - dijo Draco mientras atraía a Violeta y la abrazaba.

- Si eso esperemos - dijo Violeta mientras guiaba a Draco hacia su habitación al parecer Draco nuevamente no dormiría en su casa (¬¬).

...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--

**.: ---- :. Meses después .: ---- :.**

Esa noche tenían planeado una cena en grupo pero al parecer se adelantarían los planes pues Ginny las había citado a Hermione y a ella unas horas antes, debería de estar pasando algo muy grave para que Ginny necesitara de su ayuda.

Se escucho el timbre de su casa y se dirigió hacia la puerta para ver quien era.

- Hola Hermione pasa y espérame un poco ya casi estoy casi lista - dijo Violeta saludando a Hermione y subiendo nuevamente a su cuarto.

- OK te espero en la sala por que esta espalda me esta matando - dijo Hermione hiendo hacia la sala para descansar en uno de los sillones de la sala.

A los 10 minutos bajo Violeta.

- Y Herm ¿Cómo te has sentido? - pregunto Violeta sentándose a lado de Hermione y tocando su vientre.

- Pues cansada ya no aguanto estar mucho de pie y ni que decir de mi hermosa espalda, a veces pienso que traigo mas de un bebé ahí adentro - dijo Hermione acariciando su vientre de 7 meses.

- Ja Ja Te imaginas que fueran dos yo creo que Ron se vuelve loco, tu no sabes ¿Para que nos llamaría Ginny? - dijo Violeta.

- No tengo ni la más grande idea pero no creo que sea para algo bueno puesto que en la mañana que me hablo para avisarme no se escuchaba muy bien - dijo Hermione.

En eso apareció Ginny a la mitad de la sala prácticamente en estado alterado:

- Me esta engañando, Harry sale con otra mujer - declaro Ginny después de un largo silencio ocasionando la sorpresa por parte de su cuñada y prima.

**.: ---- :. Ahora nos trasladaremos con los chicos .: ---- :.**

Los tres se aparecieron en caldero Chorreante.

- Disculpe la Srita. Steven ¿ya habrá llegado? - pregunto Harry al encargado.

- Si se encuentra en aquella mesa - dijo el encargado señalando hacia una de las mesas que se encontraba cerca de los ventanales.

- ¿No es Karina? - Preguntó Ron - Oh ya veo - agrego Ron.

- Sr. Potter, Sr. Weasley un placer volverlos a ver, Karina Steven mucho gusto ¿Sr.? - dijo Karina extendiendo su mano para saludar a Draco.

- Malfoy, Draco Malfoy - dijo Draco aceptando su mano.

- Un placer - dijo Karina viendo muy descaradamente.

- El placer es mío - dijo Draco.

- Bueno a lo que venimos, ¿lo trajiste? - pregunto Harry tomando asiento no sin antes que Karina se sentara.

- Claro aquí esta Sr. Potter lo que usted me pidió - dijo Karina entregándole un estuche de color negro.

- Así que hoy te vas ha echar la soga al cuello Potter - dijo Draco al ver la cajita.

- Así es mis queridos amigos hoy planeo pedirle a Ginny que se case conmigo - dijo Harry abriendo el estuche y ver el anillo que era de oro blanco entre cruzado con una esmeralda y un rubí en el centro.

- Yo creo que Ginny no va a olvidar esta noche nunca, muchas felicidades hermano y bienvenido a la familia por segunda vez - dijo Ron felicitando a Harry.

- Bueno señores me retiro y Sr. Malfoy aquí esta mi tarjeta por si necesita un anillo para su novia o "algo" mas - dijo Karina entregándole su tarjeta de presentación.

- Muchas gracias Srita. Steven pero no planeo casarme por ahora - dijo Draco aceptando la tarjeta.

- Además ahorita anda solterito y sin compromiso ¿Verdad? Draco - dijo Harry viendo sospechosamente a Karina.

- Yo creo que mejor nosotros nos vamos también que tenemos que ir por las chicas - dijo Ron salvando a Draco del embrollo en el que estaba metido - hasta luego Srita. Steven.

- Hasta luego señores y espero volver a verlo Sr. Malfoy - dijo Karina guiñándole un ojo y se fue.

- Vaya Vaya! Ya salieron a relucir los dotes de galán Malfoy - dijo Harry mientras se dirigían hacia la salida del lugar y dirigirse a casa de Violeta - creo que volviste loca a Karina - agrego Harry.

- Cállate Potter y apúrate que nos hace tarde para ir por la señora de Weasley, la futura señora de Potter y por Violeta - dijo Draco.

- Señora futura de Malfoy - dijo Ron en voz baja para que solo escuchara Draco.

- ¿Qué dijiste? - preguntó Harry que no había escuchado bien.

- Nada solo que te apures - dijo Ron quien recibió una mirada de muerte por parte de Draco.

Los chicos se aparecieron en la puerta de la casa de Violeta y como vieron que estaba entre abierta decidieron entrar pero antes de hacerlo Harry les advirtió:

- No planeo decirle nada hasta después de la cena, así que no vayan a meter la pata por favor - dijo Harry entrando a la casa y encontrándose con que Ginny decía algo:

- Segura ¿de que? - dijo Harry entrando completamente junto a Draco y Ron.

(Véase EpilogoI para recordar la pelea)

- Le va a proponer matrimonio - dijo Hermione emocionada y al punto del llanto, sus hormonas andaban muy disparatadas debido al embarazo.

- Entonces para eso era la cena de hoy - dijo Violeta quien se encontraba abrazada por Draco.

- Así es, Harry le quería demostrar cuanto la amaba y luego el iba proponer matrimonio - dijo Draco mientras besaba a Violeta en al nuca.

- Y la otra que estaba bien creída que la iban a dejar por otra - dijo Violeta riéndose de la situación.

- Chicas! - grito emocionada Ginny desde la sala.

- Creo que se adelanto el programa - dijo Hermione mientras que se dirigía junto a Violeta a la sala.

- Mujeres! Siempre tan sentimentales- dijo Draco.

- será mejor que no digas eso delante de Hermione que es capaz de matarte, ahorita anda muy sentimental - dijo Ron entrando a la sala junto a Draco.

Violeta y Hermione felicitaban a Ginny quien les mostraba su anillo.

- Felicidades hermano pero estas seguro de querer casarte con esta enana - dijo Ron mientras felicitaba a Harry y luego a Ginny.

- Si lo estoy - contesto Harry - ahora solo faltan ustedes dos, a ver cuando me dan la sorpresa de que se casan - dijo Harry sorprendiendo a Draco y Violeta.

- Pero si es muy pro…. - trato de decir Draco quien se había sonrojado un poco.

- Primo primero deja que tenga un novio formal - dijo Violeta, Draco la volteo a ver un poco enojado, creía que ya era tiempo de aclararle ese punto a Harry.

Y así fue esa gran noche en al cual Harry Potter había decidido por fin pedirle matrimonio a Gin y así unir sus vidas para siempre….

**.: ---- :. En el Restaurant .: ---- :.**

Los 6 chicos llegaron al restaurante muggle que había reservado Harry, les asignaron una mesa cerca de los ventanales pues deseaban un poco de privacidad. Mientras se dirigían hacia allá Violeta escucho como llamaban a Draco.

-¡Draco!- llamo Karina en lo que se acercaba a el para saludarlo, Violeta se detuvo para poder observar mejor a Karina y se dio cuenta que Karina parecía una arpía en busca de su presa y al parecer Draco lo era - ¿Como estas? - agregó mientras lo saludaba muy efusivamente.

- Bien Karina y ¿tú? - dijo Draco volteando a ver a Violeta quien al parecer no le agrado la forma en que lo saludaron.

-Igual y ahora mucho mejor pero creo que me han dejado plantada - dijo Karina.

- Mira Draco si encontraste a Karina al parecer es su destino el verse este día, hola Karina - dijo saludándola - ven Violeta conoce a la mujer que hizo posible que este día le pidiera a la mujer que amo que se casara conmigo - agrego Harry.

- Hola, un gusto, Violeta - dijo saludándola - así que ya conocías a nuestro Draco - dijo Violeta mientras le acariciaba la mejilla de este ultimo.

- Si esta tarde y debería decir que ha sido un placer - dijo Karina mientras veía coquetamente a Draco.

- Vamos a cenar que me muero de hambre - dijo iracundamente Violeta al ver como esa se descaraba con Draco.

- Buena idea prima, gustas acompañarnos Karina - dijo Harry para alegría de Karina y desagrado de Violeta.

- Si no es mucha molestia me encantaría la verdad es que me han dejado plantada y me encantaría estar rodeada de tan buena compañía- dijo Karina a Harry refiriéndose más a Draco. Eso ocasiono que Violeta se enojara más.

-_ Esta será una noche_ _muy pero muy larga_ - pensó Violeta mientras se dirigía hacia la mesa que les tocaba.

En la mesa estaban sentados de la siguiente forma: A la derecha de Harry estaba Ginny, a la derecha de ella estaba Violeta a su lado estaba Draco quien tenía a su derecha a Karina, Ron estaba a la izquierda de Harry y Hermione estaba a lado de su esposo. Ya estaban sirviendo el postre cuando:

- Así que la boda es dentro de unos meses - dijo Karina- espero que me inviten jajaja - agrego Karina.

- _Espero que no_ - pensó Violeta mientras se le dibujaba una de las sonrisas más falsas que había hecho en su vida - así que tu les conseguiste sus respectivos anillos de compromiso - dijo Violeta mientras señalaba a Ginny y Hermione quienes se veían que a Violeta no le había caído de lo nada bien Karina.

- ¡Si! y fueron un tanto difíciles de hacerlos pero lo conseguí - dijo Karina - y dime Draco ¿planeas casarte? - agrego coquetamente había dejado muy claramente que ella estaba ahí por Draco y que lo conseguiría hasta lograrlo.

- ¡¡No lo creo! Ni ha novia llega por el momento - dijo Harry, Violeta se sentía un tanto incomoda por eso por supuesto que tenia novia y ahora mismo estaba a su lado.

- Pero eso tiene solución - dijo Karina tomándole la mano descaradamente.

- Tienes toda la razón pero creo que esa es decisión de Draco - dijo Violeta viendo a Karina - o ¿tu que opinas, Draquito? - agrego volteando a ver a Draco.

- Bueno... yo creo que… - intentaba decir Draco pero fue salvado por la campana.

- Yo creo que ya es hora de irnos amor - dijo Hermione salvándole el pellejo a Draco - ya no aguanto mi espalda.

- Esta bien, bueno Ginny, Harry felicidades nuevamente y Harry una vez tomada la mercancía no se aceptan devoluciones- dijo Ron en forma de broma.

- ¡¡Ronald! - se quejo Ginny.

- No es cierto enana sabes que apruebo esto - dijo Ron abrazando a su hermanita.

Ron y Hermione fueron los primeros en irse pues Hermione ya no aguantaba la espalda.

- Bueno yo me voy - dijo Violeta muy enojada - nos vemos chicos - agrego mientras caminaba muy enojada.

- Este… ahora vuelvo debo preguntarle algo a Violeta sobre unos papeles - dijo Draco mientras alcanzaba a Violeta.

- Y Karina ¿tienes como irte? - pregunto Harry mientras esperaban que le trajeran el carro ha este ultimo.

- No pero no te preocupes esperare un taxi - dijo Karina.

- No como crees, yo creo que Draco puede llevarte - dijo Harry recibiendo una mirada de alerta de su prometida.

Draco y Violeta venían hacia ellos, Violeta se notaba un poco más calmada o eso le pareció a Ginny.

- Draco ¿Puedes llevar a Karina a su casa? - dijo Harry quien recibió una mirada asesina por parte de su prima - Claro si puedes y si no pues la llevamos nosotros - agrego un tanto temeroso de que su prometida y prima se le echaran encima como lobos hambrientos.

- Como gustes también llevo a Violeta a su casa - dijo Draco.

- Pero no sus casas están en lados opuestos de la ciudad - dijo Harry.

- Si pero me tiene que dar unos papeles que necesito revisar con urgencia - dijo Draco tranquilamente ya se estaba acostumbrando a inventar excusas para encontrarse con Violeta.

- Vamos Cariño deja que Draco se lleve a las chicas y nosotros vamonos - dijo Ginny - además tenemos que celebrar nosotros solitos - dijo Ginny mordiéndose el labio inferior sabia que esa era la debilidad de su ahora prometido.

- Bueno en ese caso nos vamos - dijo Harry abriéndole la puerta del coche a Ginny para que se metiera.

- Nos vemos - dijeron Harry y Ginny al unísono.

- Bueno bellas damas debemos irnos - dijo Draco cuando le entregaron su carro, el abrió la puerta delantera para que se subiera Violeta pero para sorpresa de los dos Karina fue más rápida y se les adelanto.

- ¿Dónde te llevamos? - pregunto Violeta al subirse al asiento de atrás.

- Creo que seria mejor que te lleváramos a ti primero mi casa esta fuera de Londres - dijo Karina esperanzada de que por fin se pudiera quedar a solas con Draco.

- No se va a poder por que Draco tiene que revisar unos papeles en mi casa - dijo Violeta y antes de que pudiera contrariarle algo estiro su brazo y encendió el stereo del carro.

- Y dime Draco ¿Por qué razón no tienes novia? - dijo Karina poniendo una de sus manos en una de sus piernas.

- Si quisiera ya la tendría no te parece - dijo Violeta contraatacando.

- Y a mi me parece que estas muy interesada en el, acaso ¿son novios? - dijo Karina.

- No - contesto Draco esa fue una respuesta errónea o eso pensó Draco al ver la mirada que le dirigía Violeta.

- A mi me parece todo lo contrario - dijo Karina - ya llegamos - agrego indicándole que se detuviera.

- Bueno me despido Violeta, espero volver a verte Draco - dijo Karina antes de bajarse del carro.

- Hasta luego - dijo Draco y pudo ver por el espejo como a Violeta se le empañaron los ojos.

- Violeta, cariño - intento decir Draco.

- Solo maneja Malfoy - y si había sido la respuesta equivocada.

Draco manejo hasta casa de Violeta en total silencio, Violeta iba muy pensativa sabia que no era culpa de Draco que diera esa respuesta si era ella la que no se decidía a decirle a Harry que Draco y ella eran más que amigos.

- Vamos - dijo Draco abriéndole la puerta y tendiéndole la mano para que pudiera salir, iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio de que había comenzado a llover. Acepto su mano y como siempre que Draco la tocaba una corriente eléctrica corrió por todo su cuerpo.

Draco en lugar de apartarse para que pasara Violeta la jalo para poderla abrazar nada más al salir ella del carro, Violeta lo único que hizo fue aferrarse a el y comenzar a llorar.

- Tranquila cariño no pareces la Potter que conocí hace unos años - dijo Draco acariciándole la espalda para calmarla.

- Es que tu me cambiaste por completo - dijo Violeta entre llanto y llanto. Le había dolido lo que había pasado unos instantes atrás.

Draco le levanto la cara un poco y mirándola directamente a los ojos le dijo:

- Te amo -

- Yo también te amo - dijo Violeta sosteniéndole la mirada y comenzando a llorando nuevamente pero esta vez de felicidad, era la primera vez que se lo decían que se amaban y le gustaba como se oían esas palabra sen al boca de Draco.

Draco se acerco a ella y al beso, ese beso le supo diferente pues aunque se habían dado muchos antes, nunca se habían dado uno después de decirse esas palabras tan hermosas.

Y así se quedaron aquella noche, abrazados y diciéndose al oído cuanto se amaban bajo la lluvia.

...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--

Harry y Ginny bailaban por primera vez como esposos en medio de la pista.

- ¿Vamos a bailar? - pregunto Draco a Violeta.

- Claro cariño - dijo Violeta mientras ofrecía una de sus manos que fue tomada por Draco. Esa noche estaba siendo perfecta sobretodo por que se disponían a decirle a Harry que eran novios, habían escogido esa noche pues sabían que Harry no haría nada para empañarle ese día a Ginny.

-¿Cómo se la están pasando? - pero no todo podía ser perfecto y después de casi dos meses sin verla y ni escucharla, ahí estaba de nuevo - Hola Draco - agrego Karina.

- Hola Karina pensábamos que no vendrías - dijo Draco separándose un poco de Violeta para saludar a Karina.

- Pues ya lo ves decidí venir a felicitar a los novios, te vi y vine a saludarte pero veo que no estas solo - dijo Karina sin reconocer.

- Hola Karina - dijo Violeta dándose la vuelta para sorpresa de Karina.

- H-hola…… no te había visto - dijo Karina sarcásticamente.

- Karina que bueno que veniste, Draco espero que no dejes a solas a Karina pues no conoce a nadie aparte de nosotros - dijo Harry acercándose junto a su ahora esposa hacia a Draco, Violeta y Karina quienes estaban en la pista del baile.

- Muchas felicidades Sr. y Sra. Potter - dijo Karina felicitando tanto a Harry como a Ginny - Espero que sean muy felices - agrego.

- Muchas gracias y cariño vamos que mi madre quiere decirnos algo - dijo Ginny indicando a Molly Weasley quien llamaba a los ahora esposos.

- Con su permiso voy a ver que quiere mi adorada suegra - dijo Harry y se fue junto a Ginny para reunirse con Molly.

- Bueno pues con tu permiso querida me robo un momento a Draco, que esta canción me encanta - dijo Karina separando a Draco de Violeta.

- ¿Cuánto llevan bailando? - pregunto Ginny acercándose a Violeta quien no había despegado el ojo de la pista desde que Draco y Karina haban empezado a bailar.

- 8 minutos, 46 segundos y 10 milésimas de segundo no con 15 - dijo roboticamente Violeta mientras bebía un poco de whisky de fuego.

- Vaya y yo que creía que Ron era el único celoso - dijo Herm acercándose a las chicas.

- No les parece que Draco ya encontró novia - dijo Harry cuando llego a lado de su esposa.

- ¿Que! Como se atreve a acercársele así a mi novio esa descarada pero ahora sabrá quien es Violeta Potter - dijo Violeta dirigiéndose molesta hacia la pista de baile.

- O.O Que dijo - dijo Harry sorprendido por la declaración de su prima.

- Si cariño U.U dijo "mi novio" - le aclaro Ginny.

- Draco! - dijo Violeta al ver como Karina lo besaba antes de que ella pudiera llegar a su lado.

Draco sintió que se le helaba la sangre al momento de escuchar esa voz y volteo, se encontró con la mirada más fría del mundo peor aún era dedicado para el.

- V-violeta no es lo que parece - trataba de justificarse Draco, claro que no era culpa de el que Karina prácticamente se le fuera encima.

- Vamos cariño no podíamos evitar lo que sentíamos además que no tienes por que darle explicaciones a ella de tus actos - decía Karina mientras abrazaba a Draco.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? Draco es mi novio - dijo Violeta muy enojada.

- Veo que ya se están conociendo mejor jejeje, primita podemos hablar un momento- dijo Harry tenia que arreglar eso por que si no Violeta jamás se lo perdonaría.

- Si yo también lo veo primo pero lo siento Harry debo retirarme tengo un viaje mañana que me espera - dijo Violeta mientras que por dentro se le rompía el corazón.

- No, es muy necesario que hablemos - dijo Harry pero al ver que su prima se estaba derrumbando agrego - creo que será en otra ocasión, que te vaya bien en tu viaje.

Draco intento detenerla agarrándola de un brazo pero Violeta solo dijo:

- Nos vemos… Malfoy - Violeta le dirigió una mirada que le hizo que el corazón se le parara pues se veía que estaba sufriendo y mucho, Draco solo aparto su brazo para dejarla partir.

Violeta salio del lugar lo más rápido que pudo decidió caminar un poco para aclarar su mente, su corazón estaba llorando no era posible que esa mujer haya besado a Draco, esa seria una escena que nunca olvidaría pensaba mientras gruesas lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos.

Draco salio prácticamente atrás de ella, la alcanzo a ver a las afueras del lugar, la alcanzo y pudo ver que no se encontraba nada bien.

- ¿Violeta? - dijo Draco sabia que no seria fácil convencerla de que el no había tenido la culpa pues no había hecho nada para que no sucediera tal cosa.

- ¿Cómo pudiste? que era tan difícil negarse a hacerlo - dijo Violeta muy dolida tanto que ni lo podía ver a la cara.

- Vamos Violeta sabes que no fue mi culpa ella prácticamente s eme arrojo - trataba de excusarse Draco.

- Yo lo único que creo es que lo mejor será que hablemos cuando regrese del viaje o después, en estos momentos no estoy cociente de todos mis actos y creo que seria capaz hasta de hacer cosas de las cuales me arrepentiré mas tarde, así que… nos vemos - dijo Violeta antes de desaparecer y aparecer en su casa, se dirigió hacia su cuarto y comenzó a llorar como magdalena.

...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--

A al mañana siguiente Draco amaneció con una resaca de los mil demonios, sabia que no había sido buena venirse a tomar a su casa todo el whisky como si el mundo se fuera acabar. Unos segundos antes le había llegado uno carta del ministerio:

- Draco, misión IXI tuya, rojo no puede, V-10:00 - Moody seguía enviando sus cartas en código y si no entendía mal eso quería decir que tenia que ir en lugar de Ron al viaje y que el avión a las:

- A las 10:00 pero si son las 9:20 voy a llegar tarde - dijo Draco mientras se tomaba una poción para resaca y se metía al baño para darse una ducha rápida.

Cuando se dirigía al aeropuerto hizo una llamada por celular tenia que apurarse sabia que no lo esperarían mucho en el aeropuerto.

...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--

Violeta se encontraba ya en su respectivo asiento, sabia que esos días lejos de Draco le caerían muy bien pues podría analizar y pensar mejor las cosas.

- _No hay nada que pensar, el no hizo nada para evitar que lo besaran, no esa no es forma de analizar las cosas debo tranquilizarme par poder perdonarlo y logremos pasar este obstáculo que se ha formado entre nosotros…. o al menos perdonarlo _- pensaba Violeta mientras observaba por la ventana, el vuelo ya llevaba cinco minutos de retraso - _Espero que Ron se apresure si no el avión lo va a dejar… O.O Al menos que Ron se haya teñido de rubio su cabellera y se haya hecho una operación de cambio de rostro el que viene por ahí no es Ron si no DRACO!_ -

- Hola Potter - dijo Draco sentadote a lado de Violeta si quería reconquistarla debería empezar como cuando se conocieron.

- ¿Q-Que haces aquí? ¿Donde esta Ron? ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Le paso algo? - pregunto rápidamente Violeta entre nerviosa y feliz de ver a Draco allí en lugar de Ron.

- Te voy a acompañar al viaje, en el hospital, ya te lo dije te voy a acompañar y solo esta apunto de ser padre - contesto Draco - srita me puede traer un poco de jugo con vodka y a la señorita un poco de vino tinto - dijo Draco a la azafata.

- Me quieres decir que Ron y Hermione se están estrenando como padres y que tu me va sa acompañar estos tres días a Milán - dijo Violeta.

- Así es - dijo Draco tomando su vaso y ofreciéndole su copa de vino tinto pero para sorpresa de este, Violeta agarro su vaso y se tomo todo su contenido de un solo trago.

- Hey! ese era mío y no te preocupes que nada pasara mientras estemos allá - dijo Draco aunque por dentro se moría por besarla.

- Bueno lo mejor será que me reporte como enferma ya te enviaran alguien que me supla - dijo Violeta intentando levantarse de su asiento.

- Pues te reportaras enferma cuando estemos en Milán por que el avión esta a punto de despegar - dijo Draco señalando el anuncio donde les pedían que se abrocharan sus cinturones de seguridad.

- Esto no me puede estar pasando acaso hice algo malo en mi otra vida para estar pagándolo ahora - dijo Violeta mientras se tomaba con las manos su cabeza y comenzaba negar.

- ¿Le sucede algo a la señorita? - pregunto al azafata al ver el estado de Violeta.

- No, solo que no le gusta mucho volar - dijo Draco.

- Esto será un martirio . - dijo Violeta mientras se alejaba lo más posible que podía de Draco desde en al entrada del avión sabia que aquello no estaba empezando de lo nada bien.

Ya llevaban un poco mas de dos horas de viaje a Violeta ya hacia rato que le había vencido el sueño debido al cansancio que sentía por no haber dormido bien por la noche y sin querer se había quedado dormida en el hombro de Draco quien no protesto ni en lo mas mínimo.

- Te ves de lo más linda así dormidita pero si supieran que te cargas un genio que da miedo - dijo Draco ocasionando que Violeta entreabriera sus ojos, le sonriera y volviera a acomodarse en su hombro.

Pero segundos después Violeta reacciono y se alejo de Draco como si el estuviera quemándose.

- ¿Por que no me despertaste? - dijo Violeta un tanto molesta de que su subconsciente la hubiera traicionado de esa manera.

- Por que se que es imposible resistirse a mis encantos - dijo arrogantemente Draco mientras le sonreía.

- JA JA JA - se rió sarcásticamente Violeta.

- Señores pasajeros favor de abrocharse sus cinturones de seguridad en unos minutos estaremos aterrizando en el aeropuerto "malpensa" espero vuelvan a viajar por nuestras líneas aéreas y bienvenidos a Milán.

Draco y Violeta bajando del avión se fueron a rentar un carro a **"**_**Thrifty-Italy by Car"** _y de ahí dirigirse hacia el hotel **_"Gran Hotel Verdi"_**

- Buenas tardes ¿En que podemos ayudarles? - pregunto la recepcionista cuando Draco y Violeta llegaron ante ella.

- La habitación para los señores Malfoy, por favor - pidió Draco a la recepcionista para sorpresa de Violeta.

- Muy bien Señores su suite es la numero 95 espero tengan una buena estancia - dijo la recepcionista.

-Disculpe señorita, debe de haber un error, yo no vengo con el, busque la habitación reservada para Violeta Potter, por favor - dijo Violeta.

- Discúlpeme déjeme verificar….. No señorita no hay ninguna reservación con ese nombre - dijo la recepcionista después de revisar la lista de reservaciones.

- Bueno no hay problema, en ese caso necesito una habitación - dijo Violeta sacando su cartera.

- Lo sentimos señorita pero se necesita que haga la reservación con una semana de anticipación - dijo la recepcionista.

- Pero, pero - decía Violeta estupefacta eso significaba que tenia que quedarse con el…

- Vamos cariño nos espera nuestra hermosa suite - dijo Draco arrastrándola hasta el elevador.

- Discúlpenos señor Malfoy pero es la única suite que nos queda libre, lamentamos la terrible equivocación como primero pidieron cuartos separados, no nos aclararon que querían una sola cama - dijo la recepcionista por el teléfono.

- Esta bien, muchas gracias - dijo Draco colgando el teléfono, lo primero que Draco hizo al entrar a la suite fue llamar a recepción para preguntar por que razón había una suite con doble cama si había pedido una con cama matrimonial cuando marco en la mañana antes de llegar al aeropuerto.

- Me parece que no todo salio como lo planeaste verdad - dijo Violeta acomodando su ropa en unos de los lujosos clóset del hotel.

- Apúrate que tenemos que reunirnos con los demás dentro de una hora - dijo Draco molesto mientras guardaba una pequeña cajita en uno de los cajones del buró.

Draco y Violeta no se vieron durante el resto del día, cada uno se había ido a hacer sus respectivas cosas, cuando Draco regreso Violeta ya se había acostado al parecer lo había esperado para cenar pero como a el se le ocurrió la fantástica idea de irse por un atajo se había perdido y había terminado al otro lado de la ciudad perdiéndose la fabulosa oportunidad de cenar con ella y poder arreglar las cosas.

- Ya será mañana - pensó Draco mientras se dirigía al baño para ponerse su pijama.

Al día siguiente Violeta se despertó un poco tarde:

- Eres un tonto Draco, no me despertaste querías que se me hiciera tarde - pensaba Violeta mientras se metía a duchar, se dio cuenta que Draco no tenia mucho de haberse ido pues aun en el ambiente se podía respirar su perfume.

Estaba terminando de arreglarse cuando tocaron a la puerta de la habitación:

- En un momento voy - dijo Violeta dirigiéndose a la puerta, la abrió y se encontró con un botones que traía un ramo de rosas rojas.

- ¿Señorita Violeta? - dijo el botones, Violeta asintió - se las mandan, pro favor firme aquí - agrego mientras le entregaba un recibo.

Violeta firmo y el dio un poco de propina al botones, cerró la puerta y óleo las rosas olían a:

- Violetas… eso significan que son de é - dio Violeta esperanzada por encontrar una tarjeta donde dijera que se trataba de é y la encontró:

"**_No te quise despertar por que te veías realmente hermosa,_**

**_Te invito a cenar hoy, espero tu respuesta"_**

**_D.M._**

Violeta se puso de lo más contenta, claro que iría con el a cenar no podía permitir que una arpía como Karina arruinara lo que tanto les había costado formar hasta ahora.

Violeta bajo a la recepción y dijo:

- Señorita deseo dejarle un mensaje al señor Malfoy, por favor -

Draco regreso como ha eso de las 7 de la noche esperando que Violeta haya aceptado su propuesta de cenar y mejor aun que aceptara su otro propuesta…

- Buenas noches, algún mensaje para el señor Malfoy - dijo Draco cuando llego a la recepción del hotel.

- Si - dijo la recepcionista entregándole un pequeño papel.

"**_Te espero a las 7:30 en el Hall "._**

**_Violeta._**

Se dirigió hacia el elevador, al entrar en al suite supuso que Violeta ya no estaría ahí.

- De seguro ya bajo - dijo Draco entrando al baño para refrescarse un poco.

Violeta tenía como 15 minutos en el hall cuando sintió que alguien la observaba muy detenidamente, se giro y se encontró con esa mirada que hacia que sus piernas comenzaran a temblar.

- Hermosa simplemente hermosa - pensaba Draco dirigiéndose hacia Violeta y buscando entre los bolsillos de su saco una cajita - Que bueno que aceptaste - dijo Draco tomándola de la mano y besándosela - Vamos a tener que cenar aquí por que las calles se han inundado y es imposible salir.

- Claro no hay problema y gracias a ti por invitarme - dijo Violeta tomado el brazo que el ofrecía Draco para dirigirse hacia el restaurante del hotel:"Allopera"

- Buenas noches reservación para los Malfoy, por favor - dijo Draco.

- Por aquí por favor- dijo el camarero y llevo a Draco y Violeta a su respectiva mesa.

El restaurante estaba de lo más tranquilo estaba envuelto por una atmósfera de lo mas romántica y esa seria una ocasión perfecta para la segunda propuesta…

- Créeme pensé que no aceptarías mi propuesta de venir a cenar pero cuando leí tu mensaje todas esas dudas se esfumaron de mi mente - dijo Draco cuando se encontraban disgustando de sus alimentos.

- Pues nunca dudes me conoces bien como para creer que no iba a aceptar tu invitación sobretodo por el hermoso detalle de as rosas - dijo Violeta viéndolo directamente a los ojos, como quería a ese hombre y claro que lucharía por el.

- Violeta… ¿Crees que puedas olvidar lo que sucedió con… - decía Draco pero Violeta lo callo poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de Draco.

- Shh ya no lo mencionemos, se que fui una tonta al caer en la trampa que tendió Karina pero el amor que siento por ti es mucho más grande y nadie me lo arrebatar - dijo Violeta sonrojándose levemente - Te amo, eso es lo único que importa, nos olvidaremos de lo que paso y le diremos a Harry que somos pareja cuando regresemos.

- Sabes que desde que te vi en la fila para que te asignaran a alguna casa me pareciste una jovencita muy atractiva y hermosa pero cual fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que te apellidabas Potter pensé que hasta había llegado eso pero cuando te enviaron a Slytherin no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de conocerte, se que no fue una de las mejores maneras de conocerte pero con el paso del tiempo simplemente no te podía sacar de mi mente, entre mas te conocía más me gustabas pero al parecer tu ni me tragabas hasta el día del baile - dijo Draco recordando como sucedieron las cosas.

- Si lo se y créeme aun me estuviera arrepintiendo si esa noche no hubieras ido a tras de mi - dijo Violeta llenándose de nostalgia recordar lo sucedido esa noche.

- Se que nuestra relación no empezó en uno de los mejores días del año pero a partir de ese día me di cuenta que jamás me quería apartar de ti por eso he tomado la decisión de - Draco saco la cajita de su saco y la abrió - ¿Quieres compartir conmigo tu vida? Cásate conmigo - la cajita mostraba un anillo de oro blanco con cuatro garras en espiral y con un gran brillante en el centro.

- Te amo y por supuesto que me encantaría compartir mi vida contigo - contesto feliz Violeta por supuesto que aceptaba a Draco junto a ella pues no quería concebir un día sin tenerlo a su lado.

Draco le ponía la argolla en su respectivo dedo, los dos estaban un tanto nerviosos pues iban a dar un gran paso en su relación, Draco se acerco a ella y la beso, solo había pasado 2 días desde que se habían separado pero parecía como si hubiera pasado una eternidad, se besaron con un amor infinito que podía superar cada uno de los obstáculos que se les presentara de ahora en adelante.

Se levantaron a bailar la bella melodía de **_"Truly Madly Deeply" _**de Savage Garden (TToTT Hermoso tema).

...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--

Cuando regresaron de Milán a Londres lo primero que hicieron fue comunicar que se casarían cosa que no tomo por sorpresa a muchos que ya sospechaban que eso pasaría tarde o temprano y por supuesto que fueron a conocer al bebé de Ron y Hermione que para su sorpresa habían sido gemelitos.

Ya tenían un poco más de un año de casados eran muy felices desde que decidieron unir sus vidas pero de un tiempo para acá a Violeta se le había metido una idea:

- Un bebé, Tonks y Remus han traído al mundo un niño- dijo Draco sacando de sus pensamientos a Violeta quien se encontraba ayudando a la servidumbre a preparar el desayuno, cuando se casaron Violeta puso ciertas condiciones: Primero se irían a vivir a una casa más pequeña y que ella ayudaría de vez en cuando en al cocina, así que Draco compro una "pequeña" casa si se comparaba con la mansión Malfoy pero era toda una residencia.

- Que bien, ahora ya tienen la parejita, te imaginas este año nos estamos llenando de bebés dentro de unos meses nace el bebé de Harry y Ginny presiento que va a ser niña - dijo Violeta mientras ponía los cubiertos en la mesa.

- No, yo creo que será un varoncito - dijo Draco sirviéndose un poco de jugo - _Espero que sea niño que si no ya perdí la apuesta_ - pensó Draco - Por cierto esta noche hay reunión en casa de Remus para conocer al pequeño.

- Entonces cancelare la ultima reunión que tengo con Michelson para poder estar lista a tiempo - dijo Violeta comenzando a desayunar en compañía de Draco.

Al terminar de desayunar los dos se alistaron y se fueron directo al Ministerio de Magia.

Esa noche estuvo de lo mas divertida y enternecedora pues conocimos al pequeño John Lupin Tonks era un encanto de cabello castaño pero al parecer era un perezoso pues desde que habían llegado los invitados no se había despertado, a Violeta se le veía muy emocionada y un tanto melancólica cuado Ginny, Hermione y Tonks comenzaron a hablar de los síntomas del embarazo.

**.: ---- :. Meses después .: ---- :.**

- Cariño despiértate tenemos que ir a San mungo, Ginny esta a punto de dar a luz a mi sobrinita - dijo Violeta moviendo a Draco para que se despertara.

- Ya voy - dijo Draco abriendo los ojos pesadamente.

Cuando llegaron al hospital por suerte aun no nacía el bebé después Hermione salio y comunico que este parto iba para largo, Ginny a cada rato estaba diciendo que ahora si ya había llegado la hora pero resultaban que eran falsas alarmas.

De repente se escucho un grito era Ginny llamando a Harry para comunicarle que ahora si ya llegaba su bebé y horas después nació la pequeña Meredith Potter Weasley.

Después del sermón que Violeta le dio a draco por apostar en nombre de su sobrina entraron al cuarto para tratar de calmar a la pequeña que al parecer no tenia ni la mínima de ganas de dormirse.

- _Creo que ya me salve de cargara a la pequeña_ - pensó Draco mientras platicaba con Moody, en eso vio como la niña pasaba a los brazos de sus esposa - _Te ves tan hermosa con un bebé en brazos hasta le brillan los ojos con emoción… ¿Por que me esta bien de esa forma?_

Después de que YO calme a la niña decidimos dejar a solas al matrimonio Potter cuando íbamos saliendo del cuarto Violeta me dijo:

- Eres bueno con los niños Malfoy - dijo Violeta mientras salía junto a Draco de la habitación.

- Si…. Quiero uno de esos - dijo Draco ocasionando que Violeta se quedara helada y extasiada.

-¿Que dijiste! - pregunto Violeta muy sorprendida.

- Que quiero un pequeño Malfoy corriendo por la casa - aclaro Draco su idea Violeta ahora sabia que era lo que quería desde que la había visto en casa de Remus cuando fueron a conocer a su bebé.

- Hablas en serio por que una vez tomada la decisión ya habrá marcha atrás - dijo Violeta con los ojos medios brillosos.

- Estoy muy seguro es más por que no iniciamos desde ahorita - dijo Draco señalándole una de las habitaciones del hospital.

- Estas loco……… esta bien pero que nadie nos vea - dijo Violeta mientras entraba junto a Draco a la habitación.

**.: ---- :. Semanas después .: ---- :.**

- Draco, Draco! - gritaba Violeta desde el baño - Lo logramos.

- Que! Que bien…… Ô.O pero que logramos- dijo Draco entrando al baño al escuchar los "pequeños" gritos de su esposa.

- Un Malfoy - dijo Violeta feliz.

- Si mi amor mi apellido es Malfoy pero eso que tiene que ver - dijo Draco sin entender a su esposa.

- ¬¬- Violeta.

- Ô.O - Draco.

- U.U - Violeta.

- O.O quieres decir que estamos embarazados - dijo Draco feliz.

- Si amor tenemos un pequeño Malfoy aquí - dijo frotándose su vientre.

- Te amo cariño - dijo Draco atrayéndola y besándola.

- Yo también - dijo Violeta felizmente pro fin tendría a un pequeño en sus brazos y que seria la prueba del amor que se tenían Draco y ella.

- ¿Cómo crees que sea Vivian? - dijo Draco sorprendiendo a Violeta.

- Vivian piensas que será niña… pues por lo pronto espero que sea igual de guapa que su madre y que saque mi hermoso carácter pero sobre todo tus ojos - dijo Violeta.

- ¬¬ Que bueno que vas a dejar que tenga algún parentesco conmigo - dijo Draco sarcástico.

- Vamos amor no se como será solo espero que nazca bien y que sea feliz - dijo Violeta antes de volver a besarlo.

...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--

- ¿Dónde están las mujeres más hermosas de mi vida? - dijo Draco saliendo de la chimenea de su casa hace a penas 3 años que se había estrenado como padre junto a Violeta.

- Acá cariño en el jardín - grito Violeta a Draco.

Draco se detuvo un momento para observar a sus dos amores había sido tan feliz desde que había llegado Vivian al mundo y eso mejoraba pues compartía su vida junto a Violeta, las dos se encontraban en el jardín trasero de la casa.

- Hola amores, ¿Cómo están? - dijo Draco saliendo de la casa y encontrarse con su familia.

- Hoda papi - dijo la pequeña Vivian Malfoy Potter de escasos tres años de vida mientras corría a los brazos de su padre para saludarlo, Vivian era una pequeña niña muy alegre pero a veces podía llegar a ser tan fría como se lo proponía, sus ojos y cabello eran idénticos a los de su padre pero de ahí era toda una replica de Violeta - mida hoy pantamos una fodesita.

- Viví vas a manchar a tu papi, hola amor - dijo Violeta saludando a Draco lo suficientemente lejos para no mancharlo de lodo, su hija y ella habían decidido hacer labores de jardinería ese día.

- Ven aquí - dijo Draco jalando a Violeta ocasionando que los tres fueran a caer directamente al montón de lodo.

- Ja Ja Ja - risas por parte de la familia Malfoy.

- Papi esta lleno de dodo - dijo Viví entre risas.

- Y mami también - dijo Draco y le mancho la cara a Violeta.

- Draco! - dijo Violeta mientras trataba de evitar que su esposo la manchara.

- Vamos cariño hagamos angelitos en el lodo - dijo Draco acostándose junto a su hija y empezando a mover sus piernas y manos para formar a lo angelitos.

- Amosh mami ahs angelitos de dodo - dijo Viví invitando a su mami a que se les uniera.

Violeta se les unió a los amores de su vida y comenzó a hacer angelitos junto a ellos.

- _Antes me preguntaban que ¿Qué era la felicidad para mi? y yo no sabia que contestarle en palabras y sigue siendo así pero de algo que estoy segura es que la estoy viviendo en estos momentos junto a mi familia que es lo mejor que me ha podido dar la vida - _pensaba Violeta mientras observaba a su esposo e hija reírse juntos.

Draco se acerco hacia ella y al beso:

- Te amo - dijeron al unísono los dos y se abrazaron junto a su pequeña niña que también los abrazó.

Y vivirían felices para siempre pues el amor que se sentían iba más de lo imaginable.

...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--

_**A donde ira, veloz y fatigada**_

**_La golondrina que de aquí se va_**

**_Así en el cielo te mira angustiada_**

**_Sin paz ni abrigo que la vio partir, etc._**

**TToTT Snif snif Ya llego a su final esta primer historia que decidí traer para que la pudieran leer y después de casi 1 año 5 meses llego a su final SiMpLeMeNte EnAmOrAdOs les agradezco que me hayan acompañado durante todo el transcurso de la historia y me hayan dado su apoyo a través de sus reviews, me despido de esta historia muy contenta pues llego a los 200 reviews de audiencia (Conciencia:¬¬ No seas exagerada, Yo: TT.TT No te metas en esto no ves que me estoy despidiendo de mi historia y posiblemente de ti, Conciencia: T.T Te quieres deshacer de tu hermosa y encantadora conciencia, YO que estuve junto a ti cada día y noche que escribías tu historia pero ya ven como pagan a veces de mal las personas, Yo: NooooTT.TT Conciencia como crees que me voy a deshacer de ti, esta historia no seria lo mismo sin ti, no me dejes, Conciencia: ¬¬ esta bien , esta bien pero no te pongas melodramática ya se que no puedes vivir sin mi, Yo: T.T Gracias).**

**En verdad muchas gracias por cada uno de sus reviews se que en capítulos pasados no les he contestado pero no tenga la menor duda de que los leo, gracias a ellos puedo traerles este ultimo capitulo de la historia, bueno eso ha sido todo por parte de esta historia ya después regresare con otra historia extensa pero ahorita tengo ganas de hacer un one shot de otra pareja que me gusta: Remus & Tonks, así que si tienen tiempo se dan una vuelta por ahí, la leen y me dan su opinión, espero que aunque sea el ultimo capitulo como quiera me hagan llegar sus opiniones sobre este ultimo capitulo solo me resta decirles:**

**¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos! n.n ¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos!**

**¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos! n.n ¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos!**

**¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos! n.n ¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos!**

**¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos! n.n ¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos!**

**¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos! n.n ¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos!**

**¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos! n.n ¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos!**

**¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos! n.n ¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos!**

**¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos! n.n ¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos!**

**¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos! n.n ¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos!**

**¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos! n.n ¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos!**

**¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos! n.n ¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos!**

**¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos! n.n ¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos!**

**¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos! n.n ¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos!**

**¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos! n.n ¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos!**

**¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos! n.n ¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos!**

**¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos! n.n ¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos!**

**¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos! n.n ¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos!**

**¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos! n.n ¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos!**

**¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos! n.n ¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos!**

**¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos! n.n ¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos!**

**¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos! n.n ¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos!**

**¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos! n.n ¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos!**

**¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos! n.n ¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos!**

**¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos! n.n ¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos!**

**¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos! n.n ¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos!**

**¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos! n.n ¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos!**

**¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos! n.n ¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos!**

**¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos! n.n ¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos!**

**¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos! n.n ¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos!**

**¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos! n.n ¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos!**

**¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos! n.n ¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos!**

**¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos! n.n ¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos!**

**¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos! n.n ¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos!**

**¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos! n.n ¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos!**

**¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos! n.n ¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos!**

**¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos! n.n ¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos!**

**¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos! n.n ¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos!**

**¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos! n.n ¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias A Todos!**

**Se despide por el momento de ustedes:**

**o Muchos Besos y Abrazos o**

**Violet-Potter.**


End file.
